Alpha & Omega aftermath
by Datguy N Disguy
Summary: Takes place after movie. Updates soon to come. West, East, and now the North. War, Peace, and now an Uprising. When one is gone, another will take its place. Whether it be by stepping down, or by force. Best be ready to put up a fight. Read and Review.
1. New Day New Problems

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 1: New day, New Problems**

* * *

><p>As morning came over the mountains of Jasper Park Canada, light slowly crept into a den. As one of the wolves was sleeping, the morning orange glow crept across the entrance of the den to his face. The wolf opened his eyes to see the morning glow outside. Blinking away the blurriness, he noticed something else glowing next to him. He turned to notice a tan wolf laying right beside him, cuddled into a tan bushy ball. He smiled at what happen last night.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Flash back)<em>**

* * *

><p><em>The moon was at its fullest, covering Jasper Park in a radiant silver glow. It was the Moonlight Howl and everyone was howling. I stood at the top of Howling Rock with her in front of me. <em>

_"Are you ready?" I asked nervously._

_"Oh yeah, ready." She responded calmly. As we began to howl everyone stopped as soon as they heard our howl joined in perfect melody. We have been howling for at least 3 minutes until I notice we were only ones howling. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>(End of Flash back)<em>**

* * *

><p>Humphrey smiled and stood up trying not to wake up his mate. He slowly walked out of the den and stretched away the weariness. He stood outside and stared at the scenery for a while and turned to check on his mate, just in time to see her get up. Humphrey walked into the den and sat down in front of her,<p>

"Morning sleeping beauty." He said to her with a smile. Kate opened her eyes to see a gray and white wolf sitting in front of her.

"Morning Hun." said Kate as she stretched.

"How long have you been up?" she said, tilting her head to the side.

"About 5 minutes." Humphrey said with a sly smile staring at Kate's amber eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Kate worried.

"Nothing, just seeing how cute you look while you slept." Kate blushed at the comment before looking away.

"_Why did I have to say that?"_ Humphrey thought.

"Well, I should ask my dad if I got any Alpha duties toda…"

"That won't be necessary." A voice answered from the entrance of the den. Humphrey jumped at the voice and turned around to see who it was.

"Agh!...Oh…um…morning Winston…sir…uh." Humphrey said stuttering.

"It's ok Humphrey; I just wanted to check on how you two were doing after the howl?" Winston said with a smile.

"Fine dad, me and Humphrey were just talking. What _really _brings you here dad?"

"Just two reasons, I wanted to let you know Kate that Hutch, Cando, Garth, and three other alphas are going to catch breakfast." As if on cue Humphrey's stomach growled alerting Winston and Kate. All three wolfs shared a laugh and Humphrey looked at Winston.

"What's the second reason?" asked Humphrey. Winston looked at Humphrey with a _'can I talk to you in private?' _look on his face. Humphrey was confused at what Winston was doing.

"Ahem…" coughed Winston letting Humphrey know to follow him. Humphrey finally understood and stood up.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked, stopping Humphrey.

"Wait in here I'll be back, I promise." Humphrey said as he kissed her cheek.

Kate blushed and licked his cheek and began to nibble on his ear.

"Okay, hurry back I want to show you something." whispered Kate into his ear. Humphrey understood what she meant and wagged his tail.

"Oh… I'm coming Winston sir!" yelled Humphrey and slowly turned around and walked off. Kate dozed off topic while looking at Humphrey leave. Kate stood at the entrance and looked at the grey wolf she loved walked off.

_"Look at you… smart, funny, and attractive. Just the thought of him makes my heart melt."_ Kate shook her head from the thought and lied in the entrance of the den waiting for him. Humphrey saw Winston near the small pond a few meters outside the den. Humphrey was behind Winston when he spoke without turning around.

"I understand you love her and I respect that…" Winston turned around to look at Humphrey. "… but mating season is only a month away…" Humphrey forgot about it, every female would be in heat.

"I'm not here to yell at you or threaten to kill you like my wife, but just to warn you of the outcome." said Winston.

"I understand sir, and if Kate wants pups I'll be there by her side no matter what happens."

"I know you'll be a great father, Kate told me about you and the bear cub." Winston chuckled.

"She loved how you are with kids, well a bear cub in that case, she really adores you."

"I promise sir to be by her side 100%" Humphrey said with confidence.

"I know you will Humphrey; I've watched you when you were a pup. You always keep your promise and always there for someone in a time of need. I've also notice how fond you are of Kate." Humphrey was shocked to hear that coming from his father-in-law. Suddenly there was a snap in the woods. Humphrey turned around quickly and scanned the area. He didn't see anything, just the den, and a hollow tree next to it. Humphrey heard another snap and turned to see Winston in a defending stance.

Then out of nowhere a dark brown blur jumped on Humphrey from a tree that was fallen over beside him. Humphrey was scared stiff thinking he was going to die without telling Kate he loved her one last time. He was on his back with the unknown wolf on him choking him to death. With his eyes blurry from the tears running down his face, he couldn't see who the wolf was. Soon he noticed a dark grey wolf tackle the brown blur.

"Eve! What are you doing!" shouted Winston holding Eve down.

"Honey... he's still breathing." Eve said calmly. Kate heard the commotion and darted out of the den to see Humphrey on his back crying and trying to breath and her dad pinning down her mom. Kate rushed to his side, just to get grabbed and held by Humphrey, crying into her shoulder. Kate was surprised by his speed but didn't care and held him, trying to comfort him by saying,

_"It's ok I'm here. Don't worry I'll always be here."_ Kate looked at her mom frustrated,

"What did you do to him! He never cried like this!" Kate yelled at her, Eve was shocked to hear her yell at her.

"I heard what he said, that you were going to have pups!" Eve yelled back. Humphrey just sat there holding onto Kate crying.

"We never did anything and Humphrey would never force me to do something like that!" Kate finished. She kept trying to calm Humphrey down while she held him. Winston let his mate go when she wasn't that mad and talked with her in private.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's chapter 1 thanks for having the time to read this and please R&amp;R. Let me know if you don't understand or get confuse. <strong>


	2. Support

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 2 : Support**

* * *

>"It's ok Humphrey, I'm here, it's ok..." said Kate trying to over talk his sobs.<p><p>

"I d-don't w-want to le-leave you a-again." Humphrey said between sobs. Kate started to tear up, this wasn't the first time something bad happen when they left each other's sight.

* * *

><strong><em>(Flashback)<em>**

* * *

><em>Humphrey ran towards the trains open train-car, Kate refuses to marry Garth and Tony gave the command to take the valley. As the wolves fought, the sound of growling scared a flock of birds alerting the caribou. Soon it turned in to a stampede and it led down the valley to where the wolves were fighting. Kate saw the stampede and tried alerting the others but to no prevail. Winston and Tony noticed it giving the command to go to the sides of the valley. As all the wolves ran, Tony's disk popped and he couldn't move. Winston turned around and slapped his back. <em>

_"Come on!" Winston yelled but were caught in the middle of the stampede. All Winston and Tony could do it run until death took them. As they were running Kate noticed there were trapped. Kate then ran in front of Humphrey and slid to a stop. _

_"We have to help them!" Kate said worried. Humphrey looked around and saw a hollow tree trunk cut in half. As Tony and Winston ran, Kate and Humphrey were going down the valley on the wooden sled. Soon both of them were air born and landed in front of the two running wolfs. The sled shattered and formed a barrier, Kate and Humphrey laded away from the barrier to see Winston and Tony jump behind it. The thundering stampede jumped over the log the log and continued on passing Humphrey and Kate. Both Kate and Humphrey slowly crawled their way to the log. Humphrey jumped and made it behind the barrier. He turned around to see Kate jump but she got hit with the oncoming stampede and fell to the ground._

_"Kate!" yelled Humphrey as he jumped over to cover her from getting hit the stampede cross through and the dust lifted, Humphrey got off of Kate._

_"Kate...?" He said nudging her head. She didn't move. "Kate...no you cant do this to me... I love you" Humphrey said hugging her motionless body. As he howled everyone joined in to give a mournful they finished Kate opened her eyes. Humphrey looked at her in awe._

_"Kate?"_

_"Uh ... Humphrey?"_

_"I thought I lost you." he said tears in his eyes._

* * *

><strong><em>(End of Flashback)<em>**

* * *

><p>"I'm s-sorry, I don't want to lo-lose you again. Kate I l-love y-you." Humphrey said hugging Kate tighter.<p>

"I love you too Humphrey, and I don't want to lose you." wiping his tears away. That seemed to calm him down and he pulled away from Kate. Humphrey stared into Kate's amber eyes and stared into his sea of blue eyes. Humphrey then pulled Kate into a kiss, she didn't expect what he did, but just closed her eyes and savor the moment. It seemed like hours until Humphrey pulled away and saw Winston next to them.

"I'll give you some time together." Winston said getting up and leaving.

"Wait!" Winston stopped and turned around, "What was with mom?" asked Kate.

"Well...I was talking to Humphrey about mating season coming up in about a month and ..." Kate's eyes widened. Winston held up his paw to keep Kate from talking."...then we heard twigs snap. Next thing I know Humphrey was on the ground, crying and being choked to death by a brown wolf. I tackled the wolf to find out it was Eve, she heard Humphrey say that you having pups and went off and attacked him." finish Winston looking at Humphrey. "Sorry about my wife. I didn't know she would followMe." he said looking at the ground.

"Then why was her fur dark brown with tan instead of just tan?" asked Humphrey.

"I did it to camouflage with the surroundings so Winston wouldn't see me following him." a voice said through the trees. Eve then appeared through the trees walking and sat down next to Winston. Humphrey took one look at Eve and whimpered behind Kate with his tail between his legs. Eve saw him walk behind Kate and whimpered. She then looked at the ground and fought as hard as she can to hide the tears but couldn't. Eve then broke down crying.

_"Is that crying? Could it be her? No it cant be...she's not soft..." _Humphrey thought about it for a second and looked over Kate's shoulder. Indeed it was her crying. Everyone was shocked to see her break down crying, she never cried before.

"Whets wrong Eve?" Winston asked rubbing her back.

**"I remember _'them'_... tears in _'his'_ eyes... blood around _'them'_... _dead._" **Eve said tears falling off her cheek onto her mates shoulder. Kate and Humphrey were startled by what Eve said. Winston looked at Eve with his eyes wide and starting to tear up.

"Why...why did you have to say that when _"he's" _here?" he asked.

Now Kate and Humphrey were lost at the conversation of the two wolfs.

"What do you mean when _"he's"_ here?" Kate asked looking at her dad. She suddenly realized that they were talking about Humphrey, but who were _"them" _? Kate felt a sudden gust of wind behind her and saw Humphrey fade into the den. Trails of tears led to the den where Humphrey ran. Kate took of running to the den.

_"Whets going on today? Me and him were just going to play around and hang out with my sister. Today is just not Humphrey's day, he doesn't deserve this, but my mom had to ruin it. Damn! Its already going to be noon. I have to make it up, I have to make it up, for him_." Kate kept thinking to herself before she entered the den. Winston and Eve followed Kate and stopped outside the den while Kate walked in.

"We have to tell him now or we wont get another chance to tell him." said Winston looking at Eve. She just nodded and started to plan out what to say. Kate saw Humphrey in a tight ball crying.

"Humphrey...are you okay? Whets wrong?" Kate asked touching his shoulder with her paw. Humphrey unwrapped himself and laid down with his paws covering his face.

"Whets going on in my l-life? Kate, why d-does your m-mom h-hate me s-so m-much? What did I d-do wr-wrong!" he yelled, tears going down his face like a waterfall.

"Humphrey...May we come in and talk to you?" asked Eve walking into the den. Kate turned around and walked to her mother to sat in her way.

**_*sniff*_** "Its ok Kate, yes you may." Kate stood up and turned to walk to Humphrey's side and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Listen Humphrey, I just want to apologize, I'm sorry for choking you, and almost killing you...ok this next part isn't going to be easy. What I said earlier...about the blood and tears? I was referring to your parents, there..." Eve was cut short by a wolf that walked into the den.

"Winston, Sir, I...oh sorry was I interrupting something?" Candu said. Winston turned around and spoke to Candu in a calm voice.

"Uh...no not at all what is it?" Winston asked.

"It's about today's hunt we..." Candu started but was cut short with Winston's paw up in front of his face.

"Tell me on the way to the feeding grounds." finished Winston leading Candu away from the den.

"We'll finish talking sorry Humphrey." Eve said and walked with her mate.

* * *

><strong>Chapter 2 up thanks for those of you who took time out of your day to read this. I am still getting use to this so updates will be kind of slow for a little bit.<strong>

**So Humphrey found out he had parents(of course he had parents he wasn't born through a rock and a tree.) come back next chapter and find out what happens.**

**Just an FYI I don't like doing spoilers or giving out what will happen later in the story, I love suspense stories.**

**Datguy N Disguy OUT R&R**


	3. Feelings

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 3: Feelings**

"Humphrey are you okay? You don't looked so good." Kate asked nudging his face, worried about her mate.

"I'm alright... i'm fine." Humphrey said trying to smile. He wasn't looking good, his face was turning pale. He was trying to figure out what Eve had said before Candu interrupted them.

"Come with me." said Kate wiping her tail across Humphrey's muzzle. Humphrey dropped the thought and smiled, his face turned back to its gray and white pattern, and stood up.

"Where are you going?" he asked Kate.

"Care to walk with me, try to clear your head of all this?" Kate asked him with a sly smile. Humphrey took a step before he stopped. "Please?" she said with her puppy look on her face. How could Humphrey resist that face, he started to laugh and walked up to Kate.

"How can I say no to that beautiful face of yours?" Humphrey said kissing her cheek.

"Thanks Humphrey. Come on lets walk." Kate said walking off to the small pond outside there den. They have been talking and laughing at what they remember on there journey back to Jasper.

"I still liked it when you were playing with that cub, it was soooo cute!" Kate said laughing.

"Yeah well... I just played with him until he started to cry all because I hit him with a snowball."

"In the face." added Kate looking at Humphrey.

"Well...he jumped on my face and it hurt, his claws almost poked out my eyes." Humphrey said sitting down rubbing his left side of his face. Kate sat down next to him and looked at what he was doing.

"Awww, did my lil' Humphrey get hurt? Does he want me to kiss his boo-boo?" said Kate leaning closer to him.

"I wouldnt mind it." said Humphery looking away from Kate showing her his left side. Kat then kissed his cheek and pulled away.

"There... all better?"

"This one hurts a little too?" Said Humphrey turning revealing his right side. Kate leaned in and grabed his head and turned it towards her. Humphrey looked at kate as ske kissed him on the lips. They sat there kissing for what seemed like for ever. Kate pulled back from the kiss and stared at him. Humphrey had his eyes closed.

"Now you feel better?" Kate asked letting go of his head.

"Much better." he responded opening his eyes.

They continued to walk in silence until Humphrey broke the silence.

"Uhh... is there a reason we have been walking around the pond for the past 5 min.?" he asked Kate.

"I dont know... MABY!" Kate yelled and pushed Humphrey in to the pond. Humphrey flew in head first and made a big splash. Kate fell on her haunches and laughed with her eyes closed tightly trying not to cry of laughter. Kate calmed down and looked out into the pond, she didnt see Humphrey resurface.

"Humphrey...Humphery?" there wasnt a response, "Humphrey!" Kate yelled trying to look through the water.

"Your turn!" a voice said behind her. Before she could react she flew into the water letting out a yelp. Kate resurfaced in seconds and saw Humphrey on the bank laughing, tears coming out his eyes. Kate got out of the pond and shook herself dry.

"Oh man...that was fun." Humphrey said calming down, wiping a tear across his eye.

"Why did you do that! I was worried you had drowned!" Kate yelled at Humprey. He had a hurt look on his face.

"Sorry, I didnt mean to worry you." Humphrey said pulling Kate into a hug."I love you more than anything, dont you forget that." Before Kate could respond Humphrey kissed her on the lips. Kate closed her eyes and savored the moment. Humphrey finally pulled away and stared at her amber eyes. Soon they heard growling and Kate let go of Humphrey and scanned the woods. She heard it again and turned around.

"Humphrey... you heard that right?" kate asked, her ears perked up.

"Promise me you wont attack at whats making the sound." Humphrey told Kate.

"Why what if its another wolf trying to..." Kate was cut short of the growl and notice where it was coming from. She saw Humphrey smiling and holding his stomach.

"Man, we should head to the feeding grounds before you eat me." Kate said giggling. Humphrey looked at Kate and blushed,trying to look away so she didnt see him. Too late.

"Awwww, Humphrey thats cute" said Kate in a sweet voice."Your blushing."

"Well being with the cutest alpha in the world, is that a problem?" he said making Kate blush."Now aint that cute?"

"What? Being with a hot omega doesnt give me a right?" Kate said kissing Humphrey. His stomach growled again.

"Calm down you'll get food." Kate said lowering her head down to Humphreys stomach area. Humphrey turned red as a cherry when Kates muzzle was near his lowere region. Humphrey started to move nerverously around. Kate notice him moving around and decided to pick up her head and change the subject.

"Want to get some caribou?" asked Kate. Humphrey was still red but his words failed him and just nodded. They began to walk to walk to the feeding grounds, and Humphrey was thinking about what Kate did to him with her muzzle near his stomach.

_"Why did she do that? I know she's aware of mating season being about a month away, but what if she wants pups sooner? What will I do? If we do end up doing 'it' what will Eve do to me?"_ Kate saw Humphrey's red face clear up a bit.

_"I saw his face when I was near his stomach. What if he wants pups... I know i'll be in heat in about a month but me and him have gotten so close before. I almost forgot about showing him what I wanted to show him this morning." _Kate would like to have pups but she have to ak him if he was ready and also about what her mom would do if she found out. She dropped the idea and notice there were at the feeding grounds. They saw 8 rather large caribou and about 47 wolf including the eastern pack.

"Everyone knows the rules, 6 to a carcass, alphas first. Dig in!" Winston yelled.

"Hey! Over here!" a femenine voice said through the growling and tearing of the flesh.


	4. Humphrey gots Fellings

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 4: Later in the day...**

Kate saw a white paw moving franticly through the air.

"Come on, before you starve." said Kate moving through the crowed to the white paw. As they walked Humphrey was behind Kate starring at her movement while she walked.

"It's about time." said the white wolf walking up to Kate and Humphrey.

"Sorry... it's hard to move through a blood bath knowing that everyone is hungry and if you interfere with the wrong group then you'll become part of the meal." said Humphrey hugging Lilly.

"So Lilly where's Garth at I don't see him around you?" asked Kate taking a chunk of caribou shoulder in her jaws.

"I don't know...somewhere?" said Lilly giggling looking at Humphrey trying to eat the caribou. Kate turned to see Humphrey trying to eat before he was tackled and pinned by Garth.

"Uh, uh. Alphas first." Garth said holding Humphrey down.

"Ok, ok, sheesh." said Humphrey getting up underneath Garth while he was still on top of him. kate, Lilly, and Garth was shocked at how strong Humphrey was, no one was able to pick up Gath because he weighed alot and Humphrey didnt seem that strong either. Garth got off Humphrey and shook away his amazement. Kate and Garth began to eat while Humphrey and Lilly talked.

"So..how was Moonlight Howl last night with "Barth" ?" asked Humphrey. Garth looked at with Humphrey with blood staining his muzzle. Lilly lightly punched Humphrey.

"It was amazing, his howl improved and it gives me a warm feeling." Lilly said rubbing her stomach. Humphrey blushed and looked away from Lilly's lavender eyes.

"So what about you and Kate, anything happen?" Lilly asked removing her paw from her stomach.

"Just the same, me and Kate mainly just sat there looking at the moon leaning angainst each other. When she howls, it's unbelivable. No words can express how amazing she howls." Humphrey said turning to look at Kate. Kate was looking at Humphrey with tears in her eyes.

"Kate, you alright? Did you bite your tounge?" Humphrey asked looking over her.

"Humphrey...did you really mean that?" asked Kate tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Of course I do, I would never hurt you or let anything hurt you. I wouldnt know what to do with out you. I love you with all my heart." Humphrey said hugging Kate. She began to cry into his shoulder, not letting him go.

"I love you too. I would be lost with out you." Kate said crying. Garth ignored the conversation and finished eating. He walked up to Lilly and nudged her face.

"Sorry about taking so long." Garth said

"It's ok, i didnt mind." Lilly said and began to eat. Humphrey pulled Kate away and wiped her tears away. He then licked her face and nibbled on her ear.

"What was that for?" giggled Kate.

"You had some left over blood on your face." responded Humphrey. Kate blushed and kissed Humphrey.

"You don't have to wait you know." Kate whispered into his ear.

"What... well... I wasn't going to wait any longer." responded Humphrey with a smile. Kate blushed at what he said. Humphrey got up and walked to the caribou carcassand started to devour what was left. When she looked up Humphrey was gone turned around and to hear snapping of bones. Kate sighed at what she saw.

"Always thinking with your stomach insted of your head."

"Sorry, couldnt help it." humphrey said licking the blood of his muzzle.

"You missed a spot." said Lilly walking forward.

"Where?" he said looking over his body. Lilly sat in front of him and told him to close his eyes. He did and she dipped her paws in the puddle of the caribous blood.

"Here, here, and there." Lilly said placing her paws on his left eye, cheeks, and and nose. Humphrey opened his eyes to see his three freinds laughing at him.

"Hey spotty." said Garth pointing at his face. Humphrey wiped his left eye with his paw and saw blood. He wiped his nose with his other paw and saw blood. He frozed at the sight of his two paws covered in blood. Humphrey began to tremble, Kate, Garth, and Lilly notice him doing so and turned white.

"Humphrey... Humprey! Whats wrong?" Kate asked shaking him. Humphrey looked up and pushed Kate aside with his bloody paws leaving blood prints on he fur. He turned around and ran into the woods. All the wolfs in the feeding grounds saw Humphrey leave with blood all over his face.

"How could you!" a female wolf yelled at Kate.

"What did he do to deserve that!" another wolf yelled making Kate cry. She ran to her parents den to tell them what happened and that the wolfs are confused but a wolf beat her to it.

"... then we saw Humphrey run into the woods with blood all over his face." said the white and black wolf.

"Thank you Jacob, i'll find Kate and talk yo her about..." Winston was cut short when he heard crying from the entrance of his den. He turned to see Kate walk in crying.

"Oh, good your here. I want to talk about you and Humphrey. Why did you..." Winston was cut short again when Lilly and Garth walked in panting.

"What are you to doing here? Leave i'm busy." Winston said agrevated.

"Sir, Humphrey is fine he's right here with us. We chased him down and brought him to your den so you could hear his point of veiw." said Garth. Humphrey walked slowly into the den just to get pinned by Eve.

"Mom! Get off him!" yelled Kate ramming against her mom letting Humphrey up.

"If you had hurt my daughter so help me I will turn you inside out!" yelled Eve getting up from the ground ready to pounce on Humphrey just to get pinned by Winston. Humphrey didnt have a face emotion at the threat Eve made and didnt even do anything.

"Humphrey, dont ever leave me again. Do you understand?" asked Kate hugging him tightly. Humphrey hugged back squeezing Kate.

"Uh... Humphrey... I cant... breath." Kate said not able to get oxygen. Humphrey immediately loosen his grip but still hugged her.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright chapt. 4 up fingers are kind up hurting from typing. also my shoulder is kind of messed up I might have pulled it out of its socket but i dont know im not an physician. Any who, What happen to humphrey? Find out. I also want to let you know that i will probably not be posting up tomarrow ruining my streak of posting every day. And to answer your question of "What did i do to mess up my arm?" well its kind of a long story.<strong>

**Last year at school i joined MCJROTC in highschool, i messed it up by doing pull ups and push ups non-stop. Its not as easy as you think i had tou wear a 20 lb uniform that day and its not easy. Any way i was out on the side line while my platoon members were playing Combat Dodgeball (its dogeball but alot rougher)**

**Soon summer came and my shoulder felt fine, it didnt hurt until i messed it up by playing wall ball (a game that includes 2 or more players a ball, and of course ... a wall). I was playing with 2 of my freinds and i ran after the ball so i dont get i was running trying to grab the ball i hit a pole with my left shoulder ( the one i messed up) and gave me a dead arm the rest of the day. I ran into the pole hard. it was the shape of this: [-] i hit my shoulder on the corner of it. Not fun. ever since my shoulder hasnt been the same, i cant do my push ups right and pull ups. It Happened about 2 months ago wen it was like a week into summer vacation. Well thats my story, somethingg to tell you guys about my self since i havnt made my profile yet. Thanks and you guys are great ****send me more reviews and let me know what you think. R&R (means Read & Review for those who dont know)**

**Datguy N Disguy: OUT**


	5. Family

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 5: Friends or Enemies?**

**Sorry guys for not updating yesterday. I was in ROTC ****when I heard my shoulder pop loudly. The weird thing is that I didn't feel it pop. I was being inspected and I had to take off my cover. (It is not a hat.) and it popped, My arm was stuck in a upright position until I pulled it down with my right hand. Ill tell you later I know you want to read and all I ask in return is your opinions. Thanks for being with me so ill reward you guys with another chapter.**

**WHOO HOOO! :)**

* * *

><p>"Get away from him!" Jacob yelled ramming Kate on her side. Kate slipped through Humphrey's grasp and hit the den's wall hard. Kate laid on the ground whimpering in pain, she hit the wall with her head. Humphrey starred in shock as he saw his mate slide through his grasp. Humphrey turned his attention to Jacob and began to growl viciously, getting everyone's attention.<p>

"Don't you ever touch her again or I will personally tear you limb from limb and scatter you across the valley so that no one will ever find your remains!" Humphrey bellowed. Everyone was shocked to hear that from him, not even Eve and she was also shocked. Humphrey grabbed the two times wolf by the scruff of the neck and lifted him off the ground and tossed him against the den wall, knocking him out on impact. Humphrey walked over to Kate, who was getting up and stumbling around. Kate saw Humphrey and sat down; he sat in front of her and licked her cheek.

"Winston, are you ok?" Eve asked waving her paw in front of his face. Winston came back to reality and looked at Eve letting her up.

"We have to tell him and Kate before something bad happens." Whispered Winston. Eve looked down and nodded before looking up at her mate. Winston looked back at the wolfs in the den, Jacob was getting up and sat down.

"Everyone in here will stay until further notice. I will talk to everyone and hear their side of the story. I'll start off with Garth and Lilly, and Kate with Humphrey. I already heard from you Jacob, and wait outside the den.

**"Do not talk to anyone about this!** And if you ever hurt my daughter again, I will accompany Humphrey, do you understand?" finished Winston aggravated.

"Yes, sir." Jacob responded looking at Humphrey. Humphrey was too busy looking into her amber eyes. Humphrey turned to see Jacob and snarled at the site of him. Jacob whimpered and walked out of the den with his tale between his legs.

_"He got what he deserved. I will not sit on the sidelines seeing Kate get hurt."_ Humphrey thought to himself.

"Humphrey, what happen to Jacob?" Kate asked looking into Humphrey's aqua blue eyes. He turned and looked at Kate.

"After I saw him ram himself against you and hit the wall I lost myself. I grabbed him and through him against the wall knocking him out." Kate hugged Humphrey and kissed him.

"Thank you." She said pulling away.

"Get a room you two!" yelled Garth laughing. Lilly put her paw around her mouth to keep the gasp silent. Eve looked at Kate and saw her hugging and kissing Humphrey and she growled, alerting them.

"Humphrey we all need our personal space, and your interfering with Kate's space." Eve said getting closer to the couple. Humphrey saw Lilly point behind him but he couldn't move because Kate was kissing him again. He pulled Kate away and ducked just in time to dodge Eve's flying paw at him. Kate saw the paw fly in front of her face and gasp. Humphrey barreled roll to his right and shot up from the ground. No one ever seen Humphrey do any moves that an alpha could do.

"Mom stop! Kate said running between Humphrey and an angry Eve. "Don't do this mom I love him and he loves me. Mating season is coming and you'll just have to get used to me and Humphrey be together." Kate said sitting next to her mate. Humphrey stared at Kate with a confuse look.

_"Is she saying that since mating season is coming that her mom will have to understand that she might want pups?" _Humphrey thought. Humphrey looked at Eve and notice that she was calm. Lilly and Garth walked up to Winston and started to explain their story.

"Are you saying that you want pups?" Eve asked as her fur pricked up.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter. I left off with Eve asking her daughter if she wanted pups. Humphrey also thought about it, if you had read my previous chapters then you will see that Humphrey asked himself if kate wanted to have pups since the 'incident' with her muzzle. Again im sorry about the short chapter but its all about SUSPENSE. What will happen next chapter? What will Kate say? What will Eve do? What about Garth and Lilly? Why do I asked somany Questions?Why?Why! Well I can answer on of those questoins,but which one? Find out next chapter. muwahahaha...<strong>

**Datguy N Disguy: Out**


	6. Did you say PUPS

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 6: Wait. What! **

**Sorry for not updating for two days. I was hanging out with my friends and having fun. I was going to get back to you but I lost my motivation of typing a new chapter. Sorry. I hope this chapter will make up for it.**

"Tell me, do you want to pups?" Eve asked as she was walking towards them, fur bristled at the word _'pups'_.

"I was planning on to mom, Humphrey's great with kids and I always wanted to know how it would feel like to become a mother." Kate finished moving closer to Humphrey. Eve's fur went back to its smooth original self and sat on her haunches.

"Humphrey, do you want pups… to become a father?" Eve asked looking at Humphrey with her head slightly tilted.

"Well… I thought about it, but it's not my decision to make… it's up to Kate." Humphrey finished looking his mate. Kate stared at Humphrey and then to her mom and nodded with a smile.

"Well it's my daughter's decision to have pups, and if she wants pups then there is only one last request before you do Kate." Eve looked at Humphrey and then back at Kate. "Humphrey will have to train to support for the family." Kate and Humphrey sat and stared at Eve, eyes widened.

_"She's fine with it? What's wrong with Eve, first she was mad, and now she's fine with Kate having pups?" _Humphrey thought with his head tilted. Kate was also thinking the same thing about her mom, but what they didn't know was that Winston was behind him and Kate giving Eve a look to not do what she was thinking of doing.

"Ahem…" Winston coughed loudly. Kate turned around and saw her dad looking at her with his eyebrow raised. Humphrey slowly turned around and saw the leader of the pack looking at his daughter and then him.

"Um… Sir …" Humphrey didn't get to finish what he had to say when Winston walked forward and hugged him. Humphrey just sat there and saw from Kate from the corner of his eye turned and joined in the hug. Humphrey soon felt another hug from behind, and saw tan paws going around him. Humphrey didn't have to think hard to figure it was Eve giving him a hug and started to shiver of what she might do since she was always violent.

"It's ok she won't hurt you." Winston whispered into Humphrey's ear. The group of wolf's sat there hugging Humphrey for around five min, until Eve pulled away, Kate, and then Winston. He had tears in his eyes.

"Sir… are you alright?" Asked Humphrey.

"Yes… I'm fine, I'm just so happy my daughter chose the right wolf to take care of her. Thank you Humphrey." Winston said hugging him again. Humphrey hugged Winston back, while Eve was talking to Kate about something in the back of the den. Winston pulled back from the hug and started to walk towards the den entrance.

"Sir, where's Lilly and Garth?" Humphrey asked, the question made Winston stop and turned around.

"They left while Eve was walking towards you and Kate." Winston turned and walked out of the den into the sunset light. The sun was setting down the mountains leaving an orange glow. Humphrey turned around a little too fast and hit the den wall of a room with his head.

* * *

><p>"Ow… damn that hurt." Humphrey whispered to himself. Then he heard Winston talking to Jacob, dismissing him. Humphrey decided to wait for Kate outside the den until she finished talking to her mom. Humphrey walked out of the den and a cool breeze welcomed his face. Humphrey sat next to the ledge that was about twenty ft. high and looked out into the western valley, seeing wolfs heading to their dens since it was getting late.<p>

"Something bothering you Humphrey?" Winston asked sitting next to him.

"It's just that… I and Kate will become the new western pack leaders. But that will only happen if..." Humphrey looked at Winston,"… you and Eve are dead." Humphrey said sadly. Winston put his paw on Humphrey's shoulder and looked down.

"Sir… are you alri…" Humphrey didn't get a chance to finish his sentence when Winston's paw flew across Humphrey's chest, leaving three long deep cuts. Humphrey fell to the ground crying in pain. He looked up to see Winston licking his bloody paw.

"Just like your father." Winston said smiling evilly.

"Wha…what do you mean?" said Humphrey holding his chest, trying to stop it from bleeding.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in time for a new chapter dont have much to say but one. If you can send me a pm or a review on what Eve was talking to Kate about then I will use your made up character in my story. only one catch, you must add the time you sent the review so ill determine the winner.<strong>

**Datguy N Disguy: Out**


	7. A night, good night

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 7: The Night **

**Ok just an FYI its still the same day, it is a long story and the chapters so far are all continuing on the same day. Just to clear up something, also, its weird how Winston is reacting to Humphrey. I mean he's nice and never violent. Keep thinking here's chap. Seven :D**

* * *

><p>Winston started to slap Humphrey across his face, leaving six long cuts on him. Humphrey whimpered and cried at the immense pain on his chest and his face. Humphrey had three scratches on each side of his face bleeding lightly. Winston stepped forward and slammed his paw into Humphrey stomach hard. Humphrey started to cough up blood crying.<p>

"Why isn't anyone helping me!" Humphrey screamed in his head, he was wincing at the extreme pain. "Kate! Help me!" Humphrey yelled, crying. Kate walked out of the den slowly heading towards her mate, sitting beside him doing nothing.

"Kate, what are you doing, help me!" screamed Humphrey in pain.

"No, I don't want to." Kate replied looking at Humphrey with an devilish grin. Kate slapped Humphrey hard enough to make him fall of the twenty foot ledge, breaking his front right paw, hearing a sickening snap. He yelled in agony once he heard and felt the snap once he hit the ground. Humphrey opened his eyes, full of tears, seeing his three best friends staring at him.

"Help me you guys Kate and Winston are trying to kill me!" Humphrey said holding out his left paw. Mooch grabbed his paw but didn't pull; he just squeezed his paw not letting go. Salty walked over and swung his onto Humphrey's arm breaking it. Humphrey felt an enormous amount of pain all over his body.

"AGHHHHH!" Humphrey screamed.

"Finish him you guys." Kate yelled over his screaming.

"With pleasure." Shakey said grabbing Humphrey in the back of his neck in his mouth. Mooch bite onto Humphrey's back lifting him off the ground. Salty bite Humphrey's stomach and smiled as blood filled his mouth. Humphrey was choking while Shakey was biting harder on his neck. As Humphrey cried he saw Kate in front of him smiling.

"I love you… Kate." said Humphrey as he hung his head waiting for death. Then the worse happened… all three of Humphrey's friends pulled in their own direction.

"AGHHHHhHHHH….."

It was silent, Humphrey opened his eyes and saw nothing, it was black all around him.

"Where am I?" his voice echoed through the darkness like a tunnel that never ended.

"Hhuummpphhrreeyy."

"Kate? Is that you?" Humphrey looked around and still saw nothing he then started to run towards the voice.

"Humphrey! Don't do this to me. I love you!"

"Kate!" Humphrey yelled running faster. Then it was quiet.

* * *

><p>"Humphrey! Wake up!" Kate said shaking him.<p>

"Uhmm… Kate? Where are we?"

"Were back at our den." Kate responded lying on her left side next to Humphrey.

"What happened, I thought we were at your parents den?" Humphrey said rolling over on his right side. Humphrey was facing Kate and behind her was the entrance of the den. He looked outside and saw that it was dark.

_"Damn, It's late what happen though?" _Humphrey thought and looked at Kate waiting for an answer.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you in the morning, I'm tired." Kate answered kissing Humphrey on the lips. She pulled away and put her arm around him and cuddled so close to him that they could feel each other's chest inhaling and exhaling, and closed her eyes. Humphrey was confused.

_"She slapped me hard enough to fall off the ledge and broke my arm. Then she told Mooch, Shakey, and Salty to finish me. What happened? Was I dreaming? It had to be a dream." _Humphrey thought furiously.

_"What about Winston,"** Just like your father." **What did he mean?" _Humphrey dropped the subject and saw Kate even closer than before. She had her leg over Humphrey and was smiling.

_"She must be having a good dream."_ Kate's tail then started to brush against Humphrey's 'wolf' and blushed a deep red. Humphrey's eyes widened at the contact and stared at Kate. She was still asleep, and her tail began to brush faster against Humphrey. Humphrey started to get 'stiff', but didn't know what to do.

_"She's trying to seduce me!" _his mind screamed. Then Kate started to talk… in her sleep.

"Let me do all the work." Humphrey gasped when Kate moved away from him and lowered her muzzle to his 'wolf' that was fully aroused. Humphrey stared at Kate as she got closer to him.

_"She wants to be a mother, start a family, should I let her? Should I wake her up?" _

"Relax, don't worry, this will be fun." Kate said getting closer. Humphrey could feel her breath on him and saw her opening her mouth.

"Kat-Kate." Humphrey said getting her attention.

"Shh, shh. Don't worry just relax." Kate then licked Humphrey and he couldn't believe what was happening. Humphrey began to pant and Kate started to lick faster, but stopped.

_"What am I doing, what is she doing?"_ Humphrey thought. Kate then rolled Humphrey over onto his back and she laid on top of him. Kate began to suck on him, Humphrey couldn't take it anymore and he began to moan. As Kate continued to suck on him, Humphrey told her not to stop. Kate moved around on top of Humphrey making his knot slide out. Humphrey was panting at the feeling Kate was giving him.

"Kate I'm... I'm gonna…"

Kate ignored what Humphrey said and went faster. A few moments later Humphrey finished in her making her cough.

"That… was…amazing." Humphrey said out of breath.

"What was?" Kate asked noticing she was on top of Humphrey and got off.

"You were beautiful." said Humphrey kissing her until he was on top of her.

"Humphrey, what are you doing?" Kate asked underneath him.

"Just returning a favor." Humphrey said kissing Kate down her body.

_"Is Humphrey trying to mate with me? What was amazing, I fell asleep then the next thing I know I'm on top him. Why do I taste something funny?"_ Kate thought realizing what happened._ "I mated with him!" _she thought.

"Humphrey, stop!" Kate yelled pushing him away.

"What? What's wrong, don't you love me?" asked Humphrey confused.

"I do, it's just that…" Kate said looking at Humphrey, his eyes wide open.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kate asked touching Humphrey's shoulder.

"You…you're… awake!" Humphrey yelled.

"Of course I'm awake why, what happened while I was asleep?" Kate asked already knowing the answer to her question.

"You were sleeping and then your tail was brushing against me. I didn't know what to do I froze and then you started to say to calm down that it will be fun." Kate stared wide eyed at what Humphrey was saying. "Next thing I knew you were licking my, 'wolf', and then you were on top of me sucking." Kate and Humphrey blushed when he finished his story, "I wasn't myself, I was in a trance when you started on me. I couldn't stop myself, then I was going to pleasure you back like you did me but you pushed me."

Kate hung her head low.

"What's wrong Kate, you can tell me anything." Humphrey said hugging her.

"I was crazy, when I slept I wasn't in control of myself, I could raped you." Kate said hugging him back.

"Well… I wouldn't mind it. It was fun like you said." Humphrey finished with a chuckle. Kate couldn't help but chuckle as well. She pulled away and kissed him passionately.

"Well… I'm up now, what do want to do?" Kate asked in a seductive voice. Humphrey couldn't help but wagged his tail, knowing what she meant.

* * *

><p><strong>Yahoo! long chapter i am announcing the winner of the contest and his name is, Dr. Edward Richtofen, congrats to you and thank you for your reviews. I will also thank everyone for reviewing and reading thanks. <strong>


	8. No, not again

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 8: Morning calls**

**A/N: I have made the previous seen because I thought my story didn't have a happy part yet, dealing with Humphrey and Kate's feelings for one another. Also I will try to make decent chapter sizes about 1000 words in each chapter. Some may have more or less, the chapters that are longer are because I got into the writing. Chapters that are short are because I didn't have enough time to type, or I just ended it accidentally to fast.**

* * *

><p>Night turned into day pretty fast,<strong> (like when you go to bed like at 8pm and you wake up minutes later and its 9am in the morning)<strong>, and Humphrey was the first to be awake, again. He yawned and notices his arms were around Kate's neck. He smiled at the thought of what happened last night. Kate mated with Humphrey but didn't go all the way; she was asleep when she positioned herself on top of him. Humphrey smiled as he was remembering the earlier night incident. Kate shifted around and curled up in a ball. Humphrey's arms were now free and he stood up, he felt dizzy once he got up and took a step before falling down on the hard earthy surface. He yelped loud enough to wake up Kate and she turned to see Humphrey on the ground.

"What happened, are you alright?" she asked nudging Humphrey's face.

"Yeah… just kind of sore, from last night." Humphrey said smiling.

"Can you drop that subject, I was afraid of what happen, and I'm still am." Kate responded quietly. Humphrey tried to stand but fell again.

"Ow, ohh, ok, now I know why I keep falling. My arms asleep, I can't feel them." He said rolling over on to his side. "Hm, oh sorry I wasn't paying attention, what did you say?"

"Can we talk about it Humphrey, I'm still confuse on what happen." Kate asked lying next to him.

"Ok, if it makes you feel better." Humphrey said thinking of how to explain what happen.

"It would." Kate said looking at her mate's aqua blue eyes.

"Well, you fell asleep with your arm around me, then your leg. I got nervous on what was happening, until you started to talk in your sleep. _"Relax, don't worry, this will be fun."_ You said as you moved away and lowered your muzzle next to my…" Humphrey gestured toward his lower region. "…I tried to tell you to stop but you cut me off. Then you started to lick 'me' and I lost myself from the feeling. You rolled me over and laid in top of me continuing. Then I finished, and you were awake." Humphrey said looking away from Kate's golden amber eyes.

Kate looked away from Humphrey, blushing red, embarrassed of her actions. 

**"Snap"**

Both wolfs looked out the den to see the worst thing that anyone could have seen. Even the top bravest alphas combine would tremble in fear if they saw what the two wolfs saw.

_"No, why is it happening right now." _Humphrey thought. He was scared stiff at the image before him.

Kate stared in horror at what she saw.

**Eve** was at the entrance, she appeared to have stepped on a twig on her way to Kate's and Humphrey's den. She had the look of a killer in her eyes; she began to growl ferociously at Humphrey. He whimpered and covered his face with his paws waiting on what she do to him.

"I'm dead." He said before he was pinned underneath Eve, barking at him.

"How dare you mate with my daughter without my permission, I'll kill you for that!" Eve screamed bringing down her paw on Humphrey's arm, hearing a sickening snap. Humphrey screamed in pain and rolled over making Eve fall off his back. Kate was shocked to see her mother actually trying to kill her mate.

Kate jumped on her mom and pinned her underneath herself trying with all her might to contain Eve's rage. Humphrey was screaming in pain rolling around on the ground. Eve was still snarling and barking at Humphrey making threats about not mating anymore.

Humphrey couldn't hear anything but his screaming, but he rolled to close to Eve and she swung her free paw at him scratching him across his chest, leaving three long deep marks bleeding onto the dens floor. The force Eve scratched him left blood sprayed on to the dens wall. Humphrey screamed at the top of his lungs almost passing out at the extreme pain Eve gave him.

_Outside the den in the western pack_

Winston awoke to a painful scream shaking the earth, he recognized it as Humphrey's and darted out of his den, to his surprised he saw the whole western pack running towards the scream. Winston arrived at the den Humphrey was screaming at and pushed through the crowed entering the den.

"What's going on her…" Winston stopped in the middle of his sentence to see the worst.

Humphrey was on the ground screaming in pain with cuts on his chest, a pool of blood around him, blood on the walls, and his broken arm that was in painful angle. Kate was holding Eve with all her might trying to lose her grip. Winston had only one option to do and he had to do it fast before Humphrey bleed to death. He walked over to his mate and wacked her in the head, knocking her out. Winston walked towards the pained Humphrey and did the same.

Kate watched her father knock her mother and her mate out, and stood in shocked.

"Hutch, Cando, get Eve out of here and take her to our den. Kate take Humphrey to Reba and Janice, the vegetarians, now." Winston said.

Hutch and Cando did what they were told and took the unconscious Eve to her den. Kate carefully picked up Humphrey and placed him on her shoulders.

"Everyone, back to your dens now, I will explain what happen at noon." Winston said in a commanding voice. Everyone quickly left, and Kate ran as fast as she could to Reba and Janice's den. She was surprised to see them waiting outside the den.

"Oh my…" Reba said placing a paw over her mouth. Janice had the same expression on her face.

"Quickly, lay him down in the den, Janice, got get some of the banana leaves we saw down the path yesterday. Kate stay here and wake him up, I'm going to get something for his arm." and with that Reba dashed out of the den. Kate did what she was told and tried to wake Humphrey up, be he didn't even move. Kate sat there looking around for something to wake him up without hurting him. Kate gave up, but only one thing was left to do to try to wake him up.

Kate hated herself for even thinking of doing this to her mate but it was the only option.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooooooo, what's going to happen? What is Kate going to do? I have been typing for 3 hours on this chapter. I know the chapter is ok in length but for three hours it should have been longer. I know but im not fast at typing, and all my other chapters where typed quickly because I wrote them on paper before I typed. Any way I have left you guys of with a cliffhanger. "Let the anticipation flow through your body" haha just playing… or am I? nah I am. Send me a review on what you think about this chapter. It is 3:00a.m in the morning where im at and i dont feel tired. Read and Review.<strong>

**Datguy N Disguy: out**


	9. Effects

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 9: Effects**

**What's up guys, I got a couple reviews saying that I shouldn't have ended the chapter with a cliffhanger. Any way if you read the A/N at the end of the chapter I was up late typing the chapter. Onward with the story! Hope you like it. :D**

Kate walked towards Humphrey, who wasstill passed out, and sat near his face. Kate blushed at what she was going to do. Humphrey was facing her stomach and was breathing slowly, Kate sighed and stood up. She positioned herself over his face and did what no other wolf would have done.

She began to lower herself, hovering over his face, and let it out. Humphrey quickly opened his and felt something wet on him. He rolled on his back and what he saw scared him, not to mention he was choking on it.

Kate was pissing on him; she heard him choke and stopped quickly. She turned to see his face soaked in her urine. Kate moved away from him and saw that he was moving around on the floor. Humphrey tried to stand up but quickly feel to the ground on his chest. He yelped in pain as soon as he made contact to the ground.

"Aghhh, what the…" Humphrey was cut short when he saw Kate blushing deeply red.

"Kate! What happened! Where am I! What did you do!" Humphrey screamed in pain.

"Humphrey, Winston knocked you out and told me to bring you to Reba and Janice's den for your arm." Kate said quickly looking at the ground.

"My arm is broken and Winston knocked me out!" Humphrey asked making sure.

"Yes and you wake up so I … kind of… pissed on you?" Kate said with a weak smile. Humphrey was wide eyed and looked at Kate astonished of what she did.

"I'm back and brought some…" **"sniff" "sniff"** ".. What happened here?" asked Janice setting down the banana leaves with some type of blue and green leaf mixture.

"Long story, can you help him with his chest its bleeding a lot." Kate asked worried.

"Yes but he's going to be in a lot of pain when I help him, I need you to get a thick stick, there is a log outside the den you can tear off a piece there and hurry." Janice said pointing outside the den. Kate nodded and dashed outside towards the log.

"Ok Humphrey this may hurt." Janice said placing the odd color leaf on his chest.

"God, damn it!" Humphrey screamed in pain.

"Ok now I need you to breath, can you do that for me?" Janice asked.

"No problem, If I didn't breath I wouldn't be here." Humphrey said rudely. Kate ran back into the den with a thick stick in her mouth.

"Ok good, place it in Humphrey's mouth he's going to need it."

Kate did what she was told and gave it to her mate. Humphrey bites down on it with extreme force to have snapped a branch. Kate stared at Humphrey and he had tears in his eyes from the pain.

"It's ok Humphrey, just breath it will be ok." Kate said trying to comfort him. It did little comforting but Humphrey tried his hardest to ignore the pain in his arm and chest but it was too much.

"Where's Reba at?" Janice asked looking at Kate. As if on cue Reba ran into the den with a hollow log in her mouth.

"Here I am what did I …" **"sniff "sniff"** "..What's that smell?" Reba asked looking at the three wolves in the den. Kate blushed and looked at the ground with her head hung low. Reba noticed her and dropped the subject.

"Never mind… Kate go grab the banana leaves with the vines in them." Janice said painting to the stuff with her tail. Kate ran over and brought the items between Reba and Janice.

"Ok, Kate you should step outside, you don't want to see this." Reba said. Kate didn't ask why and followed her commands. Once Kate was out of the den she heard Humphrey scream and went silent. Kate was going to run back into the cave but was stopped by Reba's voice.

"Don't come in you don't want to see this."

Kate was worrying at what was happening in side to den. It was almost noon and she waited for about ten min. until Reba and Janice walked out of the den with blood on them. Kate stared in shock thinking the worst has happen to her mate.

"Kate can we talk about something really fast?" Janice said sitting in front of her.

"What happen to him? Is he alright? Can I see him?" Kate said trying to look over their shoulders.

"Kate… he's…" Reba said looking down.

Kate assumed the worst and broke down crying. Reba and Janice looked at each other and then to Kate.

"Kate… please don't cry. Humphrey doesn't want to see you cry." Reba said trying to comfort her.

"Kate I must tell you something… He's… going to be just fine."

Kate instantly stopped crying and looked up.

"Wh-what did you say?" Kate asked looking at the two wolves.

"He's fine, but he won't be able to walk in about a month. The slightest movement will send a wave of pain through his arm."

Kate looked at the two with hate in her eyes. They pulled the worst prank on her and she wanted to kill them for making her assume the worst about her mate. Kate didn't kill them because after all there were omegas, they pulled pranks and joke about everything to calm the situation.

Kate walked around them and entered the den and saw Humphrey asleep. He had his arm in the thin log, and the banana leaves around his chest tied with the vines. Kate started to tear up at the sight, but the worst of all was the puddle of blood around him. Kate walked over to him and laid next to him, deciding on whether to wake him up or not.

"Mmmm… Kate, don't. Don't do this, don't leave me."

Kate saw him moving and saw that he was crying. Kate made up her mind and tried to wake him up.

"Humphrey, wake up It's ok, I'm right here." Humphrey woke to the sound of Kate's voice.

"Huh… Kate? What are you doing?" Humphrey asked lifting his head off his paws and looking at her.

"I was trying to wake you up. It sounded like you were having a bad dream, what happened?"

"I… don't want to talk about it." Humphrey said looking down.

"It's ok you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." responded Kate.

"Looks like you're up already; we need to ask both of you something." Reba said sitting in front of Humphrey and Kate, Janice was beside Reba sitting.

"Sure, what is it?" Kate asked.

"What's that smell?" Reba asked. Kate looked down in embarrassment and blushed.

"Well you know how you told me to wake up Humphrey?" Reba nodded. "Well I couldn't find anything to wake him up so I kind of… pissed on him." Kate said with a weak smile. Reba and Janice looked at Humphrey and he gave them a confirm nod. The two omega's stared at each other then began into a fiesta of laughter.

"Yeah, yeah go ahead and laugh it up but you're not the one that smells like piss." Humphrey said chuckled. After about five minutes of non-stop laughter Reba and Janice calmed down.

"Alright it's getting pretty late you're gonna have to have to stay here for the night, sorry."

"Fine, but only if Kate can stay here as well." Humphrey said looking at Kate.

"That's fine, but on one condition." Janice said grinning.

"What might that be?" responded Humphrey.

"First thing in the morning you're going to take a bath, because you smell." Janice said laughing.

"Deal." said Humphrey lying back down.

"Oh, no you're sleeping outside pee-pee boy." said Kate giggling.

"Fine, but I need help moving."

"I'll help you." Kate said lifting him up onto her back. Humphrey winced at the pain when he was Kate's back.

"Easy, don't move to fast." Humphrey said on Kate's back. Kate walked out of the den and headed towards their den.

"Um… Kate… where are you taking me?" Humphrey asked concern.

"To the pond outside our den, to wash you up." Kate said walking slowly.

_"I really smell that bad? Well of course, Kate pissed on me."_ Humphrey thought.

Kate walked for about twenty min. before they reached the pond.

"While you go wash up, I'm going hunting to catch us some food, I'm starving."

As soon as Humphrey heard the word 'food' his stomach growled.

"Uh… Kate are you sure you want to leave me here alone?" Humphrey said staring into her eyes. Kate gently put him down near the bank and stared at him.

"I'm sure you can't go anywhere and nobody is around so I think you'll be fine." Kate said licking his cheek. She stopped right before she did and moved away from him.

"You should wash yourself." she said turning around and walking away. Humphrey watched her as she walked away. He turned and looked into the pond.

_"How am I going to do this?" _He thought to himself.

**_Meanwhile_**

* * *

><p>Kate jumped over a fallen log and saw a gray wolf sitting in front of her and Humphrey's den. Kate recognized the wolf to be her dad.<p>

"Dad, are you alright?" Kate asked walking towards her dad.

"Kate, where's Humphrey? I need to talk to him It's important." Winston said turning around.

"He's by the pond, you should hurry." Kate said turning walking away.

"Where are you going, shouldn't you be with him?" Winston asked.

"I'm getting lunch." And with that Kate ran off towards the feeding grounds seeing if there was anything left for Humphrey. Winston ran towards the pond and saw Humphrey trying to stand up.

"You shouldn't be doing that." Winston said getting a look from Humphrey that signified that he was scared. Humphrey twitched and felt a sharp pain in his arm, yelping and falling into the pond. Winston dashed over to Humphrey and dived into the water. Winston saw Humphrey struggling to swim but couldn't because of his broken arm.

Winston took action and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. Winston swam to the surface and dragged Humphrey onto the land. Humphrey began to cough the water out of his lungs and gasping for air. Humphrey saw Winston and yelped in pain from his chest. His fur was soaked with the water and stung his cuts.

"Humphrey, I just want to apologize for my wife's behavior she shouldn't have done this to you. You don't deserve this. "Winston said looking at the ground.

"It's ok sir, I notice that Eve was a protective mother ever since Kate was born."

Winston looked at Humphrey astonished.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_I was just waking up when my friends piled on me. _

_"Haha, ok guys you got me now can you get off?" the young gray wolf asked._

_"Ok, hey do you want to go log-sledding? Shakey asked while everyone was getting off the pup._

_"No not today I heard the pack leader's wife had a daughter named Kate and her eyes are finally opening. I wanted to go visit." The young wolf said._

_"Ok no problem, were still going to go so if you change your mind you know where to meet us, ok Humphrey?" Mooch said._

_"Yeah ok, well see you guys later." Humphrey said walking out of the den._

_"Ok see you later." His friends called back. Humphrey ran to the pack leader's den non-stop and entered the den to see Eve laying down feeding two pups. One was Kate, whose fur were tan with white underneath her. The other was pure white, with fur covering her left eye. _

_Winston noticed Humphrey walking in and walked towards him. _

_"Morning Winston sir." Humphrey said holding out his paw. Winston chuckled at the formal greetings._

_"Morning Humphrey what are doing here so early?" Winston asked._

_"Well I came here to see your pups; I heard that Kate finally opened her eyes." Humphrey said waging his tail. _

_"Winston, is that Humphrey?" Eve asked from the back of the den._

_"Come with me Humphrey." Winston said. He turned around and headed towards his wife. Humphrey was right beside him eagerly waiting to see Kate._

_"Ah, morning Humphrey, what are you doing here so early?" Eve asked._

_"I heard that Kate opened her eyes and thought to stop by and see." Humphrey said sitting next to her. _

_"Indeed she opened her eyes, want to see?" _

_Humphrey almost shouted yes but just nodded his head. Kate was finished eating and turned around to see a gray wolf pup in front of her mom. _

_"She has your eyes Eve." Humphrey said looking at Kate. Kate blushed and hid behind her mom's arms._

_"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm a friend." Humphrey said peeking around Eve's arms. Kate slowly poked her head out and walked towards the gray wolf. _

_"H-hi, I'm Kate, what's your name?" Kate asked._

_"I'm Humphrey, nice to meet you." Humphrey said sticking out his paw fast. Eve growled at what Humphrey was doing. Humphrey whimpered and took a few steps back. _

_"What did I do wrong?" Humphrey asked himself._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>Winston stared at Humphrey and lied next to him. Humphrey wasn't able to move since his arm was broke. Winston decided to change the subject because he didn't really want to remember the memories.<p>

"How long will it take until your arm is healed?"

"Reba and Janice said about a month. I can't believe Eve almost killed me, she broke my arm and scratched me across the chest." Humphrey then remembered the dream he had about being scratched across the chest and breaking both his arms. Humphrey had a sick look on his face and Winston noticed it.

"Are you alright you look as if something is bothering you?" Winston asked.

"Well I had a dream that… you remember yesterday when me and Kate where at your den and Kate talked about having pups?"

"Yes my wife was going to kill you when she heard the word pups."

Well when you left the den I turned and hit my head on the wall. Then I walked outside and I talked to you about becoming the new pack leaders."

Humphrey told Winston the story he had about being ripped apart. Winston stared at Humphrey shocked when he finished his dream. Kate walked back to Humphrey and saw he was talking to her dad; she dragged half a caribou to Humphrey and both her dad and Humphrey stopped talking and stared at Kate.

"Garth and Lilly gave me this half, hope it's enough."

"It's fine but can you bring it a little closer I can't reach it." said Humphrey trying to scoot closer to the carcass. Kate pushed it closer and Humphrey dug in.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like this chapter took me awhile to type this. Im surprised with the length. All i ask in return is your honest opinions.<strong>


	10. Aftermath

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 10: Aftermath**

**So how was the last chapter? I enjoyed it. Humphrey went to Reba and Janice and was fixed his broken arm and his cut up chest. Now this chapter is going to be interesting.**

Once Humphrey was finished eating the caribou he saw that he ate the whole thing. All that was left was the bones and a small pool of blood.

"Wow, you must have been hungry to eat the whole carcass alone." Kate said joking.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to eat all the food. I should have asked if you wanted some. Sorry Kate." Humphrey said looking down at the ground.

"It's alright; I ate before I came here." Kate said smiling.

"It's getting late; you two should head back to Reba and Janice's den." Winston said getting up and walking away. Humphrey looks at Winston and nodded.

"So, are you ready to head back to their den?" Humphrey said lifting his head.

"Well… I was thinking of heading to our den and stay there." Kate said looking slightly down. Humphrey saw Kate's reaction and knew she didn't want to be with other wolves around after what he had been through.

"Ok, but we'll to have let Reba and Janice know that were not going back to their den. They might be mad about the idea but I bet they'll understand." Humphrey said lifting himself with his un-broken arm. Kate lit up when she heard what Humphrey said and licked his face.

"I just noticed you washed up, I'm glad you did, did my dad help you?" Kate said going underneath Humphrey to get him on her back.

"Yeah, he startled me and I fell in the pond. I'm just glad he didn't smell Me." Humphrey said chuckling. Kate twitched at what she heard about him falling into the pond and Humphrey's broken arm touched the ground and he yelped in pain.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." Kate said apologizing.

"It's ... ok, just as long as you're here." Humphrey said in pain. Kate couldn't help but blush at what he said and walked towards their den. Kate notice a smell of blood illuminating from the den, she poked her head in and noticed the mess of blood. The blood soaked the dirt leaving a crimson red puddle still wet, she turned her head to exit the horrific scene but noticed the blood splatter on the wall dripping to the ground. Kate's eyes filled up with tears, tears of hatred towards the wolf that did this to her mate, her mother.

Humphrey notice Kate's fur stand up, and look into the den to see the blood almost everywhere.

"Kate can we leave I don't want to remember what happened in this den." Humphrey said whimpering.

"Ok, we'll just head to Reba and Janice's den; she will pay for what she did." Kate answered irritably.

Humphrey closed his eyes tightly trying not to remember what happened. Kate walked away and headed towards their friends den.

* * *

><p><em>20 min. later<em>

Kate had just reached their friends den and noticed that they were waiting for them.

"What took so long, it's already almost night time." Janice said walking into den and laying down in the back.

"Seems you washed up pretty good , I don't smell any more piss coming from you." Reba said giggling.

"Well, it took a while because Humphrey was getting hungry." responded Kate walking past her. Humphrey looked at Reba and smiled. Kate carefully set her mate down near the den entrance. Gets some sleep, you're going to need it to heal arm quickly." Kate said lying next to him smiling.

"Kate, you sure you want to sleep that close to me? Remember what happen last night?" Humphrey whispered with his ears lying flat on his head.

"Yes I want to be this close, is that a problem?" Kate said giggling.

"No, but two other female wolves are here, what if you do 'it' again? I don't think I'll be able to hold you back." Humphrey said blushing.

"Well, if 'it' happens again just try to wake me up no matter what happens ok?" Kate said kissing him.

"Get a den you to." Janice said chuckling.

"We do have a den but you're in it." Humphrey said joking. Reba, Kate, and Humphrey all laughed but Janice ignored the joke and went back to sleep.

"Don't do anything you'll regret later." Reba said lying next to her sister. Kate and Humphrey looked at each other and blushed. Humphrey was the first to fall asleep and Kate just stared at her mate as he slept.

_"He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. I just hope his arm heals faster."_ Kate thought and fell asleep with him on her mind.

Morning came and Kate woke up and looked around the den and saw Reba and Janice gone.

_"Their probably out eating berries or getting more herbs."_ Kate thought. _"How can a wolf be a vegetarian when everyone else eats meat?"_

Kate dropped the subject and looked at Humphrey and saw his bandage around his chest falling off. She got up and stretched away the weariness in her legs. Kate was going to tie the vines more when the bandage fell off showing his chest with no scratches and no scars. Kate stared at him astonished, it's only been one night and the marks were gone. She stared at his broken arm and noticed the log was splintering.

"Humphrey, wake up I need to show you something." Kate said nudging his face.

"Hmm… Kate, please don't… stop…"

"Humphrey wake up this instant!" she shouted into his ear. Humphrey's eyes flashed opened and saw her in front of him angry. He jumped up and landed on his broken arm, shattering to wooden cast to reveal his arm in good condition. Humphrey yelped in pain and saw his arm in good condition.

"What, what's up with my arm? It's not broken anymore!"

"Not just that your chest is healed completely, not even a mark, like it didn't even happen." Kate said touching his chest. Humphrey yelped in pain at the touch.

"I don't understand, It's healed but I can still feel the pain, why's that?" Humphrey said looking at his arm.

"I don't know but let's try to keep this a secret, ok?" Kate said kissing Humphrey.

"Well ok, but you want to go for a walk, I don't want to stay in a den for a whole month." Humphrey said joking.

"I love to but can we stop by the pond I want to wash up." Kate said getting ready to pick her mate up.

"Um Kate do you think I could walk this time?" Humphrey said stopping her.

"Ok, but let me know if you need help or get tired." finished Kate walking towards the den entrance. Humphrey looked at the ground and then back to Kate.

"Um, can you walk a little slower?" Humphrey said limping with his right paw off the ground. Kate turned and walked beside him letting her mate lean against her shoulder.

"Thank you, I love you." Humphrey said licking Kate's cheek.

"I love you too, my crippled mate." Kate said kissing him.

"Hey, I'm not that crippled." Humphrey said laughing at the joke his mate said.

_20 min. later_

Kate and Humphrey were just reaching their den when they saw a tan wolf exit it.

"It's my mom, hurry get on top of me before she notices us." Kate whispered. Humphrey stared in shock as he saw Eve; just the thought of her scared him. Kate notice Humphrey staring at her mom, she quickly leaned away from him and picked him up. Humphrey yelped as soon as Kate made contact with his chest.

Eve turned towards the sound and saw Kate carrying Humphrey on her back. Eve walked over to her daughter with her head down towards the ground.

"What mom, did you come back to finish off Humphrey or apologize for what you did?" Kate said walking pass her towards the pond. Eve didn't respond but followed her daughter. Kate walked up to the bank of the pond and slowly set Humphrey down. Humphrey winced at the pain in his chest and covered his face with his un-broken arm.

"Mom if you don't mind I am going to wash up and let you apologize to Humphrey for what you did." Kate said walking into the water. The water was refreshing to the touch, and Kate dived in.

Eve was staring at Humphrey with hurt written all over her face.

"Humphrey… I'm … I'm sorry for yesterday, I didn't mean to break your arm…" Eve was cut short when Humphrey budded in.

"Well if you didn't mean to then why did you do it? Can you answer me that?" Humphrey said rudely.

"I… I… was worried for my daughter, I don't want anything happening to her, I'm an over protected mother." Eve said looking at Humphrey with hurt in her eyes.

"Eve, I made a vow, not to let anything or anyone hurt Kate, as long as I live. I don't care what happens to me as long as I know Kate is safe and is being protected." Humphrey said removing his paw from his face. Eve looked away from his eyes and noticed his arm.

"Humphrey, your arm it looks… fine." Eve said pointing to it. Humphrey was caught off guard by the sudden topic change and looked away from Eve's eyes.

"Well I and Kate were going to keep it a secret but it looks like you found out. Last night when I fell asleep my body was hurting like crazy, and in my dream I saw a silhouette of a wolf. It had Kate's voice and it began to lick my wounds, it looked like it was healing them and next thing I knew Kate woke me up to see my cuts gone and my arm fixed. They appear to be fine but I can still feel the pain." Humphrey said showing Eve his chest. Eve stared astonished at Humphrey.

_"His scars are gone and his arm is healed, how can that be?"_ Eve thought to herself.

Kate walked out if the pond and the morning sun's ray reflected off of Kate's fur illuminating her.

"Mom did you apologize to him?" Kate asked walking to her mates side looking at her mom with hate.

"Yes dear and I'm sorry for you to see what I did." Eve responded looking at the ground.

"Also, why were you here at our den so early?" Humphrey asked.

"I was going to talk to you about…"

**"Snap"**

A twig snapped behind them and Eve turned to check what had made the sound. Humphrey looked around as well and saw nothing.

_"This isn't going to be good." _Humphrey thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhhh another cliffhanger. What is going to happen, in order to find out you must keep reading. What could it be? Is it good or is it bad. Can Humphrey defend Kate like he said and let nothing hurt Kate. Will Eve tell Humphrey what she wanted to say? <strong>

**Updates will be kind of slow due to school, but i will try to make up for it for having long chapters, or chapters with cliffhangers too bad you cant decide what you want but i will try to make it interesting. Also thanks for taking the time out of your day for reading me fanfic. Please Read and Review and tell me what you like or dislike about the story. Just make sure that if you send a rude review i will personally get a freind of mine and mercinary beat the... never mind dont want to go into details, but please review.**

**Datguy N Disguy: Out**


	11. Don't do this

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 11: Why?**

**I left off the last chapter with a cliffhanger; well it will all make sense in this chap.**

The three wolves were looking out into the vast forest seeing what snapped the twig.

"Come on out, we know your there!" Kate yelled. Humphrey crawled towards Kate and stood up on his un-broken arm. Eve glided across the earth going towards the spot she heard the twig snapped, almost touching the ground. Eve's fur bristled when she got closer to the rim of trees, entering the forest.

Eve suddenly saw a bush shuffle to her left and jumped over. She was instantly tackled in the air falling to the hard surface of the earth with two wolves pinning her. Then a rather large wolf jumped from the bush and landed on top of Eve. She was under the three unknown wolves struggling to get free, but couldn't even budge. Humphrey saw his mother-in-law get tackled and pinned by the three mysterious wolves and ran to help her, ignoring the intense pain in his arm he was by her side within seconds.

Kate shot up and ran toward her mother trying to help her with the situation. Humphrey was next to Eve but the wolves didn't notice him. Humphrey grabbed the tail of a thin wolf and tossed him at a nearby tree, knocking the wolf unconscious on impact. The two other wolfs were too busy pinning the wolf under them to see Humphrey tackle the big wolf knocking the wolf off Eve. Kate jumped at the last wolf pinning him under her, Kate then realized that the wolf she had pinned was Humphrey's friend Shakey.

"What were you doing, my mom could have killed you!" Kate yelled at Shakey. Humphrey ignored Kate's sudden outburst and went back to the wolf underneath him. Humphrey rolled him over and what he saw shocked him.

"Mo…Mo…Mooch!" Humphrey screamed jumping off him and landed on his broken arm, yelping in pain and fell to the ground.

"Humphrey are you alright, you shouldn't have been here." Mooch said nudging his friend. Kate walked over to her mate with Shakey by her side.

"Wait, does that mean… Salty!" Humphrey said standing up just to fall back to the ground.

"You stay here I'll get him." Kate said running towards the tree where Humphrey's friend was lying unconscious. Kate picked the wolf up by the scruff of the neck and dragged him to the gang of friends.

"I'm so sorry guys I didn't mean to threaten you." Humphrey said looking down.

"Boys, can I talk to you really fast, it's only going to a minute." Eve said starring at the group of wolves with hate in her eyes.

"Um, no I'm fine I'll just stay here." Shakey said with a scared voice. Humphrey turned around and saw Eve with a log in her mouth and a crazy look in her eyes.

"Oh no, you guys stay behind me and Kate she won't us if were in the way." Humphrey said sitting up. Kate was too busy dealing with Salty being knocked out to hear the commotion.

Eve trotted over to the group with the log in her mouth, but was stopped by Humphrey when he growled.

"Humphrey, this doesn't involve you, just me, your friends, and this harmless two pawed piece of solid wood, now can you move out of the way?" Eve said sitting in front of him.

"No Eve, I won't let you hurt my friends." Humphrey said looking into Eve's eyes. Eve's left eye twitched and stared at Humphrey with a vicious look.

"Humphrey, I won't ask you again, now can you please move?" Eve said getting up.

"And I will not repeat myself; you are not going to hurt my friends." Humphrey said not even moving. Eve looked down and shook her head; she picked up her head and pushed Humphrey out of her way with the log. Humphrey let out a scream of pain when he fell on his broken arm. Eve walked past him and continued onward towards his friends who were scared stiff. Eve walked up to Mooch and he closed his eyes waiting for the worst. Eve gripped the log in her jaws tighter and swung at Mooch.

Humphrey saw Eve Getting ready to swing at his friend and jumped at the last second, pushing Mooch out of the way before he was hit. Eve was full of anger and hatred to notice Humphrey to take Mooch's place and hit him in the ribs hearing the awful sound of bones snapping. Humphrey fell to the ground writhing in pain, letting out a scream that was ten times louder than when Eve broke his arm. All five wolves looked at Humphrey and him coughing up blood more than usual.

Kate stared at her mate with a horror expression written over her face. Eve dropped the log and noticed that it was snapped in half. Eve started to back up when she bumped into something soft. She turned to notice the whole pack behind her and Winston in front of her with a scared look on his face. Eve started to tear up and ran to her den leaving trails of tears where she had just ran through.

"Quickly, where is the pack healer for both packs?" Winston asked.

"I'll go get Sally, someone else goes get Maria and hurry!" Hutch said running off to the pack healers den.

"I'll get her." said Jacob taking off into the eastern territory. Kate looked at her mate and he was crying, soaking the ground in tears.

"Please stay with me Humphrey." Kate said nudging his face.

"Come on Humphrey, you can fight it, don't leave us." A wolf said in the crowd. All the wolves in the pack started to encourage him to fight and stay awake. If he falls asleep or goes unconscious he might not make it.

"I…I… feel… c-cold." Humphrey said, his eye lids slowly drooping.

"No, don't do this to me, you can't die right now, I won't be able to live without you." Kate said tears falling off her beautiful face.

"Do-don't worry Ka-kate I will always be with you, just…" Humphrey eyes closed,"…never for-forget that… I …l-love…" Humphrey didn't get to finish when he laid his head down, resting it front of Kate.

"Hu-Humphrey? Humphrey! No Humphrey don't do this to me! Please, don't leave me!" Kate said nudging his head. Humphrey body didn't move and just lied there motionless. Kate couldn't believe it would happen but it was right there in front of her proving that it had just happened. Everyone turned their heads away and looked down at the ground. Winston walked up to his daughter and was instantly hugged by her.

Humphrey's body was lying next to Winston and saw the side of his ribs. There was dent and it was sunken into his body, it looked as if he was hit by car repeatedly. Kate wailed at the loss of her mate. Winston looked at his son-in-law and began to cry.

"Why, he was like a son to me and he was taken away for protecting someone he cared about." Winston choked.

"Mom did it, why does she have to be so violent. She killed my mate and didn't even say anything but ran off." Kate said angrily.

The crowd was crying at the sight for about five minutes until Hutch returned with the western pack healer.

"Sir, I brought the pack healer."

"Leave us, were too busy mourning for the loss of my son-in-law." Winston said agitated. Hutch looked over Winston and saw Humphrey on the ground dead. Tears sprung to his eyes at the sight and even Sally began to cry. Jacob returned with Maria, Tony, Garth, and Lilly behind him.

"Sir… I…" Jacob began but was stopped by the intense crying of Kate.

"Kate… what happened, Jacob said he needed the pack healer and took off before we can even asked." Lilly asked suddenly being hugged by her sister.

"He's… he's… Mom… mom did it. It's all moms fault he's gone." Kate said clutching her sister harder. Lilly looked up and saw Humphrey on the floor with his chest sunk into himself. Lilly turned away from the scene with a gasp and began to cry. Garth looked at his mate saw and instantly he began to cry.

Everyone was thinking the same question. _"Why. Why did she have to do this."_

* * *

><p><strong>No, no no no no no, this isnt the way i wanted to end the chapter, but why? Oh yeah now i know. I gues this is called a sad ending.<strong>

**But humphrey cant die it wont be the same without him. you may ask but youll find out how i continued. **

**Read and Review**


	12. This aint right, u sure?

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 12: The Silent Moment**

**I guess you guys are pretty mad at me for having Humphrey killed towards the end of the chapter. Well I just want to say that your welcome, I enjoy reading your angry reviews and it makes me laugh when you get upset. I know you have been waiting long enough to read more and I, too, also didn't want the chapter to end. I got into the typing nonstop mood but I had to leave it off with a sad ending. Enjoy? haha**

* * *

><p>It was getting late and the crowd slowly began to fade until there were only seven wolves at the horrible scene. Kate hasn't stop crying since Humphrey's last words came out of his mouth.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"Do-don't worry Ka-kate I will always be with you, just…" Humphrey's eyes closed, "… never for-forget that … I … l-love…" Humphrey didn't get to finish when he laid his head down, resting it in front of Kate. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>It's been about four hours since the passing of a loved wolf. It was getting dark and the sun had just touched the mountains. Kate walked up and lied next to the deceased wolf that was her mate, and began to cuddle next to it.<p>

Winston looked down upon his son-in-law and followed what Kate did. Lilly and Garth were next to follow, but Shakey, Salty, and Mooch walked away saying there last goodbye's to their friend. There was an awkward silence until Winston spoke up.

"We should bury him in the morning, He will be missed dearly, but will never leave our hearts, and he will be remembered for what he did." Winston said almost choking towards the end of his speech.

"He would never leave me, he said so himself, he would never abandon anyone." Kate said still crying. Garth finally spoke up and walked towards the body.

"He was like a brother to me; actually, he was the only wolf that I treated like one. He was a brother I never had and… and… I will miss him dearly." Garth said crying again, new tears streaming down his face.

Lilly couldn't even talk without being interrupted by her crying. Winston stood up slowly and began to walk away; Garth stood up and began to walk but stopped and turned around.

"You can stay Lilly if you like, but I can't stand to see him like that." Garth said looking at her mate.

"You can go I'll stay here with my sister a little longer." Lilly said trying to stop herself from crying.

"Ok, I'll be at the den when you get back." and with that Garth left with his head low.

Kate has been crying ever since her mate died and her eyes were blood shot red. Lilly walked to her sister and hugged her, crying intensively into her shoulder.

"I-I miss… him to-too." Lilly said crying harder. Kate let go of her sister and looked at her mate. Humphrey's body seemed to be moving, his left ear twitched and his tail slowly moved. Kate stared at the body shocked at Humphrey moving.

"Li-Lilly! Look!" Kate said pointing at the dead body. Lilly looked and saw nothing, When she saw his mangled body she turned away and started to pond the ground with tears in her eyes. Lilly was emotionally wrecked and the image of her best friend dead didn't help.

"Lilly, I saw him move!" Kate shouted.

"Kate, stop it!" Lilly yelled. "He's dead, he can't move, he's been dead for the past four hours! Just let it go!" Lilly screamed looking at her sister. Kate stared at her sister with a hurt expression on her face. Lilly felt bad for yelling at her sister and ran off into the forest.

Kate watched her sister run and turned her attention back to her mate. She stared at him and waited to see him move again to see if her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Come on Humphrey, Please, move again and prove that I'm not crazy." Kate said almost close to tears. Humphrey's body didn't move and Kate decided that that was it, she would have to bury him tomorrow in the morning. Kate was going to leave back to her and Humphrey's den when she remembered the scene left at the den.

_"My mom was there as well before we came. What was she doing in there?" _Kate thought. She walked to the den and noticed writing in the blood stained ground.

* * *

><p><em>"Dear Humphrey, <em>

_This is going to be hard to tell you in person but I decided to write this to you. Your parents were murdered. The wolf's that murdered your parents were…" _Kate couldn't read the names that were printed into the soil. _"… I and Winston never meant to hurt you but we couldn't tell you, you were only a month old and your eyes were barely beginning to open. You probably don't remember this because of the accident you had while you were in alpha school. You were among the top best and passed the class with flying colors. But Eric pushed you a little too far with the test and you fell down the waterfall. _

_E__ric rushed to your side and brought you to me and I saw that you were in the worst condition a wolf could possibly be. You had a large gash in your left arm with the bone sticking out. There was a rock that impaled you on your head with it still in. Eric carefully placed you on the ground and I immediately started to fix you. I was the pack healer but once I saw the condition you were in I stepped down and became the alpha you see today. I almost lost you but the worst that happened was that your memory was wiped clean. You couldn't remember anything and about after a year, you suddenly wanted to become an omega. I couldn't say no so I let you roam off making friends._

_I am sorry for doing the things I have done and Winston Is also truly sorry for doing what he had done. _

_Eve._

* * *

><p>Kate was trying to figure out what her mom wrote on the floor and began to put the puzzle together.<p>

"His speed, strength, and abilities, Humphrey was determined to become an alpha!" Kate said out loud. She turned to walk towards Humphrey's body when she noticed he wasn't there. Kate stared at the spot where Humphrey lied and saw a message scribbled into the earth.

* * *

><p><em>"Kate this is me, I am not gone, I am with you now, just following my last wishes and you will be with me. Forever." <em>Kate looked at the message and began to think that the only way she was to be with him if she kills herself. Kate looked at the message and continued reading. _"I want you to walk to the pond, and wash yourself; you must be dirty from crying so much. Next, I want you to get everyone in the western pack and tell them to follow you. You must go to the valley where tony announced the war and stand on the rock. I love you, never forget that._

_Humphrey_

_P.S_

_Don't ask any questions and please follow my instructions. Eve has to be there even if you have to drag her, knock her out, or even tie her paws together, but she has to be there._

* * *

><p>Kate didn't ask questions and took off to the pond and washed up before heading to her parents den and rounding up the western pack. Kate was at the feeding grounds and noticed all the wolves around her parents den. She could hear yelling and growling. Kate pushed through the crowd and walked into her parents den to see her mother crying and Winston shouting at the wolves to get back.<p>

The crowd became silent as soon as they saw Kate.

"Dad I need to talk to everyone, now" Kate said

"Why Kate, what's wrong?" Winston asked. Kate turned from her father and looked at the horde of wolves waiting for her to say something.

"I need to let you all know that Humphrey is missing." The wolves all stared in shock at what Kate had said.

"I was going to walk home but I didn't want to leave him out in the open, so when I turned around he was gone. He wrote a letter in the ground saying that the only way I can be with him is if we all go to the valley where Tony made the announcement to take the valley and meet at the stone in the middle of it." Kate finished looking at the upset wolves.

"How is that possible, he is…" the wolf was cut short by Kate.

"He's not dead, if he was dead then how could he have written the letter?" Kate said walking to her parents. The wolves didn't say anything and waited for further commands.

"He said you need to be there too mom." Kate said seriously. Eve looked up and was going to hug her daughter but was cut off by Kate when she turned around.

"Even if we have to force you." Kate said walking out of the den with the whole pack with them.

* * *

><p><em>30 minutes later<em>

* * *

><p>It was dark and the sun was now behind the mountains, the moon was appearing and shone little light to the valley. The western pack stopped at the valley and Kate walked forward towards the stone Humphrey said to meet at. Kate froze in her tracks when she notices a silhouette of a wolf was waiting for her. She took a defensive position in case the unknown wolf was hostile.<p>

"What, you don't remember me? How sad."

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhhhhh another cliffhanger! Im realy excited about what im going to type next chapter. Are you anxious yet? If not then you havent read all the cahapters. So, Humphrey was an alpha, huh. Well he also got his memory wiped cleaned from the test. In case your wondering Jacob, and Eric are my characters i made up.<strong>

**Datguy N Disguy: Out**


	13. This is it Right?

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 13: The Time comes**

**So how did you like that last chapter? Who can the mysterious wolf be? Can it be him, truly can it be him? I know who it is. Read on and find out.**

* * *

><p>Kate looked at the wolf and the first thing that came to her head was the only thing that was on her mind.<p>

"Hu-Humphrey? Is that you?" Kate asked getting out of the defense position. When the wolf didn't respond Kate re-assumed the defense position.

"Who are you? What are you doing her? I will not ask again." Kate said baring her teeth. The wolf walked off the rock and approached Kate. Kate was instantly shocked to see who the wolf was and took a few steps back.

"What? You seriously don't remember who I am? What a shame after all I did for you. I made you who you are today, Kate." The wolf said showing his bright electric blue eyes. Kate stared at the eyes not taking her attention off the wolf.

_"Who is this wolf? Did this wolf take Humphrey and left the note to attack the pack?"_ Kate thought.

"It's me; we were in alpha school together? Do you remember Eric, the alpha instructor?" The wolf said sitting in front of Kate. She was confused; this wolf didn't look like Eric at all. The pack watched as the wolf approach Kate and sat in front of her.

Winston ended up dragging Eve to the valley and they both saw the wolf in front of Kate. Winston assumed that it was Humphrey and he told Eve to look and she did. They were too far to see his eyes but they took off to the 'supposed' Humphrey.

Eve and Winston reached their daughter and saw the wolf wasn't Humphrey. The wolf turned his attention to the two running wolves and wagged tail. The moon was high now shining light into the valley. Eve and Winston stopped immediately next to Kate and saw the wolf.

The wolf's fur was silver with gold-ish streaks and obviously was an alpha. The three wolves saw the alpha and starred in shock.

"Hey Eve, Winston, long time no see, why's that?" the wolf laughed. His laugh was close to a maniac laughter.

"Y-you. What are you doing here?" Eve asked with a shaky tone.

"Mom? You know him?" Kate asked looking at her mother with a confused look.

"Yes, he was with Eric in alpha school, he was one of the teachers." Eve said sitting down. "Nice to see you again to, Hohensi." Eve said with a slight smile. Kate was confused, her mom knew him and she didn't know. He was a teacher in alpha school, but Kate couldn't remember.

Kate didn't want to ask questions about her parents knowing him, and returned to the main topic, Humphrey.

"You didn't answer my question, what are you doing here?" Kate asked growling. Hohensi turned his attention back to Kate and chuckled. His sense of laughter brought cold chills down Kate's spine

"Follow me; along with your pack Winston, you all need to see this." Hohensi said getting up and walking off toward the rock. Eve saw Winston tense up and she told him not to worry. Winston nodded and walked towards the rest of the pack.

"Everyone, follow me and don't do anything you might regret." Winston said turning his attention back to the rock where Hohensi stood. The pack did what they were ordered and followed Winston. Everyone gathered in front of the rock and watched as Hohensi motioned Kate to walk onto the rock. She turned around and saw her dad nod giver her permission to proceed. Kate walked and sat in front of Hohensi.

"Why did you call me here?" Kate said glaring at the wolf. Hohensi chuckled and sent a cold chill down Kate's spine.

"Don't you remember the note? I didn't call you here, he did." Hohensi said moving out of the way to expose a grey and white wolf lying on the ground. Kate's heart stopped at the sight and she almost passed out.

"Hu-Humphrey? Is that you?" Kate said almost crying.

"I told you I would never leave you." Humphrey said standing up and walking to his mate. Kate was instantly excited that his mate was not killed and pounced on him crying into his fur. The whole pack stared in shock at the sight that Humphrey was alive and fine. Eve watched in awe as Winston did as well.

"I will never leave you and will give anything for you, even my life." Humphrey said hugging his mate.

"I don't care if this is a dream I wish this will never end." Kate said sobbing.

"Humphrey, is that you?" Eve asked quietly. Humphrey saw Eve and stood up. Kate heard her mom's voice and got off Humphrey. Humphrey stared at Eve and walked towards her, but was cut by Kate with her paw on his shoulder.

"Kate, don't worry I'm just going to talk with her. You have to stay here." and with that Humphrey kissed her and continued to Eve. Humphrey sat in front of her and Eve turned her head away to not look at the wolf she killed.

"Eve, I'm not dead, I'm fine, but I need to talk with you privately."

"I… I'm sorry Humphrey I didn't mean to kill you, can you ever forgive me?" Eve said choking on the tears.

"I forgive you Eve but follow me." Humphrey said walking toward the back of the log where Kate and him saved Winston and Tony.

"Why are we so far away from the pack?" Eve said walking next to Humphrey.

"I want to you what happen when I was dead." Humphrey said sitting down next to the broken log.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

After I died, I was in some sort of trance and all I saw was darkness. I then saw the same silhouette of a wolf and it began to lick my chest, I still felt the pain but soon it all went away. It licked my whole body and I felt fine. It tickled a little then the wolf faded away, saying something, it was a female but it didn't sound like Kate's voice.

It sounded really familiar but I couldn't tell who it was. Next thing I woke up to see that the sun was setting and I walked off to the pond and washed up. I came back and I saw Kate outside our den. She looked worried but I didn't want to spook her. So I wrote a letter into the ground and saw a familiar face.

Hohensi was walking in the forest and he looked fine but something clicked in my head and I called him. He was startled to see me and started to chuckle, I knew it was him because he sounds like a crazy wolf every time he laughs. We started to talk and catch up on history.

"So you now know that you're an alpha right, but enough about me what about you?" Hohensi asked. I explained everything to him leaving the boring parts.

"Any way can you do something for me?"

"Sure what is it?"

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>I explained my plan and soon enough now here we are.<p>

"So why are we here at the log?" Eve asked.

"I made a vow not to leave Kate no matter what after she got up from being knocked out." Humphrey said leaving.

"I see." Eve said following Humphrey.

"Eve, can I ask you something?" Humphrey said looking at her.

"Sure, anything, what is it?"

"Do I have permission to marry your daughter?" Humphrey said not looking away.

"Humphrey, after all I did to you, breaking your arm, scratching your chest, and… almost killing you, yes you have my permission to marry Kate." Eve said warmly. Eve didn't notice it but they were already back at the stone.

"Thank you." Humphrey said hugging Eve. The pack noticed Humphrey hugging the wolf that killed him and was shocked. Humphrey ignored the packs expressions and continued to walk towards his mate.

"Humphrey!" Kate screamed as she noticed him on the rock next to him. She jumped pinning him to the ground covering him in kisses.

"I'm fine Kate but I need to tell you something." Humphrey said with a serious tone.

"Sure, what is it?" Kate said letting him up. Humphrey looked into Kate's eyes but was lost in thought as soon as he saw her tan brown eyes.

"I… I…" Humphrey stuttered.

"You what?" Kate asked worried.

"Will you marry me?" Humphrey asked, inches away from her face. Kate began to cry and clung to him, covering him in kisses.

"Yes! Yes! I will marry you!" Kate yelled letting the whole pack know that Humphrey proposed to her. Humphrey and Kate began the routine to the marriage, accepting each other's scent, nibbled on each other's ears, and then came the rubbing of the noses.

The pack was then erupted into cheering and howling as soon as the two wolves' noses touched letting them know that they are now married.

"I love you so much; I get this warm feeling every time I'm with you." Kate said hugging her mate.

"I love you too, let's go back to the den I have to tell you something." Humphrey said kissing Kate.

"As long as you don't leave me." Kate said walking next to him. The crowd slowly died down until it was only Winston and Eve.

"I can't believe it, he's alive. He was dead for four hours and he's still alive." Winston said walking with Eve next to him.

"So what did he tell you while you walked with him, besides asking if he could marry Kate?"

Eve looked at Winston and started to explain what he told her.

_Meanwhile_

Kate clung to Humphrey timed he would stop and cough.

"Don't worry, were almost home, just a few more minutes." Kate said to him.

"Don't worry I'm fine, I can take a strike from your mom then I can get through this cough." Humphrey said joking. Kate giggled at the joke and there were home in seconds.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Kate asked.

"It's about me being an omega." Humphrey said looking down. Kate remember the letter her mom wrote in the den.

"Wait Humphrey, before you say anything you should read this." Kate said walking into the den.

Humphrey looked up and followed her into the den. Once he was in side he saw Kate waiting for him.

"What did you want me to read?" Humphrey said looking at his mate. Kate pointed at the ground and Humphrey read it. Once Humphrey finished reading it he began to cry.

"What wrong?" Kate asked concern.

"Why didn't they tell me this? Why did they do this to me, they welcomed me with open arms and they did that to me. Why?" Humphrey said crying.

"My parents didn't tell you because you were still just a pup."

"Ok. But that doesn't explain why they did that to me, I didn't even know them and they took them away." Humphrey said clinging to Kate.

"Why? Who killed your parents, I couldn't read the names." Kate said wiping his tears away.

"The two wolves that killed my parents were…"

* * *

><p><strong>Aww man another cliff hanger. That sucks, who killed humphrey parents? find out next chapter.<strong>

**_I want to let you know that eric, Jacob, Sally, and Maria are my characters. Hohensi is a character that my friend Dr. Edward Richtofen made._**

**_hope you like this chapter._**


	14. Now's not the time

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 14: All is forgiven?**

**So last chapter Humphrey was alive and planned out the whole scam and married Kate. Humphrey then found out that his parents were murdered.**

* * *

><p>Kate stared at her mate crying intensively. Kate hugged him and tried to soothe him but to no prevail.<p>

"Humphrey its ok… "

"No it's not…, my mother and father-in-law were the killers of my parents!" Humphrey screamed. Kate felt limp at what Humphrey said.

"Wh-what?" Kate asked wanting to know if she heard correct.

"He's right." A voice said towards the entrance of the den. Kate and Humphrey turned to see Eve and Winston looking at them.

"Why, why d-didn't you tell m-me you m-murdered my parents?" Humphrey sobbed.

"We were going to tell you the day I was choking you, but Cando interrupted. Ever since we tried to tell you but couldn't get the nerve to. Please forgive us for what we did." Eve said looking away.

"Humphrey you must listen to us before you …" Winston was cut short when Humphrey growled.

"You killed my parents and you want me to forgive you! I can't believe that the two wolves that took me in with open arms killed my parents!" Humphrey yelled. Kate couldn't believe what she was hearing and looked at her parents with tears in her eyes.

"You killed his parents? Why?" Kate asked, tears falling down her face.

"Kate, we only killed his father; his mom was already killed when we got to the den." Winston said with his eyes full of tears.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Me and Eve just finished dinner and started to walked around the western territory. The sun was just setting behind the mountains when we heard a scream. Me and Eve ran towards the screaming and found a trail of blood running to a den. Eve was right beside me as we ran into the den. That's when we saw your dad, Gordon, on top of your mom ripping her throat out. He stood up and headed toward the back growling.

I tackled him to the ground and Eve ran to your mom, Krystal, and checked on her. Your dad was an alpha so he put up a fight but I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for Eve. Gordon was on top of me and he swung his paw towards my throat in an attempt to kill me but that was when Eve jumped and ripped his throat out in a second.

I got off the floor to see the dark gray wolf dead. I turned to look at Eve and notice she was shaking.

"Eve are you alright?" I asked shaking her lightly.

"What about Krystal? Is she alright?" I asked.

"No, she's dead, but she had a final request." Eve said looking down.

"What's her final request?" I asked sad at the news that she was killed by her mate.

"She wants us to take care of her pup, his name is Humphrey." Eve said almost crying of losing her friend.

"If that's her request then we must accept it and take care of him." I said hugging Eve. Just then a little pup waddled its way to its mother and sat down.

"M-mom, are you tired again?" the little grey and white pup asked.

"Yes she is very tired, come along with us and lets leave your parents alone to sleep." Eve said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Who are you?" the pup asked walking behind its dead mother.

"I am Eve and this is Winston, we are the pack leaders." Eve said calmly.

"Oh it's you, I'm sorry ma'am, I can't really see, my eyes are just opening. Where are my manners, I'm Humphrey." Humphrey said holding out his paw.

"Nice to meet you Humphrey, but come along so your parents could sleep." Winston said shaking Humphrey's paw.

"But I have to let them know I'll be with you." Humphrey said turning around.

"Humphrey, we already talked to them and they said it was alright, so come along." Eve said hastily so the pup won't see his parents' dead.

"I guess so, can I at least say goodbye before I leave?" Humphrey asked.

"You may but hurry it's getting late." Winston said standing up.

"Bye mom, bye dad, I hope you'll feel better tomorrow mom. I heard you scream and you stopped, you might have gotten a splinter like the time I got one when I sat on the wood sled. Man did that hurt. Well, see you tomorrow and I'll stop by first thing in the morning. Love you two, bye." and with that Humphrey walked with the pack leaders.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>Eve and I were trying not to cry but it was hard, you lost your parents and you didn't know. You thought they were sleeping. We couldn't have told you because we made a promise to take care of you.<p>

"So is that it? You didn't tell me that you killed my dad because I was a pup?" Humphrey said anger in his voice.

"Yes, but we didn't want to tell you because if we would have told you then you would have ran away and maybe have been killed." Eve said wiping a tear away from her eye.

"Humphrey, do you understand that we did this for you? I we didn't kill your dad then he would have killed you like he did your mother." Winston said looking at him with hurt in his eyes.

"Mom, dad, I think you should leave, we both had a long emotional day." Kate said turning around. Eve nodded and asked Winston to follow her.

"Winston." Humphrey said before his father-in-law left.

"Yes Humphrey?" Winston replied stopping and turning around to see Humphrey walk up to him. Humphrey gave Winston a surprised hug and whispered something into his ear.

"Thank you, for killing my dad. Come back in the morning and we'll talk more." Humphrey said letting go. Winston nodded in agreement and walked back to Eve's side.

"He looks like his father but with his mother's personality. He also has her eyes." Eve said.

"We made a promise and we kept that promise and succeeded. Krystal would have been proud of him." said Winston leaning on Eve.

* * *

><p><em>Back to Humphrey &amp; Kate<em>

* * *

><p>"Come on let's get some sleep, we had an emotional day." Kate said rubbing her tail underneath his chin.<p>

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but try not to rape me in your sleep again." Humphrey said making a joke.

"Well, you liked it didn't you… pee-pee boy." Kate said laughing at the joke she made. Humphrey blushed at the joke and instantly came up with a comeback.

"Well, you're married to a pee-pee boy. How does that make you feel?" Humphrey said trying not to laugh. Kate pounced on him and stared at him.

"I feel lucky to have someone like you." Kate said kissing him passionately.

"I feel the same way about you but your different." Humphrey said staring into her amber eyes.

"Why's that?" Kate asked getting off of him.

"Because you're the only wolf that tried to rape me in their sleep." Humphrey grinned.

"Let's get some sleep I'm too tired to do anything." Kate said yawning afterwards.

"Alright, let's get some sleep." and with that the two married couple fell asleep away from the horrified scene with the blood on the den walls. Humphrey didn't fall asleep instantly since he was 'killed' and was asleep for four hours, he still had energy.

_"I still can't believe I was killed by Eve. I left Kate and I said that I would never. I have to make up for what happened to her." _Humphrey watched Kate fall asleep and he started to drift off into sleep.

Humphrey kept tossing and turning, something was bothering him. Humphrey started to kick in his sleep and it woke Kate up. Kate saw Humphrey moving in his sleep and it looked like he was running away from something. Kate went to stand up and shake her sleepiness away since the sun was coming out of the mountains but stood up too fast. Kate felt dizzy and landed on top of Humphrey. Humphrey was still asleep and started to shake his head,

"No… no Kate… don't do this. " Humphrey was talking in his sleep.

_"He looks so cute when he's talking in his sleep."_ Kate's thoughts were interrupted when Humphrey rolled onto his side with Kate still clinging to him.

"Kate, no stop… there's no turning back."

Kate was getting nervous about what Humphrey was dreaming about.

"Humph…" Kate was silenced by Humphrey's panting.

_"Is he doing what I think he's doing?"_ Kate thought to herself.

"Ka-Kate, Eve is going to kill me… again." Humphrey said as his 'wolf' got stiffer. Kate couldn't help but giggle at what he was dreaming of.

_"So he is dreaming about mating." _Then a light bulb flashed on top of her head giving her an idea.

"Humphrey, wake up." Kate said shaking him lightly. Humphrey woke up to see Kate in front of him smiling.

"Morning, how long have you been awake?" Humphrey asked kissing her.

"Long enough." replied Kate with a grin.

"What do you mean?"

Kate pointed down to his stomach and Humphrey notice that he was 'stiff' and pressing against Kate's soft fur. Humphrey blushed and was going to pull away from her when Kate pulled him into a kiss, stopping him.

"Are you ready?" Kate asked in a seductive voice.

"Kate we can't, someone might hear us." Humphrey said looking away.

"Humphrey no one's going to hear us were far out into the woods that no one could hear us." Kate responded kissing him again.

"Kate but if we do, there's no turning back." Humphrey said trying not to fall for what she is doing to him.

"Humphrey you don't understand, were going to do 'it' whether you like it or not." Kate said rolling him over so she was on top. Kate positioned herself on top of him and before Humphrey could say anything, Kate connected with him. She let out a moan and continued to rock against him.

Humphrey couldn't believe what was happening and felt Kate on him. He was moaning but was silenced by Kate's paw over his mouth.

"Shh, or you're going to make this suspicious." Kate said panting, moving faster on Humphrey. Humphrey closed his eyes and his tongue was hanging outside his mouth. Kate moved faster letting out moans more recently. Humphrey helped by bucking his hips into hers.

"Kate… what… about… your…mom?" Humphrey asked in between pants. Kate ignored the question and continued.

"Kate… I'm … going to…" Kate knew what he was going to say and increased her speed. Humphrey Let out a howl of delight as he finished. Kate fell upon her mate, resting her head on his chest hearing his rapid heartbeat.

"Kate… did… we… just…"

"Yeah… we did… you were amazing… Humphrey." Kate said panting.

"You were too… but what if… someone found… us like… this?" Humphrey said looking at Kate.

"I don't think anyone would come to our den this early in the morning." Kate said looking back at him.

"I wouldn't say that." a female voice said at the entrance.

Kate and Humphrey stared at the entrance to see who it was and was shock to see two wolfs outside. One was shocked to see them and the other had a grin on it's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Well i got this chapter up and i hope you like it. Read and Review.<strong>

**Datguy N Disguy: Out**


	15. The Talk

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 15: Unexpected Notice**

**So who were the two wolves? Read on and find out. Also I would like to thank UnwarierTitan789 for posting chapters that keep me on the edge of my seat wanting to read more. humphreyandkate together, for being a good friend and asking questions when he got confused. And all the other Fanfic's people I haven't announced. Thanks for staying with me and reviewing my story. Onward with the story!**

* * *

><p>Kate and Humphrey just mated and Humphrey didn't like the fact that someone could find them in the wrong position. Just then a wolf walked in and saw the two couple mating.<p>

The couple heard a wolf speak at the entrance of the den and turned to see who it was. When Kate turned around she was shocked to see a wolf there watching them. Humphrey saw the wolf and blushed at the thought that they were exposed to a wolf.

"Oh man." the female wolf said falling on her haunches before laughing. The wolf next to her started to laugh as well.

"Li-Lilly! What are you doing! Get out of here, can't we have some privacy!" Kate yelled blushing. Lilly kept on laughing making the two wolves blush more.

"Lilly, I think we should come back later. They're probably too tired right now to do anything." Garth said laughing.

"Alright, I'm coming. I'll talk to you two later. Just make sure mom doesn't find out about this." Lilly giggled, walking out the den. Humphrey knew something bad would happen and closed his eyes.

"Kate, do you think you can… let me up?" Humphrey asked covering his face with his paws.

"Sure, let me just…" Kate said trying to get up but was in a tying position.

"I can't. I'm stuck." Kate said lying back on top of Humphrey.

"Well… as long as you're here, I'm fine being stuck with you." Humphrey said kissing Kate.

"So what part of us do you think Lilly saw?" Kate asked laying her head on his chest.

"Probably when we just finished, but that's too embarrassing, I don't want to talk about it." Humphrey said hugging Kate. They spent the next ten minutes before they could get un-stuck, cuddling and telling each other, "I love you."

* * *

><p><em>10 min later<em>

* * *

><p>Kate and Humphrey were finally able to break the bond they had for the past ten minutes and walked into the cool breezy day.<p>

"Man we were pretty busy, it's almost noon." Kate said squinting her eyes to adjust to the brightness.

"Well it wouldn't be so late if we didn't mate." Humphrey said joking.

"But you still enjoyed it, didn't you?" Kate said sarcastically.

"Yes I did and thank you." Humphrey said leaning on Kate. Kate started to walk and Humphrey followed. They walked until Kate stopped at the pond and sat on the bank.

"I'm going to wash up, you should too." Kate said jumping into the cool and refreshing pond. Humphrey was not jumping in with Kate but just lied on the bank. When Kate resurfaced she saw Humphrey sleeping belly up on the edge of the bank. Kate had an idea and dove back in the water.

Kate swam to the ledge where her mate was and started to dig into the wall. Kate constantly had to reemerge to catch her breath and dove back to work. After about five minutes there was a huge hole in the wall. Kate swam to the surface and it didn't take long until the ledge where Humphrey was sleeping gave way and he fell in the pond.

Kate crawled out of the pond laughing and gasping from the lack of oxygen. Humphrey felt the cool refreshing water and instantly woke up. He then noticed that he was under water and swam towards the surface. He then noticed Kate laughing hysterically.

"Oh, ha-ha-ha, very funny Kate. Now it's my turn." Humphrey said grabbing her and pulling her in the water with him. Kate didn't have enough time to react before she was submerged in water.

Humphrey jumped out of the pond and waited near the edge. Kate struggled to reemerge and when she did, she got a sweet surprised.

Humphrey surprised her with a kiss that lasted for what seemed forever. Humphrey pulled away but Kate pulled him back into the water kissing him. Kate pulled away and stared into his aqua blue eyes, lost in a trance.

"What was that for?" Humphrey asked smiling.

"What about earlier? What was that for?" Kate asked reversing the question grinning.

"Well after I pulled you into the water, I felt bad so I kissed you to make up." Humphrey said hugging her. Kate hugged him back and kissed him.

"Well Humphrey, you made a good choice of making up." Kate responded.

"Come on, let's dry off." Humphrey said swimming to the bank. Humphrey helped Kate out of the water and he shook himself dry. Humphrey looked at Kate and saw that she was shaking herself dry in an odd way. Kate shook her head and continued but when she reached her rear she lifted it up and slowly shook herself. Humphrey blushed and looked away.

"Was that really necessary?" Humphrey said chuckling.

"What? I can't shake myself?" Kate asked giggling, knowing what she did.

"No, it's the way you did it. If I didn't know better, I would say that you were trying to seduce me." Humphrey said sitting in front of his mate.

"You're a fast learner, and I guess I'm the teacher?" Kate said walking around him.

"Please teacher, don't punish me." Humphrey said in an almost kid like voice wagging his tail.

"Don't you two ever stop?" Lilly said walking out of the forest with Garth next to her.

"Oh my… Lilly, why do you keep on interrupting us?" Kate said aggravated a little.

"Well I wanted to talk to Humphrey, privately." Lilly said sitting in front of the couple.

"Me? Why?" Humphrey asked confused.

"It's private, Garth you can stay here with Kate and talk, while I talk to Humphrey." Lilly said, motioning Humphrey to follow her.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, by the way you two can catch up on things." Humphrey said hugging Kate.

"Alright, but hurry back, I'll be waiting right here." Kate said kissing him.

"Promise." Humphrey said before he walked off with Lilly out of the forest.

"So, Lilly, what did you want to tell me?" Humphrey said walking next to her. Lilly looked at Humphrey and Humphrey looked at her. She quickly looked away and walked a little faster. Humphrey was confused but continued to walk next to her.

"Lilly, are you alright?" Humphrey said walking in front of her. Lilly stopped and looked down.

"Lilly, your starting to worry me, is everything alright?" Humphrey said placing his paw on her shoulder. Lilly clung to him and started to cry.

"Humphrey, don't ever leave me. I wouldn't know what to do if my best friend was ever killed." Lilly sobbed into his shoulder. Humphrey quickly embraced her and rubbed her back.

"It's ok, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. I wouldn't leave my friends behind without saying a goodbye." Humphrey said pulling her away and looking at her face.

Humphrey saw her violet eye and saw that her other eye was being covered by her fur. Humphrey wiped her tears away and hugged her.

"Follow me, I think I know what will cheer you up." Humphrey said turning around and walking off towards a bright lit patch where the sun shined. Lilly followed him and saw something that took her breath away.

There was a meadow of flowers, all different types and colors. There was also a stream that ran through it making it look like the border of the western and eastern packs, but better.

"Come on." Humphrey said walking towards the wall of rocks with a cave in it. Lilly followed Humphrey inside the cave and saw a patch of flowers in the middle of the cave.

"Wow." was all Lilly could say at the sight.

"Why did you bring me here?" Lilly asked. Humphrey walked from the patch of flowers and had a red rose in his mouth.

"May I?" Humphrey mumbled trying not to crush the rose.

Lilly blush and walked toward him.

"Yes you may." Lilly said looking at Humphrey. Humphrey placed the rose in her fur pushing the fur out of her eyes. Lilly blushed and hugged Humphrey.

"Thank you Humphrey." she said looking into his blue eyes.

"No problem, that's what friends are for." Humphrey smiled warmly. Lilly and Humphrey stared in to each other's eyes for about a minute until Humphrey broke the eye connection.

"Follow me I got to tell you something." Humphrey said walking out the den and towards the steam and sat down waiting for Lilly.

"What is it Humphrey?" Lilly asked sitting next to him.

"I made this place a long time ago when I was a pup. I used to live here until there was a fire." Humphrey said getting sad at the memories.

"Oh my, how did it happen?" Lilly asked sympathetically.

"It's a long story, it happened when I was about two years old." Humphrey continued.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

I was an early morning in spring when the flowers were beginning to bloom. I meet you and Kate a little more than a year ago and Kate and I became fast friends. We would always hang out and play with each other. Making jokes, playing tag, and scaring them.

One day in the middle of spring I gathered enough courage to ask Kate if she would like to walk with me but I went here to check on my place and see if anything was the way it should be.

I ran as fast as I could to my place and saw that there was smoke where I was heading and I panicked. I soon came upon the field fully engulfed in flames. I was devastated at the sight and saw humans trying to put it out. I watched as my home was ruined by humans that were 'smoking'.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Humphrey, what's smoking?" Lilly asked concerned.<p>

"It's this this stick humans put in their mouths and add fire to it, making it smoke." Humphrey explained.

"Oh, please continue." Lilly said moving closer to Humphrey.

"When the humans put the fire out everything was burned, nothing survived. The flowers were no more and my cave to was no more. I started to pick flowers for about a year until any progress kicked in. The meadow started to form back to its original self. That's all I can remember." Humphrey said tears in his eyes.

Lilly saw that he was hurting and comforted him.

"It's ok, Humphrey, the meadow is back to its original self, even your cave." Lilly said hugging him.

"I did this for Kate, I wanted to show her and tell her that I loved her, but it was ruined by the humans." Humphrey said hugging Lilly tighter.

"Humphrey, it's ok. Nothing bad happened and you're with my sister, it all turned out the way you wanted." Lilly said pulling him away and holding his face in front of hers.

"Does Garth ever tell you how pretty you look with your fur behind you revealing your eyes." Humphrey said looking at her.

"Yes but he never really says it often because he has alpha duties." Lilly said blushing, and looking away.

"Well that's a shame, because it took your best friend to say it and your mate says it but he's always away." Humphrey said smiling.

"Thank you Humphrey, that means a lot. I just wish Garth was more like you." Lilly said looking at him with her violet eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when I saw you with Kate this morning mating, I kind of felt jealous. You treat her with so much respect and love that she doesn't want to leave your side. Garth is opposite; he just asks how my day was and asked if I want to learn how to hunt. I said yes and he just said, "Alright ill teach you tomorrow." But that was two days ago. I feel he is just using me, I want to be treated more like Kate, with all the love and happiness she has." Lilly finished almost crying.

"I'm, sorry to hear that Lilly, but maybe you should ask Tony if he could give him some days off." Humphrey said wiping the tear away from Lilly.

Lilly stared at Humphrey and closed her eyes, and leaned forward. Humphrey was confused on what Lilly was doing and took a step back and tripped on a stick, but Lilly was still hugging him and fell on top.

When Humphrey fell Lilly laid on top of him kissing him. Humphrey was in shock at what was happening. Lilly was lying on him kissing him, he tried to move but Lilly pinned him.

"Li-Lilly this ant right I'm with Kate, don't do this." Humphrey said placing his paw on her shoulder. Lilly opened her eyes and let off Humphrey a little.

"Humphrey, you're the only wolf that treats me like a queen and I can't help myself. I don't care if you're with Kate, I want a wolf that loves me for who I am, and that wolf is you." Lilly said kissing him again.

Humphrey tried to push her off but she held all his paws down.

"I'm, sorry Humphrey but I need this." Lilly said kissing down his body.

"Li-Lilly, don't d-do this, Garth is going to f-find out and he will kill me." Humphrey said trying to stop Lilly from going any lower. Humphrey pushed Lilly off him with his hind paws and took off running. Lilly was quick behind him and tackled him to the ground.

"Ple-please… Lilly don't do this… this is going to ruin… mine and Kate's love for one another." Humphrey said panting.

Lilly ignore what he said and grabbed a hollow piece of wood that was next to them and shoved it on his muzzle. Humphrey couldn't speak with the log on his mouth and tried to pull it off but Lilly Grabbed a banana leaf and tied his front paws.

"You don't know how badly I wanted you Humphrey." Lilly said licking his chest and continued lower. Humphrey couldn't speak but let out a whimper.

Lilly reached his 'wolf' and started to lick it Humphrey tried to rollover to prevent Lilly from raping him. But Lilly was fast and sat on his chest preventing him. Humphrey couldn't do anything and watched as Lilly began to rape him.

Humphrey's 'wolf' slide out and Lilly gasped.

"I can't believe that's why Kate wanted to mate with you again." Lilly said looking at Humphrey's fully aroused 'wolf'.

"Hmhmhmhmmhhhmhm." Humphrey tried to talk but was muffled by the wood around his mouth.

"Just relax Humphrey, this will be over shortly." Lilly said as she positioned herself over his 'wolf'. Humphrey made a final attempt to stop Lilly by wiggling but it just increased her 'excitement' bar and connected with Humphrey. Humphrey stared at Lilly as she moved in a steady speed before she increased. Humphrey closed his eyes and looked away from Lilly.

"Hu-Humphrey, yo-you're so big." Lilly said moving faster. Lilly finished on Humphrey but continued so he could finish in her. Lilly began to pick up more speed and Humphrey struggled to get free before he finish in Lilly.

Lilly noticed him moving and doubled her speed.

"Humphrey!" Lilly screamed and Humphrey finished in her. Lilly collapsed on him breathing heavily.

"Just… like… I… said…relax… "Lilly said resting herself on him. Humphrey couldn't believe that Kate's sister raped him, and she was already with someone else.

"Humphrey, that… was amazing. You were wonderful." Lilly said rolling over so they were in the tying position.

"Hmmhhhmhhmmhm." Humphrey said with the log on his mouth.

"Hmm? Oh sorry let me get that off." Lilly said pulling on the wood but it didn't budge.

Humphrey whimpered from the pressure of the pull.

"I'm sorry, but close your eyes. I don't want to miss." Lilly said raising her paw. Humphrey shut his eyes and felt the wood break on his muzzle.

"Lilly… why?" Humphrey said with hurt in his eyes.

"I couldn't help myself; I just needed you inside me." Lilly said blushing.

"Kate is going to hate me forever." Humphrey said placing his paws over his face to hide the tears. Lilly felt bad for doing this to her sister and Garth, but she needed it.

"Humphrey, when we get un-stuck were going to head back and not discuss this to no one, understood?" Lilly said removing Humphrey's paws away from his face.

"That's the only thing I can do to stay with Kate forever and if she finds out about you doing this to me then she will leave me." Humphrey said looking at Lilly.

"Don't worry, no one knows were here, and we'll just keep this a secret between you and me." Lilly said, kissing Humphrey.

Humphrey accepted the kiss but didn't kiss back.

A wolf was watching what happen between the wolves and could hear clearly what they were saying.

"Oh no. It looks like something bad is going to happen." The wolf said before turning around and walking into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I made this one longer then the rest because i didnt get to type on 910. Who is the mysterious wolf? Why did i leave a cliffhanger? I am tired and its really early (late) its 2:28 am. I have been typing all night. So i hope you like it. Fingers are killing me.**

**Datguy N Disguy: OUT and when i mean out imean out as if im asleep.**


	16. Response

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 16: Results**

**So I read some reviews about the last chapter and you sounded angry. Well I just wanted to tell you that I wanted to put a twist and I also haven't added Lilly and Garth to the story much.**

* * *

><p>Lilly and Humphrey lied on the ground surrounded by trees. Lilly was enjoying her time with him, but Humphrey wouldn't look at her.<p>

"Humphrey, are you still mad at me?" Lilly asked looking at him.

"No I'm not, it's just that I'm with Kate and that you raped me. My wife's sister raped me and I couldn't do anything about it." Humphrey said looking at her. Lilly looked down and started to cry.

"Why are you crying?" Humphrey said sympathetically.

"I'm crying because the wolf I love, is with my sister." Lilly cried.

_"Lilly loves me? But why?" _Humphrey thought to himself.

"Lilly I like you…" Humphrey was interrupted by Lilly when she kissed him.

"I love you Humphrey, I always have." Lilly said kissing his face. Humphrey pushed her away and continued to talk.

"…but as a friend. I'm sorry, but we can still be friends." Humphrey said standing up, finally breaking the bond, and started to walk away but was stopped when he heard the intense sound of crying.

"I… I… understand. It's just that Garth treats me like I'm nobody." Lilly said wiping her tears away. Humphrey doesn't like to see his friends cry even if they did something to him.

"Lilly, please don't cry. I don't want to see you cry, what if I…" Humphrey was going to say something that would sheer up but stopped.

"What if you, what?" Lilly asked sitting up. Humphrey hated himself even to think about it.

"What if later on today you come to Kate's and my den and we'll discuss it with Kate." Humphrey said looking down, knowing he had just messed up his and Kate's marriage.

Lilly was confused at what he had just said.

"But Humphrey, it would ruin your marriage." Lilly said lifting his head.

"Don't worry about it, I just hope she lets us finish before she leaves me." Humphrey said sad. Lilly's face lit up with excitement and jumped on him, kissing him.

"Lilly, can you stop doing that? It's beginning to hurt my back." Humphrey said getting up. Lilly let him get up and stood by him with a smile on her face.

"We should head back. We have been out here for a long time." Lilly said before walking away. Humphrey looked up and noticed that she was right, it was past noon.

Humphrey followed her and soon enough, they were back at his and Kate's den. Humphrey walked past the den and noticed Kate laying down by herself.

Lilly slowed down at the sight of her sister and remembered what she did to her mate.

"Just relax, don't worry." Humphrey whispered to her. Lilly wasn't paying attention where she was walking and tripped over a patch of weeds that were sticking out. Lilly fell and Humphrey tried to catch her but fell with her.

The two wolves fell and Humphrey hit his head on a rock that was sticking out if the ground and was knocked out. Lilly stared at him and saw that he looked so peaceful and blushed. Kate heard some movement and lifted her head to see her sister on top of her mate.

"Lilly? What are you doing? Why are you on top of Humphrey?" Kate asked. Lilly looked at her sister and Kate saw that she was blushing.

"Kate I can explain. I tripped and Humphrey tried to catch me but he fell to." Lilly said quickly getting off of him. Kate stared at her sister and then back to Humphrey.

He hit his head on that rock." Lilly said pointing to a rock that was sticking out of the ground.

"Help me with him. I know what to do to wake him up." Kate said picking Humphrey's upper body up.

Lilly hesitated because she got Humphrey's lower regions.

"Lilly are you there? Help me with him." Kate said dragging the body.

"Yeah, just dozed off." and with that Lilly picked Humphrey up by the waist. Lilly helped Kate carry Humphrey to the pond and set him down.

"Alright this should do it." Kate said pushing Humphrey in the pond. Lilly gasp at what Kate did, but Kate laughed as Humphrey swam to the surface.

"What happened?" Humphrey asked getting out of the pond.

"You were walking back and Lilly tripped. You tried to catch her but you fell as well and hit your head on a rock, knocking you out." Kate said kissing him. Humphrey accepted the kiss and notice Lilly was looking down.

"Kate, can I talk to you really fast?" Humphrey asked.

"Sure, but what about Lilly?" Kate asked looking at her sister.

"I already talked to her." Humphrey said pulling Kate aside. Lilly sat and looked down.

_"This is it. This is where Kate is going to kick my ass." _Lilly thought.

"Ok, that's fine." Kate said turning around. Lilly looked up and had a question looked on her face.

"Wha-what?" Lilly asked with her head tilted.

"You can come later for dinner, didn't Humphrey tell you?" Kate asked.

"Oh…yeah, yeah he told me. Also where did Garth go?" Lilly asked.

"He said that he had to go get dinner, but that was like twenty minutes after you two left, and you were gone for almost two hours. What did you two talk about the whole time?" Kate said sitting next to Humphrey.

"Lilly just told me about this morning, when she saw us mating. She was curious, so she had me explain it in details." Humphrey said making a joke. Kate giggled at the joke but Lilly blushed.

"Don't worry Lilly, I bet Garth wants to mate but with all the alpha duties he has, he seems pretty busy." Kate said hugging her sister.

_"Yeah, sure, he's busy with alpha duties so he doesn't hang out with me."_ Lilly thought to herself.

"Well I should start heading home and tell Garth that I'm going to have dinner with you guys." Lilly said standing up.

"Alright see you soon sis." Kate said hugging her.

"Bye Lilly, see you soon." Humphrey said hugging her. Lilly froze when he hugged her.

_"Don't worry, we'll tell her."_ Humphrey whispered to her. Lilly blushed, and pulled away. Lilly turned around and walked away towards her den.

"What's wrong with Lilly, she seems different around you." Kate said looking at her mate.

"Uh, I guess she was just nervous about losing me. I mean, she's probably scared that I might have died so she cares about me. I mean, she's…" Humphrey was cut short when Kate spoke.

"Humphrey, are you alright? You seemed to be a bit confused lately." Kate said placing her paw on his forehead.

"It's probably just when I hit my head." Humphrey said looking away.

"No Humphrey, It looks like something is bothering you."

_"I can't tell Kate right now, she would hate me, but I have to tell her sooner or later."_ Humphrey thought to himself.

"Kate, it's about me and Lilly, when we were talking, Lilly…"

Kate stared at him.

"Lilly what?" Kate asked.

"Lilly… raped me." Humphrey said looking down. Kate stared at her mate with her eyes widened.

"She… raped… you?" Kate asked.

"Yes, but she forced me. I tried to run but she tackled me and tied me up. I couldn't move, and then she raped me. I'm sorry Kate, I couldn't do anything." Humphrey said crying. "Please don't leave me Kate, I love you. I would never cheat on you."

Kate couldn't believe what she had heard and hugged Humphrey. Humphrey was shocked to see Kate hug him and not hit him.

"It's ok Humphrey, I know you would never cheat on me. But answer me this, what did you do to get her to rape you?" Kate asked holding him in front of her.

"All I did was place a flower in her fur to keep it out of her eye." Humphrey said wiping his tears away.

"Humphrey, I am going to leave…"

"No Kate, please, don't leave me! I'm sorry! It's not my fault! Please don't leave me, please!" Humphrey yelled holding her tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooo, What is Kate response? Will she leave him? Will she stay with him? What will become of Lilly? And what about Garth. He doesnt spend any time with Lilly. What gives? Find out more on chapter 17. I will be posting less during the week, because of school, so Read an Review.<strong>


	17. Lilly time

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 17: Dinner and What?**

**So how did you you like the cliffhanger? Couldn't wait? Well that will pay off in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"No Kate, please, don't leave me! I'm sorry! It's not my fault! Please don't leave me, please!" Humphrey yelled holding her tightly.<p>

"Humphrey." Kate said teary eyed.

"Please Kate. I don't want you to leave me. I would probably kill myself. Please. Please don't." Humphrey said not letting go of Kate.

"Humphrey… I'm not going to leave you." Kate said rubbing his back.

"Wh-what?" Humphrey said looking up.

"I'm not going to leave you. But were going to have a serious talk with Lilly." Kate said nuzzling him.

"You-you're not m-mad?" Humphrey said trying not to cry.

"I am, but not at you. I'm mad at my sister for raping my mate."

"Thank you Kate! Thank you." Humphrey said hugging her.

"Come on; let's head back to our den. Lilly should be here in about an hour so that gives me enough time to hunt for dinner." Kate said walking towards the den. Humphrey was glad that Kate didn't leave him for her sister raping him.

Humphrey and Kate walked in the den and Humphrey noticed that the blood on the walls and floor were gone.

"What happen here?" Humphrey asked Kate.

"Garth helped me clean the den, and made it a little bigger." Kate said pointing to the back of the den. Humphrey walked and it was indeed bigger, it was almost twice as big as Kate's parents den.

"Garth helped you?" Humphrey asked turning around.

"Yeah, just before he left. He also told me something to tell Lilly, but she's coming to dinner with us so I'll tell her here." Kate said walking towards the entrance.

_"Garth told Kate to tell Lilly what? Could he be… no he couldn't. He loves Lilly, but Lilly did tell me that he has been gone often." _Humphrey thought to himself.

"Kate, where are you going?" Humphrey asked running to her.

"Going to get dinner, wait here. I'll be back soon, I promise." Kate said licking his cheek and turned around. Kate took off to the feeding grounds to see if she was there in enough time to get a caribou.

Humphrey watched Kate leave and turned around to enter the den.

"So, how was it? a voice asked outside the den followed by a laugh. The laugh sounded crazy, Humphrey turned around and saw Hohensi outside the den looking at him with a grin.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Humphrey asked stuttering.

"Come on I know what you did, a little embarrassed I see." Hohensi chuckled.

"You were stalking us!" Humphrey growled. Hohensi focused on the growling wolf and smiled.

"No, I wasn't, I just happened to hear a wolf panting. I followed the sound and noticed it was you and Lilly. How sad, Kate must really hate you." He smirked.

Humphrey had it and pounced on Hohensi. Hohensi didn't expect it but was quick to dodge. He ducked and Humphrey flew over him. Humphrey stuck the landing and turned around to attack him, but was greeted by a flying paw. Hohensi struck Humphrey in the face hard enough to spin him.

"I love it when there's a challenged." Hohensi smiled.

"Kate still loves me. She wouldn't leave, she said so herself." Humphrey yelled. Humphrey was acting crazy and Hohensi stared at him with excitement.

"It's good to see you becoming yourself again Humphrey." Hohensi said sitting down.

"I don't want to become what I used to be, I like the way I am now." Humphrey said trying to calm down. Hohensi frowned at what Humphrey said.

**"Tsk" "Tsk" **You know Humphrey, No matter how much you changed, you will always be who you were and it will never leave you." Hohensi said walking away.

"I will never become who I used to be." Humphrey said to himself. He walked to the pond and looked at his face where he had been hit.

"Not bad, just a small scratch." a voice said behind him. Humphrey turned around and saw Lilly there smiling. Humphrey jumped and fell in the pond. Lilly laughed at him when he popped his head above the water.

"Can you not scare me?" Humphrey said shaking himself dry.

"Sorry, but I could help myself, I'm an omega after all." Lilly said smiling.

"Lilly I told Kate what happened between us." Humphrey said looking down.

"Oh no…" Lilly said looking at Humphrey.

"Lilly, your sister is mad, but I don't think she will hurt you. But I do think she will yell at you." Humphrey said looking up.

"Humphrey… I'm sorry; did I ruin your marriage with Kate?" Lilly said teary eyed.

"No, were still together, but I was scared that she was going to leave me." Humphrey said walking past her.

"Come on lets head to the den, Kate should be any …" Humphrey didn't finished when he saw Kate dragging a caribou twice her size.

"A little help Humphrey." Kate said pulling the carcass. Humphrey was by her side in seconds helping with the dinner. Kate saw Lilly but ignored her; Lilly saw Kate and looked down.

Lilly followed them into the den and sat down.

"Thanks Kate, Lilly's here and… I guess we should talk." Humphrey said lowering his head. Lilly had her head lowered and began fumble with her paws.

"No, we eat first then talk." Kate said a little angered. The three wolves began to eat and after about an hour the wolves were finished leaving nothing but bones.

"Ok, now since we finished eating Lilly, would you like to start?" Kate said looking at her sister.

"Kate… I… I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do this to your mate! I'm sorry!" Lilly said laying on the ground crying. Kate stared at her sister and walked around the carcasses bones.

"It's ok Lilly, calm down." Kate said hugging her sister. Lilly was shocked that her sister wasn't mad for raping her mate.

"Yo-you're not mad a-at me?" Lilly said wiping her eyes.

"Yes, but what I don't understand is why you did it with Humphrey and not Garth?" Kate asked pulling her away.

"Kate, Garth hasn't been himself lately; he's been gone more often. I hardly see him anymore." Lilly said a little calm.

"When I saw Humphrey with you this morning mating I got jealous. Garth doesn't treat me like that, he just smiles and nudges me. I wanted to feel the love that you feel and the respect. I couldn't stop myself and then I came up with a plan and soon enough I ended raping him. I'm sorry." Lilly said wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Lilly, can I talk with you outside for a minute." Kate said standing up. Lilly followed her and exited the den while Humphrey was inside waiting.

"Lilly, to tell you, the feeling you got for Humphrey this morning, is that you were in heat." Kate said, placing her paw on her shoulder.

"I was in heat? Then why did I want to do 'it' with Humphrey instead of Garth?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know but it seems like you got real feelings for him." Kate said walking into the den. Lilly followed her sister and sat down. Kate sat down next to Humphrey and stared at him.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? Humphrey said confused.

"Humphrey the reason Lilly raped you was that she was in heat." Kate said looking at him. Humphrey stared at Kate with his eyes wide and looked at Lilly who gave him a nod.

"But, but, Kate how do you know?" Humphrey asked.

"This morning when we mated, I was in heat too." Kate said blushing. Humphrey blushed and looked down.

"But if Lilly was in heat then why didn't she want to mate with Garth?"

"She has real feelings for you." Kate said looking at Lilly.

"Lilly, I need to tell you something. The reason why Garth hasn't been with you is because…" Kate stopped thinking how to tell Lilly without making it seem so harsh.

"Is because what?" Lilly said grabbing Kate.

"He's… been seeing someone behind your back." Kate said looking down. Lilly stood there in shocked.

"He was cheating on Lilly?" Humphrey said next to Kate.

"Yes, he told me to tell you because he doesn't want to see you cry." Kate said looking down.

"Lilly, I'm so sorry." Humphrey said turning away.

Lilly felt her heart crushed, it felt as if she would die. Lilly began to breathe heavily, and fell to the ground crying.

"Lilly, please don't cry, Garth doesn't deserve you, you can do better than him." Humphrey said hugging her.

"Please I'm fine. I don't deserve him. He cheated on me and I cheated on him. I guess this karma getting me. Thanks for the dinner, but I got to go." Lilly said walking out of the den. Humphrey and Kate stared at Lilly as she walked away, obviously in no direction.

Humphrey felt sad for her, she loved him but he was with her sister, and she loved Garth to find out that he left her for another wolf. Humphrey walked into the den and sat down, while Kate sat next to him.

"Was she better than me?" Kate said grinning.

"What, no! I can't believe you would ask that, of course your better. We were made for each other." Humphrey said kissing her.

"Are you sure?" Kate asked in a seductive voice pulling him down on the ground with her.

"I love you Kate." Humphrey said rolling over so she was on top.

"Are you ready?"

"Only when you are beautiful." Humphrey said pulling her into another kiss. Kate pulled away at a sudden poke in her stomach. She looked down and saw the Humphrey waiting.

"Oh yeah, ready." Kate said slowly kissing down his body.

_"Don't do this!"_ a wolf yelled alerting the two wolves.

"Did you hear that?" Kate asked looking up.

"Yeah, let's go check out what's happening," Humphrey said getting up and running out the den. Kate was right next to him running towards where they heard the sound.

"Don't do this, you don't want to leave everyone you love behind!" a wolf shouted. Kate and Humphrey reached where they heard the voice and saw wolves around a water fall.

"What's happening here? Kate asked. No wolf was paying attention to her but kept their eyes at the cliff of the waterfall.

"Kate, look!" Humphrey pointed towards the cliff. Kate looked closely and saw a white dot at the edge.

"Lilly!" Kate screamed running up the mountain to her sister. Kate saw a crowd of wolves around Lilly trying to get her away from the ledge.

"Lilly! Don't do this!" Kate screamed running through the crowd. Lilly turned around and saw her sister and saw that she was scared.

"I'm sorry Kate but I want it to end. This pain and if I can't control this than im going to ruin someone's life." and with that Lilly jumped falling to her death.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh man didnt expect that. Lilly jumped of a waterfall to her death with her sister right there. Well thats it for this chapter, i will try to post another chapter 2marrow. Review and tell me what you think about my story so far.<strong>

**Datguy N Disguy: Not out, just going to rest a little, ROTC is working us. **


	18. Cold cold night

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 18: Revelation**

**Lilly jumped off the ledge and began to fall. Alright I guess you're caught up by now. Also I am planning on making another story. Maybe a sequel to this one, I'm not sure yet, but I am planning on making another story. Just to let you know.**

* * *

><p>Lilly jumped off the ledge of the waterfall, falling to her death. Kate watched as her sister jumped, disappearing over the rushing water. The three wolves at the bottom of the fall, including Humphrey, saw Lilly jumped. Out of instinct and love for his friend, Humphrey ran towards Lilly.<p>

Humphrey saw Lilly falling, getting closer and closer to the ground. Lilly wanted it all to end, the pain she caused Humphrey, Kate, and the pain Garth caused her. Lilly was going to kill herself, and now wanting death to cure her problems.

Humphrey saw Lilly as he got closer and saw a smile on her face. At the last second before Lilly hit the ground, Humphrey jumped, causing him to collide with her. Humphrey saw everything in slow-motion.

Lilly felt an immense pain in her side and yelped. She opened her eyes and noticed she was flying to the side. She was tackled by Humphrey, saving her life. Humphrey tackled Lilly and position himself so he was underneath her so she won't get hurt.

The two wolves landed, sliding across the ground with Humphrey on bottom. Lilly saw Humphrey and stared at him.

_"H-he saved me? But why?" _Lilly thought to herself. Humphrey was sliding and everything was slow, he saw Lilly and was about to say something until he was hit by something, making an immediate stop. Lilly flew out of Humphrey's grasp and landed on a patch of soft dirt.

While Humphrey was sliding there was a small portion of a root that stuck out and Humphrey hit it with his shoulder. There was a loud crack once Humphrey hit the root, and he laid there in pain. Lilly shot off the ground and rushed to Humphrey's side.

"Humphrey, why did you do this?" Lilly asked checking him.

"I-I didn't want to lo-lose a close friend." Humphrey stuttered, pain in his voice. Kate ran off the cliff to see her sister, but saw that Humphrey was on the ground not getting up. Kate sprinted off to Humphrey and saw Lilly there crying.

"Lilly, what happened to Humphrey. Why isn't he getting up?" Kate questioned.

"He… he saved me, and I go and…" Lilly couldn't finish her sentence and took off running. Kate turned her attention to Humphrey and saw that his right shoulder was dislocated.

"H-Humphrey, don't worry I'll get help." Kate said running to the wolves that were at the waterfall.

"I need someone to get Sally, and fast." Kate ordered. The wolves nodded and they all took off running.

"I just said someone, not all of you!" Kate yelled. Kate turned around and saw Humphrey trying to get up but fell, whimpering in pain.

Kate ran over to him and saw that he was coughing blood.

"Come on Humphrey, just relax, Sally is going to be here soon." Kate said trying to comfort him.

"Kate… I need… to tell you… something." Humphrey said coughing.

"Please Humphrey; you need to rest before you make your shoulder worst." Kate said with tears in her eyes.

"No Kate… I need to tell you… now. The reason why… I have been healing… fast lately is… because my mom was the pack… healer. She made a mixture of herbs… and forced me to take it." Humphrey said wheezing.

"I soon felt… better and when I got cut… I healed almost instantly… the wolf that I see… in my sleep…is my mom." Humphrey said wincing at the pain in his shoulder.

The two wolves heard a howl and recognized it as Sally's. Kate took a few steps and howled to let her know that there here. Humphrey heard Kate's howl and it sang to him.

"Kate, can we howl?" Humphrey said getting her attention.

"Humphrey, you're in no condition to howl." Kate said turning back to him. Humphrey ignored her and howled. Kate stared at him with amazement.

_"He's in pain and he sounds like he's fine."_ Kate thought. She walked next to him and sat down before she raised her muzzle and howled.

Humphrey and Kate howled and Humphrey immediately stopped when he heard Kate's. Kate stopped at looked at him. The two wolves looked into each other's eyes seeing their reflection in them.

"What's wrong with him?" Sally asked interrupting the silence. Kate turned away and looked at Sally.

"Humphrey dislocated his shoulder, and he's coughing blood." Kate said in a rush. Sally looked at Humphrey and saw blood dripping from his muzzle.

"Kate I need you to break that root." Sally said pointing at the root next to Humphrey.

"Why?"

"Just do it." Sally said a little angered. Kate didn't ask again and clawed the root until it broke.

"What now?" Kate said bringing the root to the pack healer.

"Ok, Kate I need you to hold Humphrey, like a hug, but don't touch his shoulder." Sally said picking up the root. Kate didn't want to ask 'why' again so she went and picked Humphrey up.

Humphrey yelped in pain as his shoulder moved around. Kate hugged him and didn't let go.

"Kate. Why… are you hugging… me?" Humphrey asked. Kate ignored his questioned and closed her eyes.

"Humphrey bite on this, you'll need it." Sally said handing the root to Humphrey. Humphrey took it into his mouth and bite down on it.

Sally walked to his shoulder and saw it was slumped downward.

"This is going to hurt… a lot." Sally said before she grabbed it and pushed it upward. Humphrey screamed in pain, and the root in his mouth was no more. Kate hugged him tighter when she heard a snap. Humphrey stopped screaming and felt the pain go away in his shoulder.

"Feel better?" Sally asked walking in front of him, but noticed blood dripping from his side. Kate released him and smiled.

"No…I feel…like I can't… breath." Humphrey said lying on his stomach.

"Humphrey… you have a piece of wood in your side." Sally said pointing at what she was staring at.

Humphrey's face dropped and looked at his side. He saw a small piece of wood in him and faint.

"Humphrey!" Kate screamed seeing her mate faint. Kate then noticed the small wood in his side and looked at Sally.

"We have to help him!" Kate shouted.

"I know… Wait here I'll be back." Sally said before she took off.

_"What am I supposed to do? Humphrey could die." _Kate thought. She looked at the small piece wood sticking out and an idea popped into her head.

"I'm sorry Humphrey, but I have to do this." Kate said sadly. She walked next to him and starred at the wood. Kate bite it and pulled. Humphrey woke back up and screamed in pain. Humphrey's screamed scared Kate and she pulled the wood out. The wood was soaked in blood and Humphrey's side squirted out blood and landed on Kate face.

"Humphrey, it's ok. I pulled it out." Kate said lifting up her head. Humphrey placed his paw on his side and looked at Kate holding the wood.

"Th-that was, in me!" Humphrey said looking at the wood. Kate dropped the wood and noticed it wasn't a small piece of wood. It was almost a log; in fact it was a branch that looks like it broke from the top of a tree.

Kate saw the wood and stumbled around until she fell.

"Kat…!" Humphrey tried to yell but his side tensed up from the yell and caused him to whimper in pain. Sally showed up with a long piece of vine and stopped.

"What happened to the piece of wood in you?" Sally asked.

"Kate pulled it…out." Humphrey said holding his side. Sally looked around and saw Kate on the floor.

"Here, move your paw." Sally said dropping off the vine and some leaves. Humphrey moved his paw and saw blood oozing out his side. He quickly turned away and Sally placed the leaves on Humphrey side and quickly tied the vine around him.

Humphrey winced at the pain letting out a small whimper.

"All done, Humphrey, I just want to say that I'm glad that you didn't die." Sally said with her ears flat on her head.

"Well, just as long I don't get Eve mad then I'll be fine." Humphrey chuckled.

"Ok, are you going to need help going back to your den?"

"No, I'll be fine as long as Kate's by my side." Humphrey said looking at Kate. Kate was still unconscious, but she sounded as if she was asleep.

"Ok? Well I got to be heading home, its way past bed time for me." Sally joked. Humphrey chuckled at the joke but didn't take his eyes off the sleeping Kate.

"Ok. Thanks Sally." Humphrey said slowly standing up. Sally walked into the forest and headed home. Humphrey walked next to Kate and sat next to her.

Kate was breathing slowly as her breath gently brushed across Humphrey's paws.

_"She looks just like the night we were heading home on the train." _Humphrey thought.

"Kate, Kate, wake up." Humphrey nuzzled Kate. Kate didn't wake up but she just rolled over. Humphrey was getting cold since they were near the water fall where he saved Lilly's life. Humphrey thought of an idea and tilted his head back.

Humphrey howled into the night, gently awaking Kate. Kate opened her eyes to see Humphrey sitting next to her howling. Kate stretched and sat next to him.

"You looked just like that when we were going home on the train Kate." Humphrey said to himself. Humphrey didn't realized that Kate was awake because he was too busy looking at the night sky.

"It was just like this, night sky, stars shining, and the moon leaving a silver blanket across the land as far as the eye can see. The train car's roof was open showing a luminescent light upon your sleeping form." Humphrey turned around to look at Kate but when he turned he saw Kate staring at him.

"Kate… how much did you…"

Kate jumped on Humphrey covering him in kisses.

"Ow, Kate. My side." Humphrey said as he winced at the pain.

"Sorry, I was just so happy to hear that coming from you." Kate said kissing him again.

"Well, that's when I was going to say that I love you, but before I could answer you took off."

"I'm here now, so what were you going to say on the train?" Kate said with a grin.

"Kate, I just told you." Humphrey said blushing.

"I couldn't hear you, maybe I should get closer." Kate said laying on him. Humphrey felt the pain race through his body from the weight, but ignored it.

"I said, I love you." Humphrey said kissing Kate on the lips.

"Well I got to tell you something." Kate said crawling on Humphrey.

"What's that?" Humphrey asked eager of Kate's answer.

"I love you too." Kate said placing her hips against Humphrey's.

"Ka-Kate, we can't. Not in my condition."

"Come on, just really fast. I missed you so much." Kate said with a puppy face.

"Fine, you win, because of that puppy face I can't say no." Humphrey said Kissing Kate.

"Don't worry; I'll do all the work." Kate said sliding her body down Humphrey. Humphrey was getting stiff, the lower Kate got. When Kate was down in front of Humphrey she saw 'him'.

Kate giggled and it made Humphrey blushed. Kate licked him and Humphrey let out a moan. Kate continued to lick it noticing Humphrey pant. Kate then sucked on him doubling Humphrey's pant.

Kate continued and Humphrey was moaning at how good it felt.

"Kate… don't stop." Humphrey panted. Kate increased her speed and Humphrey was moaning louder.

"Ka-kate… I'm close." Humphrey moaned. Kate speed up and soon Humphrey tensed and finished in her. Kate pulled out and licked her muzzle.

"You taste good." Kate said smiling.

"My turn to pleasure." Humphrey said rolling Kate over. Kate laid on back and Humphrey was kissing down her body. When Humphrey reached Kate's hips he began to lick her. Kate was moaning from the pleasure Humphrey was giving her.

"I'm… going to" Kate said before she sighed in relief as she finished in her mates face.

"Sweet, just like you." Humphrey said licking his face.

"You ready for the next part?" Humphrey asked laying his body on top of Kate's. Kate nodded and Humphrey proceeded. Humphrey gently entered Kate and slowly increased his speed.

Humphrey's side was hurting but he didn't care. Kate was moaning and panting. Humphrey increased his speed and began to moan as well. After about 3 minutes of love making Humphrey Began to tense up.

"Kate..." Humphrey said as he came into Kate. Humphrey collapsed on Kate with his head on her chest.

"Humphrey… you… were… amazing." Kate said out of breath.

"Not as… good... as you." Humphrey complimented back.

The two wolves lied next to each other and Humphrey licked Kate's muzzle.

"What was that for?" Kate giggled.

"You had my blood on your face when you pulled the log out." Humphrey smiled.

"Humphrey, can I asked you something?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, you can ask me anything. What is it?"

"Who was better?" Kate asked with a grin. Humphrey blushed and looked down.

"Really, again with that question?" Humphrey said looking up with his face blushed.

"Yeah. Who was better, me or Lilly?"

"You of course. Lilly raped me. That was scary; I didn't know she would do that."

"Well, she was in heat. That will make any female want to mate no matter what." Kate said kissing Humphrey.

"Wait, didn't your dad say that the females would be in heat in about a month? It's only been a couple days." Humphrey questioned.

"I guess my dad was wrong." Kate said looking at the night sky.

After about 5 minutes Kate and Humphrey were finally able to break the bond. They walked to the water fall and washed off the dirt and scent of each other's. They walked to their den in silence until they heard crying coming from their den. Humphrey and Kate looked in to see Lilly crying, the dirt around her was now mud from the intense crying.

"Lilly, what are you doing here?" Humphrey asked slowly walking in. Lilly heard his voice and looked up and jumped on him.

"Lilly, my side. Don't hug me." Humphrey said in pain.

"I'm sorry Humphrey! I'm so sorry!" Lilly cried into his fur.

"It's alright; I protected you and your fine. That's all that matters." Humphrey said wiping her tears.

"Lilly?" Kate said seeing her sister. Lilly looked down but was greeted by a hug from Kate.

"Don't ever do something like that ever again. Do you understand?" Kate said with tears in her eyes. Lilly didn't say anything but just hugged her sister.

"I just wanted it to end. The pain I feel, hurting Humphrey, you, and Garth leaving me." Lilly cried.

"What are doing in our den?" Humphrey asked trying to change the subject.

"I was going to my and Garth's den but then I noticed that he was with that wolf. I left and I couldn't go to mom and dad or else they would find out that I raped Humphrey."

"Well, you can stay here until we find you a den." Humphrey said trying to cheer her up. Kate gave him an uneasy glance before Lilly hugged Humphrey.

"Thank you so much, but only if it's up to Kate?"

"Yeah it's fine; just try to calm yourself around him." Kate said to Lilly. Lilly blushed and thanked her sister. Lilly walked to the back of the den a fell asleep.

"Kate, I know you're probably mad but it's the least we can do. She lost Garth." Humphrey whispered.

"I know and I allow her to stay here, but it's the fact that she'll rape you again." Kate whispered back.

"Can we discuss this in the morning, I'm tired." Humphrey yawned. Kate dropped the subject and followed her mate. Humphrey laid on his back and almost instantly he fell asleep.

Kate laid her head on his chest and fell asleep. Lilly saw the two wolves and became jealous.

_"How come Kate gets love and kind from one wolf. I get Garth and he breaks my heart." _Lilly let a single tear fall of her face before she fell asleep. Lilly couldn't get the image of Humphrey and Kate out of her mind and woke up.

It was still night time and she was cold. She looked over and saw that Humphrey and Kate were cuddled close to each other, sharing body heat. Lilly couldn't stand it anymore and she slowly crawled towards the two lovers.

Lilly was close enough to feel their heat and snuggled close. Lilly's fur was back in front of her eye and blew it out of the way and she saw that she was lying next to Humphrey.

_"Oh my… wait. He's asleep, if I move away them I might wake him up. I should take a chance."_ Lilly thought, just then Humphrey rolled over so he was facing Lilly and snuggled close to her.

_"Eeep. What do I do now? I know for sure that if I move I'll wake him up. But if I stay here then Kate is going to be mad at me."_ Lilly thought hard on what to do.

"Hmmm." Humphrey moaned. "Hmmm, don't. please." Humphrey talked in his sleep.

_"Humphrey talks in his sleep?"_

"Ka-Kate, I feel cold." Humphrey whispered cuddling closer to Lilly. "Please, don't…don't leave me." Humphrey said grabbing Lilly and hugging her.

_"He thinks I'm Kate! What do I do! He's holding on to me!" _Lilly thought. _"He's so warm, I have to fight it. I can't."_ Then Lilly fell asleep in Humphrey's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>There is a reason this chapter is huge. I probably wont update tomarrow because of school. But hoped you enjoyed the chapter. This took me 3 hours to type because my family kept distracting me with the T.V and other stuff. Please Review on the story and tell me how im doing.<strong>


	19. Taking Action

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 19: Morning Calls**

**Liked the good size chapter? Hope you did. I have been thinking about a new story. But there's good news, bad news, and more bad news. The bad news is that I am going to make a new story after I'm done with "Aftermath". More bad news is that I don't know when I'm going to finish it. Good news is that I will take ideas for the next story.**

* * *

><p><em>Last Night<em>

* * *

><p>Lilly was getting cold that night and she saw Humphrey and Kate snuggled close together, sharing each other's body heat. Lilly crawled close to the couple as close as she can, until she was slightly warm. She blew her fur out of her eye and saw that she was next to Humphrey.<p>

Lilly was going to move until Humphrey rolled over and grabbed her. He was still sleeping and snuggled closely to her. Lilly couldn't move or else she would wake him up, and his body heat was making her sleepy.

Lilly didn't want to sleep in his grasp but soon drifted into a deep slumber.

_Morning_

* * *

><p>The sun was barely appearing over the mountains, leaving a orange glow. Today was slightly cool with a breeze that gently shuffled the trees leaves.<p>

Lilly woke up to see Humphrey, still asleep, in front of her. His nose was only a few inches away from hers and blushed.

_"What is wrong with me?" _Lilly thought to herself. Humphrey shuffled around and pulled away from Lilly, lying on his back. Lilly took the advantage and stood up to move away from Humphrey.

Lilly slowly stood up, stretched away her weariness and walked into the early morning. She sat outside the den and looked at the view. A pond wasn't too far away, trees somewhat surrounding them, and the mountains of Jasper just to the east.

Lilly scanned the area and turned back to Humphrey and Kate's den. She noticed that Kate wasn't in the den and walked to the far back of the den and didn't see her.

_"Where could she have gone so early in the morning?"_

_"What if she saw me and Humphrey cuddled close together?"_ Lilly asked herself. She turned around and saw that Humphrey was just waking up. Lilly cantered in front of him and waited for him.

"Hmmm, Kate what are you doing up so early?" Humphrey moaned.

_"He thinks I'm Kate?"_

"Kate what are you…" Humphrey opened his eyes to see Lilly there staring at him.

"Ahhh! Lilly, what were you doing?" Humphrey asked startled. Lilly laughed at Humphrey's face expression.

"Your face was so funny!" Lilly said re-enacting it.

"What? You startled me. Anyway, what are you doing up so early?" Humphrey said yawning. Lilly blushed and looked away before Humphrey saw it.

Humphrey saw Lilly blushed and assumed the worst.

"D-did you rape me last night?" Humphrey asked with his eyes widened. Lilly couldn't help but make a joke about it.

"Maybe, I don't know?" Lilly said sarcastically.

"Why Lilly!" Humphrey shouted standing up. Lilly couldn't help but fall on the ground laughing again.

"You should have seen your face!" Lilly said holding her stomach.

"I was just joking. And no, I didn't rape you, besides, I learned my lesson." Lilly said standing up.

"Why are you joking around about something that serious?" Humphrey asked sitting back down.

"Sorry, I guess I'm still kind of hurt since Garth left me." Lilly said a little down. Humphrey forgot about Garth leaving her for another wolf.

"Hey, calm down. It's not your fault, you deserve better than Garth." Humphrey said hugging her. Lilly felt better once Humphrey hugged her. She loved Humphrey and every time she was near him, she would blush.

"Lilly, by any chance, have you seen Kate?" Humphrey asked pulling away from her. Lilly didn't let go but squeezed him in a tighter hug.

"She wasn't here when I woke up." Lilly replied.

"Lilly, I know you love me, but I'm with Kate. I have more feelings for her. I'm sorry." Humphrey said pushing her away. Lilly let go of him and walked out of the den, heading towards the pond.

"Lilly, please don't." Humphrey said following her. Lilly walked up to the pond and jumped in. Humphrey watched curiously as he waited for Lilly to resurface. Lilly popped out of the water's surface and starred at Humphrey.

"What?" Lilly asked in a seductive tone. Humphrey blushed and turned around.

"I didn't know you were going to wash up. Didn't mean to disturb you." Humphrey said lying on the ground. Lilly swam towards the ledge where Humphrey was and splashed him.

Humphrey turned around and without knowing it Lilly grabbed him and pulled him into the pond. Humphrey swam to the surface and looked around for Lilly.

"You're going to pay for that." Humphrey chuckled. Lilly was under water watching him looking for her. Lilly swam up behind him and tapped his shoulder.

Humphrey turned around and Lilly was going to push him, but at the same time they were going to do that they kissed. Humphrey and Lilly stared at each other with wide eyes. Humphrey pushed Lilly away and swam to the bank.

Lilly was still in the pond thinking of what just happened.

"I…I'm sorry." Lilly whispered looking at Humphrey. Humphrey shook himself dry and walked away to his den. Lilly swam out of the pond and shook herself dry. The sun was just over the mountains and it seemed about 7:30ish. Lilly walked to the den and heard crying.

Lilly entered the den and saw Humphrey crying in a ball.

"Humphrey, are you alright?" Lilly asked sitting next to him.

"No Lilly I'm not. I'm with Kate, and every time you're with me something happens that could ruin our marriage." Humphrey cried.

"I know Humphrey, but it's just…"

"I know you love me, but you have to accept the fact that I'm with someone." Humphrey butted in. Lilly started to cry and ran out of the den. Lilly ran away and headed to one den that she knew someone would help her, her parents den.

Humphrey felt bad for hurting Lilly's feelings but stayed in his den until Kate came back. It didn't take long until Kate came back with a caribou. Humphrey smelled Kate's scent and headed out side.

"So was that what you went to get?" Humphrey said with a smile. Kate ignored him and dragged the caribou into the den.

"Kate. What's wrong? You look upset?" Humphrey asked laying his paw on her's.

"Humphrey, don't you love?" Kate asked not looking at him.

"Of course I do. I would never leave you." Humphrey said lifting Kate's face to reveal her eyes with tears in them.

"Then why were you sleeping with Lilly?" Kate asked letting tears fall down her face.

"Kate, I didn't know I was sleeping with her. I said I would never cheat on you and that incident with me and Lilly? She raped me, she tied me up." Humphrey said looking down.

"I know Humphrey. I'm sorry to even think about it. It's just that… Lilly lost Garth and she tied to kill herself. And you were always there for her. She seems different around you." Kate said hugging him.

"I know Kate, the day she raped me, she said that Garth disses her and that she… loved me." Humphrey said, scarred at the thought of what Kate would do.

"She said that she loved you?" Kate said pulling him away. Humphrey looked away and nodded.

"My sister loves my mate? Promise me that if she ever gets too close to you or she makes you feel uncomfortable, push her away." Kate said lifting Humphrey's head.

"Thank you Kate. I don't know what I would do without you." Humphrey kissed Kate.

"Come on let's eat." Kate said motioning towards the carcass.

_Meanwhile with Lilly_

* * *

><p>Lilly ran and notice she was at the feeding grounds. Lilly saw wolves already up and walking around talking. She continued to her parents den and stopped outside their den.<p>

Lilly was thinking of what she was doing, she didn't think of the outcome but thought out of feelings.

"Lilly? Is that you?" Eve asked walking out of the den.

"Hi mom." Lilly greeted walking towards her mom to hug her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be with Garth?" Eve asked confused.

"Well mom, I found out that he…"

_Back at Humphrey and Kate_

* * *

><p>"Kate, that was a good size caribou. Do you want to do something later on?" Humphrey asked Kate.<p>

"Sure that sounds great, but I will have to ask my dad if he has any other alpha duties today." Kate responded.

"Alright let's go visit your parents. I haven't been out much." Humphrey said standing up to leave. Kate and Humphrey walked to the feeding grounds, talking to pass the time.

_Back at Lilly_

"Garth did what!" Eve shouted. Lilly nodded with her head down.

"Eve, what happened?" Winston asked walking out of the den.

"Winston, Garth left Lilly for another wolf, that basterd." Eve said the last words under her breath.

"Is this true?" Winston asked Lilly.

"Yes, he left me." Lilly said angered.

"Winston, Lilly, you can join me while I'll tear off his ears so he can't hear himself scream." Eve said in an unhappy tone, walking away. Just then Kate and Humphrey showed up and saw Lilly, Winston, and Eve mad.

_"Please tell me Lilly didn't tell them." _Humphrey thought.

"Humphrey!" Eve yelled once she saw him.

_"Oh shit, Lilly told her!" _Humphrey mind screamed. Humphrey took off once he saw the hate in Eve's eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this chapter. And again I will take ideas for the next story. I was inspired by my friend HumphreyandKate Together to extend my story"Aftermath" to chapter 40. Thank you for doing this and thank you readers for taking time out of your day to read my story. Please Review.<strong>


	20. Asking

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 20: Excuses**

**Chapter 20 up. 20 more to go, man this seems to go by pretty fast, but I am posting a chapter a day. So this may take me a month to finish.**

* * *

><p><em>Last Chapter<em>

* * *

><p>The sun was now high in the sky, shining its warm full heat rays across the valley. Humphrey and Kate were walking towards Kate's parents den when Eve, Lilly, and Winston were all mad. Eve saw Humphrey walking towards them and shouted his name<strong>.<strong>

_Present_

* * *

><p>Humphrey and Kate were walking and Eve walked over to Humphrey with hate in her eyes. Humphrey saw the hate and assumed that Lilly told her what happened between them. Humphrey took off for his life, with Eve behind him.<p>

_"Why is he running?"_ Eve asked herself. Seeing Humphrey turning to run away from her, Eve got furious and gave chase. Humphrey tried to run but couldn't due to his accident on his side and fell.

Humphrey fell to the ground with a yelp. Eve ran to his side and saw Humphrey covering his face. Kate was close behind her.

"Why were you running away from me?" Eve asked aggravated. Kate walked next to her mom with a questioned look.

"You're going to kill me, that's why." Humphrey whimpered.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong. Did you?" Eve asked with a serious tone. Humphrey didn't respond and Kate stared at her mom. Eve took note and notice that Humphrey was shaking.

Eve grew furious and kicked him in the stomach with lightning speed. Humphrey yelped in pain at the contact that made him roll over laying on his back. Kate stared in shock at what her mom was doing.

"How dare you mate with my daughter! Mating season isn't here and you have the nerve to rush her!" Eve yelled stomping on his stomach.

Humphrey yelped and his wound opened up on his side, blood oozing out. Kate ran and tackled her mom from the back and pinned her away from the whimpering wolf that was bleeding.

"Mom! What are you doing!" Kate yelled at her mom.

"How dare you talk to your mother in that tone! He mated you before mating season even started and you're defending him!" Eve yelled back under Kate. Wolves over the western pack saw the battle and watched as if were a show.

Winston heard the yelling and recognized one of the voices to be Eve's. Winston peered out the dens cliff and saw three wolves. One was bleeding and one pinning down another. Winston rushed down the slope and saw Humphrey bleeding.

Lilly followed her dad and saw Humphrey bleeding as well. She ran to his side and saw a puddle of blood, slowly growing bigger. Lilly reached a panicked state and ran to the onlookers.

"Someone go get Sally, Reba, and Janice. Now!" Lilly yelled. The onlookers stared in shocked at Lilly's attitude but didn't move.

"Lilly, what's the problem?" Janice asked running through the crowed.

"Humphrey is bleeding and it won't stop. He needs your help before he dies." Lilly said turning around and rushing to her friends' side.

"Come on Humphrey, stay with me." Lilly said taking hold of his paw.

"Kate, let Eve go." Winston ordered. Kate did what her dad ordered and got off of her mom.

"Eve, why did you attack Humphrey?" Winston asked pulling her aside.

"Humphrey mated Kate before mating season came." Eve said looking at her mate with hate in her eyes.

"Eve, I miss calculated the time. It started sooner than I expected it. It started just the other day." Winston said looking down.

"If that happened then why aren't I in heat?" Eve whispered.

"I don't know, but didn't the thought of being in heat cross your mind? Remember when you were in heat, you almost raped me until I finally broke down and submitted to you." Winston said bringing up the past.

"Humphrey!" Kate screamed once she saw the puddle of blood, now a pool around him. Janice tried to patch up the wound but the extreme amount of blood made it hard to grasp the leaf.

"I need help here!" Janice yelled. Kate sat next to her and asked for instructions.

"Here, put pressure on that wound. I will be back shortly with some herbs." Janice explained as she took off into the forest. Kate placed her paws on Humphrey's side and he screamed in pain.

"Humphrey, I'm sorry, but I have to do this to keep you from bleeding to death." Kate said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Li-Lilly, why did y-you tell E-Eve?" Humphrey asked, voice scratchy.

"Humphrey, I didn't tell her. I told her about Garth leaving me." Lilly said with tears too in her eyes. Janice ran back with the blue-ish green leaf and placed it on his side. Humphrey howled from the agonizing pain.

"That should do it. It might take a while for the bleeding to stop but he will be fine." Janice said wiping her bloody paws on the ground. Humphrey laid on the ground, blood soaking his fur, and messed up.

"Where the hell is Sally? She should have been here?" Janice asked looking around.

"E-Eve." Humphrey said slowly looking around. Eve heard him call her and she turned around. The on-lookers walked away from the scene and back to what they were doing.

"Yes, Humphrey?" Eve asked in a quiet voice.

"Can we t-talk somewhere, pr-privately." Humphrey said slowly standing up. Eve nodded and was going to help him but was stopped by Kate, who walked next to Humphrey, in case he fell.

They walked into Winston and Eve's den and Kate carefully laid Humphrey down on the ground. Kate had blood on her side where Humphrey constantly leaned against her.

"Kate, can you bring Lilly and Winston? We all need to talk." Humphrey said in a solemn voice. Kate nodded and left. Within seconds, Lilly Winston and Kate walked into the den and sat around Humphrey, ready for what he was going to say.

"I called you here, to ask for permission." Humphrey said in a calm tone.

"What's the permission?" Winston asked with his eye brow raised.

"I would like to see Eve kick Garth's ass, and…" Humphrey said before he was interrupted by laughter by Eve.

"Of course you can watch, come on let's get a move on before it gets too late." Eve said standing up.

"I'm not finished." Humphrey said making Eve sit back down.

"… and, to ask if…you would let your daughter travel with me back to Saw tooth National Park, Idaho." Humphrey asked looking at Winston and Eve for their approval.

"Humphrey, I don't mind, but I'm worried about what might happen to and from their." Winston asked worriedly. Humphrey looked at Eve for an answer and noticed that she was looking down.

"Eve?" Humphrey asked.

"I will allow it, but when were you planning on going?" Eve asked.

"By at least the day after tomorrow. We could have help from Marcel and Paddy." Humphrey said remembering their two bird friends.

"Humphrey?" Lilly asked speaking up.

"Yes."

"Is… is it alright if I can go?" Lilly asked looking down.

_"He's going to say no. Why did I even ask?"_

"Yeah it's fine. You need some fresh air to forget about Garth. Only if it's alright with Winston and Eve?" Humphrey said looking for the two approvals. Winston hesitated for a little at the thought of his two daughters going with Humphrey.

_"Humphrey is the nicest boy, he would never let them out of his sight."_

"Yes, I will allow it." Winston came to a decision.

"I will allow it too, but Humphrey, if something happens to any of my daughters I will…"

"Tear off my ears so I can't hear myself scream, tear out my eyes, shove them down my throat so I can your claws tear my carcass open, or rip me limb from limb and scatter me across the vally. Am I right or am I right?" Humphrey asked in a tired voice.

"Uh, no, you forgot the part where I rip your manhood and…"

"That's enough. He gets it Eve." Winston said stopping the gruesome threats.

"Ok, but for right now I want to see all those threats be put into action on Garth." Humphrey snickered evily.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the somewhat short chapter. I wanted to leave the chapter of kind of mysteriously, if you know what i mean?<strong>

**So what do you think of Humphrey's actions? Will Kate and Lilly be safe on their trip back to Idaho? When will they see Marcel and Paddy, will they see them in Idaho or what? Find out nxt chapter.**


	21. Plans

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 21: The Act**

**So Garth is going to get his ass kicked by Eve, for leaving Lilly for another wolf. Yeah, that sounds about right. Humphrey wants to witness the fight, and is going to leave to Saw tooth National Park in a couple days. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Humphrey snickered evilly, at the thought of seeing Garth getting his ass kicked by Eve. Winston, Lilly, and Eve didn't notice him because Eve gladly walked out of the den with an evil smile on her face.<p>

"We should wash up before we see Eve kick Garth's ass." Humphrey chuckled. Kate looked at Humphrey with an odd stare.

"Humphrey, are you okay? You're acting, different." Kate asked worried. Humphrey turned his attention to Kate and realized he was.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Humphrey stuttered at first.

"When my mom is going to kick Garth's ass, you didn't mind. You wanted her to do it. Why?" Kate asked puzzled. Humphrey was thinking of ways to tell Kate why he was acting different.

"Kate, there's something I need to tell you about myself." Humphrey said looking down.

"What do you need to tell me? I know everything about you." Kate smiled.

"No. No you don't. I am an alpha."

"I know you are." Kate said rolling her eyes.

"Kate, please. When I was in alpha school, I was not the fun loving omega you see now. I was a ruthless bastered. I wouldn't let anyone get in my way of achieving something I wanted."

Kate looked at Humphrey, shocked.

"I have these, _evil_, emotions. I would act differently, I would be cruel, heartless, and let down. When I heard that Garth left Lilly, these emotions somehow got free. They would control me. Hohensi visited me.

_Flashback_

* * *

><p><em>"It's good to see you becoming yourself again Humphrey." Hohensi said sitting down.<em>

_"I don't want to become what I used to be, I like the way I am now." Humphrey said trying to calm down. Hohensi frowned at what Humphrey said._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Hohensi knew about your emotions?" Kate asked, making sure she heard right. Humphrey nodded and looked at the entrance.<p>

"I still want to see Garth getting his ass kicked. Could I?" Humphrey asked making the puppy face Kate use on him. Kate stared at him and smiled.

"I don't know. Let's wash up, and I'll think about it." Kate said standing up. Humphrey wagged his tail and stood up slowly to follow her.

Humphrey walked slowly do to his side. If he moved too fast he could un-do the bandages and bleed. Kate slowed down and waited for her mate to catch up. Humphrey caught up to Kate and she let him lean on her when he needed to rest.

After about a good five minute walk, they were just exiting the feeding grounds.

"Follow me. I want to show you something." Kate said moving in a different direction. Humphrey followed Kate and notices the sound of water falling.

_"Where is she taking me? I hear water; could it be just a small stream?"_ Humphrey questioned himself. Soon after a few minutes Humphrey's questions was answered.

There was a small water fall with a meadow of flowers all around them.

"Th-this is the place…" Humphrey said in shock.

"This is a place where I liked to go, to empty my mind. It's very peaceful." Kate said smiling at the scenery.

"I've been here. This was my home a long time ago." Humphrey said, tears forming in his eyes. Kate stared at him.

"This was ruined by a fire that humans created. Everything was burned, nothing survived the inferno. I was going to bring you here when we were little. I was going to tell you my feelings towards you. But that day was burned." Humphrey said a little angered.

"You used to live here?" Kate asked. Humphrey nodded weakly at the memory of what happened.

"Yes, there is a cave over there where I stayed." Humphrey said limping to it. Kate followed him and saw a cave, and in that cave was a small patch of flowers, every flower different.

"Wow." Kate whispered.

"It took me years to re-build this." Humphrey said lying on the patch of flowers.

"This is where I placed the flower in Lilly's fur." Humphrey said looking down. He stood up and walked outside.

"This is where Lilly was going to kiss me. I turned away and tripped. She was kissing me and I ran off." Humphrey said almost in an angry tone. He stood up once again and walked towards the forest.

Humphrey sat down with trees all around him and saw vines and a shattered log. Humphrey looked away from the scene and Kate sat next to him.

"What happened here?" asked Kate.

"This...this is where Lilly…" Humphrey couldn't finish his sentence and started to cry. Kate instantly knew that this was where Lilly raped him. Kate embraced her mate as he cried softly into her fur.

Kate got a whiff of the area and it had Humphrey's and Lilly's scent all over it.

"It's ok Humphrey." Kate said licking his cheek. Humphrey cheered up a bit and licked Kate's nose.

"Thank you." He said as he laid his head on her chest. Kate could feel his soft breaths on her chest and looked up. The sun was high noon and it wasn't that bad of weather. It was cool and slightly breezy.

Humphrey fell asleep in Kate's warm embrace. Kate heard screaming in the distance, breaking the silence.

_"I'm guessing mom got to Garth. He deserves what he gets for leaving my sister."_ Kate thought with a smile.

"Kate? Is that you?" a voice asked behind her. Kate turned her head around and saw her dad walking out of the forest to meet her.

"Hey dad." Kate whispered, not waking up Humphrey. Winston saw Humphrey asleep and smiled.

"I see you found Humphrey's favorite spot." Winston said smiling.

"How did you know? He just told me a brief history of this place before he fell asleep." Kate said leaving out the parts with Lilly in it.

"I watched him recently leave when you had to come home. I followed him here and saw that he was taking care of this place. He would occasionally sleep here when he took a nap and wouldn't wake up." finished Winston looking out at the scenery.

"I heard him say that he was doing this for you. He wanted to express himself to you, before he could, this place was on fire." Winston said sad.

Winston took a deep breath and smelled Lilly. Winston looked around and Kate saw him look around as if he was looking for something.

"What's bothering you dad?" Kate said with a questioned look.

"I smell Lilly, but I can't find her." Winston said taking another sniff. Kate was scared that her dad would find out about Lilly and Humphrey's 'incident'. Kate was thinking of ways to change the subject, then one popped in her head.

"Was the screaming from Garth?" Kate asked. Winston looked at Kate and answered.

"Yes, Eve literally tore his ears off, but before she could do anything Tony stepped in and handled it from there." Winston chuckled. Kate sighed in relief that her planned worked and continued with it.

"What did Tony do?" Kate asked wanting more information.

"He took Garth and went back to the eastern pack. I don't know what he's doing to him now, but Lilly was satisfied at what Eve did. Also, why is Lilly's scent here?" Winston said returning back to the subject.

Kate looked away, her planned worked but not enough. Winston notice Kate look away and asked again.

"Kate, why is Lilly's scent here…" **_'sniff'_** "…with Humphrey's?" Winston asked confuse. Before Kate could respond Humphrey spoke.

"Hmmmm…Lilly…don't…please…don't….do this…" Humphrey turned in Kate's fur. "…Kate…please…don't leave…" Humphrey tossed and turned and woke up to see Winston looking at him.

"Kate, what is he talking about?" Winston asked in a demanding tone. Humphrey looked at Winston and then to Kate.

"Wh-what's going on?" Humphrey asked, he sniffed and smelled Lilly's scent. Humphrey instantly knew that Winston would smell the scent and asked what happened.

"Winston, sir, I can explain. Lilly ra…ra…" Humphrey couldn't say it.

"Lilly what?" Winston demanded.

"Lilly raped Humphrey!" Kate shouted. Winston grew wide eyed and Humphrey looked away.

"Lilly…raped, you?" Winston asked looking at Humphrey. Humphrey nodded slowly, knowing that Winston would attack him.

"Yes. Lilly raped him because she was in heat." Kate added backing up Humphrey. Winston looked down and shook his head.

"No. Lilly wouldn't do that. I don't believe you two." Winston answered angrily.

"It's true dad." Lilly said walking out of the forest and sitting next to Humphrey.

"Lilly? You raped Humphrey?" Winston questioned.

"Yes dad. I was in heat and I talked to Humphrey privately. He treats Kate with love and respect that I became jealous of it. Garth never treated me like that. Humphrey was always there for me in time of need. I started to have these feelings for him; he treated me with more respect than Garth in one day." Lilly finished looking at Humphrey.

"I don't believe this. My two daughters both love one wolf and they are traveling tomorrow alone. I'm sorry but, Lilly, you can't go with them." Winston said sadly.

"No. I'm going." Lilly refused.

"No you are not." Winston said. "That's final."

"Humphrey, Kate, I am sorry for not believing you but Lilly can't go with you guys back to Idaho."

"Sir, but…"

"No, and that's final." Winston finished walking away.

"I will be kind enough not to tell Eve, but I am disappointed in all of you." With that Winston walked away.

"Lilly? Are you okay?" Kate asked looking at her sister.

"I don't want them to treat me like a pup anymore. I am full grown and I can make my own decisions from now on, and I am saying that I am going with you guys to Idaho." Lilly said with a smile.

Lilly, but what if something happens to you while we all go?" Humphrey asked.

Lilly looked at Humphrey," I'll be fine."

_Back at Winston's and Eve's Den_

Eve walked in the den happy at what she did to Garth for leaving her daughter. Blood was on her paws and mouth from tearing Garth's ears off.

"That should teach him a lesson about leaving someone." Eve smiled and notice that Winston wasn't in the den.

_"Hmm,  
>where did he go?" <em>Eve asked herself. Just then Winston walked into the den and walked towards the back of the den. Eve saw his face and looked like he was worried, and decided to go talk to him.

"Winston dear, what's the matter?" Eve asked lying next to him. Winston looked at his mate and smiled weakly.

"Lilly will not be going with Humphrey and Kate's trip to Idaho."

"Why not? I thought she wanted to go?" Eve asked sitting up.

"She changed her mind, she wants to stay here and try to find a wolf to love again." Winston lied to his mates face.

_Humphrey, Kate, and Lilly_

The three wolves started to walk back when Humphrey realized to do something.

"Kate, you know what we forgot to do?" Humphrey smiled and stopped.

"No. What?" Kate asked turning around.

"We need to wash up so we can see Garth get his ass kicked by Eve." Humphrey smiled.

"Humphrey, Eve already kicked Garth's ass. But let's go wash up. Thanks for reminding me." Kate said nudging Humphrey.

_"Eve already kicked his ass? Aw man I missed it." _Humphrey thought to himself. It didn't matter, Kate was with him as they reached the small stream. Humphrey watched as Kate and Lilly got in washing their fur.

After about five minutes Humphrey went into the stream, and started to clean himself. Humphrey ignored watching seeing two female wolves wash up and cleaned himself.

Humphrey quickly washed himself and got out. He shook himself dried and sat at the bank looking at the vast flowers.

"Just until tomorrow, and we will be heading to Idaho." Kate said lying next to Humphrey. Humphrey ignored what she said and snuggled closer to her.

"We should get some sleep. We are going to be waking up early in the morning to catch the train." Humphrey said as he stood up.

"Alright, let's sleep in that cave there." Lilly said pointing to the cave in the wall. The three wolves walked in and laid down. Humphrey and Kate slept together and Lilly slept by herself in the patch of flowers.

"Good night Kate." Humphrey said licking her nose.

"Good night Humphrey." Kate said kissing him.

The sun was still up in the sky, it looked like there was still about three hours of light before the moon came out. The three wolves fell asleep early because they have a busy day ahead of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how did you like it? Sorry for not posting yesterday, I was busy. Anyway, let me know on what you think about my story and again, Please Review.<strong>


	22. The Day Comes

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 22: The Trip, No Goodbye's**

**I am half ways to my goal of having 40 chapters. Sad, isn't it? Well, like I said, I might have a sequel to this story. To finish this story will be long because, I will be posting at least a chapter a day, and I have proved that I will. Yesterday was an exception, I was busy with family. Any way on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Kate, Lilly, and Humphrey woke up early in the morning. The sun wasn't over the mountains yet and it was still dark out. Humphrey was the first to wake up. He was lying on his back and felt small patter of breaths on his chest. He looked down and saw that Kate and Lilly were resting their heads on his chest.<p>

Humphrey smiled once he saw Kate; she was sleeping with a smile on her face. Humphrey's smile vanished once he saw Lilly. Lilly was asleep and was cuddled closer than Kate was.

_"How many times am I gonna have to tell her?" _Humphrey thought to himself. Humphrey didn't want to wake them up so they could get more sleep and waited for them. Lilly began to whimper in her sleep.

_"Please… don't…" _Lilly whimpered. Humphrey was worried about her and shook her awake.

"Lilly…Lilly wake up. It's only a dream." Humphrey said shaking her. Lilly opened her eyes and saw Humphrey staring at her worried.

"Hu-Humphrey?" Lilly said looking at him. She looked down and saw that she was laying on his stomach. Lilly instantly got off and stood up.

"Lilly? Are you alright?" Humphrey asked looking at his friend. Lilly stood up too fast and got light headed.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Lilly said stumbling while she walked towards the exit. She was light headed and tripped falling on Humphrey. Kate woke up from the sudden movement and saw her sister laying on Humphrey's face.

Humphrey saw Lilly fall and she fell on him. Before Humphrey could react she had her stomach over his mouth, muffling his voice. Humphrey quickly pushed Lilly of and gasped for air.

"Humphrey…what was Lilly doing on you?" Kate asked looking at him.

"Kate… Lilly stood up… and fell on… me." Humphrey said gasping.

"I…I… feel light…headed." Lilly said looking around. Kate starred at her sister and back to Humphrey.

"Kate, please. We didn't do anything." Humphrey said getting up and walking towards Kate. Kate turned her head away and it made Humphrey stop in his tracks.

"We should head towards the train." Kate said walking past him and her sister. Humphrey started to tear up and followed after Kate, stopping at Lilly.

"Humphrey…I'm sorry."

"Lilly, can you stop. Please. I have a feeling that going back to Idaho, will end disastrous. Just… please, keep a distance away from me." Humphrey finished, walking out of the cave.

_"It is my fault. I'm causing Humphrey more pain he caused Kate. I can't do this, every time I'm with him, I can't control myself."_ Lilly thought to herself before she stood up and followed.

"Kate, please, tell me what's wrong." Humphrey asked walking next to her. Kate rounded and slapped Humphrey in the face, leaving three scratches across his face. Humphrey yelped in pain and fell to the ground.

"Ka-Kate, Why?" Humphrey asked, tears in his eyes. Blood started to seeped through the cuts, slowly streaming down his cheek.

Kate starred at him with hatred, she started to growl.

"Why! I loved you Humphrey!" Kate shouted out of hatred.

"L-loved, me?" Humphrey asked tears streaming down his face.

"Yes, Loved, you. I can't believe I would stay with a wolf that slept with my sister!" Kate shouted back. Lilly heard the commotion and dashed off to the sound.

When Lilly got there she saw Humphrey on the ground, crying and bleeding. She saw Kate shouting at him and instantly realized that this is what she had done.

"Humphrey, this is more likely to hurt you more but, were through." Kate said as she turned around and walked off. Humphrey stared at Kate while she left and ran towards her.

Humphrey jumped and tackled Kate to the ground.

"No Kate! Please! Don't!" Humphrey shouted, not letting go of her. Kate pushed Humphrey away but Humphrey still clung to her. Kate got furious and scratched Humphrey on the other side of his face.

Humphrey yelped in pain but didn't let go. Kate bite into Humphrey's shoulder and that made him let go. Kate tossed him and walked off.

Lilly ran to Humphrey's side and saw that he was a bloody mess.

"Humphrey, please just leave her. You need help." Lilly said nudging him.

"Back off Lilly!" Humphrey said with tears in his eyes. Once Humphrey stood up he heard Kate growl. Humphrey took off in her direction, ignoring the pain, and saw that she being attacked by a human.

Humphrey sprang into action and attacked the human. The human was wearing a orange vest and olive green pants. Humphrey bite the humans leg and the human turned his attention to Humphrey. He kicked Humphrey and took off. Humphrey turned around and saw that Kate had a few scratches on her.

Humphrey was going to go to her but was stopped by Kate growling.

"Don't ever come near me again or I will kill you without hesitation." Kate snarled.

"Is that what you want?" Humphrey replied.

"Yes, in fact, I rather have you dead. Life would be better if you were dead." Kate said turning around.

"You…want…me…" Humphrey didn't finished when Kate turned around and was in his face, shouting.

"Dead!" said Kate. Humphrey looked down, crying intensively.

"Kate, please."

"No Humphrey no more 'please'. I don't care about you anymore." with that, Kate walked away. Humphrey sat on the ground crying his heart out.

"She said… she would never leave me…she said. Why!" Humphrey screamed before he laid on the floor, bleeding and crying. Lilly walked out of the bushes with her head down.

"Hu-Humphrey, I'm sorry. This is my entire fault." Lilly apologized letting a tear fall of her cheek.

"Please, Lilly I want to be left alone." Humphrey said rudely. Lilly under stood and walked away. Lilly left Humphrey and walked back to the cave. The sun wasn't even at the mountain's ridge and Humphrey lost Kate.

Humphrey lied on the ground crying. His cuts hurt but what hurts the most is the emptiness in his heart. He did all he could for Kate and he finally got her.

"Kate's right, it would be better if I was dead." Humphrey told to himself. Humphrey looked up and saw the stars.

"Kate, I love you." Humphrey said as tears are streaming down his face. Humphrey felt dizzy and began to walk towards the cave. Humphrey lost his way and ended up walking in circles. Humphrey sat down and took in his surroundings.

"I was just here. No, I don't remember that tree." Humphrey was about to walk, just then he passed out in the same place Kate left him. Humphrey passed out from the loss of blood.

_3 hours later_

* * *

><p>Humphrey woke up to see that he was in a cave. There was daylight outside and he looked around. No one was in the den.<p>

"Could it be a dream? Was it a nightmare?" Humphrey thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Woooo hoooooo! chapter 22. Man this chapter is awsome. Humphrey finally admit his feelings for Kate. Wait, What? No, this aint the chapter. Let me see.( 5<em> min. later)<em> Oh. Oh no. This chapter isnt awsome. This SUCKS! Man, Kate left Humphrey and wished him dead. Oh wait I forgot about the last part. Wait, Is this a cliffhanger? I think this is a cliffhanger, do you? I'm just playin. Thanks for reading my story and dont forget to Review. Let me know what you think so far about my story.**

**Signed: Datguy N Disguy**


	23. Remembrance

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 23: Is it Real?**

**Man, I bet you are all wondering if the fight with Humphrey and Kate was real. Well there is just one way to figure out isn't it? Continue reading and let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>Humphrey woke up to see that he was in a cave. There was daylight outside and he looked around. No one was in the den.<p>

"Could it be a dream? Was it a nightmare?" Humphrey thought. Humphrey tried to stand but he fell to the ground with a yelp of pain. Humphrey fell and saw that there was blood running down his arm. He looked over his body and saw the slash marks on his side.

Humphrey eyed the marks and grew wide eyed. He lifted his paw and touched his face. He winced at the pain and looked at his paw, there was blood. Humphrey started to tear up at the sight.

"Sh-she did l-leave m-me. Ka-Kate l-left m-me." Humphrey curled into a ball and began to cry his heart out. He didn't care where he was or who was around. Humphrey cried until he had no more tears.

Humphrey looked up and saw the daylight outside. Humphrey pushed his emotions aside while a new one took hold, anger. Humphrey's eyes were blood shot red and he was walking out of the den and instantly knew where he was at.

Humphrey sat outside the cave and saw the meadow of flowers and forest, not to far where he was at.

"Why am I here? Who brought me?" Humphrey asked himself as his eyes adjusted to the brightness.

"I brought you here. You past out from losing so much blood, so I brought you here." a voice said beside him. Humphrey looked at where the voice came from and a wolf exiting the stream nearby.

"Hohensi? Is that you?" Humphrey asked squinting at the wolf. The sat down and laughed.

"Yeah, it's you." Humphrey chuckled.

"So what happened out there? You were bleeding and crying. Crying and bleeding. Why was that?" Hohensi smiled. Humphrey remembered what happened and growled.

"Whoa, what did I say?" Hohensi asked, clearly confused.

"Not of your business." Humphrey growled. Hohensi looked at him and realized something.

"So that is what happened. Kate dumped you, she left you because of what Lilly did. Am I right?" Hohensi grinned. Humphrey glanced at Hohensi with the look of hatred and anger.

"Good, good, let the hate flow through you." Hohensi smirked. He began to laugh at what he just said.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Have you ever watched Star Wars?" Hohensi said as he stopped laughing.

"No. Now what do you know about me and Kate?" Humphrey asked as he started towards Hohensi. Hohensi's smile quickly went away as he saw Humphrey getting closer. Humphrey was in Hohensi's face when he realized what he was doing.

"I don't have time for this. I got to be somewhere." Humphrey said as he turned and walked away.

_"Damn, a little closer and he would have unleashed what he had in alpha school." _Hohensi thought to himself. Humphrey walked away and he notice that he was next to a pond.

"If this pond is here that means…" Humphrey turned his head and saw a den not too far away. Humphrey's heart began to beat faster as he remember Kate. Humphrey's mind went blank at the thought of Kate, and bumped into a tree. Humphrey woke from his daze and notice he was right next to the den.

_"What am I doing? Kate hates me; she doesn't… want me around. She wants me… dead." _Humphrey began to tear up at the thought. Humphrey looked into the den and notice a sleepy wolf. Humphrey recognized the wolf as Kate.

Humphrey turned away from her. Just the sight brought the emptiness in his heart more pain. He began to walk when he kicked a twig and it rustled some leaves. He froze at the sudden sound and hoped it didn't wake Kate.

Humphrey didn't move and it felt as if everything stopped. He turned around and saw Kate up and staring at him. Humphrey's face turned white and he began to run. Kate was quick and tackled him.

"What do you want Humphrey!" Kate shouted. Humphrey just stared at her with hurt in his eyes.

"Answer me!" Kate shouted again. Humphrey began to cry, tears going down his face like waterfalls.

"D-do you re-really want me de-dead?" Humphrey stuttered.

"Yes, I do. And I said I wouldn't hesitate to kill you myself, but I broke my promise already." Kate growled.

"W-what do y-you mean" Humphrey asked so he wouldn't be killed so quickly from Kate.

"I hesitated. And now I'm going to kill you." Kate said as she opened her jaws and placed them around his neck. Humphrey closed his eyes and coughed.

"Kate. Wait." Humphrey managed to say before Kate ripped out his throat. Kate pulled back and stared at him.

"What? You filthy Omega." Kate snarled.

"C-can you have… your family here. To witness my d-death?" Humphrey asked with his voice shaky.

"Why would you want that? If my mother was here she would kill you, not me." Kate asked annoyed.

"Please, as my final wish."

"Fine, but I am the only one that is going to kill you." Kate growled as she stepped off him. Humphrey stood up slowly and lowered his head.

"I-I'll stay here, while you get y-your family." Humphrey sniffled.

"I don't trust you. You can just run off before I even kill you." Kate said, voice full of anger.

"Trust me."

"Trust you! You want me to trust you after all you did to me!" Kate screamed. Humphrey nodded his head slowly in confirmation.

"Fine but this is the last time I will ever trust you." Kate grunted under her breath. Kate sprinted to her family to tell them to follower her. Humphrey sat in silence, waiting for Kate to get back.

Kate reached the feeding grounds and saw everyone awake and having a good time. Kate put on a smile and walked up to her parents den. When Kate arrived she saw her parents and Lilly.

"Kate, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to Idaho today?" Winston asked puzzled. Kate ignored her father's question and looked around.

"Mom, dad, Lilly, I need you to follow me. It's an emergency." Kate said with hast. She turned around and darted out of the den. Winston didn't have enough time to ask and Kate was gone.

"Come on." Winston said as he ran after his daughter. Eve and Lilly was quick behind Winston and was soon off the feeding grounds, entering the forest. Surprisingly, none of the pack noticed this. Kate was smiling at the thought of killing Humphrey.

Kate and her family were at the den in seconds and noticed Humphrey sitting quietly with his head down. Kate stopped and waited as her family stopped as well.

"What is it Kate?" Eve asked worried. Lilly remembered what Kate said to Humphrey only a few hours ago.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"Don't ever come near me again or I will kill you without hesitation." Kate snarled._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>Lilly began to tear up and knew what was coming.<p>

"I want you here to witness what is going to happen to me." Humphrey said, reveling his cut up face.

"Humphrey, what happened?" Eve said as she started to walk towards him.

"Stop mom, let him finish. Go on." Kate said as she smiled.

"I want to let you know Eve that Lilly raped me. This happened before Garth left Lilly. I brought you here so you can see your daughter, my ex-wife, Kate; kill me in front of your eyes." Humphrey finished, tears coming down his face.

"What!" Eve shouted angrily. Winston knew what was going to happen and pinned Eve to the ground before she even had a chance to move.

"Eve, don't. Lilly did it, not Humphrey, and Kate, why would you kill Humphrey? I thought you love him? Winston asked as he struggled to restrain Eve.

"Loved, dad. Loved" Kate said as she slapped Humphrey across the face, making him fall to the ground. Humphrey's face was cut up even more and was bleeding. Kate stepped over him and placed her jaws around his neck.

"Kate! Don't!" Winston shouted as he was holding Eve back.

"Please, before you finish me. Can I say something?" Humphrey asked, tears falling down his face. Kate pulled away and grunted.

"What?" Kate asked stubbornly. Humphrey looked at Winston, Eve, and then to Lilly. Lilly looked away so she didn't she her best friend killed before her eyes. Humphrey looked at Kate and saw the hatred in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Man, it's intense. I cant wait to upload a new chapter. But i cant right now because i got school tomorrow. Any way i got to go. Please Review. Tell me how you feel about this story so far. See ya.<strong>


	24. It all come down to this

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 24: Time Comes**

**Man this is intense. Kate is going to kill Humphrey, and her family is watching. Kate was going to kill him but was stopped when Humphrey wanted to say one last thing. Will Kate kill Humphrey? Will Humphrey say what he wanted to say? Are you anxious? I am, and I'm writing the story. Let's continue with the story, shall we?**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"What?" Kate asked stubbornly. Humphrey looked at Winston, Eve, and then to Lilly. Lilly looked away so she didn't she her best friend killed before her eyes. Humphrey looked at Kate and saw the hatred in her eyes._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>Humphrey swallowed the fear of Kate and opened his mouth.<p>

_"When you try your best but you don't succeed._

_When you get what you want, but not what you need._

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep._

_Stuck in reverse._

_And the tears come streaming down your face._

_When you lose something you cant replace._

_When you love someone but it goes to waste._

_COULD IT BE WORST?"_

Kate stared at Humphrey as he sang the song. The song they heard on their way back from Idaho in the back of the truck.

_"Lights will guide, you home._

_And ignite, your bones._

_And I will try, to fix you._

_And high up above or down below._

_When your too in love to let it go._

_But if you never try you'll never know._

_Just what you're worth."_

Winston, Eve, and Lilly stared in shock as Humphrey began to sing, sing his heart out to Kate.

_"Lights will guide, you home._

_And ignite, your bones._

_And I will try, to fix you._

_Tears stream, down your face._

_When you lose something you cannot replace._

_Tears streaming, down your face._

_And I._

_Tears stream, down your face._

_I promise you. I will learn from my mistakes._

_Tears stream, down your face._

_And I._

_Lights will guide, you home._

_And ignite, your bones._

_And I will try, to fix you."_

Humphrey finished, as he closed his eyes.

"I was your light." Humphrey said as he waited for death. Kate's eyes began to tear up from the song Humphrey sang to her.

* * *

><p><em>Kate's Flashback<em>

_(Kate's point of view)_

Humphrey just pulled himself in from the window and sat down. I watched him as he took off the biker helmet and nose ring. Humphrey looked at me and I looked back at him.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked as I picked my head off the briefcase.

"No-nothing, I was just… daydreaming." Humphrey answered looking away. He walked to the cabinet next to the door and opened it.

"What are you doing?" I asked, after seeing him pull out human clothes.

"Well, I'm an Omega, and it's my job to lighten things up when someone looks down." Humphrey responded pulling a case out.

"I'm not felling down, I'm just tired." I replied defensively.

"Yeah, and I'm just a 'little coyote' Kate." Humphrey replied as he tried to open the case.

"Humphrey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be mean." I replied turning away.

"It's alright, I forgive you. Stupid case won't open!" Humphrey shouted as he tossed it and hit the wall. The case fell on the ground and opened.

"Hm? I guess it was that easy?" Humphrey chuckled. I giggled as I saw Humphrey try to flex his muscles. Humphrey walked over to the case and pulled out a orange-reddish wig and glasses.

"I'm guessing you're going to put that on so I won't be feeling down?" I giggled.

"Well, if it makes you happy, then yes." Humphrey said with a smile. Before I could say anything he put the wig and glasses on. I couldn't hold it in and started to laugh. Humphrey didn't seem to care and walked towards the window.

"Wow, I don't look that good. I looked way better with the biker helmet." Humphrey chuckled.

"So are you still feeling down?" Humphrey asked as he looked at me. I tried not to laugh but I couldn't.

"You look like a girl!" I said trying to calm down. I saw Humphrey blush and shook the wig and glasses off.

"Well, you seem to be better, now, can you put them on, so I can how funny you look?" Humphrey asked as he holding the accessories in front of me.

I was still laughing and calmed down after about 5 min. I saw Humphrey holding it when we heard the song change and a new one started.

_"Thanks for tuning into 101.1, and here is Coldplay with 'Fix You'."_ The announcer said and right after he ended his talk, the song started. Humphrey's ears perked up at the sound of a man's voice.

I listened and I fell in love with the song. I laid my head down and slowly drifted into a daydream.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>Kate looked away from Humphrey as her tears poured down her face. Winston was caught off guard and Eve stood up. Lilly stared at the two wolves and was confused.<p>

"H-Humphrey." Kate whispered. Humphrey opened his eyes and saw Kate crying.

"I saw you that day in the truck. I could tell you fell in love with that song, as I did too." Humphrey said nuzzling Kate. Kate stepped off Humphrey and let him up. Humphrey slowly stood up and saw Kate crying.

Humphrey was about to hug her when he heard Kate speak.

"Humphrey?"

"Yes."

"I'm… I'm…" Kate didn't finished her sentence when Humphrey placed his paw on her lips.

"Kate, answer me this." Humphrey asked as he removed his paw.

"Yes." Kate replied, almost in a whisper.

"Do… do… do you still, want me…" Humphrey was silenced when Kate spoke up.

"Dead?" Kate answered, finishing his sentence, Humphrey was afraid of the answer Kate might give, and slowly nodded his head in confirmation.

"Humphrey…" Kate was interrupted when they heard clicking. Humphrey perked his ears up and heard the click. He scanned the area and notices a human spying on them. The human was wearing an orange vest and olive green pants.

Humphrey instantly knew that this was the human that Kate and him fought earlier. The human was a hunter. Humphrey saw the shiny barrel of the gun and instantly tackled Kate. Once Humphrey jumped he heard a loud bang.

The shot shattered the silence and birds flew from the sudden sound. Humphrey tackled Kate in enough time before the hunter shot. Winston, Eve, and Lilly froze from the sound and saw Humphrey lay on Kate.

Kate was slightly mad at Humphrey, and when he pounced on Kate, she lost it.

"Humphrey, get off!" Humphrey didn't respond, and Kate rolled him over. Kate stood up and was about to yell at him, until she saw a hole in his side, blood pouring out. Kate stared at Humphrey and saw that he wasn't moving.

Kate looked up and saw the hunter run off. Kate turned her attention back to Humphrey and realized what he had done. Humphrey took the bullet, he protected her with his body.

"H-Humphrey?" Kate asked with a shaky voice. Humphrey didn't respond and Kate turned around and saw her family starring in shock.

"Mom, dad, go get Sally, he was shot by a hunter!" Kate yelled. Winston snapped out of his daze and nodded. Winston took off to get Sally, while Eve and Lilly stayed behind.

"Mom, I need help to stop the bleeding. I need your help!" Kate screamed as she entered the panicked state.

"H-Humphrey?" Lilly said as she walked over to his side. Humphrey was bleeding a lot, not just the bullet wound, but the scratches from earlier. Eve looked around and saw some low trees in the distance, and took off.

"Please Humphrey, stay with me." Kate said as she nudged his face.

"Please Humphrey, don't die." Lilly prayed as she started to cry. Humphrey didn't move, but then his ear twitched. Kate saw this and instantly nudges his head.

"Come on Humphrey. Don't worry, Sally is on her way." Kate said as tears were welling in her eyes.

"Humphrey coughed up blood and was breathing heavily.

"K-Ka-Kate, y-you h-hav-haven't an-ans-answer my qu-ques-question." Humphrey asked as his breaths were growing shorter.

"No. I don't ever want you dead, please I didn't mean to say that I wanted you dead. I take it all back, please, don't die." Kate cried as she placed her head in his shoulder. Eve came back with leave and placed them on his side.

Humphrey yelped in pain, and coughed, sending waves of pain through his side. Humphrey's breaths were growing weary, and slowly exhaling.

"Please Humphrey, don't die, please." Lilly cried. Eve saw Humphrey slowly close his eyes and spoke for all to hear.

"I'll…see…y-you…la-later. I…lo-love…you…all." Humphrey said as he stopped breathing. Kate, Lilly and Eve all witness Humphrey breathe his final breath as he lay on the ground, dead.

Just then Winston came back with Sally next to him.

"I brought Sally, now can you hurry and save him?" Winston asked hastily. Sally nodded and walked to Humphrey, not knowing that he is dead.

"D-dad, he…he's dead." Lilly said with tears in her eyes.

"What?" Winston asked, wanting to know if he heard right.

"Winston, Humphrey's dead." Eve said as she sat next to her mate. Kate lied next to her dead mate and cried. Sally walked over to Humphrey and placed her paw on his wrist. Sally looked down, she didn't feel a pulse. She lifted her paw and placed it on his neck.

"I have a pulse!" Sally shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah. Awsome chapter, agree with me? Come on this has to be the best chapter. Please Review and tell me what you think. I know you want to say something. ANyways, I want to thank all the readers of this story, for spending their time to read my story. To tell you, I listen to COldplay alot and i thought this song would fit perfectly in my story. The song is called 'Fix You' by Coldplay. Thanks again for reading.<strong>


	25. Blood,thicker than Water

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 25: New hope, New Wounds**

**I don't have much to say, but read and continue with the story. I appreciate all the reviews everyone sent me, thanks to all who have read my story and have wanting more of this story. I just want to let you know that, the last chapter made my eyes tear up. I wrote the chapter and I started to tear up, embarrassing, isn't it? Well, why won't you try listening to that song while reading that chapter? I bet you are saying that you won't tear up, that's because you don't have feelings. Continue reading, my fans.**

* * *

><p><em>"I have a pulse!" Sally shouted.<em>

Winston and Eve turned, awe struck. Kate and Lilly's head rose in an instant of hearing Sally say that Humphrey still has a pulse. Sally removed her paw from his neck and ran towards the tree of Kate's and Humphrey's den.

"Hu-Humphrey?" Kate asked as she placed her paw on his neck.

**_"Thump…thump…thump…thump…thump."_** Kate felt the pulse, slightly beating. The slight beating was enough to let her know that he was still alive. Kate pulled her paw back and nuzzled him.

"Come on Humphrey. You can pull through." Kate sobbed; fear that she might lose him, again. Winston and Eve rushed to his side and saw the leaves that Eve placed on him, now fully soaked in blood. It didn't take long until Sally came back with vines and leaves.

"Kate, Eve, Lilly, I need you to help me with Humphrey. We have to take him to my den, or else he is going to bleed to death." Sally said as she placed the leaves over the blood soaked ones, and tied it with the vines.

"Can't you help him now!" Lilly asked as she wiped her tears away.

"Only if you want him to die in a pool of his own blood, now hurry!" Sally said as she dashed off towards her den. Eve, Kate, and Lilly did what they could do to help Humphrey before he bled to death. Eve grabbed Humphrey by the scruff of the neck and placed him on Winston.

Winston didn't know why he had to carry him but it didn't matter, when life or death is near. Winston took off to Sally's den with Kate, Lilly, and Eve beside him. Kate never took her eyes off him. It didn't take long until they were at the feeding grounds and the pack saw a bloody wolf, carried by Winston.

"What happened?"

"Who's that?"

"Why is that wolf bleeding?"

"Is it an enemy of the southern pack?"

Winston could hear the pack asking questions.

_"This is going to be a long explanation to them."_ Winston thought to himself. Winston looked around and saw Sally's den not too far from where he was at. Winston sprinted off to the den to save Humphrey's life. Winston ran into the den to see Sally smashing berries together, making a liquid substance in a wooden log, in a shape of a bowl.

"Good you're here, set him here." said as she pointed towards the wall of the den. Winston turned to wall and saw a bed of leaves, herbs, berries, and vines. Winston hesitated for a second and placed Humphrey on the ground. Kate looked in the den and found it quite large.

The den was as big as her parents, enough room for at least 5 wolves. Kate shook her head from the thought and focused back on Humphrey.

"Is he going to make a full recovery?" Kate asked with curiosity in her voice.

"I don't know, he has a pulse and that's what really matters right now. I won't know if he is going to make it, he lost so much blood. We can only pray that he will make it." Sally said while she worked on the berry mixture. Kate walked over to Humphrey and saw his motionless body.

Kate laid right next him and nudged him.

"Please don't die Humphrey, I'm sorry." Kate cried. Lilly saw her sister next to him and saw that he wasn't moving. Even though he had a pulse, he could still die from the loss of blood. Lilly walked over to her sister, with tears in her eyes, and spoke in a shaky voice.

"K-Kate, Sa-Sally needs t-to he-help him."

"No, It was my fault that the hunter shot him. It's my fault that he was almost killed, and I said that life would be better if he was dead." Kate sobbed.

"Kate, Sally needs to work on Humphrey. You need to move or Humphrey will die." Eve said with sorrow. Kate didn't hesitate; if she was in the way then Humphrey could die and walked away. Before Kate walked away she kissed Humphrey.

"I love you," said Kate before she exited the den. Sally brought the berry mixture and set it next to Humphrey. Sally removed the leaves and was shocked to see what was behind the blood coated leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter is short but i will post another chapter shortly. Please Review.<strong>


	26. It Happens

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 26: Restarting **

**There is a reason why I have left off the other chapter short. It is to tempt you to read on. This chapter is continuing off from the last chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Sally removed the leaves and was shocked to see what was behind the blood coated leaves. Sally saw a huge hole with blood oozing out the hole. Sally gulped at went to work, but stopped.<p>

"Everyone needs to be out, except Eve, since she was the pack healer some time ago." Sally instructed. Winston and Lilly nodded in confirmation and left the den. Sally grabbed a clean leaf and wiped around the wound.

Eve walked next to Sally and sat down. Sally dipped the other clean leaves in the berry mixture and placed them on the wound. Instantly the mixture stuck on the wound. Eve stared at Sally with a questioned look.

"Is that the mixture that…" Eve didn't finish her sentence when Sally spoke up.

"Yeah, I have been working on it for a while, and now let's see if it works." Sally said as she stood up and walked to where she was making the mixture.

"Where are you going?" Eve asked as she stood up.

"Where there's an exit wound, there's an entry." Sally said as she walked back to Humphrey with more leaves. Sally repeated her steps on the other side of Humphrey where the bullet entered. Just like earlier, the leaves instantly glued on him.

"Why did you need me here?" Eve asked as she again sat next to Sally.

"I need you, to wake him up." Sally smiled. Eve grew a smile on her face, knowing just what to do to wake Humphrey up.

"I don't know, he's wounded pretty bad. Can I wait just a little longer; to make sure the herb took affect?" Eve asked as she focused on Humphrey.

"Eve, there's no way of knowing if it work if you don't wake him up. But it is crucial if it doesn't work. If the herb doesn't work then he could die from the bleeding, but if it works then we finally know what to use on an extremely injured wolf." Sally finished as she went to the back of the den and pulled out a log that was broken in half.

"What's that for?" Eve asked curiously.

"Eve, you need to wake him up." Sally said, ignoring her earlier question. Eve had second thoughts of what she would do.

_"Do I take a chance of waking him up and the herb working, or waking him up and him die from the blood loss."_ Eve thought to herself, and final came to a decision. Eve walked toward Humphrey's in-moving body and sighed.

"If something bad happens, I'm sorry. You are the son-in-law I knew, and I planned that you are to keep that title until my time comes." said Eve. A few words of kindness in case he does not make it.

Kate and Lilly waited outside the den for the word of Humphrey being alright. Winston was talking to the pack while he was sitting outside his den explain who, and what happened to the wolf he just recently carried.

Kate and Lilly listened to their dad as he explained.

"The wolf you recently just saw me carry was none other than, Humphrey." The crowd grew silent at hearing this.

"He protected his wife, my daughter, from being killed from a hunter. He sacrificed his body to protect the one he loved, my daughter, Kate." By now the pack was shuffling about. Winston grew teary eyed at what he was going to say.

"My daughters mate, my son-in-law, Humphrey, is in critical condition. The pack healer, Sally, is with him right now and she is not sure if he will make it. I knew Humphrey ever since he was a pup, and always knew him to be a fun, loving, caring, and dependable pup. He… he never broke a single promise. Ever since that day, he was like a son to me. A son I never had and now he is on the brink of death." Winston finished his speech with a strong and confident voice.

Wolves in the pack starred at the leader of the pack walk away, and when Winston knew no one could see him he wiped his tears away. Kate and Lilly watched as the pack hastily walked over to Sally's den.

_Back in the Den_

Eve was about to wake Humphrey when he coughed. Eve stared at him and sat down with a smile.

"Kate, Lilly, Humphrey's getting up." Eve said with a happy tone in her voice. Kate and Lilly rushed inside the den and saw Humphrey's leg twitched. Kate stared at him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Humphrey!" Kate squealed as she ran towards him and hugged him passionately. Humphrey only coughed and yelped in pain. Kate instantly let go of him and kissed him. Humphrey smiled and slowly turned his head to look at everyone in the den.

"H-Hey guys." Humphrey said in a raspy voice. Kate was worried, he sounded as if he haven't drank water in days.

"Humphrey, are you ok?" Kate asked. Humphrey couldn't manage a smile before he closed his eyes without a response. Kate nudged his face, but didn't move.

"S-Sally! Humphrey's not moving!" Kate yelled. Sally was by her side in an instant.

"Eve, help me put him on the board. We need to get him near a place that has water fast." Eve and Sally picked Humphrey's body and placed him on the board. Sally lifted the board with Eve's help and took off out of the den.

The pack watched as they carried the body of Humphrey. Some female wolves saw the bloody wolf and covered their mouth with their paws. Eve, Sally, and Kate ran out of the den in search of water.

"Why not take him to the pond next to our den." Kate asked as she followed them. Sally nodded and took off towards the pond.

* * *

><p><em>5 min. later<em>

* * *

><p>Sally and Eve reached the water and set down Humphrey. Sally pulled Humphrey off the board and gently dipped him in the cool and refreshing water. Humphrey's eyes shot open and saw that he was in water. Sally pulled him out and placed him on the board.<p>

"Why am… I here?" Humphrey asked as he looked around. Kate walked over to him and hugged him. A wave of pain rocketed to his side where he got shot. Humphrey held in the pain and continuing to hug Kate.

Humphrey could hear Kate sob quietly, and he also began to cry.

"I'm sorry Humphrey. I'm sorry." Kate wailed into his fur. Humphrey couldn't help but hugged Kate tighter, making himself wince at the pain.

"Kate, I can't live without you. I'm sorry for causing you so much pain." Humphrey sobbed. Eve and Sally walked away and sat down.

"Did you really mean what you said about Humphrey?" Sally asked breaking the silence. Eve looked at her with a smile.

"Yes, I saw how he reacted around Kate. When he was a pup, he was so formal with me and Winston. It happened only a few years after I had Kate." Eve finished with a happy smile. Sally and Eve watched as Humphrey and Kate were nuzzling each other.

"I love you Kate."

"I love you too Humphrey." Kate said, kissing him. The four wolves were outside and it was late. The sun was hovering over the mountains, leaving an orange glow.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you I would post soon. You like? Well tell me what you think. Please review.<strong>


	27. Reactions

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 27: Humphrey**

**How did you like the last couple chapters? I officially can't wait for Unwarier Titan789 to post his sequel to 'Love Hurts'. It is an awesome story and if you have not read it then you should. Amazing story. That's all I can say about it. I can't wait for the sequel.**

* * *

><p>The two wolves sat next to the pond, while Eve and Sally were a distance away. The sun was now setting behind the mountains and giving the moon a chance to shine it's a beauty across the valley.<p>

"I'm guessing the mixture of berries worked. Humphrey seems to be doing fine. The bullet wound didn't seem to rupture anything vital." Sally said as she stretched.

"I still can't believe what his dad did to his mother." Eve said sadly. Sally's ears perked up when she heard Eve bring up the past.

"Eve, don't live in the past. Humphrey is fine, and if his Krystal was still alive she would be happy Humphrey is still alive." Sally said reassuringly. Eve knew Sally was right and dropped the subject.

"Damn, it's that late? I got to go." Sally said but stopped.

"Eve, can I trust you to take care of Humphrey until tomorrow?" Sally asked as she turned to face her.

"Yeah, but, where are you going?" Eve asked concerned. Sally blushed and turned away.

"I, uh, I'm meeting somebody. I tell you more later, but I have to go." with that, Sally took off.

_"She's seeing somebody? I didn't know Sally had it in her; she always kept to herself in times like this. But I gave her my word; I will take care of Humphrey." _Eve thought to herself before she turned her attention to her daughter.

"Humphrey? How are you holding up?" Kate asked as she nudged his cheek. Humphrey twitched his head at the sudden touch and looked at her with his deep aqua blue eyes. Kate was lost in his eyes, she felt all her worries suddenly flush away at the sight of them.

Humphrey starred back at Kate and laid his head on her shoulder. Kate didn't want his eyes to look away but knew he was tired. The day was long and emotional for both of them. Humphrey tried his hardest not to fall on her shoulder, but her warmth and the fell of her fur made it almost impossible to.

Kate didn't notice it but he fell asleep on her shoulder. Eve was watching them and a sudden flash back popped in her head.

* * *

><p><em>Eve's Flashback<em>

_Me and Winston were outside, basking in the warm sunlight, playfully wrestling each other. _

_"Looks like I win." Eve said with a victorious smile. Winston rolled over so he was on top of her._

_"Think again." said Winston as he nuzzled her. Winston stepped of her and helped her up. Eve and Winston sat next to each other, while they watched from where they sat, trees leaves shuffling in the breeze. _

_"Eve?" Winston asked as he leaned his head on her shoulder._

_"Yes." Eve answered leaning her head on his._

_"I don't ever want this to stop." Winston replied with a happy smile._

_"It's going have too. Kate and Lilly are probably wondering where we're at." Eve said in a sad tone. In fact she didn't want it end as well. Winston lifted his head and stared at her. Eve moved her head and stared back._

_The two wolves stared at each other while they got lost in each other's eyes._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>Eve snapped back to reality and walked towards her daughter and Humphrey. Kate saw her mom and turned to look at her.<p>

"Kate, can I ask you something?" Eve asked with sadness in her voice.

"What is it?" Kate responded, worried at what her mother might ask.

"When you were going to 'kill' Humphrey, you said that you 'loved' him. Does that mean that you left him? That you 'divorced' him?" Eve asked as she watched her daughter look away.

"Y-yes." Kate said with tears in her eyes.

"You know that means that you aren't married anymore. And if you two were to get back together, that you have to get married again." Eve said as she sat next to her daughter. Kate, now tears falling off her face, turned to look at her mom.

"I didn't mean to act that way. It's just that, when I found out that Lilly raped him, I bottled up my emotions. And when I found Lilly laying on him, I just lost it. I didn't mean to cause him so much pain." Kate finished, motioning toward the sleeping wolf.

Eve forgot about Humphrey being raped by Lilly.

"H-he mated with Lilly too?" Eve asked as she stood up. Kate knew her mom would attack him and looked at her mom with anger.

"No mom. If you listened, Lilly raped him." replied Kate as she got ready to defend Humphrey.

"You mean that, Lilly raped him and that if she gets pregnant then it's her fault?"

"Yes." Eve looked away from them and turned around to walk away.

"I'll be back; I'm going to have a talk with Lilly." Eve said as she darted off into the forest. Kate knew that Lilly is going to have a lot of explain to do, but she turned her mind back to Humphrey.

He was still asleep, leaning his body now against her. Kate didn't mind it; his body was warm, giving off his body heat, relaxing her. Kate sighed, and leaned against him. Humphrey instantly woke up as the pressure of Kate's body leaned against his wound.

Humphrey yelped in pain, startling Kate. Kate jumped at the sudden sound and turned her attention to him. Humphrey had his eyes shut tightly and opened them to reveal the tears of the intense pain.

"Humphrey, we should head back to our den. You can sleep there." Kate said as she gently laid his upper body on the board he was sitting on. Kate grabbed the board in her jaws and dragged it to the den. Kate stopped outside the den and walked behind Humphrey.

Kate nudged the board inside the den and soon enough Humphrey was in the middle of the den. Kate walked next to him and curled next to him as close as she can, without hurting him. Humphrey didn't want Kate to leave his side and fell asleep quickly in her body heat.

Kate on the other hand, was still awake. Kate moved around him and laid behind him. Kate was drifting off to sleep when she heard growling in the distance.

_"She gets what she deserves." _Kate said to herself as she recognized the growling to be her moms. Kate fell asleep, and smiled while she slept. The one night she slept without Humphrey next to her, she felt cold, but the angered flowed through her enough to keep her slightly warm.

* * *

><p><em>Morning<em>

Kate woke up and saw Humphrey only inches away from her muzzle and smiled. Kate stood up and stretched her limbs, and walked outside.

"I wondered what happen between mom and Lilly." Kate smiled at what she thought what happened. She turned around and saw Humphrey still asleep. Kate was going to go hunting so they could have something to eat.

Kate walked into the den and wondered if his wounds healed overnight like all the others. Kate walked closer and saw the leaves that were on him, and sat down. Kate wasn't sure if she should be doing this, but if all his other wounds heal, then this one might as well.

Kate placed her paw on the leaves and pulled the leaf one by one off. But the leaves didn't come off. Kate removed her paw and thought of a way to remove the bandages. Kate then had an idea and held a claw to he leaves. She was going to cut them off.

Kate carefully scratched and cut the leaves and saw the worst image she could have seen. The wound was still there, and to make matters worse, it began to bleed. Kate freaked out and put the leaves she cut back on the wound, and the bleeding stopped,

_"That was a close one, I should just wait."_ Kate thought to herself and exited the den again. The morning was slightly warm and had a warm breeze. Today was slightly warmer than yesterday, but it didn't bother Kate. She continued with her plan on getting a caribou and taking it down.

_The Feeding Grounds_

Wolves were waking up and enjoying the warm morning. Winston and Eve were sleeping in a den when Eve woke up from her dream. Eve was panting and woke up with a cold sweat on her face.

_"It's only a nightmare. It's only a nightmare. That would never happen, she wouldn't do that."_ Eve told herself.

"I forgot about Humphrey!" Eve shouted as she dashed out of the den, towards where she last saw him. The western pack saw Eve sprint into the woods and little by little, wolves followed. Eve was at the den where she Humphrey last, but didn't see him around. Eve was panicking and turned towards the den,

Eve ran into the den and saw Humphrey asleep. Eve let out a sigh of relief.

_"Ok, he's fine. Wait, what's this?"_ Eve asked herself as she inspected the bandage on Humphrey.

_"Someone was messing with the bandages. Where's Kate?" _Eve asked herself. Some wolves reached the den and saw Eve staring at Humphrey, who was asleep. Eve heard commotion outside the den and saw that almost half the pack was there.

"Go back home. Everything is fine." Eve ordered. Little by little the wolves outside went back home, leaving Eve and Humphrey alone.

"Humphrey? Humphrey, get up." said Eve as she touched his face with her paw. Humphrey didn't get up but just moaned.

"Hmmm, 5 more min." Humphrey moaned, as he twitched his ear. Eve giggled at the site. Humphrey was acting like a pup.

"Come on Humphrey, you need to get up." Eve said firmly. Again Humphrey didn't get up, but tossed his head to the side.

"You're really making this difficult. If you don't get up I will tear off you wolfhound and…" Eve didn't finish when Humphrey's eyes shot open. Humphrey was startled to see Eve in front of him and smiling.

"Wh-what?" Humphrey groaned. Eve chuckled.

"You need to get up. I need to replace your old bandages with new ones."

"Fine." Humphrey said as he lifted his head.

"Can you drag me? I can't walk yet." Humphrey said a little down. Eve walked behind him and grabbed the board in her jaws. Eve was pulling Humphrey out of the den and towards the feeding grounds.

"Weeee! This is fun isn't it Eve!" Humphrey laughed. Eve couldn't help but chuckled at his joke. Soon Eve dragged him to Sally's den and stopped outside.

"Sally, are you here?" Eve asked as she adjusted her eyes to the sudden darkness. Eve saw the wolf laying down.

"Sally, I brought Humphrey, he needs new bandages."

"Huh? Oh, Eve, I didn't expect you here so early." Sally responded as she stretched herself.

"Give me a minute so I could make more of the mixture." responded Sally as she walked towards the back.

"Damn, I need to pick more berries. Eve, can you stay here and keep an eye on Humphrey while I get more?" Sally asked.

"Sure." responded Eve.

"Ok, I shouldn't be long, in the meantime just relax." and with that Sally left the den. Humphrey was nervous about being with a violent mother that almost killed him.

"So… was it fun dragging me?" Humphrey asked breaking the silence. Eve stared at him and smiled.

"Wh-what's with the smile?" Humphrey asked nervously.

"Nothing, it's just that, when I was trying to wake you up, you acted like a pup." Eve said as she blushed. Humphrey blushed as well and looked away. Eve stood up and walked towards him.

"Uh, Eve, are you alright?" Humphrey asked as Eve got closer to him. Eve sat in front of him and stared at him.

"I'm fine. Why'd you ask?" Eve said with a sly grin.

"Well, it just that you're never really that nice to me, and you blushed when you mentioned pups."

"I love pups. They make me laugh, and it's fun when you get to see them wonder around and wrestle with you." Eve said with her eyes closed. Humphrey was confused.

"I wish I knew that felling." Humphrey said with a pout. Eve reacted without even thinking and got in a pouncing position.

"Eve, what are you doing?" Humphrey asked as he was scared of what might happen.

"You want me to show you?" Eve said in a sly tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah. What's happening to Eve? Humphrey is wounded pretty badly, Kate left to hunt and doesnt know that Humphreey left. ANd what about Lilly? What happened to her? Find out next chapter. Please Review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	28. Eve, Humphrey,Kate

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 28: Accident**

**Is Eve in heat? Is something wrong with her? I can only say one thing: Read and find out. I have read your reviews and they all had the same thing. Is Eve in heat? Read and find out.**

* * *

><p>"E-Eve. What are you doing?" Humphrey asked as he saw her, ready to pounce on him. Eve smiled and looked up at the injured omega.<p>

"Want me to show you how pups act?" Eve asked as she lowered her head on her paws. Humphrey's mind was freaking out.

_"Why is she acting like this? She never treated me like this."_ Humphrey's mind asked. Before Humphrey could respond, Eve pounced on him, making him yelp in pain when he hit the floor. Eve stood on top of the whimpering wolf and stared at him.

_"What am I doing! This isn't like me!" _Eve mind screamed. Humphrey was lying on his back with Eve over him.

_"Oh no. This can't be happening. I can't let Eve do this to me." _Humphrey shouted in his head. Ignoring the excruciating pain in his side, Humphrey placed his paws on Eve's shoulders to push her away. Eve moaned at the contact with Humphrey's paws.

_"I have to fight it. I can't do this to him!" _Eve's mind screamed, trying to fight off her lust. Eve, in her mind didn't want to that to him, but she couldn't control her body. With all her might she tried to stop herself but couldn't.

Humphrey pushed Eve and yelped with the strain on his side. Eve stumbled but didn't move away from him. Eve laid her body on his chest and stared into his aquatic eyes. Humphrey looked at Eve and saw the lust, the same lust in Lilly's eyes.

"No, get off me!" Humphrey whimpered, trying to push Eve off him. Eve had a sudden chill crawl up her spine when Humphrey squirmed under her.

"Lilly told me how she felt when you were inside of her." Eve said as she sniffed his neck.

"Eve, stop!" Humphrey shouted, making him wince at the strain in his side from shouting. Eve looked at him and couldn't help but start to lick his face. Humphrey was awe struck, before he knew what he had to do to make Eve stop.

Humphrey cursed himself for thinking of it before Kate's mom ruined his love for Kate. Humphrey raised his paw and brought it across Eve's face, gently slapping her. Eve stopped the licking instantly as her head turned from the impact.

"I-I'm sorry Eve…but you wouldn't stop." Humphrey said as he knew what Eve might do to him. Eve turned his head to look at him with tears in her eyes. Humphrey saw the tears and instantly began to cry himself. Humphrey hugged Eve, and was hoping she understood what he had to do.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for hitting you Eve. I'm sorry." Humphrey cried as he pulled her into a hug. Eve wasn't crying from the pain Humphrey caused her, nor did the anger she felt that he slapped her. She was crying tears of joy, joy that Humphrey made her stop before something bad happened.

"I'm sorry Humphrey. It's not your fault, it's mine. I'm sorry for doing this to you." Eve said as she let Humphrey go and walked out the den. Just then, Sally returned with the berries wrapped in leaves, and walked past Eve and set the items down next to Humphrey.

"Ok, Humphrey, this shouldn't take long but…why are your bandages still on? I thought Eve would take them off while I was gone?" Sally asked questioned.

"We had a little… 'talk', and she forgot." Humphrey said as he placed his paws over his face to hide the tears.

"Ok, but this might hurt a little bit." Sally said as she pulled the bandage off Humphrey. Surprisingly it came off with ease. Sally didn't care and continued on with the other bandage.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

Kate just brought down a caribou that took a while because the herd would often move around. Kate would have to slowly move around until she finally found a caribou grazing off from the rest of the herd. Kate was satisfied and dragged the carcass back to her and Humphrey's den.

Kate dropped the carcass outside the den and sat down to rest for a spell.

"Humphrey, I'm back with some nice meat." said Kate. When she didn't get a response she entered the den to notice that Humphrey was gone. Kate began to sniff the spot where she last remembered where he slept and found two scents.

Kate recognized the scents to be her mothers and Humphrey's. Kate sighed and knew that the flies would get to the food before Humphrey could get a chance to eat. Kate didn't want to eat without Humphrey, but had to do something about it. Kate decided to eat some and take some to Humphrey.

"I bet he's hungrier than me." Kate told herself out loud. Kate finished eating and ripped off the best part for Humphrey, the shoulder that had the tenderness part of the whole caribou. Kate walked away from the den, towards the feeding grounds, following Humphrey's scent.

Kate walked and walked until she noticed that she was at Sally's den. Kate entered the den without hesitation and saw Humphrey lying down.

"I just put the new bandages on him, he should be awake." Sally said she walked out the den. Kate nodded her thanks and sat next to Humphrey, and placed the slab of meat next to him.

Almost instantly Humphrey turned his head and saw Kate next to him smiling.

"Morning Kate." Humphrey greeted.

"Well actually it's more like 'good afternoon', have you been sleeping all this time?" Kate asked as she lay down. Humphrey's ears flattened against his head as he remembered what happened not to long ago.

"Kate… I need to tell you something." Humphrey said as he looked at Kate with hurt in his eyes.

"Tell me later, I bet you're hungry." Kate said as she laid her head on her paws. Humphrey nodded and began to devour the meat. Almost in seconds the meat was gone, and Humphrey licked the blood off his muzzle.

"Thank you Kate." Humphrey said as he kissed Kate's cheek. Kate kissed him back and sat up.

"What were you going to tell me?" Kate asked a little interest. Humphrey sighed and looked at Kate.

"Kate, while you were gone, your mom stopped by the den. Eve dragged me here so I could get new bandages, but Sally ran out of the medicine stuff. Sally left to get more and your mom…" Humphrey looked away.

"My mom, what?" Kate questioned.

"Your mom, tried to mate with me." Humphrey said as he knew Kate would be mad. Humphrey closed his eyes and waited for Kate to strike him across his cut up face again. Humphrey waited with his eyes closed for about 2 min., which seemed to be forever.

"K-Kate?" Humphrey asked as he opened his eyes to see Kate not there.

"Kate?" Humphrey exclaimed looking around.

"Where's my mother at?" an angered voiced asked outside the den. Humphrey recognized the voice to be Kate's and smiled to himself.

_"Eve is going to get it from Kate now." _Humphrey said in his mind. Humphrey laid back down and smiled to himself.

* * *

><p><em>Back to Kate<em>

Kate stormed off to look for her mom.

_"What is wrong with her!"_ Kate shouted in her head. Kate didn't know where to look, but headed to her parents den to check if she was there.

"Mom, are you here?" Kate asked as she poked her head in the den.

"Yeah, she's here, but she's crying for some reason." Lilly said as she walked towards her sister.

"Ok, do you know where dad is?" Kate asked.

"Last time I checked he was talking to Tony about something near the border of the two packs. Why?" Lilly asked interested in what her sister would say.

"Nothing, just need to talk to mom, privately." Kate said as she grew angry. Lilly nodded and understood that what Kate meant, and left the den. Kate walked towards the back of the den and saw her mom sniffling.

"Mom, why did you do that to Humphrey?" Kate asked, clearly angered.

"Kate, I didn't mean to, I couldn't help myself. No matter how hard I tried to stop, my body wouldn't stop. I had no control over my body." Eve sniffled.

"Mom, can you keep your distance away from him. He had a rough day yesterday, and the least thing he needs to worry about is to be raped again." and with that Kate left. Eve hung her head low and nodded.

"I'm sorry." Eve whispered. Kate exited the den and saw Lilly entering Sally's den. Kate walked to Sally's den and saw her sister talking to Humphrey. Kate walked over and sat next to them.

"What were you two talking about?" Kate asked concerned.

"I was just telling Humphrey if you were still going to Idaho. I know Humphrey's in no condition and he could barely walk, but just wanted to know if you two were still wanting to go." Lilly explained.

Kate thought about it and looked at Humphrey, who gave her a nod.

"Yeah, were still going to go, but it will be delayed, for a long time, until Humphrey could function properly." Kate said.

"It can't be too long, maybe only a couple weeks." Humphrey smiled. Kate looked at him with a 'really' look.

"Ok, maybe a month, or less." Humphrey said as he laid his head down.

"Kate, can I talk to you really fast?" Lilly asked as she stood up and walked out the den. Kate was right behind her and sat down.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kate asked.

"What did you and mom discuss?" Lilly asked as she brushed the fur out of her eye.

"Well, when mom brought Humphrey here Sally needed more herbs and left. Mom and Humphrey were left alone and… mom almost raped him." Lilly blushed and turned away.

"Mom must be in heat. This sucks, the heat will make us females do almost anything to get rid of it." Lilly said as she remembered what she did to Humphrey.

"Well, that was all I wanted to tell you." Lilly said and walked off to her parents den. Kate turned around and headed into the den to relax next to Humphrey.

"So what did you two talk about?" Humphrey asked.

"Just about me and my mom." Kate replied as she sat next to Humphrey.

"Oh, well, do you want to go out. A little walk?" Humphrey asked.

"Humphrey, we can't, not in your condition." Kate replied with her ears on her head.

"Come on, I can walk. As long as you can help me if I end up falling." Humphrey replied with a smile.

"I don't know Humphrey." Humphrey knew what to do to make her change her mind. Humphrey placed his ears on his head and did the puppy face.

"Humphrey," Kate sighed, "Fine you win but I'm worried that you could hurt yourself." Kate said as she stood by his side. Humphrey slowly lifted himself up and stood.

"See…I told…you I can." Humphrey said as his legs were shaking. Kate placed her body under his and lifted him up. Humphrey let out a small whimper a Kate put pressure on his side.

"You sure you still want to go?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. I don't want to be in a den for a whole month." Humphrey chuckled. Kate slowly walked out of the den with Humphrey on her back. The sun was still high and letting the sun give off its warm heat waves.

"It's kind of warm, you want to head to a pond, or somewhere that has water. We could go for a swim." Humphrey suggested.

"I thought you wanted to go for walk?" Kate said with a smile.

"Well, that was before I noticed that it was this warm." Humphrey said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for leaving off with Kate and Humphrey going to a water source. I got to plan out what is going happen next in chapter 29. And if your still wondering if i am going to chapter 40, then yes. Any way i'll leave it to you to tell me what you think.<strong>


	29. Old Memories

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 29: Kate & Humphrey**

**I got some reviews about what's going to happen in this chapter. Like I said before, "I will not give any information about what will happen later in the story." And I plan to keep it that way. Well, it's the weekend and you know what that means. More chapters that are going to be posted! Woo hoooo! Well let's stop the author notes and continue with the story, shall we?**

* * *

><p>Kate carried Humphrey into the forest while they were talking about minor topics.<p>

"Kate, where are we going? I thought we were going to pond next to our den?" Humphrey asked as he lifts his head up.

"I have a place I want to show you. I think you'll like it." Kate said with a grin. Humphrey didn't see her grin but shook with excitement.

"Is it a surprised?" Humphrey asked as his tailed wagged, side to side.

"Uh, huh." Kate responded with a nod.

"I like surprises." Humphrey whispered into Kate's ear.

"You will have to find out, aren't you?" Humphrey's tailed wagged so fast, it almost hurt him, and closed his eyes. Kate kept walking until she was in a clearing, and smiled. The sight of her favorite place brought back so many memories. Kate walked until she found a decent spot to set Humphrey down.

Kate stopped and gently laid Humphrey on the ground and saw his eyes covered by his paws.

"Okay, you can open your eyes."

"Are you sure? I don't want to open them and find out that you're not ready." Humphrey responded as he sat up with his eyes tightly closed. Kate smiled and leaned forward.

"Open them." Kate said as she leaned closer. Humphrey opened his eyes and saw Kate kissing him. Kate pulled away and saw Humphrey with a smile.

"Was that the surprise? asked Humphrey, as he hugged Kate.

"Not all of it. Turn around." Humphrey slowly turned around and saw something close to what he remembered seeing as a pup. There was a small beach like area with soft sand, a small running river, and a rock in the middle of the rushing water that looked closed to a diving board.

"I… I remember this place." Humphrey whispered to himself. Kate heard him and wondered what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"I…used to live here with my parents." Humphrey responded letting a tear to escape his eye.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback (Humphrey's point of view)<em>

_It was a nice day, it wasn't cold, but it was slightly warm. I was only a small pup; my mom would teach me about her herbs and medicines she would use._

_"Mom, why does dad leave early and comes home late?" Humphrey asked._

_"Humphrey, daddy has to take care of our pack. The leader needs him to watch over us so we can be safe." Krystal finished licking Humphrey's cheek. _

_"Mom, can I go outside and swim?" I asked with excitement._

_"I will let you go if you can answer me this. What do we do if we hear growling, or see a wolf that looks like they could hurt someone?" Krystal asked._

_"Oh, oh I know this one. It's um… to run to our den, or to another wolf that could help with the problem. Am I right?" Humphrey asked._

_"Yes you are, so go ahead and swim, but run back in if something happens. I have to mess with some medicine." Krystal said as she kissed the pup. Humphrey instantly ran out of the den and jumped in the cool water._

_The pup splashed in the water, enjoying himself. Krystal watched his son as he played in the water and went back to her medicine. Humphrey was too busy enjoying himself to notice a wolf lurking around._

_Humphrey watched a fish swim his way and stared at it. The fish saw Humphrey getting ready to lunge at him and swam off. Humphrey followed the fish and noticed a school of fish swimming together._

_"Aww, you have a family. I have one too, but my dad is always busy with work." Humphrey talked to himself. Suddenly he heard a growl; Humphrey turned around and saw a bloody wolf glaring at him._

_"I'm always busy to keep this pack safe; it's not my fault that I have to be gone all day." Gordon growled, and walked towards their den. Humphrey rarely saw his dad and when he did, he would always be mad._

_Humphrey knew it was time to head back to the den and shook himself dry._

_"What is my son doing outside the den without you supervising him!" Gordon yelled at his wife._

_"He's not your son, he's **our **son!" Krystal yelled back. Humphrey's parents would occasionally get into arguments over the smallest thing. Humphrey would occasionally steeped outside and wait until the fight stopped._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Humphrey, you would stay outside because your parents would get onto an argument?" Kate asked.<p>

Humphrey just sat there and nodded.

"Sometimes the arguments would last so long that I would end up sleeping outside." Humphrey added. Humphrey stood up and tried to walk and successfully took a couple of steps and stopped.

"Follow me, I want to show you something." Humphrey said as he struggled to walk. Kate stood up and was going to help him but Humphrey told Kate not too.

Humphrey slowly walked into the water and noticed the water wasn't as deep as he remembered. Kate followed him and saw that he was sniffling. Humphrey sat next to the rock in the middle of the river and couldn't hold it in. Humphrey began to cry and leaned against Kate.

"What's wrong Humphrey?" Kate asked as she looked at what he looked at. What Kate saw made her questioned what it was, but instantly knew what it meant.

On the rock was white writings imprinted on the rocky surface, but was still able to read it.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Humphrey,<em>

_I want to let you know that me and your dad always loved you and would do nothing to hurt you but we couldn't tell you. You had an older sister, Karina. She was our first pup, but she was killed by hunters. Your father and I were devastated to hear the sound of the gun. Ever since your older sister was killed, we didn't want the same thing to happen to you. Your father was strict and didn't want you to wonder by yourself. I am sorry I couldn't tell you in person; it was too painful for me to tell it without stopping to talk again. I'm sorry Humphrey but always remember that me and your dad always loved you so much to let you go._

_Love your mom_

_Krystal._

* * *

><p>Kate began to tear up herself, at the message that was imprinted in the rock.<p>

"Humphrey, I'm so sorry." Kate said as she embraced him.

"I had a sister." was all Humphrey could manage to say. The two wolves stayed holding each other for about 10 minutes. Humphrey finally pulled away and walked on, as if he was looking for something. Kate didn't want to ask where he was going so she just followed him.

Humphrey walked with his head down and walked into a den that was dark and had dirt floors. Humphrey sat down and looked up. Kate sat next to him and looked around.

"When I was little, I would just come down here to relax, to clear my mind." Kate said, trying to cheer Humphrey up.

"Clear your mind of what?" Humphrey asked.

"Lilly." Humphrey stared at Kate with a questioning look.

"Why Lilly?" Humphrey asked concerned.

"Because, Lilly is better looking than me. She has white fur and lavender eyes, and all I have is tan fur and amber eyes like my mom." Kate said a little down.

"Kate, don't talk about yourself that way. You look beautiful just the way you are. It doesn't matter the way you look; it's just the way you act. For instance, Garth, he looked like a good leader, knows what to do and has a not so good of a personality. But look at what he did to Lilly; no one would expect that from him. He seemed really nice but just to ruin some one's life, it doesn't seem like him." Humphrey finished with a small lick to Kate's cheek.

"Thanks Humphrey. By the way lets go wash up, it's getting warmer." Kate announced as she got up to leave.

"Only if I got to see my older sister, then I would be happy with my family." Humphrey said to himself before he left with Kate.

* * *

><p><strong>So Humphrey did have an older sibling. Thats nice to know but it sucks that she was killed by a hunter. So how did you like the chapter? Review and let me know. Again it's the weekened so i will be posting chapters often.<strong>


	30. New Night

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 30: A New Couple**

**The last chapter was a little emotional, don't you think? With the truth revealed about Humphrey. Humphrey had an older sister that was named Karina. Karina was killed by a hunter and her parents never wanted their future pup, Humphrey, to end the same way. Also if you haven't noticed already this is chapter 30 out of 40. 10 more chapters to go! Sad but exciting because I do have a sequel coming and maybe other stories.**

* * *

><p>Kate and Humphrey walked side by side to the rushing river and Kate laid in the river to wash herself. Humphrey stopped before he got in and looked around.<p>

"Something bothering you Humphrey?" Kate asked as she saw him just standing there at the beach. Humphrey looked at Kate and coughed.

"I… feel as if, someone's watching us." Humphrey said as he turned around to look at the forest. Kate looked around and saw nothing but trees and small bushes, too small to hide a wolf.

"Humphrey, I don't see anyone. Come on let's wash up and relax." Kate said trying to persuade him to join her. Humphrey nodded and slowly walked in the river. The water was relaxing to the touch, and the sandy floor was soft.

Humphrey couldn't help but smile at the touch of the water, soothing him. Unfortunately, the river was smaller, it was half way up his arms, but he didn't care. Humphrey walked over to Kate and sat down.

Kate smiled and began to clean him with her tongue, gently cleaning the dirt spots on his back. Humphrey tensed up when Kate finished his back and began on his chest, and slowly went lower. Kate reached his stomach and saw that Humphrey was beginning to shiver.

Kate stopped and lifted her head and looked at the blushed Humphrey.

"Finished." Kate said as she sat back in the water. Humphrey kissed Kate and pulled away.

"Can you wash me?" Kate asked as she turned her back towards him. Humphrey didn't respond and began to clean Kate with his tongue and paws. Kate tensed up when she felt his paws rubbing her back, and shivered with excitement. As Humphrey washed Kate he noticed her giggling. Humphrey finished washing her back and began on her chest.

Humphrey was cleaning her, but started to shake when he reached her stomach.

"Humphrey, are you alright? Your shaking." Kate asked as she pulled him up.

"I'm just nervous about going lower. I don't know why, I just am." Humphrey said, his ears flat against his head. Kate smiled and hugged him.

"Don't be nervous, were together again. You don't have to worry about that." Kate said as she kissed him. Humphrey knew she was right and leaned forward, knocking them over and falling in the water. Since the water wasn't that high, Kate's head was at the surface of the water, still kissing Humphrey.

Humphrey pulled away and stared at Kate and stared at her. Kate loved the way they were together, snuggled closely, and sharing body heat.

"You want to head home; I'm feeling kind of tired." Humphrey asked. Kate nodded and Humphrey let Kate up. Kate was walking to their den when an idea hit her.

"hey, just wondering, do you want to stay here for the night?" Kate asked. Kate knew he was going to say no since this is where he had the worst memories.

"As long as I'm with you." Humphrey responded. Kate was taken back from his answer.

"W-what?" Kate asked dumbfounded.

"I said yeah, as long as I'm with you." Humphrey repeated. Kate smiled and they walked towards Humphrey's old den when he was younger. Kate and Humphrey entered the den and Kate walked ahead of Humphrey and laid down.

Kate lied down and motioned Humphrey to join her. Humphrey smiled and walked towards her and joined her.

"I love you Kate." Humphrey said as he kissed her.

"I love you too Humphrey, always will." Kate responded with another kiss.

_"I hope she means that. Who am I kidding, of course she does."_ Humphrey's minded told him. The two wolves fell asleep shortly after they cuddled and shared each other's body heat.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at Howling Rock<em>

A pack healer was making her way to Howling Rock in the sunset light. Wolves of the pack were already heading towards their den to call it a day. Sally was walking around the pack until she knew it was time to start heading to Howling Rock, since she was told to meet someone there.

"Well, it's getting late, the moon is now coming out of the clouds, I should start heading to Howling Rock." Sally said to herself. Sally was walking to her destination when she came across a small river.

"Whoa, I completely forgot to wash myself. Man, my fur is tattered all over. I should wash myself, the least I can do. He'll have to wait but I bet he'll understand." Sally whispered to herself before she jumped in.

After about 5 minutes of washing herself, her indigo fur shined in the light, gently reflecting the moons rays of light. Sally looked at herself on last time and wanted to know if she looked fine.

"My eyes are the same color of my fur. I look plain, not like everyone else. Their fur, one color and their eyes, a different color." Sally said out loud.

"You look fine the way you are." a voice said behind her. Sally turned her head and saw the wolf that told her to meet her at Howling Rock.

"Oh, uh, hi Hohensi. I didn't expect to see you here." Sally blushed. Hohensi smiled while shaking his head slightly. Hohensi lifted his head to reveal his electric blue eyes. Sally's favorite feature of him was his eyes. They showed that he was understanding, loving, and respectful.

"Are you ready?" Hohensi asked as he walked towards Sally and nuzzled her neck. Sally slapped back to reality and blushed. Sally nodded and followed him by her side.

"Sally, there was something I've been meaning to tell you." Hohensi said as he looked at Sally.

"What is it?" Sally responded. Hohensi took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

_"Your my little indigo girl,_

_Indigo eyes, indigo mind._

_and you're my little indigo girl,_

_Indigo smile, indigo frown._

_And I saw you crashing in, and I _

_saw you crack a smile. _

_I want you to be mine tonight,_

_'cos you're my little indigo girl,_

_It's a beautiful world, when you're around._

_It's a dream,_

_it's a love. _

_Tonight." _

Sally stopped and watched Hohensi sing to her. Hohensi stopped and sat in front of Sally, and kept singing.

_",cos every night I realize I need, you _

_close to me._

_But every night I compromise I lie here,_

_ all alone._

_I long for you, my little indigo girl_

_It's a beautiful world,_

_You are the queen and I'm,_

_ The king._

_My little indigo girl, it's a beautiful world_

_When you're around._

_You are the queen._

_The queen of me._

_The queen of love._

_My lovely queen._

_Oh tonight._

Sally was awe struck at Hohensi singing, to her.

_Tonight._

Sally blinked her eyes and noticed when she opened them, that they were blurry from the tears.

_Tonight,_

_Oh Tonight._

_Tonight, My queen tonight._

_Tonight,_

_Oh tonight._

_Tonight,_

_Tonight." _Hohensi finished as he saw a tear escape Sally's eyes. Hohensi lifted his paw and wiped away her tears. Sally stood and lowered her head. Hohensi got a feeling that she didn't feel the same way he felt towards her.

"I loved too." Sally responded. Hohensi was puzzled.

"What?" Hohensi asked.

"I love to be with you tonight, forever." Sally responded as she lifted her head to reveal her eyes full of tears. Sally leaned forward and hugged Hohensi. Hohensi was filled with excitement and hugged her tightly.

"I Love you Sally."

"I love you too, Hohensi." Sally responded, pulling away from the hug. Sally looked at the love of her life and kissed him. Hohensi was taken back from the kiss but didn't pull away. The two wolves stayed together until Hohensi pulled back and leaned against her.

The moon was high in the sky and was slightly covered by clouds. Hohensi has finally admitted his love for Sally and so did Sally. The night couldn't get any better, except for being together, that was already happening.

"You want to head home, it's getting kind of cold." Sally said, breaking the silence.

"Alright, I had enough of looking at the second most beautiful thing tonight." Hohensi smiled.

"What's the most beautiful thing you saw then?" Sally asked concerned.

"You." Hohensi responded as he kissed her. Sally's heart skipped a beat at the contact and closed her eyes.

_"I can't believe I have someone like him. I am so lucky to have him." _Sally thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like this chap? A new couple have been announced and Kate and Humphrey are sleeping together at Humphrey's childhood home. What is going to happen later in the story? Also i will add the notice of my chapters. Now is Chapter 30, 10 more chaps to go and i reach chapter 40. Wooo Hoooo!<strong>


	31. Notice From Author

**Author's Note**

**Hey this is Datguy N Disguy. I just wanted to let you know a brief history about something for 'aftermath'. The song used in chapter 30 is "Indigo Girl" by the 'Watersheds'. I have used this song in this chapter because I wanted use a little more feeling in this story. Also to let you know that does not count as a chapter. I am typing this because I wanted to add more information about the story. I found about this song because I heard by my friend saying it has a good piano rhythm. I like piano songs, I just think that songs that have a piano part in it then I like it. Pianos have one of the best music sound effects. Any this is an Author's Note to let you know what I forgot to add in the last chapter, which is the songs name. I was also told by my dad that I will be visiting family members tomorrow so I will not post until later in the day. Again this is not a chapter. I will be posting chapters daily. So far I have not broken that promise, except that one day, but I have been posting every day, so I hope that made you happy.**

**From:**

**Datguy N Disguy**

**P.S**

**You are guys are the best, you encourage me to post daily with your Reviews. I am proud of all of the people who have read my story, you are the best. I have wrote this story because I had an idea of what might happen at the end of the movie. Again, thanks to all of the people who read my story, I wrote this not for myself, but for you guys, you have given me the will to type something that I believe in and is not afraid to show it.**

**Story Preview:**

**This is a preview of my next story. It will be about the beginning of the movie. When Humphrey and Kate were still pups, and Humphrey's sister Karina. I know I told you I will not tell you anything about what is going to happen later in the story. Later in the story. Anyway, that is going to be my next story,(the sequel), so thanks again, and please read on with my story. **


	32. New Day Problems

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 31: A New Life**

**This is chapter 31, just to let you know and that this is only 9 chapters away from 40. I am sad that I am ended this story so soon. Also, thank you Dr. Edward Richtofen, for correcting me, the next story is going to be a, PREQUEL, not a sequel. But I am going to make a SEQUEL, to this story. So yeah, this is going to be exciting.**

* * *

><p>Hohensi and Sally were asleep in Hohensi's den, last night he and Sally just admitted their feelings towards each other. Sally was the first to wake and saw that she was cuddle next to the silver and gold-ish streaks alpha. Sally smiled and let a tear fall from her eye.<p>

_"I can't believe I have someone now. Why didn't I realize this earlier? Love is important to everyone, even me." _Sally thought to herself. Sally stood up and stretched her limbs, and walked out of the den. The sun was over the mountain line and was now casting an orange blanket across the valley.

"Morning Sally." Hohensi greeted as he stood up and stretched. Sally stiffened from the un-expected noise, and turned around.

"Morning. Had a good night sleep?" Sally asked as she nuzzled him.

"In fact, I did. I haven't had one in a long time. I have looking for someone to share my feelings with, just to find out that, that person was next to me the whole time." responded Hohensi as he nuzzled her back. Hohensi sat next to Sally and stared at the sun rising.

* * *

><p><em>Back to Kate and Humphrey<em>

Kate was asleep but Humphrey was not with her. Kate felt cold and woke up.

"Why is it freezing cold?" Kate said to herself. Kate rolled over and noticed that Humphrey was not next to her.

"Humphrey?" Kate called out, but didn't get a response. Kate got worried and stood up.

"Humphrey." Kate called out again, but didn't get a response again. Now Kate was worrying and ran out of the den, searching for her love. Kate looked around and saw nothing but the river and the forest.

"Humphrey!" Kate yelled. Kate was going to run to her father and formed a search party for Humphrey when she notice the river water, rippled. Kate got a sense of hope and ran towards the river.

"Humphrey are you here?" Kate called out. She was going to call out again but heard sobbing. Kate looked around the rock and saw Humphrey crying.

"Humphrey! What happened?" Kate asked as she hugged him and looked over his body.

"M-my sister. T-that's wh-what happened." Humphrey cried as he leaned his head into Kate's shoulders, crying heavily.

"What do you mean? Isn't she dead?" Kate asked. She knew that he would be hurting to know that his sister was dead but wanted to make sure why he was crying.

"I k-know, b-but I fo-found her." Humphrey said crying again. Kate was shocked to hear his answer and pulled him to look at her.

"What do you mean?" questioned Kate.

"I-I fo-found her gra-grave." Humphrey sobbed. Kate hugged him trying to comfort him. Humphrey was hurting bad, losing his parents, his sister, his family. Kate didn't know what to do but help him, as much as she could.

"I saw her. She was still a pup!" Humphrey screamed. Kate was dumbfounded.

_"Humphrey's sister was still a pup when she was killed by a hunter?" _Kate's mind asked her.

"She was still a pup and she was killed by a hunter." Humphrey said with anger in voice. Kate felt him well up with hatred and anger. His fur was standing up on the ends. Humphrey began to growl intensively, and pulled away from Kate.

"Humphrey, where are you going?" Kate questioned. Humphrey stooped and turned around to look at Kate. Kate saw his eyes and noticed that they were not his original aqua blue. They were turning green, to a dark green, then to a black.

"I'm going to get back at the hunters. For killing my sister." Humphrey growled. Humphrey turned around and began to walk away into the forest. Kate stared at Humphrey and notice that he wasn't limping. Kate stood up and started to run after Humphrey when she felt something sticky on her paw.

Kate lifted her paw to reveal that the sticky substance was blood. But it didn't smell like blood, it wasn't even the same color, it was grey. Kate stared at her paw and saw the trail of blood where Humphrey recently walked.

"This is bad." Kate told herself, before she ran off to Humphrey. Humphrey was full of rage and hatred towards the hunter, that now he promised to himself that if he sees another human he will kill them. Kate ran and tackled him to the ground.

"What are you doing Kate?" Humphrey spat. Kate hugged him and didn't let him go, even if he tried.

"I'm not letting yourself go and take out your anger on someone." Kate replied. Humphrey was calming down in Kate's grasp until he felt like something was wrong.

"Kate, what are you doing on top of me?" Humphrey asked in a worried tone. Kate's ears perked up when she heard the sudden change in his voice; it wasn't angered or filled with hatred like earlier.

"Humphrey, what's wrong with you?" Kate asked as she got off him. Humphrey stood up and sat down.

"What do you mean? I was crying and the next thing I know you're on top off me as if I'm going crazy." said Humphrey. Kate looked at him with a questioned look.

"You remember what you just said?" Kate questioned. Humphrey shook his head and looked at Kate, worried. Kate looked at his side and saw the blood wasn't grey. In fact, there wasn't any blood.

"You told me that you saw your sister, and that she was still a pup when she got killed." Kate with her ears flat on her head.

_"Why doesn't he remember any of this? I just happened." _Kate's mind asked. Humphrey sat with his eyes beginning to water.

"Yes, but why are we out here? I thought we were at the den?" Humphrey asked. Kate was worried about Humphrey, about his sudden mood change, and began to explain his story.

* * *

><p><em>At the Western Pack<em>

Wolves were already up and some alphas were outside Winston's and Eve's den, waiting for their duties. **(haha….Duty….hehe)** Eve woke up to a sudden shake and saw Winston standing there with a worried look.

"What is it Winston?" Eve asked as she stretched.

"It's Tony, the eastern pack is going to have a war if we don't re-unite." Winston said in a grave tone. Eve stopped in the middle of her stretching and looked at her mate, worried.

"What? Why?" Eve asked as she sat down. Winston shook his head, knowing that this is going to be the worst thing to tell the pack.

"Since Garth left Lilly, the packs separated. The eastern pack was outraged when Garth went home with no ears." Winston chuckled at the sight of Garth whimpering.

"He got what he deserved for breaking Lilly's heart." Eve said with hatred.

"I agree, but the worst news has yet to come. The eastern packs will attack in 2 days, if we don't arrange a marriage. And if we don't, there will be many casualties." Winston said with a frown.

"Winston, how are you going to tell the pack?" Eve asked. Before Winston answered, Hutch and Cando stepped in the den.

"Sir, we are wondering what our duties will be for the day?" Hutch asked. Cando nodded and looked at the leader of the packs.

"Gather everyone in the pack, we are having a mandatory meeting." Winston ordered. Hutch and Cando stood there and nodded at their command, and exited.

"What do you thing is going to happen at the meeting?" Hutch asked.

"I don't know. But it seems very urgent, we should hurry." Cando answered back before he took off to let the pack know about the meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah, didnt see that coming. The eastern pack has threatened a war against their rivals, the western pack. This is getting intense, also i have 9 more chapters to go until i'm finish with this story. How will i fit in the war in 9 chapters? Read and found out. Please review and thanks for taking your time for reading my story.<strong>


	33. Encouraging Other's

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 32: The News**

**Hey guys, this is kind of weird of me to post so early but I got a migraine. Those hurt like a bitch. I went home from school so now I am going to type the next chapter to this awesome story. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Hoheni and Sally were still at Hohensi's den when they heard commotion outside. Sally got up and walked out, just to be greeted by a panting Hutch.<p>

"Hutch, what's wrong? Is someone hurt?" Sally questioned. Hutch stood there, not expecting Sally to be at Hohensi's den.

"Pack… meeting…now. It's… urgent." Hutch replied before he took off. Sally nodded and turned to face Hohensi.

"What was it?" Hohensi asked. Sally nuzzled him and looked into his electric blue eyes.

"There's a pack meeting. Hutch says it's urgent. We should go." Sally explained. Hoheni nodded and followed her to the Winston's den.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back at Humphrey and Kate<em>**

Humphrey was sitting with Kate in front of him. Kate just finished her story of explaining what happen not too long ago and was staring at him with a worried look on her face.

"I was acting crazy?" Humphrey asked, breaking the silence. Kate responded with a nod.

"Kate, do you remember when I told you about being a jerk to all the people I meet?"

"Yes, is that the reason why you act that way?" Kate asked. Humphrey hugged her in a firm grip.

"Yes. I can never be like that again. If I turn back into that person, who knows what will happen." Humphrey said in her ear. Kate hugged him back and heard something moving behind her.

Kate let go of Humphrey and turned around. Humphrey saw Kate turn around and saw two wolves running at them. Humphrey couldn't recognize the wolves since they were too far away, and took a defensive stance next to Kate.

"Kate! Humphrey!" one of the wolves yelled. Kate's ears flickered the voice and recognized the voice to be Cando's.

"Cando?" Kate asked as she squinted her eyes to see clearer.

"That's Cando? What's he's doing here?" Humphrey asked a he got out of the defensive stance. Cando reached Kate and Humphrey and slid to a stop. Hutch reached them shortly after and was panting from all the running around they had to do.

"What are you two doing here, and how did you find us?" Kate asked.

"No time… meeting… now." Hutch responded and took off. Kate stared at Cando with a confused look.

"Your dad called an emergency meeting right now and everyone is mandatory to be there." Cando said, hoping it would clear things up.

"Come on." Humphrey shouted as he began to run but fell to the ground with a yelp.

"Oh yeah. Forgot, my side." Humphrey chuckled slightly before slowly standing up and walking. Kate was by his side and walked by him.

"We're going to be there kind of late, you can go ahead and let everyone else know." Kate said letting Humphrey lean against her. Cando nodded and took off to let the last of the pack know. Kate was wondering what the meeting was about since it is required for everyone to be there.

"Don't worry Kate; it's probably just about a search party for someone. It can't be that bad." Humphrey said trying to relax her. Kate nodded with a smile knowing that she has to loosen up sometimes.

"Thanks Humphrey, I needed that." Kate said kissing him. Humphrey smiled and began to walk faster, without putting strain on his side.

"Humphrey, I've wanted to ask you something lately." asked Kate. Humphrey looked at her with a questioned look.

"Sure, what is it?" Humphrey asked with a slight smile.

"Why isn't your side healed yet? It's been 2 days since the accident." questioned Kate.

"I, don't really know. Usually when I have a dream, the dream would have a wolf that sounds, and looks like you. The wolf would lick my wounds and when I would wake up, my wounds would be healed. It's just the pain I would still feel." Humphrey explained. Kate nodded and looked at him.

"Sounds and looks just like me?" Kate asked with a raised eyebrow. Humphrey blushed and looked away.

"Well, yeah, but I'm not sure if it 'was' you." Humphrey said looking back at Kate. Kate decided to drop the subject, and enjoy the walk they are having together.

* * *

><p><strong><em>5 min. Later<em>**

Kate and Humphrey finally made it to the feeding grounds and saw the entire pack at the bottom of Winston's and Eve's den. At the cliff was Winston sitting down and waiting for Hutch and Cando to return.

"What's wrong with him, he looks worried." Humphrey heard from the crowd. Kate sat down and Humphrey sat next to her, waiting for the leader to speak. Hutch and Cando exited the forest with some wolves behind them and headed towards Winston.

Humphrey couldn't hear much of what Hutch and Cando told Winston over the sound of the crowd slightly increasing in sound. Winston nodded and the two wolves walked down the slope. Winston turned around and faced the pack.

The whole pack grew quiet, waiting for what Winston was going to say. Winston looked behind him and Eve walked next to him and sat down, along with Lilly.

"I know you are all wondering why I called you to this emergency meeting. I have called you all here to announce the problem we are now handling with the Eastern pack. Ever since Garth left Lilly for another wolf, the packs have separated." The pack was now talking among themselves about what the leader has just announced. Winston lifted his paw, quietly settling the pack down.

"Tony has announced that we would have a war, if, e done have another marriage." announced Winston. Some wolves in the pack growled in anger and some even clawing at the ground, taking out their anger.

"So there's a war heading towards us if we don't have an arrangement of a marriage?" Kate asked Humphrey. Humphrey was shocked with the speech Winston gave.

"Humphrey?" Kate asked as she shook him.

"We're going to have another war?" Humphrey said under his breath.

"Sorry Kate, I was busy thinking of what Winston just said." responded Humphrey. Before Kate could ask again Winston spoke over the roaring crowd.

"There is a war heading our way and it can only be stopped if there is a marriage. Tony is my friend and what he is doing is not right. He threatened us once and he was lucky to have the packs reunited, but now, now he has taken this too far. He will begin the war the day after tomorrow, I will see if we could decide on another peace treaty today. I will gather a group of wolves to take with me to visit Tony at the Eastern and Western border. We will leave it half an hour." With that Winston left his post and entered the den behind him.

The pack was staring at another, thinking of what to do. A war is coming and it will arrive sooner than they expected.

"Another war? All because Tony's dumbass son left Lilly!" Humphrey shouted getting the packs attention. Kate stared at Humphrey and was going to calm him down, but Humphrey walked in front of the pack, under the cliff.

"A war is coming our way. This war is caused by the Eastern pack leader, Tony. Tony wanted to unite the packs before and he was lucky his son found Lilly." Humphrey said out loud so the pack would hear him. The pack stared at the Omega, talking about the war.

"Tony had a chance to unite the packs and he did. But, Garth ruined it by leaving Lilly for another wolf. I say that is **his** fault for doing so. It is **his **fault the packs are now departed, and he has the nerve to start a war with us again! I say he had his chance, and that chance was taken away by Garth." Humphrey shouted. Wolves in the pack started to howl in agreement. Some even growling. By now the pack was an uproar with agreements on what the Omega has said.

"I say we don't make another peace treaty with the Eastern mutts. We don't give them another chance to re-unite with us. I say "**We Go To War!" **Humphrey shouted. The Western pack was now agreeing with him.

"No more peace!" Humphrey shouted.

"No more chances!" wolves were now jumping with excitement and growling with anger.

"For now, now we go to war!" Humphrey shouted. The pack was whooping and shouting with agreement. Winston was in his den when he heard the pack holler the words he feared.

"War, war, war!" Winston stepped out the den to see the pack shouting with anger, excitement, and their voices were full of enthusiasm.

"What is going on." Winston asked. Cando cantered up the slope and sat in front of Winston.

"Sir, Humphrey walked up and started to encourage the pack to agree with the war. They now want to go and fight, they are now hungry for the blood of Tony." Cando explained. Winston stared wide eyed at the pack; the pack that wants to go to war.

"Everyone is dismissed, Except Humphrey." Winston said over the cheers of the pack. The quiet down and followed the orders the pack leader told them. Humphrey got a cold chill down his spine when he heard his name called.

Kate walked up to Humphrey and sat in front of him.

"What happened to me? I'm an omega, I am supposed to stop battles between wolves, and here I encouraged everyone to go to war. What did I do?" Humphrey asked himself.

"I don't know, but I agree with you. Tony lost his chance at peace because of Garth, and now I agree with the war idea. You sounded really confident in your choice of answer, but you are not just an Omega, you were destined to become an alpha, remember?" Kate said as she hugged him.

Humphrey remember, what she said, and hugged her back.

"Humphrey, may I talk to you?" asked Winston with a angered voice. Humphrey swallowed his fear and answered back in a shaky voice.

"I-I'm co-coming s-sir." Humphrey stood up and walked up the slope and sat outside the den.

"Come in." Winston replied inside the den. Kate was next to Humphrey and began to walk in. Humphrey sighed, trying to calm his fear of what might happen to him, and entered the den.

"Y-yes sir." Humphrey called and sat down behind Winston.

"Where do you get off at, telling the pack to agree with this nonsense? We need to avoid the war and you go and encourage the pack in minutes to go." Winston asked angered. Humphrey knew this was coming and spoke.

"Sir, I'm not sure if you noticed but, we gave Tony a chance and he took it. We were happy he took the chance and Garth was with Lilly, but its Garth's fault the packs departed. We gave them a chance and they used it to their advantage." Humphrey answered back.

"I understand, but we need to avoid this…" Winston was cut off when Humphrey spoke up.

"They used us and now they want to have a marriage to unite the packs again. Remember what happen to your daughter? Do you think you would want another member of the pack to feel the same pain she felt when Garth left her? Do you think that Tony just wants to use us to get the caribou in our valley?" Humphrey protested back.

Winston fell silent, he knew there would be many casualties but he knew Humphrey was right.

"Tony is my friend; he wouldn't do that to me." Winston replied.

"He wouldn't do that to you? Look at what his son did to your daughter! You say he's your friend but is he truly your friend?" Humphrey answered back. Winston looked down knowing Humphrey was right.

"Your right. I'm sorry for making you stay behind. There is going to be another meeting today, later on in the evening." Winston said as he turned around.

"You dismissed Humphrey, and thank you."

"For what sir?" Humphrey asked questioned.

"For making me open my eyes more, to think outside the box. Thank you." Humphrey nodded and walked outside. The sun was behind some clouds, darkening the valley slightly.

"Noon already." Humphrey spoke to himself.

"Yeah, it's already that late." A feminine voice said behind Humphrey. Before Humphrey could turn around Lilly sat next to him.

"Thank you Humphrey, for standing up for me." Lilly said as she looked up.

"You're welcome Lilly." Humphrey responded.

"Hey, where's Kate at?" Humphrey asked.

"Hm? Oh, she's talking to my mom. Just saying, are you getting hungry?" Lilly asked, looking at Humphrey. Just then Humphrey's stomach growled, and Lilly giggled.

"I'll take that as a yes.' Lilly giggled. Humphrey sat there and looked down.

"Something wrong Humphrey? You look down." Lilly asked as she laid a paw on his shoulder. Humphrey didn't respond and a tear began to crawl its way out of his eye.

"Humphrey, are you okay?" Lilly asked again lifting his head to reveal his eyes full of tears.

"Sorry that you had to see that Lilly." Humphrey said wiping his eyes.

"Humphrey what's wrong?" Lilly asked concerned.

"Let's go in the den, I need to talk with your family." Humphrey responded before he stood up and entered the den again.

* * *

><p><strong>SO how did you like it? The speeches were made up and even 'I' becam encouraged to kill Tony. Weird huh? Any way, I hoped you enjoyed it and i have posted this kind of early. I wanted to post it sooner but my migrain stopped me to do so. Please Review and tell me your opinions on my story so far. Thanks.<strong>


	34. All is Hope

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 33: Discussions **

**Man chapter 33 already. Only 7 more chapters to go and it's the end of the story. Don't be sad, I am going to have a prequel to this story, and maybe some other stories. So don't be sad and remember to enjoy this awesome story, and if you want, read it over and over again. Let's continue on with this story, shall we?**

* * *

><p>Humphrey walked into the den with Lilly behind him.<p>

_"What is he going to talk about?"_ Lilly thought to herself. Humphrey walked towards the back of the den and saw Winston and Eve talking to Kate. Humphrey sat down and saw Winston look at him.

"What is it Humphrey?" Winston asked. Humphrey fondled with hi paws and spoke.

"I wanted to talk to everyone about… something." Humphrey responded. Eve stopped talking to Kate and looked at Humphrey. Kate stood up and walked over to Humphrey. Lilly stood up and sat next to her parents and waited for what Humphrey had to say.

"Sure Humphrey, what is it you want to talk about?" Eve asked with her head tilted.

"Last night me and Kate… slept…" Humphrey didn't get to finish when Eve began to growl.

"Eve, let Humphrey finish what he has to say." Winston said, placing a paw on Eve's back, calming her down. Eve sat down and didn't look away from Humphrey, with anger in her eyes.

"We slept in my old home. I used to live with my parents before…" Humphrey couldn't finish without letting a tear seeped through his eye. Eve and Winston looked down, knowing that he remembered where his parents were killed.

"I had a nightmare and woke up before Kate. I decided to walk to the river and try to ease my mind when I noticed a hole on the other side of the river. You can't notice it, only if you looked closely. I decided to check it out and found out…" Humphrey's single tear just became a waterfall.

"I-I sa-saw my sis-sister's gr-grave." Humphrey broke down crying. Eve, Winston, Kate, and Lilly were taken back from what Humphrey just said. Eve and Winston were the most effective, due since the burial wouldn't be held secretly.

"No, it can't be Karina's grave. We saw for ourselves, she was buried in the middle of the valley." Eve said. Kate looked at her paw and saw her put a paw over her mouth.

"You knew Humphrey had a sister?" Kate asked as her fur bristled. Winston sighed before standing up.

"Yes, but we couldn't tell Humphrey. He would have gone crazy, like when he was younger." Winston said looking down. Humphrey stopped crying and looked at Winston.

"You knew I had a sister? Why didn't you tell me when you told me that my parents were dead?" Humphrey questioned.

"You wouldn't handle it. You would end up going crazy." Eve announced. Humphrey shook his head and backed up.

"What else are you keeping from me? What else are you lying about?" Humphrey asked as he stopped backing up. Eve and Winston looked down and Humphrey turned around and dashed off.

"Humphrey!" Kate shouted, but was too late. When Humphrey ran, he out pressure on his side making him yelp in pain and falling off the ledge. The den was up in a flash, seeing Humphrey fall over the ledge. Kate ran to the ledge and looked over.

Humphrey was dangling high above the ground, enough to cause some real damage to his side.

"Humphrey! Grab my paw!" Kate yelled. Some of the pack saw Kate holding out her paw to the dangling wolf. Humphrey was about to grab her paw when he lost his grip and fell. Kate watched in horror as her loved one fell, but landed on something soft.

Humphrey hit something soft and bounced up and landed on the ground with a soft thud. Kate ran down the slope and saw Humphrey wincing in pain and saw a large wolf on the ground. Kate ran next to Humphrey and checked if he was alright.

"I'm… fine. But what did I land on?" Humphrey asked as he sat up. Kate looked back at the wolf and saw it was Mooch.

"M-Mooch?" Humphrey asked as he walked to his friend. Mooch didn't respond and Humphrey got worried.

"Mooch, are you alright?" Humphrey asked again, nudging him. Winston, Eve, and Lilly walked down the slope and wanted to know if Humphrey was alright.

"Humphrey, are you…Ahhh!" Lilly screamed when she saw Mooch laying down. Humphrey nudged his friend and stepped back. Humphrey's front paw slipped on something and almost fell. Humphrey lifted his paw and saw blood.

The blood was running down from Mooches under side. Humphrey starred at his friend and rolled him over.

"No. No. NO!" Humphrey screamed. Mooches stomach was jabbed with many rocks, cutting him open. Humphrey stared at his dying friend.

"Someone get Sally!" Winston shouted to the on lookers. One wolf ran and went to get Sally.

"Please Mooch, please don't die." Humphrey whimpered, tears falling down his face. Kate turned her head away and began to cry herself. Lilly walked over to Kate and also started to cry. Winston and Eve went over to Humphrey and tried to move him away from his friend.

"No, I won't go. I can't leave my friend here to die!" Humphrey shouted as he tried to get away from Winston's and Eve's grip. Sally came running to the three wolves and saw a bloody wolf.

"Oh no. I need someone to carry him to my den. We need to hurry or else he will die." Sally commanded. A wolf walked out of the crowed and volunteered. The wolf picked the large wolf up and his legs were shaking from the weight.

Another wolf went over and helped with Mooches body. Humphrey was going to go after and stay with his friend but was held back by Winston and Eve.

"Humphrey you can't go, he needs to be alone with Sally." Winston said as he felt Humphrey sit down.

"It's my fault. It's my fault he's almost dead." Humphrey whimpered before he started to cry again.

"Humphrey, don't blame yourself. Mooch risked his life to save you. If it wasn't for him, you would have been killed by those rocks." Eve said trying to cheer him up. Humphrey looked away and began to walk away. Kate stopped crying and saw Humphrey leave, and began to follow him.

Lilly stayed with her parents as they walked back up the slope.

"Humphrey, it's alright. He's with Sally, he can't die." Kate said trying to cheer him up. Humphrey stopped walking and sat down. Kate stopped and sat next to him. Humphrey's cheeks were soaked in tears and he lifted his head.

"He can't die." Humphrey said to himself. Kate hugged Humphrey and hoped it would calm him down, and to her surprise he did.

* * *

><p><em>Sally's Den<em>

Sally walked into the den and the two wolves entered and laid the dying wolf at the side of the den.

"You two may leave." Sally addressed. The two wolves nodded and exited the den. Sally immediately worked on the dying wolf. She rolled the wolf over and saw the sharp rocks impaling his stomach. Sally sighed and plucked the rocks out. With every rock she plucked, more blood began to flow out of the wounds.

Sally finished plucking the rocks out and wiped the blood from the wounds. She got up and headed to the back of the den and held the bowl of berry mixture.

* * *

><p><em>Back to Kate and Humphrey<em>

"I don't want him to dir. He was my friend ever since, I road my way down the mountain." Humphrey said as he remembered the past.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Humphrey was at the top of the hill and was on a small piece of wood his dad got him. The eager wolf wanted to try out his new game, but his dad didn't approve of it.

"I'll show him." Humphrey said to himself. Humphrey stood on the log and pushed himself over the hill. Humphrey's heart started to beat rapidly when he felt the log tip over the ledge.

"AHHHHHH!" Humphrey screamed as he went down the hill. Humphrey closed his eyes and felt himself stop abruptly. Humphrey opened his eyes and frowned.

"It wasn't that bad. It wasn't even scary." Humphrey said to himself.

"What if you went on a bigger hill?" a voice said behind him. Humphrey jumped and spun around to see a wolf pup.

"Oh, uh well. I'm trying something out. Want to try?" Humphrey asked nervously. The wolf looked at him and the log.

"Alright, but you need a bigger hill. Come on I think I know a place." the wolf said turning around. Humphrey stood up and picked up the board.

_"Maybe he's right, this hill's too small." _Humphrey thought to himself. He took one last look and saw the most embarrassing thing.

_"I screamed over that?" _ Humphrey looked and saw a slight dent in the ground where he slid only a couple inches.

"Hey, are coming?" The wolf shouted behind him. Humphrey looked up and ran to the wolf's side with the log on his back.

"I'm Humphrey, what's your name?" Humphrey asked.

'I'm Mooch, I'm an Omega." Mooch responded with a smile. Humphrey wagged his tail with excitement.

"Cool I'm …" Humphrey stopped what he was going to say because he didn't want Mooch to know that he was training to become an alpha.

"I'm also an Omega." Humphrey lied.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>Humphrey hugged Kate and finally let go of her. Kate sat back down and stared at Humphrey.<p>

"Come on, let's go and relax. We still need to think about the plans for the war." Humphrey said standing up and walking.

_"He's not serious about going to war? He's going to war?"_ Kate thought to herself.

"Humphrey, you can't go to war. Your side is still not in good condition." Kate said, trying not to anger him.

"I'm going Kate, and I will die trying to get the blood of Tony." Humphrey growled. Kate saw his fur stick out and saw that his eye's twitched.

"Humphrey, calm down. You need to calm down." Kate said, trying to soothe him. Humphrey's fur slowly settled down and his eyes went back to their original blue.

"Come on Humphrey, we need to talk to my dad about this." Kate said slightly pulling his ear. Humphrey chuckled and followed her.

* * *

><p><em>Sally's Den<em>

"Come on, wake up." Sally said to herself. Mooch was not moving and Sally decided to place her paw on his neck.

"No, please don't." Sally said as she moved her paw around his neck, trying to get a pulse.

"How's Mooch?" Winston asked as he walked in the den. Sally removed her paw and had a grave look on her face. Winston looked at Sally and then to the unmoving body. Winston looked away and walked out.

"He will be remembered, for what he did to our own. His friend, my family."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for posting late. I was loked out of my house and i got home at 2:35 and i was going to post earlier but i didnt have the keys. Sorry about the late post. I hope this chapter made up for my mistake.<strong>


	35. Words are Powerful

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 34: Final Words**

**I read that some of you were mad that Mooch is dead, or he's going to die. I know you're eager to know if he is really dead or is just in a coma thing. Well, read on and find out. I am also reminding you that this is chapter 33. That means only 7 more chapters to go, man, this was awesome. I wrote my own story, and many people like it. This is my FIRST story and so many people like it. Usually I didn't expect that many people, but when I posted the first 6 chapters, a lot of you liked it and kept sending reviews. Thanks for everything and please enjoy this un-finished story so far.**

* * *

><p>Winston walked out of the den and saw Eve and Lilly there, waiting for the news. Winston sat in front of his wife and looked down. Eve's ears flattened on her head, knowing what Winston was going to say. Lilly saw her parents, both with sad expressions on their faces.<p>

"Is he… dead?" Lilly asked, scared of the answer. Winston lifted his head and looked at her daughter.

"He will be remembered." Was all Winston could say before he started to tear up. Lilly looked down and began to sniffle.

"He will be missed, but not forgotten for what he did." Eve added. Winston nodded and began to walk to his den. Eve stood up and followed with Lilly behind her. Winston was being eyed from the wolves that were out of their den. Winston walked up the slope and sat at the edge of the ledge, where Humphrey fell from.

Eve and Lilly sat next to him and saw some wolves gathering around. Winston sighed and lifted his head, giving a long howl, alerting the pack of another meeting.

"Why didn't he howl when he had the earlier meeting?" Lilly said in a whisper.

"I needed some time to think of what to say to the pack, without them freaking out." Winston said, startling Lilly. Lilly kept to herself and waited as the pack slowly formed around the leader for another meeting.

* * *

><p><em>Back to Humphrey and Kate<em>

"Humphrey did you hear that?" Kate asked as she lifted her head to hear better.

"You mean that howl earlier? Yes, why?" Humphrey asked.

"That sounded like my dad. Come on lets go." Kate said as she stood up. Humphrey stood up and began to walk next to Kate. Humphrey was just beginning to relax with Kate when they heard Winston howl. Humphrey was worried about his friend dying.

Kate noticed Humphrey behind her and saw that his ears were flat against his head.

"Come on Humphrey, don't worry about it. Sally's taking care of him, he'll be fine." Kate said trying to cheer him up. Humphrey felt somewhat relived and walked a little faster. Humphrey and Kate walked for about 5 minutes when they reached the feeding grounds and saw wolves talking among themselves.

"Another meeting?" Humphrey asked Kate. Humphrey and Kate sat down, but they got ther a little to late and was in the far back.

"I have called you here to announce the news of our friend, Mooch." Winston said, quieting the pack.

"Our friend Mooch was injured saving our friend Humphrey. Humphrey fell and would have been impaled, but Mooch protected him and was the one who got impaled. This happened not to long ago, and Sally took him to treat his wounds. I have received news that may be shocking." Winston was interrupted when the pack gasped and were talking among themselves. Winston lifted his paw and the pack stopped.

"I'm afraid, Mooch is dead." Winston announced. The pack was silent for about a minute until a wolf broke the silence.

"H-he's dead?" the wolf asked. Winston nodded and began to talk again.

"We will have his burial today, in 4 hours. We are having it today so we don't have it tomorrow." Winston finished and left his post.

"You are dismissed." Eve announced before turning back to her mate. The pack all looked down and began to walk away. Everyone left but 4 wolves. Humphrey was staring at the ground hard as tears were falling off his face.

"No, why did this have to happen? Why did it have to be Mooch?" Humphrey said as he began to cry intensively. Kate embraced Humphrey and held him with tears in her eyes as well. Humphrey looked up and saw two wolves crying together. Humphrey broke from Kate's grasp and walked towards the wolves.

"S-Salty? Sh-Shakey?" Humphrey asked as he approached the wolves. Shakey looked at his friend and embraced him.

"He's gone!" Shakey yelled into Humphrey's shoulder. Salty walked over to Humphrey and hugged him as well. The three wolves hugged each other, mourning  
>the death of their friend.<p>

"Mooch is gone man. He's gone." Salty said in tears. Humphrey was crying as well, it seemed as if Shakey was taking it harder.

"Guy's, we need to be strong for Mooch. He would want us to move on." Humphrey said wiping his tears away. Shakey and Salty seemed to calm down a little and pulled away from Humphrey. Kate walked over and sat down.

"I'm sorry guys. I didn't really know Mooch, but I do feel sorry for him." Kate said. Salty and Shakey looked away and wiped their tears away.

"Come on guys. We need to stay strong for Mooch." Humphrey said with confident. Salty looked at his friend and nodded. Shakey nodded with his head down and began to walk away.

"We'll see you guys later, I got to keep an eye on Shakey. He's seems to be taking it worse than us." Salty said before he turned and walked with his friend.

"Humphrey, I know you're hurting right now, but we need to talk with my dad about the war." Kate asked, changing the subject. Humphrey nodded and walked with Kate to her parents den. Humphrey and Kate entered the den to see Winston and Eve sitting next to each other, not talking. Lilly was trying to lie down but didn't have any luck and was rolling on the ground.

"Mom, dad, can we talk?" Kate asked as she and Humphrey sat behind them. Winston turned around and they saw Sally there with them.

"What is it you want to talk about?" Winston asked. Eve and Sally exited the den to give some privacy.

"We were wondering about the war with the Eastern Pack. Are we going?" Kate asked. Winston sighed and cleared his throat.

"I don't want to go to war, but if we don't find someone to arrange the forced marriage, then we will." Winston replied with a sadden tone. Kate and Humphrey forgot about the marriage and thought.

"What if I go?" Lilly asked. The wolves were shocked to hear Lilly volunteer.

"Lilly? Why would you volunteer?" Kate asked her sister. Lilly sat up and put a smile on her face, surprising everyone.

"Well, I could get married and unite the packs, and when the Eastern pack thinks their fine we could ambush them." Lilly finished with a smile. The 3 wolves were taken back from the idea Lilly gave.

"I agree with Lilly." Humphrey said.

"No, this will not happen. I will arrange a meeting with Tony and…" Winston didn't finish when Lilly spoke.

"Ambush them."

"No! We will not start the war; we never have and never will. We will negotiate a different peace treaty and agree on it. But if Tony does not agree then we will have to go to war. End of discussion." Winston said exiting the den.

"Lilly, why do you want to ambush the Eastern Pack?" Humphrey questioned. Lilly smiled and walked next to Humphrey.

"Your speech earlier? That made me realize that they are using us to their usage. We have to stop them." Lilly finished walking to the back of the den.

"I agree with Lilly too. Your speech was inspiring and everyone wants to go to war." Kate added. Humphrey nodded and walked towards the exit. Kate followed him and saw her mom talking to Sally. Sally saw Humphrey and approached him.

"Humphrey, Mooch wanted me to tell you something." Sally said with a sorrow voice. Humphrey was struck with pain, pain of the sadness of losing his first friend, again.

"W-what did he say?" Humphrey stuttered.

"He said to remember the day you two first met. To remember the good times you two had with each other. And… remember not to forget about him. He never knew how to thank you for saving him from Eve. When he saw you about to fall off the ledge, he knew how to repay you." Sally said, letting a tear escape her blue eyes.

Humphrey began to cry from his best friends words.

"H-he sa-said th-that?" Humphrey asked. Sally nodded and spoke again.

"Mooch wanted you to remember how he was, what he was, and who he was. He didn't want you to die." Sally finished with tears falling down her face. Humphrey nodded and turned around, tears are now waterfalls.

"I will. I will never forget you, Mooch." Humphrey said to himself as he looked up at the dawn sky. The sun was still a ways from the mountain border, leaving an orange dusky color in the sky.

"I will remember you, for all the things you've gave me. You are the best friend anyone could have, and it's a pleasure to be your friend, my first friend."

* * *

><p><strong>Man this story is getting emotional towards the end, isn't it? Well this is what friends are for, right? I belive so, i would give myself for my friends, but it would be a hard decision between two of my friends. Any way, enough about that, so how do like it? 7 more chaps to go and it's the end of the story. There's going to be a war and Humphrey's first friend is now dead. Please review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	36. Saying Goodbye

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 35: Burial**

**Man, Dr. Edward Richtofen sure is mad for me having killed Mooch. He threatened to kill me with his shotgun; luckily my guard dogs were there to defend me. My 3 Chihuahuas, their brave heroic act defended me from him. I bet it was their bark that scared him. (Not really) Any way back with the story.**

* * *

><p>Humphrey sat at the entrance of Winton's and Eve's den, looking at the dawn sky. Mooch has been dead for the past 3 hours. Surprisingly time went by that fast. Humphrey missed his friend, and would never forget what he did for him. Kate walked and sat beside him. Humphrey lowered his head and stood up and turned around.<p>

"It's time for his burial. The day is coming to an end, and it is better to bury him now then tomorrow." said Winston as he approached Humphrey. Humphrey couldn't say anything and just nodded.

"He will be missed but he will be remembered for his actions." Winston finished as he turned around and walked off the slope. Humphrey slowly walked towards Sally's den and saw three wolves carrying Mooches corpse. Humphrey froze from the sight of his friend covered in leaves. Kate looked away and followed next to Humphrey as the whole pack followed the three wolves that were carrying the body of a loved one.

The three wolves stopped at their destination and laid the body next to a hole that someone recently dugged up. Winston stood next to the body as the pack gathered around. Humphrey, Kate, Eve, and Lilly were next to Winston when he began to speak.

"We are gathered here to mourn for the passing of a loved one that gave his life for his friend. Mooch was one of my top Omegas. He knew his way around people and occasionally would help out the best he could around the pack. Mooch will be missed dearly but will never be forgotten. He will leave us from our world but will never leave our hearts. If anyone wants to say a few words to the departure friend, now is the time." Winston finished as he took a step away. Eve walked up and sat in front of the leaf covered body.

"I am sorry for what I almost did to you. I am sorry for everything I did." Eve finished as a tear rolled off her cheek. Lilly stood up and sat next to the body as tears were streaming down her face.

"I hardly knew you, but I am proud to say, thank you. Thank you for your bravery and heroic effort. I am sorry you had to leave us this way, we never forget you." Lilly said as she stood up and sat next to her parents. Kate was the next to go up and starred at Humphrey's friend.

"I will miss you Mooch. I will never forget what you did for Humphrey and will be eternally grateful for your actions. Thank you." Kate stood up and sat next Humphrey. Humphrey was thinking what to say and was shaking. Kate nudged him and Humphrey stood up and sat next to his friend.

"Hey buddy. You probably can't hear me, but I need to tell you something." Humphrey said before his eyes welled up in tears.

"You were my first friend and were my best friend. I remember when we met the first time. I will remember what you told Sally to tell me, and I will never forget. You were my best friend and always will be. You were my first and no one will take that away." Humphrey's cheeks were full of tears as he went on.

"I will never forget you. I will miss you with all my heart and will never see you again, but I will stay strong just like you said. I… I didn't want you be dead. I couldn't help you but you sacrificed yourself for me. If it was you, I would have done the same. I will miss you and I always felt as if… as if you were my brother. Good bye…bro." Humphrey finished as he hugged the body of his best friend. Humphrey sat up and began to howl. Kate was surprised to her Humphrey howl. His howl was full of sorrow and pain, but Kate didn't blame him, and howled along. Soon, the whole pack started to howl with Humphrey. The howls filled the air in remorse as it died down little by little.

The three wolves then laid the lost wolf into the hole and buried the lost one, shedding a few tears. The pack left with Humphrey and Kate left behind. The day wasn't long before the night came, and Kate nudged Humphrey, getting his attention.

"Come on Humphrey, it's getting late. Let's go home." said Kate. Humphrey looked up and saw the sun gone and the moon just appearing through the clouds. Humphrey nodded and began to walk with Kate beside him.

"Good bye…Mooch." Humphrey said as he left the grave. Humphrey followed Kate with his head low. Kate wanted to sleep at their den but decided to stay the night at her parents. Humphrey kept walking next to Kate and didn't care where he went, just as long as he was with Kate. The two wolves walked and soon reached the feeding grounds.

Humphrey noticed they were at the feeding grounds and saw them heading towards Kate's parents den. Humphrey kept to himself and continued to follow Kate. They reached Kate's parents den and saw Winston staring at the moon.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" Kate asked. Winston turned around and stared at his daughter.

"Anything Kate. What is it?" Winston asked.

"Is it alright if we slept here with you and mom?" questioned Kate.

"Of course, but keep quiet, your mom fell asleep quickly at the back of the den." Winston inferred. Kate nodded and walked into the den with Humphrey behind her. They found a spot and lied down. Humphrey was quiet the whole time and hasn't said a word since the burial. Humphrey curled into a ball and fell asleep, crying. Kate snuggled closer to Humphrey and fell asleep with his body heat, emanating from him.

* * *

><p><em>Eastern Pack<em>

"Did you hear that?" Tony asked raising his ears. The sound of howling was loud enough to be heard in the eastern pack.

"What!" Garth asked loudly. Tony starred at his son and forgot that Eve literally ripped his ears off. Tony sighed and stepped closer, talking into his ripped ears.

"The Western Pack lost a member. That gives us an advantage to the war." Tony said so Garth could hear. Garth nodded and walked into the den.

"We will this war, and we will dominate those Western dogs." Tony growled. Tony walked up to the middle of the pack and let out a howl. Instantly wolves darted out of their dens and sat around the leader.

"The Western Pack has lost a member; hopefully it was an Alpha, giving us a paw in the war. We will have an assassination team going out tonight when they least expect it. The team will attack their pack healer, so she won't be able to heal the wounded." Tony said with a strong voice. The pack howled in agreement.

"Lucas, gather a team of Alphas and be ready to deploy in an hour." Tony ordered, looking at a dark brown wolf. Lucas stepped forward and nodded. Tony nodded and left, Lucas turned around and stared at the pack.

"Koda, Dan, Ezzek, and Rick, you're with me. We will kill the pack healer and come back. The rest of the pack, your dismissed." Lucas ordered. The pack left and continues on with their night. The Alpha team was getting ready to go and take out the healer, and Lucas smiled.

"This will be fun." Lucas snickered.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah, the Eastern Pack is sending out an assassination team to take out Sally. Wonder whats going to happen in the next chapter? ALso, just a reminder, 5 more chapeters to go! This has to be the saddest thing to happen. This story must have almost every kind of rating. Hurtcomfort, romance, tragedy, etc. This is intense even for me. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as i did when i was making every chapter. Also, thank you Unwairier Titan for reaching your goal of having 70 chapters, I know it's late, but still congrats on exceeding your goal. Congrats to everyone who made a story on Fanfiction and to their progress, and hope you will reach your goal in your stories.**


	37. First Conflict

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 36: Too Far**

**So, are you anxious about the assassination team going to kill Sally? Well, the wait is over. In this chapter I will reveal the death of Sally. Nah, just kidding, it's the death of Hohensi, for saving Sally's life. Nah, you'll just have to find out. I'm not going to tell you what happens in a couple sentences. I'm going to tell you in words, explaining the awesome conflict. Ooops, uh, well I'm not saying any more.**

* * *

><p>Lucas's team was waiting for the command to start while Lucas sat and waited for Tony. Lucas was well prepared for anything. Ever since Garth got his ears ripped off, he took his place and succeeded well. The memory of seeing Garth getting his ears torn off played in his head like a movie. He smiled from every detail.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Lucas was keeping watch over the Eastern Pack border, when he saw a familiar wolf. Garth was walking with his new girlfriend to his den, but stopped when he heard patting. Garth turned around and saw a wolf charging at him. Garth squinted his eyes to get a better look and within seconds he saw a furious Eve, with a smile.

Garth shook in fear, as his legs were giving out.

"Who's that?" the she-wolf asked. Before Garth was able to answer and run away in fear, Eve tackled him. Garth fell on the ground as Eve was snarling in his face.

"How dare you leave Lilly for another wolf!" Eve yelled in his face. Garth tried to push her away and take off, when Winston jumped on him. Garth was struggling to breath with both wolves on top of him.

"I… sorry." Garth said with a raspy voice. Eve and Winston were on top of Garth when Eve lowered her head to his ear.

"I'm not." Eve said as she bite his ear and yanked off half of it. Garth howled in pain as Eve went back to bite the rest off. The she-wolf starred at the wolves attacking her 'mate'. Winston was talked by the wolf and was held down. Winston snarled at the wolf, making her freeze in fear. Winston pushed the wolf off and pinned her.

"If you knew better, the wolf your with, left my daughter." Winston snarled. The wolf looked at Garth as Eve bite the struggling wolf's bleeding ear, ripping it out. Garth screamed in pain as he tried to push Eve off, and succeeded.

"It's not over yet." Eve said as she began to chase the bleeding wolf.

"Hel…!" was all Garth could say as Eve jumped on his back. Garth was lying on his stomach and was shaking his head so Eve wouldn't grab hold of his other ear. Eve bite his neck, making him stop moving. Eve placed her paws on his head and removed her jaws.

"Don't worry, you won't be able to hear much when I'm done with your other ear!" Eve shouted as she tore his ear right out of his head. Garth screamed and rolled over, knocking Eve off him. Garth was screaming with pain as he held where his ears were.

Winston stood up and walked towards the bleeding wolf.

"And this is for making my daughter almost committing suicide!" Winston shouted as he slapped him in the head with his claws exposed, leaving bloody marks on top of his head. The claws scratched across his torn ears and screamed in pain.

Lucas was going to howl, but noticed that Tony was already at the scene. Tony ran over to his son and saw that he didn't look like his original self.

"What happened here!" Tony demanded as he saw Winston and Eve smiling.

"We just gave Garth a little surprise." Eve said, smiling. Tony looked at his son with no ears and looked at Winston.

"He got what he deserved Tony. He left Lilly for her." Winston said, gesturing towards the enraged she-wolf. Tony stared at the wolf and his eyes widened.

"Victoria?" Tony questioned. Victoria looked at Tony and then to the crying Garth. She walked over to Garth and kicked him in the worst place a male to be kicked in.

The balls.

Garth rolled on the ground whimpering in pain, while Winston and Eve laughed. Victoria left Garth on the ground as she walked away, without a word. Tony looked back at his son and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and took him behind a bush.

Winston and Eve were about to leave when Tony stopped them.

"What right do you have to punish my son? So what if he left Lilly, he said that it would never work out." Tony asked as he sat in front of the Western Pack leaders. Winston sighed and looked at Tony with hate in his eyes.

"Your son left my daughter, and you're defending him? You wanted to unite the packs and here your son is leaving my daughter, his wife, for someone else." Winston said as he tried to calm himself down.

Tony shook his head and looked down.

"So I guess were no longer united. I'm sorry for my son's actions, and will be seeing you soon, Winston." Tony finished as he stood up and began to walk back to his territory. Winston and Eve left without another word and head back home.

Lucas watched as Garth got his ears torn away from his head and clawed. He chuckled to himself and left.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>Lucas finished his memory with a smile as Tony exited his den.<p>

"Orders sir." Lucas asked. Tony sat in front of his new head Alpha and nodded. Lucas grew with excitement and nodded back. Lucas walked in front of his team and saw them waiting for the answer.

"Time to move out." Lucas ordered. The team left in a flash, and were soon at the border. Lucas stopped and his tem stopped behind him. Lucas slowly crept across the ground as they approached the den. Lucas stopped at the den and commanded the team to be on the lookout. Lucas jumped in the den and saw no one in the den.

"Oh, shit." Lucas whispered.

"What is it?" Ezzek asked. Lucas exited the den and looked at his friends with a sad expression.

"We don't even know where the pack leader is located." The team all lowered their heads and shook them in discomfort.

"It's not my fault. Someone should have reminded me." Lucas defended himself.

"Koda, go back to Tony and ask where the pack healer is at." Lucas ordered. Koda grunted and left, knowing that arguing would waste more valuable time. Lucas's team waited for Koda's return and it wasn't long before the panting wolf came back.

"Where?" Lucas asked.

"Corner… of feeding…ground… last den." Koda gasped for air. Lucas nodded and continued on with their mission. Lucas slowed his pace along with his team when they approached the feeding grounds.

"We need to be quiet, any sound could give us away." Lucas informed. The team nodded and one by one they crawled their way to the end of the feeding grounds.

_"So far, so good."_ Lucas told himself. As they were going down the rocky pathway they heard voices. Lucas froze at the sound and with a quick movement with his tail, his team jumped on top of some dens, quietly. Lucas crawled behind a rock and saw two wolves walk by.

_"That was to close."_ Lucas thought to himself. One of the wolves were silver with gold-ish streaks, the other was a pure blue, almost night. The silver wolf stopped and stood still.

"What's wrong Hohensi?" the female asked. Hohensi got a chill up his spine and turned around. Lucas's heart stopped beating when the wolf turned to face him.

"Run Sally!" Hohensi yelled. Lucas knew he was caught and stood up.

"Attack!" Lucas yelled as his team jumped from where they were hiding. Dan jumped in front of Sally along with Rick. Ezzek, Koda, and Lucas were in front of Hohensi and surrounded them.

"Stay by me, no matter what happens." Hohensi told Sally. Sally nodded and stood next to him. Dan and Koda jumped at Hohensi as Lucas went after the female. Hohensi smiled and ducked. The two wolves collided with each other over Hohensi as he jumped up. Hohensi hit the air born wolves, sending them higher and landing on the ground hard.

"Come on, I bet you can do better than that." Hohensi teased. Lucas growled and lunged at the wolf. Sally ran over to the two wolves that Hohensi launched and started to claw their faces, making them howl in pain. Sally didn't stop until their bodies stopped moving.

Hohensi dicked again, but was countered when Lucas's foot swung at his face. Hohensi took the blow to the face and fell down. Lucas snickered and bite his shoulder. Hohensi gasped as the pain rocked his shoulder.

Lucas was biting harder and harder on the wolfs shoulder, but heard laughing.

"That hurt, I'll give you that. Now it's my turn." Hohensi bite Lucas's leg, hearing a snap. Lucas instantly let go of the shoulder and screamed in pain. Hohensi swung the wolf and let go of him, making Lucas hit a dens wall, knocking him unconscious.

Hohensi looked at a horrified Rick and walked towards him. Rick was stricken with fear as Hohensi got closer. Hohensi stopped in front of him, making the wolf swallow. Sally returned to her lover and saw a wolf still alive.

Sally growled at the wolf, but felt a paw on her shoulder. Sally turned around and saw Winston and Eve there with Alphas behind him. Rick began to back up at the sight of 15 wolves ther.

"Why are you here?" Hohensi questioned the petrified wolf. Rick looked at the wolves as they inched closer.

"I'm not going to ask again." Hohensi said angered. Rick swallowed again and began to explain his story.

"T-Tony se-sent us t-to ki-kill th-the pac-pack he-healer." Rick stuttered. Winston was taken back from the response.

"Tony sent you here to kill Sally?" Winston asked. Rick couldn't speak with all the fear in him, and just nodded.

"Why me?" Sally asked, not taking her eyes off the wolf.

"S-so whe-when he att-attacks your pack, yo-you won't be he-healed." Rich explained.

"How about we kill him? So he doesn't have to suffer from Tony." Hohensi suggested as he got closer to the scarred wolf.

"That won't be necessary; he will be useful to us." Winston said as he ordered two wolves to bring him to the feeding grounds. The wolves followed their orders and placed him next to a tree.

"You will be held captive until further notice." Winston informed. Hohensi and Sally were next to Lucas's body and Sally inspected him.

"He's going to be fine, but he will be beaten brutally for trying to kill me." Sally said angered. Hohensi walked up to her and nuzzled her neck.

"Don't worry, no one is ever going to kill you. Not as long as I live." Hohensi said heart fully. Sally nuzzled him and felt something on her muzzle. She pulled away and saw blood.

"Sorry about that," Hohensi said as he licked the blood off her.

"Let me help you with that." Sally said as she licked his shoulder of the blood. He started to laugh and it startled Sally.

_"His laugh sounds, odd. Almost as if he's crazy."_ Sally thought to herself. When she finished he surprised her with a kiss. Hohensi pulled back and leaned on her. Sally hugged him and felt the blood crawl on her muzzle again.

"Come on, let me heal you really fast." Sally said as she walked to her den. Hohensi followed but stopped and turned around. He walked over to Lucas's unconscious body and dragged him.

Hohensi reach Sally's den and saw her dipping leaves in a blue mixture.

"You sure that's going to work?" Hohensi asked as he laid the wolf down. Sally looked at him and knew what he meant.

"I don't know what happened, it worked on Humphrey, but it didn't work on him." Sally said a little down. Hohensi knew he kind of hurt her feeling and comforted her.

"Can I be your test pup?" Hohensi asked in a sweet voice. Sally smiled and kissed him.

"The doctors in, what may be the problem?" Sally asked as she went along with the role play.

"Doctor, doctor, I got bite by a mean wolf, can you help me?" Hohensi smiled. Sally placed the leaves on him and smiled.

"Of course I can, oh no." Sally said with a fake astonished expression.

"What?" Hohensi asked.

"You don't have insurance, this will cost you too much." Sally smiled. Hohensi kissed her and leaned against her.

"Is there any 'other' way I can get insurance?" Hohensi asked with a grin. Sally kissed him and smiled.

"There is one way." Sally said before she kissed him again. Hohensi's tail began to wag side to side with excitement.

"What's the way?" Hohensi questioned as he lied on top of her. Sally giggled and brought him into a kiss.

"You'll find out."

* * *

><p><strong>So that is what happens in this chapter. I confused you on purpose. Dr. Edward Richtofen is going to be happy in waht i did with Hohensi. Any way i may not post tomarrow because i am going to work in Kerman. I will most likely post tomarrow but just a heads up. Leave reviews on what you think of my chapter and over all, my story. Only 4 more chaps to go. Wooohooooo!<strong>


	38. Brutal Conflict

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 37: Second Thoughts**

**So in the last chapter Hohensi and Sally were getting it on. Tony sent an assassination team to kill Sally, but failed. Winston has now taken hostage of Rick, and another wolf. What will Winston do? What will Tony do when he notices the team not to return? Let's find out.**

* * *

><p>Hohensi was on top of Sally, kissing each other when Hohensi realized something. Hohensi stopped kissing Sally and stepped away.<p>

"Something wrong?" Sally asked concerned. Hohensi was standing still and spun around. Hohensi spun around and saw the injured wolf gone.

"No." Hohensi whispered, and darted out of the den. Sally saw him leave and saw that she was the only one in the den.

"Oh no." Sally said to herself and left. Hohensi was sniffing the air to try to get a scent of the wolf. Hohensi smiled when he caught the scent and darted towards the feeding grounds. Sally wasn't too far behind and caught up with Hohensi.

The two wolves reached the feeding grounds and saw a wolf crawling towards a tied up wolf. Hohensi howled getting the wolf's attention and some other wolves in the pack. Lucas turned around and saw Hohensi lunge at him. Sally followed him and landed on the injured wolf.

Lucas yelped in pain from his broken leg, and Hohensi placed his jaws on his neck.

"Don't!" Winston shouted as he ran to the wolves. Hohensi tried his hardest not to kill the wolf, and slightly bite down harder. Lucas was being choked while he struggled to get free. Rick was still tied up and started to snap at Hohensi, trying to nip him to give his team mate the advantage.

Sally saw Rick snapping at Hohensi and walked towards the tied up wolf.

"We'll kill you all!" Rick shouted. Sally raised her paw in an attempt to kill the wolf, but was stopped by Eve when she held her paw.

"We need him, if he doesn't cooperate with us, he will be killed." Eve explained as she glared at the wolf. Hohensi removed his jaws from Lucas, but held him down.

Winston walked forward and looked at Lucas.

"Tell me your plans about the war." Winston asked angered. Lucas looked Winston and smiled.

"Are you the pack leader?" Lucas asked. Winston growled and nodded in confirmation. Lucas knew what to do without giving information. Lucas spitted at Winston's face. Hohensi stepped on Lucas's broken leg, making him scream in pain.

"Bite me." Lucas responded in pain.

"With pleasure." Hohensi answered and bite Lucas's other leg. Blood surged from his leg and flowed into Hohensi's mouth. Lucas howled in pain as flesh was being torn away.

"I'm not going to ask again. Hutch, Cando, interrogate the other. Do whatever is necessary to get information, don't kill him." Winston ordered. Hutch and Cando nodded and proceeded to where Eve and Sally were.

"Now talk, you Eastern mutt." Winston growled. Lucas smiled at Hohensi and looked at Winston.

"I ain't talking to you." Lucas said with pain slight in his voice. Winston smiled and laughed, making Lucas uneasy.

"If you won't talk to me, then you can talk to my wife. Eve! Come over here and 'talk' to this mutt." Winston said with a chuckle. Eve heard her name called and sat next to Winston.

"He won't talk to me, so can you talk to him. Make sure you take it easy, we need him alive." Winston said the last 4 words louder so Lucas could hear them.

"He won't talk eh? Let me see…" Eve thought as she sat next to the broken legged wolf.

"Tell us your plans on the war." Eve asked. Lucas laughed and shook his head.

"I'm not talking to no one. Not even a stubborn bi…" Lucas was cut short when Eve slammed her paw on his shredded leg, snapping it. Lucas was going to howl but was kept quiet when Sally came out of nowhere and shoved a log on his muzzle.

"Oh no, I guess you're a paraplegic. Now, what are your plans on the war?" Eve asked as she got closer. Lucas was tearing up in pain and was now going to give them what they want. Lucas couldn't talk, since the log was on him, so he nodded and Sally pulled the log off.

"Ok, Tony was going to have most of his pack to meet you at the valley and start the war. The rest of the pack is going to startle the caribou at the entrance, to cause a stampede. That's all I know, we were going to have another meeting tomorrow." Lucas confessed. Eve smiled and placed her paw on his throat.

Eve lowered her muzzle to his ear and whispered.

"That's sad, you're not telling us everything and now your friend is going to watch you die in front of him." whispered Eve as she pulled back and placed her jaws around his neck.

"Wait! Wait, I forgot to mention the secret attack tomorrow." Lucas answered quickly before Eve killed him. Eve pulled away and smiled.

"Bring the other one." Eve ordered. Sally watched as Hutch and Cando cut the wolf free. Sally walked towards the wolf and dropped vines in front of him. Hutch and Cando held Rick down as Sally tied his legs all together. The two wolves dragged the wolf next Lucas and tied Lucas's front paws together.

"What is the 'secret' attack Tony planned tomorrow?" Winston asked. Lucas was going to answer but was interrupted by Rick.

"We're not telling you anymore!" Rick was greeted by a flying paw from Sally ah she clawed his face. Rick grunted at the pain and yelled.

"You bitch!" Rick yelled. Hohensi heard the wolf call her a 'bitch' and lost it. Hohensi left Lucas alone while he kicked Rick in the stomach repeatedly. Hohensi's foot greeted his stomach a total of 7 times before he was pulled away by Hutch.

"Say something to her again and you'll be counting to teeth you cough up! Got it!" Hohensi yelled in his face. Rich managed a smile and looked at him.

"You mean the word 'bitch'? Alright I'll stop calling her a bitch." Rick chuckled. Hohensi slipped out of Hutch's grip and sure enough, went berserk on the wolf. Hohensi grabbed the log that was used to silence Lucas and shoved it in Rick's mouth.

Before Rick could shake the log out, Hohensi slammed his paw on his head, shattering the log and Rick's teeth. The log shattered and the splinter shot in Rick's mouth. Hohensi lifted his paw and repeatedly smashed it on to Ricks head, breaking his teeth and splinters digging deeper in his mouth. Hutch talked the furious wolf and pinned him down.

Rick couldn't manage a howl or a scream of pain. He coughed up pieces of wood and teeth. His mouth was bleeding badly, but it didn't end there. Sally walked over to the bleeding wolf and shoved a solid piece of wood in his mouth.

Sally placed her paw on his mouth and lowered her head to his ear.

"This is for calling me a bitch." With that, Sally jumped and landed on the wolf's muzzle, snapping it. Lucas looked at his friend, blood gushing out his mouth, and muzzle broken.

Rick lost conscious once he felt the excruciating pain from his muzzle being broken. Lucas looked at Sally and she looked at him.

"Your turn." Sally said as she walked towards him.

"No! NO! I'll tell you, please don't kill me!" Lucas pleaded. Sally stopped in front of him and sat. Hutch let go of Hohensi and he walked towards Sally, nuzzling her.

"That's my girl." Hohensi said as he hugged her. Lucas turned his attention back to Eve and saw her smiling.

"Well, I'm waiting. I don't think you would want Sally to wait, do you?" Eve grinned, gesturing towards Sally. Lucas didn't even bother to look and continued.

"The secret attack tomorrow is going to be at noon, when you send a team of Alphas to hunt. Then when you noticed your team not coming, you would have sent out more and little by little, we would pick you off. Strait from Tony's mouth, I swear." Lucas said as he crossed his heart.

"It's getting late and we have the information we need. Hutch, Cando, Sally, and Hohensi, take the two wolves and tie them to the trees. Tony will be noticing that they haven't returned. When you have finished that task, wake up some more alphas and be on the lookout." Winston ordered.

The wolves nodded and quickly tied the wolves. Sally was smart and placed logs on their muzzles to keep them quiet. She also grabbed leave and covered their bodies. Sally and Hohensi kept guard while Hutch and Cando went to get more alphas.

Winston and Eve walked to their den and noticed Kate standing outside.

"Is it true, were going to war?" Kate asked as she turned around to meet her parents. Winston sat down in front of his daughter, along with Eve, and sighed.

"I'm afraid we are, but we got useful Intel from the two we capture." Winston replied. Kate nodded and entered the den.

"Kate, wait." Eve called out. Kate turned around and sat.

"Tony will be attacking soon because of his team that was sent out to kill Sally, is not going to return. He will most likely be attacking soon, and I'm worried about you, Humphrey, and Lilly." Eve said as she hugged her daughter.

"Don't worry mom, I'm an alpha and Humphrey is somewhat of one. He's just a little rusty." Kate reassured her mom. Eve let go of Kate and went to sit next to Winston by the cliff of the den.

Kate walked in the den and laid next to Humphrey.

"So were going to war?" Humphrey whispered to Kate.

"Yeah, but I'm worried about you, your still in no condition to go, but you were destined to be an alpha." Kate said with a sad voice. Humphrey hugged Kate and kissed her. Kate licked his cheek and snuggled closer.

"Humphrey, can you scoot away from Kate." Eve asked with a slight growl. Humphrey was going to move but was stopped by Kate, who clung to him.

"I'm fine mom. You have to stop your worrying about me." Kate said as she snuggled closer to Humphrey. Eve got irritated and took a step towards them.

"Um, Kate, Eve's getting closer." Humphrey whispered to Kate. Eve was in Humphrey's face and smiled. Humphrey closed his eyes and held on to Kate. Humphrey waited for Eve to grab him and drag him away from Kate, surprisingly, he felt squished.

Humphrey opened his eyes and Eve wasn't in sight. He looked behind him and saw Eve curled up against him. Humphrey blushed and looked at Kate, who gave him a kiss.

"Don't worry Humphrey." Kate said as she snuggled even closer to him. Humphrey couldn't move, due to Kate's body pressed against him and Eve's. Humphrey saw Winston enter the den and saw him look at the two female's pressed against him.

"Winston sir, I can explain."

"Humphrey, can you move away from my wife." Winston asked.

"Sir I'd loved to but Kate is keeping me from doing so." Humphrey explained as his face burned red.

"Ok, close your eyes and fall asleep, whatever you hear, ignore it." Winston ordered. Humphrey saw Winston step closer and closed his eyes. Humphrey didn't want to see what was going to happen and began to hear growling.

Humphrey heard the growling in the distance and opened his eyes, big mistake. Humphrey saw Eve on top of Winston, mating.

Humphrey looked back at Kate and saw her smiling.

"No." Humphrey whispered.

"Yes." Kate whispered back. She began to sniff his neck and nibbled on his ear.

"Kate, don't, your parents are outside. They could see us." Humphrey whispered. Kate began to lick his neck.

"I don't care, my mom already knows about us." Kate continued as she kissed him before he was able to speak. Kate rolled him over and lied on top of him. Humphrey could still hear the growling outside the den and kept his eyes closed.

Little by little Humphrey began to forget about Winston and Eve walking in on them. Kate pulled away from the kiss and slid down his body.

"Kate, wait." Humphrey managed to say before she went any lower.

"What is it?" Kate asked. Humphrey looked at her and looked at the back of the den.

"What if Lilly see's us?" Humphrey questioned. Kate sighed and kissed him.

"Then she sees." Kate said as she went lower.

"Kate, you're in heat, the real Kate wouldn't do this with her parents and sister is around." Humphrey said, trying to stall her. Before Kate could respond, Humphrey heard the sound of satisfaction from the entrance. Humphrey looked and saw the leaders finish with their mating.

What happened next made Humphrey almost faint.

"Humphrey… she… wont… stop… until… you… give… in." Winston said out of breath.

"What!" Humphrey shouted, waking Lilly up.

"Females wont… stop until… they get… what they want." Eve said out of breath. Humphrey looked at Kate and saw her making the puppy face.

"What's happening?" Lilly yawned. Humphrey froze and looked at Lilly. Lilly saw her parents in the tying position and saw Kate on Humphrey.

"Lilly, help me!" Humphrey shouted as he held out his paw. Lilly was blushing from seeing her parents in the tying position and looked at Humphrey.

"Please." Humphrey pleaded. Lilly knew Humphrey didn't want to mate, and helped him. She grabbed his paw and pulled, but Kate held on to him.

"Ow! Please pull harder Lilly!" Humphrey shouted. Lilly pulled with more force and Humphrey slipped from Kate's grasp, landing on Lilly. Lilly blushed from Humphrey lying on top of her and pushed him off. Humphrey let out a small yelp from landing on his side.

Lilly laid on the ground panting, remembering the weight on her. Kate stood up and ran towards her sister, helping her up.

"Thanks Kat… what are you doing!" Lilly shouted when her sister started to rub her back. Kate didn't respond and kept rubbing her back. Lilly began to moan from the feeling and started to purr. Kate used her other paw and rubbed her stomach.

"Kate… please… don't… stop." Lilly moaned. Kate didn't stop and continued. Kate soon stopped and saw Lilly twitching her legs.

Humphrey saw what Kate was doing and started to freak out.

_"Kate is making Lilly want more!"_ Humphrey's mind shouted. Humphrey stood up and began to walk towards the exit, but was tripped by Lilly. Humphrey fell and let out a small whimper. Lilly and Kate were now laying on top of Humphrey, kissing him.

"You have to stop." Humphrey said trying to push them away. Lilly broke from her trance and noticed she was on Humphrey, and got off.

_"Good, at least Lilly's not in heat."_ Humphrey thought to himself. Kate ignored her sister and continued on with Humphrey. Lilly blushed and ran out of the den. Winston and Eve were still together and were watching her daughter seduce her mate.

* * *

><p><em>Where Lilly's at<em>

Lilly ran out the den and sat at the bottom of the slope. She could hear Kate and Humphrey moan, and covered her ears. She could still hear the moaning and she began to claw at the ground, to take her mind off the noise.

* * *

><p><em>1 Hour Later<em>

Lilly had practically dug a trench at the bottom of the slope. It was still night time and the moon was still high. Lilly didn't hear anymore moans or shrieks and walked up to the den. Her parents were asleep in the back of the den. Kate and Humphrey were still awake and nuzzling each other.

Lilly ignore them and laid down at the entrance of the den.

"Lilly, are you alright?" Humphrey asked. Lilly ignored the question, and tried to fall asleep. Humphrey got up and Kate watched him walk over to her sister.

"Lilly, I know you're lonely, but you should go out more often. You've been in this den for a while, maybe you will find someone." Humphrey said as he put a paw on her back. Lilly shivered at the touch and rolled over, showing the tears in her eyes.

"I know, but you're the only wolf that I ever loved." Lilly said as her tears fell down her face. Humphrey sighed and wiped her tears away.

"Lilly, you need to be strong. I know you love me, but you need to find someone else." Humphrey finished as he kissed her forehead. Lilly moaned as he kissed her. Kate fell asleep from the exhaustion of them mating to see what Humphrey did. Lilly grabbed Humphrey's ear with her paw and pulled him into a kiss.

Humphrey pulled away from the kiss and saw Lilly with a smile. Lilly opened her eyes and saw Humphrey smiling back.

"Come on, sleep with me and Kate, you'll get cold." Humphrey said as he walked next to Kate. Lilly stood up and went with him.

"Make sure, you sleep away from me. We don't want that scene to happen again." Humphrey whispered as he laid beside Kate. Lilly nodded and slept next to her sister.

_"So much happened today, Mooch dying, Tony sending a team to kill Sally, and the 'mating thing' that happened in this den." _Lilly thought to herself.

* * *

><p><em>Eastern Pack<em>

"What's taking them so long?" Tony asked in anger. Garth saw his dad pacing the den and he looked worried.

"Dad, maybe they were caught." Garth said to his dad. Tony froze in his steps. He ran out of the den and howled. The pack exited their dens and crowded around their leader.

"Lucas and his team are not back yet. I fear they were caught; we are going to form 2 teams. We are going to attack the Western Pack now with little force. We will lead them here where we will perform a full attack." Tony ordered. The pack was instantly in 2 teams and was ready. Tony smiled at the sight of his pack ready to attack, and split the 2 teams in half.

"We leave now, and as we head back, the rest of you will ambush them. Not hid in the shadows until we arrive back. I am staying here while team A goes and, as bait, brings the western wolves here so we could ambush them." Tony ordered. The team nodded and took off.

Tony smiled at the sight of seeing the western dogs die in front of him.

"Were bringing the heat, let's see if you can handle it." Tony chuckled to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Man that was brutal of what happened to Rick, you agree with me? PLease review and tell me how you feel and what you think about the suspense and action so far in this story. Also, a quick reminder, 3 more chaps until 40.<strong>


	39. Sacrificial Circle?

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 38: Bringing the Heat**

**SO I left off with Tony attacking Winston and luring them to his territory for an ambush. That is all I have to say. Wait there is one other thing I forgot to say what is it? Read this chapter while I try to remember what I was going to say.**

* * *

><p>Tony sent out a team of alphas to lure Winston's pack to his territory for an ambush.<p>

"Everyone, get in positions. When you see the team comes forward, ambush the western dogs behind." Tony commanded. The rest of his pack ran quickly behind trees and bushes, while they wait for the western pack. Tony knew what to do and sat at the mouth of his den, waiting.

* * *

><p><em>Tony's Team<em>

As the wolves were running they came upon a den, out in the open. The pack surrounded the den in seconds while two wolves entered the den snarling. The two wolves stopped their snarling when they noticed that no one was in the den.

They exited the den and took off running towards the feeding ground. As they charged towards the feeding grounds, 10 wolves ambushed Tony's team. The front two wolves were too involved to notice the ambush, due to their heavy panting. 10 wolves were viciously attacking the eastern mutts, killing them rather quickly.

Out of the 34 wolf team, only 3 were seriously wounded, the rest killed. The 3 wolves were about to howl, alerting the two that left, but was silenced when three alphas bite their necks. As the eastern wolves were struggling, one alpha ordered the rest to alert Winston of Tony's search party.

The wolves left in a flash, leaving 4 wolves with the 3 wounded eastern wolves.

The alpha walked towards one wolf and slit his throat with a clean swipe of his paw. The eastern wolf bleeds to death, while the other two watched in horror. The wolf that held the wolf started to drag the body between the two injured wolves.

"Who's next?" Hohensi asked while he looked at the wolves with a smile.

"Get it done and over with!" one of the eastern wolves shouted. Hohensi looked at the wolves and growled. Hohensi walked towards the wolf and lowered his muzzled to his ear.

"When is Tony coming?" Hohensi questioned. The eastern dog swung his paw, barely cutting Hohensi's nose. Hohensi smiled and chuckled, startling the eastern wolves.

"Wrong answer." And with that Hohensi tore the wolves neck open. The eastern wolf choked on his own blood as it surged out his neck, making a pool around the now lifeless body.

"So sad, he could of made it." Hohensi grinned evilly, and walked towards the last wolf.

"He sent us to lure you to his territory so we could ambush you. That's all I know, please don't kill me!" The wolf pleaded. Hohensi smiled and bite the scruff of his neck, lifting him with ease.

The wolf was waiting death as he was lifted. He didn't want to try to struggle and get free, for he knew his life would come to an end.

Hohensi placed the wolf next to a tree and kicked him in the stomach, making him yelp in pain.

"Sweetie, do you mind tying the mutt up?" Hohensi asked as he motioned towards the whimpering wolf.

"With pleasure." Sally responded as she began to tie him to the tree and tied his muzzle together.

"Why did you use vines instead of a log?" Hohensi asked as he nuzzled her.

"The logs were getting too big, they wouldn't fit." Sally answered back as she kissed his bloody lips. The eastern wolf looked around and saw two other wolfs tied up as well. Hohensi's group of alphas heard snarling and barking in the distance and ran off.

* * *

><p><em>Forest<em>

Winston, Hutch, Cando, and three other alphas were chasing two eastern wolves through the forest. One eastern wolf was carrying the other, who had been attacked by Winston. The wolf was losing speed and was tiring out easier.

"There he is!" Cando shouted as he ran towards the eastern wolves. The eastern wolf couldn't go on any further and did something he would later regret.

"Sorry buddy, survival of the fittest." The wolf said as he stopped and swung the injured wolf towards Cando. Cando was hit with a wolf and fell to the ground. Winston and another alpha stayed behind with Cando, while Hutch continued with the wolf.

The eastern wolf turned to run but was greeted with a flying log. The eastern wolf hit the log with his face, breaking some of his teeth. The eastern wolf lost conscious and fell to the ground. Hutch looked up to see a happy Eve, holding the log in her mouth.

"That was fun." Eve said as she dropped the log. Hutch looked at Eve and looked at the unconscious wolf.

"Tony doesn't plan things out well, that's for sure." Hutch chuckled as he dragged the eastern wolf towards the feeding grounds. Eve followed Hutch and saw Winston and Cando talking to the injured wolf.

"What are you doing here? Why isn't Tony coming himself?" Winston interrogated. The wolf looked at Winston and cleared his throat.

"H-he wanted us t-to…" The wolf was interrupted when Hohensi walked from the forest.

"Follow them, so Tony could ambush us." Hohensi finished as he sat next to the wolf. Sally sat next to him and growled at the wolf.

"Tony sent a team of his best alphas, to lure us into a trap?" Winston chuckled. Hohensi and Sally watched as Winston chuckled.

"Tony doesn't know much of how to plan out an attack. Typical. Tie him up with the rest of the eastern wolves." Winston ordered. Hutch and Cando carried the wolf with Sally and Hohensi behind them.

"Winston, dear, there's one left, but he's unconscious." Eve smiled. Winston sat in front of his mate and nuzzled her.

"Used that log from the back of the den?" Winston asked. Eve smiled and nodded and pointed towards the unconscious wolf.

"He ran right into it, and broke some teeth." Eve giggled. Winston smiled and looked at the wolf.

"Let's tie him up and plan out what to do." Winston said as he dragged the wolf toward the others. When Winston reached a tree he began to tie the wolf to the tree and tied his muzzle shut. Winston took a step back and began to laugh.

"What's so funny sir?" Hutch asked as Cando, Hohensi and Sally sat next to the laughing wolf.

"It looks like a sacrificial circle." Winston laughed as he pointed towards the eastern wolves. The wolves looked and also laughed. The feeding grounds tree line had the eastern wolves tied up, making it look like a sacrificial circle.

"Sir." Cando said as he calmed down. Winston looked at him and was calmed down.

"What are we going to do about Tony, when his team doesn't arrive back?" Cando questioned. Winston didn't know what to say and put on a worried face.

"I have a plan." Winston said in a cheerfully tone. The wolves listened to Winston as he talked about his plan.

"I believe it will work. Tony wouldn't expect it, and he isn't really the best strategic wolf." Eve said as she walked towards her den.

"Where are you going Hun'?" Winston asked.

"Going to alert our best alpha about your plan." Eve responded as she stopped before the slope. Eve jumped over the trench Lilly made earlier and continued on. Winston and his alphas waited and saw Eve walking with Kate down the slope.

Eve jumped over the trench, but Kate fell and landed at the bottom.

"Ow." Kate said as she stood up and jumped out the trench.

"When was that there?" Kate asked as she rubbed her back. Eve chuckled and continued on.

"Lilly dug it up when we were in 'heat'." Eve said with a smile. Kate blushed and continued to walk with her mother.

"So when are we going out with the plan?" Kate asked as she sat in front of her dad. Before Winston could answer, Hohensi started to laugh hysterically.

"What are you laughing at?" Kate asked, a little stubborn. Hohensi tried to calm himself down and looked at Kate, but failed and continued to laugh.

"We heard you with Humphrey. You guys were loud." Sally added as she chuckled. Kate blushed a deep red and looked down.

"I was in heat, it's not my fault." Kate defended herself. Sally calmed down quickly, but Hohensi was having a hard time to stop.

"Please, don't stop!" hohensi teased in a mimic of Humphrey's voice. Kate started to growl and walked towards the laughing wolf.

"At least Humphrey got tail, un-like someone!" Kate said making Hohensi immediately stop laughing. Eve gasped and grabbed Kate by her shoulders.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, mouth young lady!" Eve said as she looked at her daughter. Kate turned away and looked at her dad.

"So what dad, the plan?" Kate questioned, changing the subject. Winston snapped out of his daze and looked at Hohensi and Sally, both were blushing.

"Uh, we need to gather some alphas and be on the lookout tonight. My plan can wait until tomorrow. We need to be on our guards tonight. Tony can do something really stupid to cost him his life." Winston said angered. The wolfs nodded and went to the forest.

"Kate, you don't have to be on lookout tonight. You can be with Humphrey tonight." Winston said as he began to walk towards the den. As Winston was walking he saw Kate dart towards the slope, jumping over the trench and into the den.

"Kate." Winston whispered under his breath. Eve walked next to him and began to laugh.

"Did you see Hohensi and Sally's face when Kate announced Humphrey getting tail." Eve laughed. Winston couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah, that was funny, but we need to keep this a low profile, we also mated. We were just lucky weren't as loud as Kate and Humphrey." Winston chuckled. Eve stopped laughing and began to growl. Winston heard her growl and knew something was wrong.

"Eve, don't. Kate's old enough to make her own decisions. We can't keep babying her the rest of our lives." Winston said as he placed a paw on her shoulder.

"Humphrey mated Kate, and I didn't do anything about it? Stupid heat." Eve growled.

"Come on, let's get some sleep. We're going to need it later." Winston said as he jumped over the trench with Eve following behind. They walked up the slope and sat at the mouth of the den.

"Humphrey, I'm back." Winston heard Kate whispered.

"Okay, Kate. Hey, what did Eve say about earlier?" Humphrey asked. Eve heard Humphrey and talked out loud so he could hear.

"That I'm going to tear off your…" Eve was silenced by Winston who placed a paw over her mouth.

"I'm asleep, don't hurt me!" Humphrey shouted from inside the den. Winston could hear Kate laugh and rustling inside.

"Night Humphrey." Kate whispered as she kissed him.

"I'm asleep." Humphrey said to himself, making Kate giggle. Winston let go of Eve and she wiped her mouth where Winston placed his paw.

"Eve, you need to let Kate make her own decisions, and one of her decisions was to be with Humphrey." Winston yawned and entered the den. Eve sighed and looked out the entrance of the den. The moon was slowly being engulfed by a light blue sky. The sun was coming and a war is coming. Today is going to be peaceful; you can see it in the air. Eve turned around and entered the den to fall asleep in Winston's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, I remembered waht i was going to say. Ahem, "2 chapters left. I repeat 2 chapters left." I have this in the bag! Wait, 2 chapters? That means i have to work on the epic battle! Crap, uh, please review my story, and tell how you like it or dont likeit. I doubt that because all your reviews are saying how good it is. Any way enjoy it while it last, i need to type more of this, making the chapters longer, and have a lot of action with the war. Thanks for taking time out of your day to read my story and have a good day, or night, evening? I dont know, have a good time. :)<strong>


	40. Your!

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 39: Alpha's & Omega's**

**I didn't post for the last few days because I want you to be anxious about the upcoming war. I'm still surprised at my story. I didn't really think I was going to go this far with my story. At first I was going to stop at chapter 20. Then, while I was at school, more ideas popped in my head. I then decided to go to chapter 30, but I was encouraged by humphreyandkate together, to continue on my story to chapter 40. I would give you a hug, but I can't. Anyway, I want to get to the war, don't you? I bet you do, lets continue.**

* * *

><p>Night turned into day, and in a certain den, a wolf woke up to hear chatting outside. Humphrey woke up and saw Kate lying in front of him with a smile. Humphrey smiled and slowly crawled out of her grasp, not wanting to wake her up. Humphrey stood up and stretched his limbs.<p>

Humphrey winced when he stretched his lower back.

_"Oh yeah, last night. Kate was crazy." _Humphrey thought to himself. Humphrey walked out of the den and saw the entire pack at the bottom of the den.

"Hey! Who are these wolves!" a wolf asked in the crowd. Humphrey looked around and saw four wolves tied to trees.

"Winston, I think you should check this out!" Humphrey shouted in the den, waking all the sleeping wolves up.

"Wh-what is it Humphrey?" Winston yawned. Humphrey pointed outside the den towards the tied wolves. Winston walked out the den and saw the pack asking questions, non-stop.

"Well, I guess it's time to explain." Winston chuckled. Humphrey had a confused look on his face, and felt someone nuzzle him.

"Morning Humphrey." Kate said as she sat next to him. Humphrey smiled and kissed her.

"Morning." Humphrey responded. Humphrey froze when he heard a growl behind him and turned to see Eve glaring at him.

"Humphrey, may I talk to you, privately?" Eve asked angered. Winston put a paw on Humphrey and smiled.

"Don't worry Humphrey, she won't attack you. Trust me." Winston said as he looked at the questioned wolf and back at the pack.

_"Should I trust you?"_ Humphrey's mind asked angered. Humphrey gulped when he saw Eve turn around, and entered the den. Humphrey followed her and sat down behind her. Kate watched as Humphrey walked with her mother and turned her attention to the pack.

"The wolves you see tied up are from the Eastern Pack. They were sent here to lure us to their pack, so they could ambush us." Winston said to the pack. Winston continued to explain what happen last night as Humphrey and Eve began their talk.

"What did you want to talk about Eve?" Humphrey asked nervously. Eve turned around and had a smile on her face, startling Humphrey.

"Last night, when Kate and I was in heat. After that, we called Kate outside and talked to Hohensi, Sally, Hutch, and Cando about the war coming. We found out the wolves that we tied up were going to ambush us." Eve giggled after she explained what happened. Humphrey blushed as he remembered seeing Winston and Eve do 'it' right in front of him.

Eve continued as she tried to hold in her laughter.

"Hohensi was imitating you, when you and Kate were mating. Moaning, but Kate told him off." Eve said as she began to laugh. Humphrey blushed even more when he heard that Hohensi heard him moaning.

"I was that loud?" Humphrey asked himself. Eve heard him talk about how loud he was and put a paw on his shoulder.

"You were, but Kate shut him up really good. He shut his muzzle so hard he could have broken a tree in half!" Eve started to laugh hysterically. Humphrey perked his ears up when he heard that Hohensi shut his trap.

"What did Kate say to make him shut up?" Humphrey asked concerned. Eve calmed down and smiled.

"As Hohensi was making moaning noise, Kate walked towards him and said, "At least Humphrey got tail, un-like someone!" Eve said in a mimic of Kate's voice. Humphrey blushed even more, but couldn't hide a chuckle.

"Kate said that?" Humphrey asked. Eve smiled and nodded. Humphrey could imagine Hohensi's face when Kate told him off. He began to laugh hysterically and fell to the ground holding his side. Eve couldn't hold it in and laughed as well. Lilly heard the laughing and entered the den with Kate behind.

"What's so funny?" Lilly asked as she sat next to her mom. Kate sat next to a laughing Humphrey and cocked her head to the side.

"Thank you Kate." Humphrey said as he stood up and hugged her. Kate was puzzled and asked why.

"For standing up for me. I didn't know you would say that to someone, better yet Hohensi." Humphrey chuckled. Kate instantly realized that her mom told Humphrey what she said about him getting tail. Kate began to laugh as well, leaving Lilly by herself to wonder what was so funny.

"What's so funny?" Lilly asked again as she looked herself over, wondering if they were laughing at her appearance. Eve saw her daughter checking herself and placed a paw on her.

"We're not laughing at you Lilly. We're laughing at what Kate said to Hohensi." Eve giggled. Lilly was relieved to know they weren't laughing at her.

"So what did Kate say to Hohensi, which was so funny?" Lilly questioned, full of curiosity.

"Hohensi was moaning like Humphrey last night and Kate got mad at him. She said in his face, "At least Humphrey got tail, un-like someone!" Eve said as she began to laugh again. Lilly laughed as well, and holding her stomach from the intense laughter.

The den erupted into laughter when Eve said it again. Winston just finished his speech to the pack and dismissed them. He heard laughter exiting the den and smiled to himself, as he walked in.

"Did you tell them what Kate said to Hohensi?" Winston chuckled. Everyone nodded and calmed down. Hohensi ran into the den panting.

"We need help… Eastern pack attacking!" Hohensi shouted as he ran out of the den. The den grew quiet.

"We need to go!" Winston shouted as he ran out of the den. Eve and Lilly ran out of the den, but Kate was carrying Humphrey on her back as she followed her parents. Kate stopped when she saw her dad stop in the middle of the feeding ground.

"Everyone needs to come! Gather everyone, even the Omega's! The pups will have to stay here, in our den!" Winston shouted, and looked at Humphrey.

"You will have to watch the pups while we go fight Tony." Winston said as he also looked at Kate. Kate didn't want to leave Humphrey behind, but the pups have to be supervised by someone, and Humphrey was the only wolf she knew that was perfect with kids.

"Humphrey, you need to stay here with the pups. You can't let them out of your sight." Kate said as she placed Humphrey on the ground. By now the Western pack was entering the forest to attack the Eastern Pack.

"Kate, please. I don't want you go." Humphrey said as his eyes started to swell up. Kate looked at him and kissed him.

"I'll be back, I promise. I won't leave you." Kate said as she ran off to the war. Humphrey watched as Kate went to fight Tony's pack. He turned around and saw many mothers with their cubs heading to Winston and Eve's den.

Humphrey limped as fast as he could and had to jump over the trench. Humphrey sucked up his pain and leaped, yelping in pain when he landed with a thud to the ground. He ignored it and walked up the slope and saw a heartbreaking moment.

Pups were crying as their mothers tried to calm them down.

"No mommy! I don't want you to go!" a pup wailed.

"Mommy is only going to be gone for a little bit. I will be back soon. I promised." The mother said as she kissed her pup. Many mothers were doing their best to calm their children down. Humphrey walked in the den and all the mother's looked at him with tears in their eyes.

Humphrey started to get nervous, taking care of someone else's children, knowing that if one mother is lost in the battle, their child would be heartbroken.

"Please don't let them out of your sight." Humphrey kept hearing as the mothers left to fight in the war.

_"This can't be the war, it's too early. Oh crap, their staring at me!" _Humphrey's mind said as he saw all the pups staring at him.

"Uh, let's get to know each other. Let's start off with you." Humphrey pointed to a reddish wolf.

* * *

><p><em>The Battle with Tony<em>

Winston followed Hohensi as they came close to the border, and heard growling in the distance.

"Come on!" Winston shouted over his shoulder towards his pack. As soon as Winston was at the border he saw wolves lying dead in the river. Their bodies staining the river red.

"I could use some help!" A female voice yelled. Winston looked away from the scene and saw a blue wolf defending herself as eastern wolves surrounded her. Hohensi darted towards her and jumped on a wolf that had his back turned against him.

Hohensi landed on the wolf with his jaws on the wolf's neck and forced the neck towards the ground, snapping the neck in half. Sally darted out of the group where her lover made an opening. There was 12 wolves' left, and started to attack the western pack.

Winston and his pack meet the oncoming wolves, in a clashing battle, tearing at each other. Winston grabbed hold of a whimpering wolf by the neck as a teammate came by and grabbed the other half, ripping the wolf in half. Winston slung the top part of the wolf towards an on comer, knocking him to the ground.

Winston watched as his pack was slowly beating Tony's team of worthless dogs. The wolf that Winston hit was now nothing but a bloody carcass. His teammate's tore at the wolf, leaving his intestines hanging out and bones crushed.

"Where are you at Tony!" Winston shouted. Winston's pack effortlessly annihilated the Eastern Pack forces, but was wondering where the leader is.

"Kill all the wounded, leave no survivors." Winston ordered. His pack all nodded and went to work to kill any eastern wolf that is still alive.

"H-help, me." A raspy voice called out. Winston followed the voice and came upon a bloody wolf. The wolf had yellow eyes, with grey and white fur. Winston stood shock at the wolf, still alive.

"H-Hutch?" Winston asked. Hutch looked up and saw the western pack leader in front of him.

"I's an honor…serving you… sir." Hutch said as his breath slowed down, until it stopped. Hutch is dead.

"No Hutch, it's an honor to be by your side. You will never be forgotten." Winston said as a tear escaped his eye. Eve saw her mate with his head down and walked next to him. Eve looked down and saw Hutch, bloody, and dead. His body was covered in cuts and his side was viciously torn away, revealing his ribs.

Eve turned her head away from the sight and tears escaped her eye as well. Then they heard a howl, the howl represented pain. Winston and Eve ran towards the howl and saw Sally working on an injured wolf.

"Cando, what happen?" Winston asked. Cando looked at Winston with tears in his eyes.

"Th-they ambushed us. The southern and eastern packs. Th-their working together." Cando said as a tear fell off his face.

"D-did he ma-make it?" Cando asked with pain and worry in his voice. Winston instantly knew he was talking about Hutch. Winston looked away as tears fell down his face.

"I'm afraid not." Winston replied. Cando looked away and began to cry, both pain and sadness.

"Sir, what are we going to do? We can't let Hutch's death be in vain." Cando asked with anger rising in his voice.

"Cando, I don't know what to do. The Southern Pack is too strong for one pack to handle. We are going to need help." Winston said as he wiped his tears away.

"Winston dear, what about the Northern Pack? Maybe they could help." Eve added. Winston's fur bristled as he heard the words 'Northern Pack'. Winston turned to look at Eve with anger.

"No, we can't have them help us. They are traitorous. We can't trust them." Winston replied angrily.

"Then who else will help us with the war?" Eve questioned back. Winston grew silent and stood up to walk away. Winston walked towards Hohensi and saw that he was sitting at the river with wolf bodies in it.

"How many did we lose?" Winston asked as he sat beside him.

"Two." Winston was taken back from his answer.

"W-who else died?" Winston asked concerned. Hohensi sighed and looked at him with hurt in his eyes.

"Eric." Hohensi responded. Winston was confused.

_"Eric isn't part of our pack. Why is he saying that?" _Winston thought to himself.

"Eric isn't part of our pack." Winston responded with a confused look. Hohensi growled and looked at Winston with hate.

"He was my brother-in-law." Hohensi responded as he left Winston at the bodied filled river.

_"He was his brother-in-law? He has a family member?"_ Winston asked himself as he walked towards where Cando was being healed. Winston sat next to Cando as Sally was finishing tying the vines. Eve looked at Winston and had tears in her eyes.

"Eric's gone." Eve said with a pained voice. Winston looked at his wife and hugged her.

"We need to stay strong, for Eric, and Hutch." Winston replied as he let go of Eve.

"Si-sir, we need to leave. Tony and the southern wolves could send out another attack. We need to plan out our defense." Cando said as he was lifted by a teammate, onto their shoulders. Winston nodded, but realized something.

"Where's Kate!" Winston shouted. The Western Pack froze in fear. Eve's eyes widen when they forgot about her daughter.

"Form a search party! Gather any wounded wolves and head back to the feeding grounds!" Winston ordered. Instantly, the western pack gathered wolves that were wounded and headed off, while most were staying behind to look for Kate.

_"Please Kate, please be alright."_ Eve's mind repeated. Sally went along with the wounded and ran towards the feeding grounds. Once Sally was at the feeding grounds she told the wolves to set the wounded down and gather vines and leaves, a lot of leaves.

Sally dashed towards her den and grabbed what was left of the blue berry mixture and left. While she was heading towards the wounded, she heard laughing and giggling coming from Winston's den. Sally walked in and saw Humphrey getting tackled by all the pups.

Humphrey was rolling on the ground as the pups went for his ears, and body limbs. Sally watched as he was wrestling with the pups, and noticed a tan wolf in the back.

"Kate?" Sally asked after she placed the mixture on the ground. Kate looked up and had a smile on her face.

"Shh." Kate hushed as she placed her paw on her mouth. Sally didn't make a sound as she watched Humphrey acting like he died.

"Oh, my paw. You took my paw." Humphrey chuckled as a grey pup bite his paw. Humphrey pretended to faint, and the pups were laughing and cheering with victory.

"We won!" the pups chanted. Sally smiled and realized that she needed to be attending the wounded.

"Kate, can you help me with the wounded?" Sally asked as she picked up the bowl of berry mixture. Kate nodded and kissed Humphrey before she left. All the pups saw Kate kiss Humphrey and started to make 'ewwing' noises. Kate and Humphrey giggled and Kate left with Sally.

"He sure is great with kids." Sally said breaking the silence. Kate giggled and looked at Sally.

"Do you want to have pups someday Sally?" Kate questioned. Sally blushed and set the bowl down next to a wounded wolf. Sally began to treat the wolf, ignoring Kate's question. Kate saw Sally blushing and continued.

"You want to have pups, don't you?" Kate continued.

"Yes, but I don't think Hohensi wants to." Sally said down as she placed the leaves on the wolf. Kate starred at Sally, studying her.

_"Hohensi? Wait, she's with Hohensi?" _Kate's mind questioned.

"You're with Hohensi?" Kate questioned. Sally sighed and looked at Kate.

"Yeah, the one that 'didn't get tail'." Sally said as she continued on with the next wolf. Kate felt bad for embarrassing her and Hohensi.

"Sorry, but he got me mad." Kate responded as her ears went flat on her head.

"It's alright, it was kind of funny. Just make sure that if you end up saying something about him 'not getting tail' that he didn't get any." Sally said with a wink. Kate under stood what she meant and saw wolves walking out of the forest with their heads down.

"I'll talk to you later." Kate said as she walked towards the wolves. Kate saw a wolf look up and saw her. The wolf instantly turned around and started to shout.

"She's here! Kate's here!" the wolf shouted. Almost instantly, Kate saw her parents run out of the forest towards their daughter.

"Oh my god Kate! We were so worried about you!" Eve shouted as she hugged her daughter, along with Winston.

"Sorry mom, I was worried about Humphrey with the pups, so I ran back here to check on him. I'm sorry for not letting you know." Kate apologized. Eve and Winston let go of her and stepped back.

"How are the pups, and Humphrey?" Winston asked.

"Their fine, along with Lilly. She came back with me, and we watched Humphrey and the pup's wrestle." Kate giggled. Eve and Winston looked at each other and looked back at Kate.

"Kate, we, we lost Hutch." Winston said as he felt the pain come back to him. Kate stared at her dad as he began to let a tear escape his eye.

"H-Hutch is… dead?" Kate asked. Eve nodded and looked down.

"How could they have killed Hutch? The Eastern Pack isn't that strong." Kate replied as she had tears in her eyes too.

"We underestimated them. They got the Southern Pack fighting along with them." Winton replied with anger. Kate couldn't believe that Tony went and got help from a vicious pack.

"How are we going to fight them? The Southern Pack is too strong to fight alone." Kate questioned with anger in her voice.

"I don't know. Your mom suggested we ask the Northern Pack to accomplice us." Winston said with anger.

"The Northern Pack! Their traitorous, we can't trust them!" Kate shouted in anger. Eve sighed and placed a paw on her shoulder.

"We have no other option. Either we die trying, die knowing that we will lose. Or we can have help from a traitorous pack, which will succeed in winning no matter what, but the cost of them turning against us." Eve explained.

"I agree with your mother. Even though I don't like the Northern Pack, it will succeed in the winning of the war. I would take that chance." Winston agreed. Kate had a bad feeling in her stomach.

_"Lose a war, or get help, but might be turned against?"_ Kate's mind though hard.

"Fine, let's ask the northern wolves for help. We're taking a chance on this, I hope you know that." Kate said as she stood up and walked towards the den, where Humphrey was playing with the pups. Eve and Winston followed Kate and jumped over the trench.

Soon they reached the den and saw the pups mothers watching Humphrey wrestle with the pups. Eve and Winston watched the mothers smile while they saw their pups play.

"Who's covering my eyes? Is it you Kelly?" Humphrey chuckled.

"Maybe." Kelly giggled.

"No, they think I'm a caribou." Humphrey said as he was tackled by three wolf pups.

"Attack the caribou!" some of the pups shouted as they all pinned Humphrey to the ground. Humphrey was laughing as the pups went for his ears and limbs again.

"Hey, let's attack the rare white caribou." Humphrey chuckled as he pointed towards Lilly. The pups stopped and looked at Lilly. Lilly was staring at the pups as they ran towards her and pinned her to the ground.

"Attack the white caribou!" pups shouted. Lilly was giggling from the pups nipping at her ears, and nibbling at her paws.

Humphrey laughed as Lilly did her impression of turtle-road-kill. The pups got off Lilly and started to cheer.

"Let's feed the pack!" Joseph said as he bites on Lilly's leg and was struggling to drag her.

"Ok, ok. I think it's time for you to go home. Your mothers are here." Humphrey announced as he sat up. The pups turned their attention to their mothers and ran towards them, hugging and nuzzling against them.

"How was it here?" a mother asked.

"It was fun! We played caribou-caribou-carcass, and predator! Humphrey's is the best fun Omega ever!" a pup shouted. The pups started to explain their day with their moms as they left, leaving Humphrey, Lilly, Kate, Eve, and Winston in the den.

"Such great pups." Humphrey said as he waved goodbye to the last pup. Eve, Kate and Winston smiled at Humphrey with grins.

"What? They are." Humphrey said as he placed his paw on the back of his neck.

"You really are great with kids." Eve said smiling. Winston nodded and Kate went over to him and kissed him.

"You really are the best fun Omega ever." Kate said as she sat next to him. Humphrey lowered his head and began to cry.

"What's wrong Humphrey?" Eve asked, puzzled.

"M-Mooch showed me those games. He's the best Omega, not me." Humphrey cried. Kate held Humphrey and let him cry into her shoulder. Eve and Winston remember that Mooch was Humphrey's first friend.

"Um, Mr. Humphrey, sir?" a wolf pup called out the den. Humphrey looked from Kate's shoulder and saw Joseph there waiting for him. Humphrey wiped his tears away and walked out the den.

"Yes Joseph?" Humphrey asked as he sat in front of the wolf pup. Joseph turned around and revealed 2 white roses in his mouth.

"I want to give this to you, and your friend Mooch. I know how much he meant to you and I wanted to give you this as a token of appreciation. And for Mooch, for being your friend." Joseph said as he laid the white roses in front of Humphrey.

Humphrey was dumbfounded, and smiled.

"Thank you Joseph, that means a lot to me. Would you like to come with me to his grave and give it to him yourself? It would mean a lot to him." Humphrey asked.

"Yes he can." His mother responded as she sat next to her son. Humphrey nodded and told Kate that he would be visiting Mooch. Kate went along with him and left down the slope. To Humphrey and Kate's amazement, all the pups had roses in their mouths, all different colors and shapes.

Humphrey and Kate watched as the pups walked forward and sat in front of Humphrey.

"We all want to give this to you, as a token of appreciation. We all picked two flowers, one for you and one for your friend." Joseph explained to a startled Humphrey. All the pups watched as Humphrey walked forward and hugged every wolf pup.

"Thank you, this means a lot to me, and if Mooch was here, it would mean a lot to him." Humphrey said to the pups and their mothers.

"If it's alright with you, could they come with me and Joseph to visit Mooches grave?" Humphrey asked the mothers. All the mothers nodded in agreement and the pups followed Humphrey and Kate to Mooches grave with roses in their mouths.

They reached his grave and sat around the pile of dirt with a stone as the tombstone. Humphrey sat beside it with everyone around it and placed their flowers on the mound of dirt. Humphrey looked at the dirt grave as it was engulf in colorful roses.

"Hey buddy, the pups of the western pack came here to give you a gift. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to help you. I miss you man. Everyone does." Humphrey said as a tear fell from his eye. The pups all lowered their head, praying to the lost one.

Kate lowered her head as well and prayed to the lost member of the pack, along with the loss of Hutch. Humphrey howled into the air, making the pups howl along. Kate lifted her head and howled along with them. The howl represented a mournful, but still happy tone.

The howling ceased and the pups all looked at Humphrey for an answer, they been waiting to hear.

"He was the best friend anyone could have." Humphrey said out loud. The pups all looked away and nodded.

* * *

><p><em>At the Eastern Pack<em>

Tony was in his den talking to a jet black wolf.

"Winston has been winning all the previous battles. With you on our side, he doesn't stand a chance." Tony chuckled. The jet black wolf starred at Tony and growled.

"Well will attack tomorrow." The southern wolf said as she exited the den.

"I'll see you there, Kenji." Tony said as Kenji walked out the den and saw her pack there waiting.

"We are going to stay here for the night. Tomorrow, we will nip at their defenses, weakening their defense, and when they are weakened enough, we will attack head on." Kenji announce to her pack. The pack all agreed and quickly went to the empty dens of the eastern pack. Due to Tony's improper fighting techniques, almost all of his pack is gone.

Tony still had his son, but he was useless without his ears. Tony walked out of the den and sat next to Kenji.

"Is it true what they say? You have never lost a war?" Tony asked. Kenji chuckled and looked at Tony with her electric blue eyes.

"True, but the only wolf that could fight off a team of wolves and not break a sweat is my brother." Kenji replied with a serious tone. Tony stared at Kenji with a questioned look. Tony was going to as her a question, but she beat her to it.

"My brother and I never really like each other. We would occasionally get into fights but we still loved each other. I ended up falling in love with his friend, Eric." Kenji explained as she remembered the past.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhhhhhh! Didn't see that coming did you! I want to apologize for not posting,<strong> **sooner. I want you to wonder what was going to happen, since I post everyday, I thought that if I don't post for a while, then you would be wondering what is taking me so long. Well there you have it, chapter 39. Chapter is going to take a while. Just letting you know , what a cliffhanger huh? Please enjoy the largest chapter yet, also please review and comment me on it.**


	41. A Time To Remember

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 40: Hard Work+Effort=War**

**I hoped you have been enjoying the story. A friend of mine told me something about my first couple chapters. He pointed out that I had some grammar mistakes. I looked back and noticed these, so I will fix them as soon as I could. I also have noticed some other stories have songs in them too. You call them "Songfics" so I guess my story is one of them. I am glad that I have made progress in my story. The MAIN reason I haven't posted yet is because my homework. I have to write an essay on Napoleon Bonaparte and on Electronegativity, anions, cations, and have to make it into a book. A BOOK! Damn, chemistry is hard. Well that is why chapter 40 is taking me so long to type and post. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kenji's Flashback<em>**

**_(Kenji's Point Of View (may change.))_**

* * *

><p>Me and my brother would always play around. We were practically adults and I was the oldest. I was older than my brother by at least 3 years, and we were both Alphas. Other wolves of our pack would occasionally question our parents about us acting like Omegas. One day, my brother and I were outside our parents den wrestling with each other, when I jumped off him and ran into the forest.<p>

As I was running, I was tackled by a wolf that jumped behind a tree, and pinned underneath.

"Hey, get off me!" I yelled as I tried to shake the wolf off.

"Good job Eric. You pinned my sister." My brother laughed as he high pawed his friend.

"Why do you keep running away?" my brother asked. Eric jumped off me and began to dust me off. I froze when I felt him pat my back, getting the dirt out of my fur.

"Well?" my brother asked again. I looked at Eric and thanked him with a smile, and turned towards my brother.

"If I can run in the forest, then I could attack you from behind trees." I explained as I kicked dirt at him. My brother growled and jumped on me.

"Even though your older sis, I can still beat you." He said with a sly smile.

"I let you win." I said as I lightly slapped him across his face. Eric watched as brother and sister fought among themselves. I ended up pinning my brother under me with my jaws around his neck. I stood over him panting, while he just looked at me with an irritated look. We just fought each other for about 10 minutes and he didn't break a sweat.

Eric assumed that I was going to kill me brother, and nudged me. As soon as I felt him nudge on the side, I jumped.

"Eeep!" I shouted as I jumped off my brother. Eric chuckled, making me blush. My brother stood up and walked away, mumbling to himself.

"I'll get you sis." He mumbled to me as he continued to walk away. I watched as my brother left me and Eric alone in the forest, feeling awkward.

"Soooo…" Eric said as he rubbed the back of his neck. I looked at him and, something about him caught my attention. His eyes. I stared at him, and he stared back.

_"His eyes… their… beautiful." _I thought to myself.

_"Her eyes… so… mesmerizing." _Eric thought to himself.

"Eric… I've been wondering…" I said, breaking the silence. Eric stood up and walk towards me, slowly.

"Yeah…"

"Where… would…" I couldn't find the words. I was becoming lost in his eyes the closer he got to me. Eric stopped walking when he reached me and it felt as if time stopped.

"Yes Kenji?" Eric asked concern slightly in his voice. I shook my head and looked away, blushing.

"You, uh, want to walk together?" I asked, wondering what his answer was going to be. I felt something nuzzling my neck and instantly knew who was doing it.

"I would love too." Eric responded as he walked to my side. I felt my cheeks burning, blushing.

_"Thank god for my black fur." _I thought to myself. I smiled and started to walk deeper in the forest with Eric next to me. I enjoyed walking next to him, watching nature take its course. Eric and I would stop when we see something different, and watch what it does.

"What's that?" I asked as I pointed towards a black and orange fuzzy worm thing on a leaf. Eric stopped by my side and looked where I was pointing. I saw Eric lift his head slowly and turned towards me. I looked at him and saw the fuzzy critter on his nose, crawling up his muzzle.

I slowly raised my paw, ready to swat the unknown critter when Eric spoke up.

"It's a wooly bear caterpillar. There harmless, but there fur can cause some irritation. Want to hold it?" Eric asked as he moved his muzzle closer to me. I lowered my paw and blushed. I didn't really want my muzzle to touch his, but I did want to see it.

I slowly leaned closer to his, as the caterpillar crawled down his muzzle towards mine. The caterpillar was on Eric's nose and stood up. I pulled away because it looked creepy.

"It's alright. Nothing will happen." Eric said in a reassuring voice. I looked at Eric and noticed that he was blushing as well. I leaned in closer until our noses were almost touching. The caterpillar crawled on my nose and it tickled me.

I began to giggle when I felt it crawl over my nose, and soon it began to crawl higher. It was on my forehead when Eric walked next to me and asked if I wanted it off.

"Yeah, could you get it… where did it go?" I asked when I didn't see it between my eyes. Eric looked over me; still blushing until a squeak sound escaped his mouth.

"WH-what is it! Where is it!" I shouted, trying not to freak out.

"It's, um, on your, back." Eric responded nervously. I knew why he was nervous, he didn't want to touch me and I freak out.

"Could you get it off? I'm going to lose it." I asked in a whine. Eric heard the scariness' in my voice and placed his nose on my back. I tensed up when I felt his nose, and tried to relax. Eric placed his nose in front of the caterpillar, but it moved away, heading towards her rear.

"K-Kenji. It's moving lower." Eric said nervously. The caterpillar was heading lower, and I didn't want to shake it off; hurting it.

"Please hurry and get it off!" I shouted. I was beginning to lose it. Eric was scared of placing his nose lower, so he put a paw on her back. Just like earlier, the caterpillar moved to the other side. Eric placed his other paw on Kenji, and was now standing on his hind legs. The caterpillar moved higher and Eric placed his nose between Kenji's shoulder blades.

My heart was beating so fast, it felt as if it would burst out of my chest. The caterpillar finally got on Eric's nose, making him sneeze. The caterpillar flew, and landed on a leaf of a small plant. Eric turned his attention back to me, and I turned around. I looked at him with my face blushing red and his red as well.

I turned my attention to Eric's position and almost fainted. We were in the 'mating' position and Eric noticed this and jumped off, crawling backwards with a scared expression on his face.

"I-I'm so-sorry Kenji. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Eric apologized. Eric crawled backwards with an embarrassed and scared look on his face.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Eric whined as he backed up into a tree, stopping him. I was blushing terribly and knew that he would blame himself for what just happened not too long ago.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I shouldn't have placed the caterpillar on you. I'm sorry." He kept repeating.

"E-Eric… it's alright." I said as I turned to face him. Eric seemed to calm down, but was still cornered by the tree. I started to walk towards him, and he began to whimper the closer I got to him. When I was right in front of him, I lifted my paw to shush his heavy breathing, but Eric took off behind himself.

Apparently, he forgot about the tree and hit his head on trunk pretty hard, making birds fly from the tree. Eric fell to the ground, unconscious. I stared at Eric as he lay on the ground, belly up, and breathing.

"Okay Kenji. You can do this." I told myself as I lifted him on my back and walked off towards the sound of water. It turned out to be a small stream with the water running smoothly. I laid Eric on the ground next to the stream, and decided to wake him up.

I jumped in the stream and washed my fur thoroughly, before I walked out and shook myself dry. The water droplets flew off my fur and landed on Eric's face, gently waking him up. Eric groaned as he lifted his head slowly.

I heard his groan and blushed, knowing that he would probably act like he did earlier.

"Ow, my head." Eric looked around and saw me sitting in front of him, wet. Eric's eyes widen and his face grew red.

"Agh! Kenji! So-sorry, I didn't mean to stare." Eric apologized as he turned around and covered his eyes with his paws. I giggled slightly, seeing him turn away.

"It's alright. You hit your head pretty hard. Are you alright?" I asked when I placed my paw on his head. Eric flinched when he felt pain in his head and shook violently.

"Ye-yeah. I'm fine." Eric said as he lifted his body and sat looking away from Kenji.

"Um, Kenji. Can I ask you something?" he questioned as he walked towards the stream.

"Sure, what is it you wanted to ask?" I asked back, as I turned to face the stream.

"Well, why is your fur black while your brother's silver?" I looked at him and then looked away.

"Rare genes." I responded, almost in a whisper.

"That's cool." Eric responded before he started to drink from the stream. I began to drink as well, but noticed that Eric was talking to his reflection.

_"Come on. Just tell her."_ I stopped and looked at him as I waited for him to tell me what he was telling himself. Eric breathed deeply as he gained his composure back. Eric turned to face me and I noticed that he was nervous, because he was fumbling with his paws.

Eric looked at his paws and said in a nervous voice.

"I've been meaning to tell you something." Eric asked as he lifted his head. My eyes glued to his and I felt my heart flutter faster.

"Yes…" I answered, listening intently on what he was going to say.

"I've been wondering… Do you like… I'll understand if you say no but…" Eric couldn't finish what he was going to say when I placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Eric. Take a deep breath, and slowly breathe out. Then tell me." I said as I removed his paw, but he took it in his and held it up in between us.

"Kenji… I l-love you." Eric announced as he had his ears flat on his head. I felt as if my body was paralyzed, I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything.

_"He… he loves me! I can't believe it!" _my mind shouted in my head. Eric set my paw down and slowly began to walk away, feeling sad.

"I-I understand. I shouldn't have asked." Eric said as he walked away.

"E-Eric." I said almost in a whisper. Eric stopped walking and turned slightly to the right, barely looking at me.

"Y-yes Kenji?" Eric asked as he stood his ground. I stood up and walked towards him. Eric turned around to give his full attention to me. My mind went blank for a little bit, but when it recovered, I was laying on top of him, kissing.

I saw his face expression and knew he was shocked of what happened. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the kiss I gave him. I pulled away from him and saw that he was smiling, making me smile.

"I love you too." I said before kissing him again. We rolled over so we were facing each other in the grass, looking deep in each other's eyes.

"I love your eyes." Eric said as he kissed Kenji.

"My brother and I have the same eyes. Why do you like my eyes?" I questioned. Eric smiled and leaned closer to me.

"Your eyes show that you are loving, caring, enthusiastic, and shows courage. Many wolves' eyes that I see are filled with greed, selfish, and un-loyalty. Your brother's shows that he is selfish at times, but is also as affectionate as you." Eric explained as he nuzzled Kenji.

Eric stood up and shook the loose dirt from his fur. As he was shaking, my eyes scanned his body. My eyes looked over his muscles as they flexed through his fur. I watched as he shook himself, and accidently let out a small moan.

Eric stopped and looked at me with a confused look.

"Um, Kenji. Did you just… moan?" Eric questioned. I sat up and looked down with a guilty face. Eric smiled and walked towards me.

_"Kenji." _A faint voice called out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reality<em>**

* * *

><p>"Kenji, wake up." Tony said as he shook her. Kenji opened her eyes and saw Tony sitting in front of her.<p>

"What." Kenji asked as she stood up to stretched herself.

"You fell asleep when you were daydreaming. Come on we need to get ready for the war." Tony reminded her with a smile. Kenji growled at Tony and he backed away.

"No one commands me or my pack. Understood?" Kenji asked. Tony shook his head and walked out of the den.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back at the Western Pack<em>**

* * *

><p>Kate and Humphrey were still at Mooches grave when Humphrey stood up.<p>

"It's already a little past noon, we should head back." Humphrey announced. Kate and the pups all nodded in agreement and stood up to leave.

"I'll visit you more often Mooch. I promise." Humphrey said as he slowly walked next to Kate. They were heading back quietly when Humphrey let out a yelp and fell to the ground in pain.

"Humphrey, what's wrong?" Kate asked worried. The pups gathered around Humphrey and stared at him as he was holding his side.

"Kate… go get Sally. Take the pups with you." Humphrey whined with pain. Kate nodded and called all the pups.

"Come on. We need to head home quickly." Kate said as she began to run with the pups. The pups weren't as fast, but they were at the feeding grounds in about a minute. The pup's mothers ran to them and hugged.

"Mom, Humphrey's hurt. We need Sally." Kelly told her mom. Kate took off to Sally's den and saw her with the injured wolf's from the previous battle.

"Sally Humphrey needs help. I don't know what's wrong." Kate explained as she ran out of the den. Sally was quick behind her, but stopped when they saw Humphrey being carried by the pups' mothers.

"Set him down outside my den. There isn't much room in my den." Sally announced as she turned back to her den. The mothers hurried with Humphrey to Sally's den and set him down outside. Kate lied next to Humphrey and laid her neck on top of his.

"It's ok Humphrey. Sally's here." Kate said, trying to over talk his yelping's in pain. Sally walked next to Humphrey and placed more of the blue mixture and leaves.

"Kate, could you help me with his bandages. We need to replace them." Sally asked as she began to gently peel the bandages off. Kate stood up and kissed Humphrey before she helped Sally.

As they were trying to take the bandages off Humphrey was dozing off, the pain decreasing the more the bandages came off.

"So, Sally." Kate started.

"Hmm." Sally responded.

"Have you and Hohensi, you know, 'mated' yet?" Kate asked. Sally giggled with a slight blush on her face.

"No, we haven't. He has been feeling down ever since the attack earlier today. I tried to get him to talk, but he just walks away and lies in the back of the den." Sally explained as she motioned towards the den.

Kate nodded and finally was able to get the last bandage off. Kate looked away from the sight of Humphrey's side. It was still bleeding, but it had dried blood around the wound. The outer rim of the wound flared out with some flesh hanging.

Sally grabbed a clean leaf and gently wiped the outer side of the wound, causing Humphrey to yelp in pain.

"Sorry Humphrey, I'm almost done." Sally said as she cleaned the other wound. Kate didn't want to look at the wound, so she kept her head down.

"Something wrong Kate?" Humphrey asked as he whimpered from the pain. Humphrey stared at Kate while she kept her head down. Sally finished cleaning the wound and started to place the mixture leaves on his wound.

"All done. The reason why it was hurting is because you needed clean bandages." Said Sally with a smile.

"Humphrey, I need to tell you something. It's about the attack earlier." Kate finally responded lifting her head. Humphrey tilted his head to the side slightly and listened.

"The earlier battle led to Hutch's death." Kate explained as her eyes were full of sadness. Humphrey stared at Kate, not looking away. Humphrey turned his head away and slowly stood up. His legs were shaking from the pain in his side, but managed to stand.

"Humphrey, you need to lie back down. You could cause more damage to your side." Sally said as she placed her paw on his back.

"I need to talk with Winston." Humphrey said through his clenched teeth. His side was hurting bad, but he needed to talk with Winston. Before Kate could convince him to stay, they heard a howl.

"That's my dad. He needs everyone, it sounded urgent." Said Kate as she walked next Humphrey. Sally nodded and turned her attention back to the injured wolves in her den.

"I'll catch up later. I need to attend to them." Said Sally as she motioned to the inside of the den. Kate nodded and began to walk with Humphrey by her side.

"Take it easy! Make sure you don't move too fast!" Sally shouted from her den. Kate and Humphrey nodded back and continued to walk. They walked onto the Feeding Grounds and saw that there was a crowed in the center.

"What's happening?" Humphrey asked as they came upon the crowed.

"Winston is explaining what we're going to do." A wolf responded.

"Quiet everyone! We are now a day away from the war, and the only way we are to achieve the goal of winning this war is if we get help." Winston announced. The crowed was asking the same question.

"Why do we need help?"

"The Eastern Pack has joined an alliance with the Southern Pack." The pack gasp.

"They were able to kill only one of our teammates, Hutch, but that was a small attack. I have decided to form an alliance with the Northern Pack. Doing so will achieve our goal, **BUT**, will risk the chance of being turned against. I rather take this chance instead of all of us dying trying." Winston announced. The pack was now all confused on what Winston just explained.

Lose a war, or win the war, but might get turned against.

"I will take a small team of Alphas with me to the Northern Territory, but while I do so, **everyone is required **to train for war. Even the Omegas, but someone will have to stay here with the pups. I vote Humphrey, since he is great with kids." Winston finished as he looked directly at Humphrey.

Humphrey felt a cold chill crawl up his spine and heard wolves agreeing with Winston.

"I say that I have everyone's vote that Humphrey will be taking care of the pups?" Eve asked as she sat next to Winston. The pack all nodded and some pups started to cheer that they could be with Humphrey.

"I will take volunteers to assist me on my venture to the Northern Pack. You are all dismissed." Winston announced as he stood up with Eve and walked to their den. Humphrey stood up and began to walk to the den with Kate beside him.

They reached the den entrance and saw that Winston, Eve and Lilly were eating a deer carcass.

"Excuse me sir, but i would like to ask you something." Humphrey asked as he sat outside. Winston turned his attention to Humphrey and smiled.

"Come on in! Would you like some?" Winston chuckled. Humphrey had a confused look on his face and walked in.

"No thank you sir." Humphrey responded back and sat down. Kate sat next to Humphrey and nuzzled him in front of her mom, on purpose. Eve let out a small growl when she saw Humphrey smile at what Kate did.

Kate saw her mom's reaction and kissed Humphrey, gently laying him on the floor. Humphrey eyes were wide open at what Kate was doing. Eve's fur bristled and she stood up with a deer rib in her jaw. Winston saw his mate angry and Kate with Humphrey.

Before Winston could do anything about it, the rib in Eve's jaw snapped in half. Winston turned his attention to Kate and saw her licking Humphrey chest, heading lower.

"Oh, no." Was Winston could murmur before he heard a yelp of pain coming from Humphrey.

* * *

><p><strong>I still got it, hehe. So, like I said before, I'm sorry for not posting earlier but it was my homework. Also I have awesome news for you all. I am NOT finishing my story on chapter 40, as you can see, and my good friend humphreyandkate together, encouraged me to continue my chapters. I will continue my story to chapter…. Hmmmm. Let me think… 50? Naw, too easy, am I right? Ok let's see…60? Naw. Oh I know… 80!<strong>


	42. Making Up

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 41: Hard Work**

**Well, I have a new policy to introduce you all to. I will be posting every OTHER day. I am doing this because my homework is mainly my first priority. School is kind off holding me down from my story, so I am doing this. Just a little reminder, also about my other story. A Final Goodbye, it may have confused some so I am going to clear it up.**

**KATE was in the coma in the first place, not Humphrey. Kate was seeing 'Humphrey' through his eyes. BUT, while she was doing so, instead of her seeing 'herself' she saw Humphrey. Kate was so heartbroken that 'Humphrey' was 'dead' that she killed herself. Humphrey was actually taking care of Kate, but one day she was gone just like in the story. Humphrey woke up in the middle of the night and followed Kate's scent. He soon heard the sound of the stampede, but was too late to save her. And that's where my story leads to where Eve kills Humphrey for 'killing' her daughter. If you have any questions please feel free to send me a P.M. I hoped this cleared it up. Without further ado, let's continue on with the story of 'Aftermath'.**

* * *

><p>Winston heard a yelp of pain coming from Humphrey and looked at what happened. Eve pounced on Humphrey, but Kate put herself in the way. Eve landed on her daughter, landing on Humphrey, putting weight on his side. Winston lunged at Eve and tackled her off of Kate and Humphrey.<p>

Winston rolled over and held Eve down, making sure she couldn't move. Humphrey whimpered in pain, but his whimpering was muffled by Kate kissing him. Kate lied on his body, pinning him down.

"Kate! Stop this right now!" Eve shouted with rage. Kate smiled evilly and continued to kiss Humphrey in front of her mom. Humphrey knew something bad would come out of this, but couldn't hide his love for Kate. Kate wanted her mom to accept the fact that they were together, and the only way to prove it was to do something drastic.

"You know Humphrey; I never admired how much 'fun' you could be." Kate said seductively. Humphrey's eyes shot open along with a small moan.

_"This cant be happening! Her parents are right there watching!" _Humphrey's mind screamed. Humphrey couldn't say anything as Kate slid her tongue in to his, parading around.

"Eve, Kate must be in heat. We have to save Humphrey." Winston told Eve but she ignored him and growled viciously.

"I will not tolerate this anymore!" Eve screamed as she bit onto Winston's shoulder, and tossed him off her. Winston felt Eve's teeth grab hold of him, but didn't put too much pressure to cause some damage. Winston slid across the floor and saw Eve walk over to her daughter and boyfriend, ready to do something she wouldn't live with.

"Grandchildren!" Was the first thing to come out of Winston's mouth before Eve could have killed Humphrey. Eve froze with her paw in midair, coming so close to Humphrey's face. Kate continued to kiss Humphrey, ignoring what her father said. Humphrey had his eyes wide open and felt Kate let up a little, before she began to rub her tail on his lower region.

Kate placed her lips back to Humphrey's, muffling his whimpering.

Eve starred at her daughter making love to her boyfriend.

"Grandchildren, you always wanted grandchildren. If you would kill Humphrey, Kate's pups wouldn't have a dad." Winston explained as he walked over to his mate and took hold of her in his arms, hugging her. Humphrey has a joyous and confused expression on his face. **(How is that possible?)** Kate's parents were holding each other and Kate was still seducing him.

Humphrey's mind went blank when he felt Kate slowly slid up his body and down, panting slightly. Lilly was in the back of the den, tears coming down her face. She watched the whole thing and her heart felt empty. Her heart was now nothing but space. Love was the fluid in her heart that once filled that space, but was drained. She ran out of the den, down the ramp, jumped over the trench, and continued to the forest but something caught her eye.

While she was running she saw the wolves tied up on the trees. Lilly looked at the wolves and saw that they were cut up pretty bad, but one that was dead. Its body was decaying; leaving it's tied up body hanging with flies buzzing around it. She could smell the rotten flesh of the carcass, leaving a bad taste in her mouth. The wolf's muzzle was broken, making it slump downward with blood slowly dripping out.

Lilly ran into the forest, not looking back for one second.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back to Winston's and Eve's Den)<strong>

* * *

><p>Humphrey was now intimate with Kate with her parents outside the den, hearing the soft moans and shrieking of them mating. Winston held onto Eve as she leaned her head into his chest, trying to muffle the sounds. Winston tied Eve's mouth, and paws together so she wouldn't walk in and attack Humphrey.<p>

Humphrey had his tongue out of his mouth flapping around with his eyes tightly closed from the feeling. Kate began to moan louder as she increased her speed, making Humphrey whimper from the repeatedly pressure on his side. Kate kissed him one more time, letter her moan into his mouth and Humphrey yelped in pain as he felt Kate slam into his body hard, finishing their rhythm of love.

Kate collapsed on his furry chest panting, while Humphrey hugged her.

"Wow... Kate." Humphrey panted as he rolled over. Kate didn't respond, but snuggled closer to him. Her small patter of breaths blowing through his chest fur calmed him from their previous action. Humphrey licked Kate's cheek and she giggled slightly, and she kissed him back before letting out a small yawn.

"We should go to sleep; we seemed to tire each other out." Humphrey chuckled. Kate giggled again before quickly falling asleep in his warm embrace. Humphrey was drifting off when he felt a paw on his shoulder. Humphrey froze when he felt the sudden touch, and slowly turned around to see Winston looking away from him.

"Oh, Winston. It's you." Humphrey whispered with a huge relief that it wasn't Eve. Then, Humphrey's eyes widen when he realized what just happened between his daughter and Kate.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to." Humphrey whined. Winston chuckled but still had his head turned away.

"Humphrey, I know. It's alright, but I need to ask you something." Winston replied in a serious tone. Humphrey's face was turning red, but replied back with a strong voice.

"Anything sir."

"Do you want to re-marry my daughter?" Winston asked as he turned to face Humphrey with a serious face. Humphrey looked at Winston and then to Kate. She was still asleep and was still tied together.

"I promise to be by her side no matter what and would give my life for her. Yes, I will re-marry her." Humphrey replied with a calm voice. Winston smiled and patted his shoulder before walking out of the den. Humphrey looked back at Kate and had tears in his eyes.

"Anything for you." He whispered before he kissed her forehead. Humphrey hugged her and soon fell asleep in her arms.

Winston exited the den and sat down next to a tied up Eve. Eve looked at him and he looked back. Winston chuckled and looked around the Western Territory.

"I should start heading to the Northern Pack and ask for their help." Winston said to himself. Eve whimpered and wiggled as she nudged his paw. Winston looked at her and smiled.

"He's re-marring our little girl." Winston said happily. He brought his paw to Eve's muzzled and cut the vine off. Eve stretched her jaws and held up her paws so he could cut them as well. Winston cut her paws free and looked at her with a serious look.

"Don't Eve, you have to stop this. You have to trust Humphrey and take his word. He brought our daughter happiness, something she didn't have while she was in Alpha school. You want grandchildren and Humphrey is giving that to you. Just that I didn't expect 'that' to happen in front of us. You have to control yourself sometimes." Winston finished as he looked at the border of the forest.

Eve turned her attention to the den and walked in, leaving Winston outside by himself.

* * *

><p><strong>(1 Hour Later)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" Eve shouted inside the den. Humphrey jolted awake and saw Eve staring at him. Humphrey jumped up and ran for the exit, just to yelp in pain and fall. Humphrey slid to a stop and covered his face.<p>

"Please don't hurt me Eve!" Humphrey shouted as he waited for Eve to beat the living shit out of him. Kate woke up to see her mom laughing while she walked outside. Kate stretched herself, but realized that Humphrey was gone.

"No mom!" Kate shouted as she ran past her mom and hugged Humphrey.

"Don't do it." Kate warned as she held on to him. Eve sat down in front of them and chuckled to herself.

"Why are you laughing?" Humphrey asked as he removed his paws. Kate still held on to him, and they both looked at Eve.

"You two are going to re-marry, right? Winston told me before he left." Eve responded with a smile. Kate looked at her mom, confused.

"What are you talking about?" Kate asked. Humphrey remembered what Winston asked him after he done 'it' with Kate. Humphrey sat up and pulled Kate in to a hug, looking in her eyes.

"Kate, will you marry me, again?" Humphrey asked with confidence. Eve stared at Humphrey, then to her daughter. Kate looked at her mom and back to Humphrey, who was waiting for an answer.

"Humphrey…"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, another cliffhanger. I will be posting hopefully 1029/11. I might not because i will be in the Band Festival in my town. I am part of the Fire Team. It's awesome. My post is number 13, and Halloween is around the corner. Well, please REVIEW and tell me how im doing so far since now that im on my feet. Thank you for your time.**


	43. Marriage?

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 42: Effort**

**Sorry again for not posting like I promised I would have. I have failed at it and now I am forever sorry. It seems that I can't keep a promise, but please don't think badly of me for not keeping my promise. I have also noticed that bravobravo has updated his story and made a sequel. I am excited that he has done this and am now following his story. I know I have noticed this late, but that's because I have been working on my story as well. Also a little thing to get off my chest. While I was on the Fire Team for the band festival, I was in charge of letting cars in and out. One lady I accidently pissed off, left around at 9:40 ish. She came back at 12:10 ish and ran through the barricade, almost running me over. I was pissed at her, and she was driving a 2010 Lincoln. Beige color Lincoln, nice car, but it wouldn't have looked nice with my blood on its wheel and windshield. Well that was how my day went on 10/29/11. Let's continue on with my story.**

* * *

><p>"Humphrey…" Kate responded with a soft voice. Humphrey felt cold; his heart was beating faster and faster while Kate looked at him with tears in her eyes. Humphrey looked down with his ears flat against his head, heart sinking low in his chest. Eve looked at the two, puzzled by what was happening. Eve looked at her daughter and to Humphrey who let go of Kate and scooted back away from her.<p>

"Yes." Kate answered.

Humphrey's ears perked up by the sound of Kate's voice. He slowly lifted his head to see Kate staring at him with a warm smile and tears.

"Yes, I'll marry you!" Kate shouted as she clung to Humphrey, knocking them to the ground, while covering his face with kisses. Humphrey let out a small whimper of pain when he fell, but the passion on the kiss Kate gave him subdue the pain. Humphrey laid on his back while Kate kissed him non-stop. Eve gave out a small growl, stopping the two from kissing, giving her their attention.

"You both know that the rest of the pack didn't hear of your break up." Eve announced as she stood up to shake the loose dirt from her fur. Humphrey and Kate nodded slowly, waiting for what else Eve was going to say.

"Well, since they don't know, you want to have the marriage now?" asked Eve with a little excitement in her voice. Humphrey looked at Kate, and she looked back. Looking in each other's eyes, they saw the answer within them.

"Yes." They both answered at once. Eve smiled widely and walked towards the back of the den. Kate let Humphrey up and sat next to each other, waiting for Eve. Kate's mother walked from the back of the den with two flower necklaces in her jaws, being delicately held. Eve sat in front of the two wolves and placed the necklaces around their necks.

"Let's get started." Eve finally said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Winston's Team)<em>**

* * *

><p>Winston and his team of 12 wolves have just arrived at the Northern territory. It was 200 above 0, and the scenery was almost as pure as snow. You can only see a few feet ahead of you, and could hardly hear anything from the loud whistling of the northern winds. The Northern Pack was located up in the mountains of Canada, with the wind making it hard to breathe for Winston's team. The blistering winds constantly blowing across their faces.<p>

Winston's team crossed between two mountains and the wind stopped. The scenery was still white, but a faint yellow light soon appeared in the distance.

"Halt." Winston demanded. His team stopped behind him and shook the snow off their fur. Winston squinted his eyes and focused on the light up ahead. Within seconds, the light vanished, and several white wolves appeared out of nowhere. The wolves were in Winston's face, bearing their teeth.

"What brings you here?" A White wolf asked with a scar running across his side, down until it reached his thigh. Winston's team looked around and saw the wolf sitting in front of them. Winston sat down and smiled, throwing the Northern wolves off.

"I came to ask for help." Winston responded with a smile. Winston's team slowly crowded him, while the northern wolves' eyed them carefully. The wolf with the scar stood up and walked in front of Winston.

"Ah, Winston, it's you. It's been what… 3 years?" The wolf chuckled. Winston had a serious look on his face when the wolf said that. The northern wolves surrounded Winston's team and waited for orders.

"I'm being serious." Winston replied with a slight growl. The white wolf stopped and walked towards Winston until he was in his face.

"So you need help. What do you need help with, and what's in it for us?" He asked. Winston sighed and looked around the territory. Mountains surrounded them, leaving a very light blue color in the sky. Winston looked back at the wolf and looked at his team.

"We need help with the Eastern Pack…" Winston didn't get to finish when the white wolf began to laugh. Winston sighed and heard the northern wolves snicker.

"You need help with the Eastern Pack? Their weak, you can take them out your selves." The wolf chuckled as he turned to leave.

"Along with the Southern Pack." Winston finished. The wolf stopped in his tracks and slowly turned his head.

"They joined forces to take our land. We can't beat the Southern Pack, they are nothing…"

"But ruthless killers." The wolf finished for Winston. Winston nodded and stood up.

"Well, I guess you're right. We can handle it ourselves, even though you can't avenge your mate's death." Winston replied as he turned his back. The wolf stood still with his team looking at him for orders.

"Let's head back." Winston ordered. His team slowly nodded and turned to leave. His team slowly followed Winston out of the mountains and into the blistering winds. The northern wolves all gathered around the white wolf and saw that he was trembling.

"Sir, are you ok?" A wolf asked as he walked closer.

"Gather everyone and be ready in an hour. We're going to go and follow Winston." The wolf responded as he walked to the mountains slope.

"Sir, you're going to help the Western Pack?" another wolf asked following him.

"No, were going to avenge her death." The wolf answered with hatred. He stopped at the end of the slope and looked at the dens down below the trench. Wolves were training non-stop and they were training with bears. The bears muzzle was tied shut, but theft their claws un-covered.

The white wolf's team walked down the trench and called them to attention. The pack immediately stopped what they were doing and gathered around in front of the wolf. The two that were fighting the bear, quickly killed it within 5 seconds, tearing at its eyes and the other going for the throat. The two hive fived and ran to the meeting.

"We are going to go fight with the Western Pack against the Eastern **and **Southern Pack. They are in need in help and I am going to go. Not to help, but to avenge my mates death 3 years ago." The white wolf announced.

"We will be leaving shortly, so be ready in an hour. The pups will have to stay with the two most trusted people I knew while I was growing up with." He said as he looked at two grey, almost white, wolves in the crowed.

"be ready and we will slaughter those who have taken what was personal to me, and you." He announced as a tear escaped his eye. The pack all nodded and left to their homes to get ready.

"I will avenge you my dear. I know you are gone, but I will never forget you, Sally." He whispered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa. Didn't expect that did you. Could it be, could it possibly be true? Could it be true that chimichangas are just smaller burritos? Well I'm just messing with yeah. Well sorry for my late update, and please review. I will post as soon as I can, it's because of my homework, sorry.<strong>


	44. Advantage

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 43: War (Part 1)**

**First things first, I would like to thank bravobravo for giving me the longest review on my story and Lil Ro for thanking me for being the first person to review on his story, Before the Bloods. Thank you everyone for reviewing my story and will try my best to get your attention and your thoughts about it. I have limited time on my story, making the chapters smaller**, **because of school. This will continue until 12/10/11, because of school, but until then, I will try to achieve my goal of having 80 chapters.**

* * *

><p>Winston and his team were heading back to Jasper Park; leaving behind the cold wasteland they called the, "Northern Territory". Winston had a faint smile as they continued back home, knowing that the leader will come.<p>

"Sir, we don't stand a chance. We won't succeed in winning the war." Announced Butch as he stumbled in the thick white snow covered earth. Butch would often be quiet, but he was worried for the many casualties that were yet to come.

"He's coming; he won't let his mate's death be in vain." Winston responded as he continued to walk in the heavy snow. The wind would occasionally pick up, giving the team a hard gust of ice cold wind, hitting their face. They would reach jasper on about an hour, but because of the loud sneeze Butch had on their way up here, caused a small avalanched.

"Make sure you stick your nose in the snow the next time you sneeze." A member told Butch as gave a small growl.

"How about you keep your mouth shut, so we don't have to hear the shit that comes out." Butch snapped back. Winston stopped and turned around, looking at the two members, ready to go for each other's neck.

"Knock it off, or so help me I will be the one to **make **you keep your mouths shut. Now let's hurry home, we can't have any more dilemma." Winston ordered as he turned around and continued to walk down the mountain slope. Winston was walking slowly, knowing that the ice patch would be coming around the next turn shortly.

Winston slowly walked, almost as if he was walking in a field that had bombs under the ground, waiting for the sudden movement to bounce up and explode. Winston barely felt the ice beneath his paws, due to the freezing snow. Taking another step, Winston felt his paws begin to move slowly to the left, towards the cliff of the slope. He quickly took a step back, avoiding a slip that would promise death.

"Ice patch, careful when jumping." Winston alerted his team as he took a step back and got ready to jump. As Winston took a step to jump, he accidently places his front right paw on the ice patch, making him slip to the left as he jumped. Winston flailed through the air, doing a spiral, and landing on the other side of the ice patch in the soft white snow.

His team had a look of horror on their faces when they saw Winston slip, but made it on the other side, safely. Winston stood up and shook the snow from his grey fur.

"I meant to do that." He chuckled to himself. The team was ready to jump, and one by one, they landed safely on the other side.

"Show off." Winston chuckled as the last team member made it, giving him a smile. Winston walked in front of this team and continued to lead them back home.

"They're not going to help, their traitors." Winston heard a member whisper.

"They will, but we should still be careful when their around. We can't fully trust them yet." Winston answered without turning around. The team of wolves came upon a mountain ledge and looked out, admiring the view.

They couldn't see much due to the high elevation, but could barely see the faint color of brown, of their home.

"Home, away from this blasted coldness of the northern territory." Butch said as he took a seat next to Winston. The clouds blocked most of the beauty of the landscape; it made it a mystery of what lies beneath it. Jasper Park, the home of the warm and nice cold winters, but the home that held so many memories of loved ones.

"Let's continue on, because I'm sure you don't want to be here any longer." Said Winston as he turned and continued down the slope.

* * *

><p><strong>(Western Pack Western Territory)**

* * *

><p>Kate and Humphrey had just gotten remarried and were now at the mouth of the den with Kate leaning on Humphrey's shoulder.<p>

"Kate." Said Humphrey, breaking the silence.

"Hm." Kate responded.

"I have a bad feeling, like something bad is going to happen." Humphrey had his ears flat against his head and his paw over his wound. Kate leaned away font him and starred at him.

"What makes you say that?" Kate asked, worried of what he meant. Kate then realized that he was holding his wound and saw a pained look on his face.

"Humphrey, stay here and ill go get Sally." And with that, Kate licked his cheek and ran to find Sally. Humphrey watched as Kate ran out of the den and disappears behind the side of the den entrance.

"Something wrong Humphrey?" Eve asked as she walked from the back of the den and sat next to Humphrey. Humphrey removed his paw and looked at Eve.

Humphrey's eyes shot wide when he realized something.

"LILLY!" shouted Humphrey as he turned to run out of the den. Eve had her eyes wide open when she forgot about her daughter, again.

"No, Lilly!" Eve shouted as she ran to the ledge of the den. Humphrey sat there with his head down.

"Humphrey, we need to find Lilly, she could be anywhere. Even…"

"The Eastern Territory." Humphrey finished for Eve as he lifted his head and looked out the vast forest.

"I'm going to look for her." Humphrey said as he turned to run down the slope, but Eve stood in his way.

"Humphrey, you need to stay. I will form a search Party to look for her, and thank you for you kindness towards my daughters." Eve finished as she ran down the slope and to the dens of the Western Pack.

Humphrey sat at the ledge and watched as Eve ran and alerted the whole pack of her missing daughter. Kate ran in with Sally and Hohensi with her and saw that Humphrey was sitting at the ledge.

"Humphrey, I brought Sally and Hohensi tagged along."

"Kate, Lilly's missing." Humphrey said in a sad voice. Kate stared at Humphrey and looked out to see Eve giving orders on where to look.

"I got to go, please take care of him." Kate told Sally as she left towards her mom.

"What's wrong Humphrey? Kate said that you looked in pain." Sally asked with concern. Humphrey turned around, but he kept his head down, looking at the dirt ground. Humphrey slowly raised his head and looked at Sally with a pain face.

"It… hurts." Humphrey responded as he fell to the ground, unconscious. Sally ran to his side and rolled him over to see his bandage on his wound slightly red.

"Hun, come here." Sally called to Hohensi. He was by her side in an instant.

"What is i… What's that?" Hohensi asked as he pointed at the bandaged. Sally carefully pulled the bandaged off to reveal a parasite, crawling in his skin. Sally jumped from the sight and accidently pulled the bandage off, making the wound slightly bleed.

The blood slowly trickled down his side, but it wasn't a deep red color, it seemed more clear.

"It's infected and this parasite isn't good." Sally observed the parasite as it slowly crawled in Humphrey's wound, wiggling around rapidly. Sally pinched the parasite as it squirmed to get free. Carefully and slowly, Sally pulled on the parasite, making it come out of Humphrey's wound.

Sally removed the parasite and dropped the blood creature on the ground, watching it squirm, searching for a host to feed off of.

"Help me with the other wound. There could be more." Sally informed as she rolled Humphrey over and removed the bandage. Again, there were parasites, but more. They were slowly entering his wound, but Sally was quick to act, grabbing as much as she can to prevent them from entering.

Sally slowly pulled them out, and thankfully none of them entered the body. Humphrey's wound was free of the parasites, but needed to clean the wound.

"Can you stay here and watch him, while I go get more bandages?" Sally asked her mate. Hohensi smiled and nodded. Sally kissed him before she left and headed for her den. Hohensi looked back at the unconscious Humphrey and saw that he was stirring.

Hohensi looked at the ground and saw that the parasites worm-like things were still moving. He picked one carefully in his paw and held it in front of his face. Humphrey opened his eyes and saw the blood covered worm in front of his eyes. He jolted up and saw Hohensi sitting in front of him with a worm in his paw.

"What were you doing to me!" Humphrey shouted, and winced when he felt his side contract from the muscle he used to shout.

"I wasn't doing anything; in fact I was helping you." Hohensi moved his paw with the parasite in it.

"These were in you." Humphrey looked at the worm and then to his side.

"Oh, sorry about that." Humphrey apologized.

"Humphrey, I need to tell you something." Hohensi flung the parasite aside and wiped his paw in the ground.

"What is it?" Humphrey asked.

"You need to get back to your old self. The way you were at alpha school."

"No! I won't go back to that! I have a life now, I ruined so many when I was there." Tears started to form in his eyes.

"You don't know what it feels like to see a parent cry over a loved one!" Humphrey shouted as a tear fell from his cheek.

"Your right Humphrey, I don't, but were in war and if you go back to your original self, we might have a chance to win, without the Northern Pack." Hohensi finished as he put a paw on Humphrey's shoulder.

Humphrey pushed his paw away and walked down the slope. Hohensi shook his head slowly and followed him down the ramp, just to see Humphrey being bandaged up by Sally.

Eve was walking back and forth in the feeding grounds, hoping her daughter was ok, along with Kate.

"Please be alright, please be alright." Eve kept repeating. Kate walked towards the tied up wolves on the tree and saw that they were all now dead.

"Mom, what about them?" Kate gestured towards the now deceased wolves that were tied up. Eve turned her attention to the wolves and walked towards them.

"Kate we need to worry about Lilly, not these worthless mutts." Eve replied with hatred.

"Eve!" a wolf shouted as he and his team ran towards her. Eve ran towards them and slid to a stop.

"Where's my daughter?" Eve asked as she looked through the team.,

"The Eastern Pack has her captive. They're using her to their advantage."

* * *

><p><strong>All right, let's see. I have to say, I am growing fond of the cliffhangers. I am sorry for taking long to post but it is school. Please REVIEW and let me know what you think of. I want to let you know that I would like to be critique. I want to know what you think, correct me, etc. Have a good time. I'm not going to do that 'good night' business because it could be daytime where you're at. I am also using dates, not sure if you noticed. I forgot to mention, I have Updated my profile to let you know of my upcoming Stories, please check it out.<strong>


	45. Persistant

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 44: War (Part 2)**

**Well the last chap was part 1 of 2, so this is where it all begins, the war. Also I have posted a new story. You can find it on my profile. This chapter will go into the war, and the outcome. So enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"The Eastern Pack has her captive. They're using her to their advantage."<p>

Eve's world stopped. The news has come and it wasn't good. The Eastern Pack has her captive, and are using her to their advantage.

"Lilly." Eve whispered. The Western Pack slowly began to appear at the Feeding Grounds, exiting the forest. Soon the pack was all around Eve who was still standing quiet. Humphrey was finished being bandaged by Sally and was able to move more functionally. Humphrey thanked Sally and headed for Kate, who was by her mom, which made Humphrey a little uneasy.

Humphrey was right next to Kate and Eve when he heard a howl, a howl that everyone recognized. Winston was back. Winston and his team had made it home from the Northern pack with their fur coats, soaked wet from the snow melting.

"What's everyone doing here?" Winston asked as he approached the Feeding Grounds. The wolves didn't cheer that the leader came back, but were worried of his reaction of the news they bear of his daughter.

A wolf walked up to Winston and told them that Lilly was held captive. Winston eyes grew wide and stared at his wife, standing still with no expression. Winston walked next to his wife and sat in front of her. Eve picked her head up and clung to him, not letting go for anything.

"They have her. THEY HAVE HER!" Eve screamed into Winston's shoulder. Winston had tears in his eyes and was holding on to Eve tightly.

Humphrey and Kate stared at the pack leaders holding on to each other, crying that the Eastern Pack have unlimited uses for her, some that would make someone kill themselves before they had a chance to do so.

"Kate, the Eastern Pack has your sister?" Humphrey asked astonished. Kate had tears in her eyes, and was shaking with hatred.

"Kate?" Humphrey asked as he placed a paw on her. Kate took off towards the Eastern Pack to get her sister back from their cruel territory they called home. Winston saw Kate dash off towards Tony and instantly gave orders that they will now attack. The pack didn't respond back, but took off towards the East.

Humphrey was going to join the war, but he felt a sudden tap on his leg. Humphrey turned around and saw the pups of the West there, waiting for him. Humphrey looked towards the forest, seeing the last of the pack run off towards the war.

"Please come back to me Kate." Humphrey whispered before he turned around and led the pups to Eve and Winston's den. The pups watched as Humphrey sat alone, quiet in the middle of entrance of the den. Kelly walked up to Humphrey and nudged his back.

"Mr. Humphrey, don't worry. My mom's with them. She's really good at getting a caribou without it even knowing it's being stalked. She can take care of the East." Kelly informed him. Humphrey turned around and looked at all the pups with a smile.

"Gather around, I have to tell you all something." Humphrey gestured with his paws. The pups all walked around him, creating a circle.

"Okay, now let's see. Caribou…" Humphrey started as he placed a paw on top of Kelly's head. The pups grew excited, playing a game with him is better than wrestling with other.

"Caribou… caribou… caribou… carcass!" Humphrey shouted as he lightly tapped the head of Danny. Humphrey jumped out of the circle and began to run, but was knocked out of the air. Humphrey fell to the ground with a yelp, landing on his wound.

The pups screamed in horror as they saw a black and grey wolf smiling at the entrance of the den with blood slightly on its paw. The pups ran to the back of the den, while the unknown wolf began to walk in the den, towards Humphrey.

Humphrey turned his head and saw the wolf standing over him, making him coward in fear. The wolf smiled, showing its sharp rows of white teeth.

"I heard about you." The wolf said as it chuckled. The wolf was a male by observing its deep voice. Humphrey began to crawl back, telling the pups to stay away. Humphrey felt a slight sting in his side, taking a quick glance, seeing a small cut on his higher part of his thigh. Wrong move.

The wolf jumped on Humphrey pinning him with a yelp of pain.

"This should be easy." The male wolf said as it began to open its jaws to finish Humphrey.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Eastern Territory<em>**

* * *

><p>"Kenji, don't do this!" Tony shouted as he was cornered by three other Southern wolves.<p>

"You don't deserve this territory. You have nothing to live for, and you can't even defend yourself, seeing that your disk keeps cracking." Kenji smiled, showing her blood stained teeth. Tony stopped trying to escape when he saw the blood.

"Wh-Who did you kill to get the blood on your teeth?" Tony asked, trying to stall his death. Kenji grew a bigger smile, knowing that Tony wasn't going to like the news.

"Garth." Kenji replied with a small grin. Tony's heart began to speed up. He lost his son to the pack that was helping him. Kenji saw the hatred in Tony's eyes, and ginned,

"You should have seen his face, hear pleading, and his cries." Kenji explained to him, making Tony go outrage, charging towards her. The three southern wolves swatted at Tony as he ran towards their leader. Tony felt the razor like claws tear at his flesh, cutting him badly.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Tony shouted before he was tackled to the ground. Tony was pinned underneath, and was being slowly forced to gasp for air. Tony felt his heart beat grow dim, eye lids closing, and a tear escape his eye.

"Garth…" Was all Tony could say before his vision went black. Kenji stared at Tony's un-moving body, and turned around with a grin. Kenji saw some of her troops head towards her, frantically. Kenji watched as her troops head towards her, but something was odd.

Little by little, the horde of black and dark gray fur wolves were decreasing in size. As the wolves were getting closer, only a team of 30 remained.

"What's going on?" Kenji asked.

"Ambush from the West. Their heading this way now." A wolf explained. Kenji smiled and began to walk forward with the team of 30 behind her. Kenji whistled and more Southern Wolves exited the Eastern Dens. Now Kenji's number increase from 30 to at least 80. Kenji led her pack towards where the Western Pack was coming.

Kenji halted, making her pack stop in their tracks. With a quick shift of her tail to the left, half the pack left in the direction she pointed. Kenji shifted her tail diagonally downwards to the right, making half of what was left, leaving in the direction she pointed.

Kenji darted forward in the forest, taking quick glimpses to the left and right, making sure she wouldn't be ambush. Kenji led the rest of the pack and stopped in the middle of a clearing within the valley. Rock walls were on the sides with the Western Pack in front of them.

"Where's my daughter!" Winston shouted. His pack was ready for what the Sothern Pack, and what they were capable of.

Kenji looked at her team and back to Winston.

"Come and find out." Kenji answered back. Winston was losing his patience, but felt a sudden gust of wind, followed by a tan blur heading towards the Southern Pack. Winston ran, full speed with his pack right behind him. Kenji sat down and whistled again; alerting the two teams she separated earlier, to come out of hiding. The two teams of 30 ran from the sides of the rocky valley towards the Western Pack.

Winston saw this surprise attack, but planned ahead. Winston whistled, startling Kenji. The west broke up in three teams, one heading to the right, one heading to the left, and one heading directly towards Kenji. Winston's pack didn't have enough wolves, but will die trying to win the war, win back Lilly. Kenji ran towards the oncoming enemy and jumped, landing on a wolf, sending him to the ground. Kenji uses the wolf to launch herself higher, and over another wolf. The wolf Kenji landed on broke some ribs from the force of her weight and jump.

Kenji's team all jumped on the wolf, tearing him to shreds within seconds. Kenji landed with her back turned against Winston's team, and barrel rolled to the left, dodging an attack from a wolf. The side teams met in a battle, instantly blood being shed on the valley floor. Kate headed towards the forest, slaughtering as many Southern Wolves that would get in her way of getting to her sister.

Winston and Eve were back to back while Sally and Hohensi were also back to back. Working as a team, Eve and Winston both ducked at the same time, making a southern wolf fly over. Eve was furious with them for taking her daughter, and shoved her paw in the air. The southern wolf saw the extended claws but it was too late. The wolf flew over the claws, cutting his chest to the end of his stomach, opening his cut, letting the intestines fall out. The wolf landed on the ground, empty of its internal organs and blood soaking the ground.

Another wolf attacked Winston, scratching his shoulder, but Winston bit onto the wolf's neck. Eve turned around when she heard the yelp of pain coming from Winston. Eve grabbed the wolf's muzzle in her jaws, twisting it until hearing it snap. Winston tossed the dead wolf away from him, making an on comer trip over the body, sliding to Winston's feet. Winston slapped the wolf, giving him 3 large cuts across his muzzle. The wolf howled in pain, but was soon silenced when Eve grasped the wolf's neck in her jaws, breaking the wind pipe. Eve tossed the wolf out of the way, but was bitten in the left leg by a wolf. Eve growled in pain, before turning around and bite onto the wolf's skull, puncturing the eyes with her canine teeth. The wolf let go of Eve's leg and howled in pain, giving Winston the advantage of attacking.

Winston stabbed his claws in the stomach of the wolf, before pulling upward, breaking the first two bottom ribs from the strength of the pull. The wolf fell dead within seconds, as Winston and Eve continue to fight together.

Sally and Hohensi were back to back, dodging and attacking wolves as they charged at them. Sally rolled to the right, dodging an attack from a wolf that was trying to jump on her back. The wolf missed its target, but found a new one. The wolf landed on Hohensi, making him collapse to the ground. Sally stopped rolling, but was lying on her back. A wolf pounced on Sally, but she wanted this to happen. The wolf landed and before it began to do damage, Sally kicked the wolf in the air, and swung her paw across the neck, severing the arteries in the neck.

Sally pushed the wolf off and stood up, seeing her mate being piled on by the Southern Wolves. Sally ran to his aid, but noticed the pile of wolves being tossed around. Hohensi grabbed a tail of a wolf and pulled on it. The wolf howled on pain and struggled to get off, but couldn't. Hohensi pulled again on the tail, making the wolf silent. Pulling on the tail, it is connected to the spine, the wolf was paralyzed. Sally began to vigorously shred the pile of wolves apart.

Hohensi felt the weight lighted up, before he felt claws dig into him. He yelped in pain, making the claws stop. Hohensi was going to attack the wolf, but noticed it was Sally. Sally stopped attacking the wolves when she heard a yelp coming from her love.

Sally looked at the bloody wolf that was Hohensi, covered in the blood of the south. The wolves that Sally clawed at were no more. All that was left were the unrecognizing body's that didn't even look like a wolf.

"Ow, remind me not to anger you." Hohensi joked when he kissed Sally. Sally smiled and when back to work on killing the south. When Sally turned around, she was greeted by claws, aiming towards her face. Sally clenched her eyes and turned her head, going with the force of the claws. The claws cut her left cheek, making her yelp in pain. The force Sally added made her do a 360, slamming the wolf in the temple of the head, knocking it unconscious.

Hohensi turned around from hearing Sally yelp, but was bitten in the legs by two southern wolves. Hohensi was being dragged away, and felt pain sinking in his legs. Hohensi used his front paws to push himself back. The two wolves that were holding his legs felt no struggle, that's when they realized that Hohensi pushed backwards. The wolf, which was holding his left leg, neck jolted to the right. The same with the wolf on the right, but his neck jolted to the left. Doing so made the southern wolves neck snap simultaneously. Hohensi's plan worked, and he pulled away from their jaws.

Winston was watching his pack decrease slowly, as they were being defeated. Winston and Eve continued onward towards the forest, heading to the Eastern Territory to find their daughter. As they were running, many carcasses of wolves lay dead in the pack, some south, but mainly Western. Winston made it in the forest and picked up a scent, barely enough to recognize throughout the blood bath war.

Kate's.

Both Winston and Eve smelled the scent and began to follow it. The scent led them between two boulders, and high bushes. When they arrived on the other side, they saw Kate and Lilly hugging each other, with 3 southern wolves surrounding them with cuts, and necks torn out, exposing the wind pipes, esophagus, and tracheas. Winston and Eve ran towards their daughters, holding them and crying tears of joy.

"Lilly!" both Winston and Eve shouted into the mixed fur of their daughters. Kate made a small yelp of pain from the strong hug the family shared. They withdrew and Eve looked over Kate, seeing small cuts and little bruises over her side.

"Kate, Lilly, we need to fall back. We won't be able to win the war. Their too powerful." Winston announced as he turned away and began to walk away. Winston stopped when he saw a jet black wolf standing in between the boulders.

"Don't leave just yet. The party hasn't started yet." Kenji smile as two wolves walked in front of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, im surprised by the grusome battle. Arent you? Well i lied about this being part 2 out of 2. I dont know how many parts they are, but I know you'll like it. Well i hope you like it and thank you for your reviews and comments on my story. I just hope youl tell me what you honestly think of this. I have to go now, I am now working on my other story, so thanks again for your time. <strong>


	46. Come Back To Me

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 45: War (Part 3)**

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I was caught up in my homework, and it was a pain. Your probably thinking: 'Wow, Datguy N Disguy, you're using homework as an excuse way too many times.' Well, I use it as an excuse because it IS the truth. I am maintaining a 3.8 GPA. I am so close to getting a 4.0, and its hard work. Try maintaining all A's in your classes. Not easy huh? Well, also my brother ended up pre-ordering MW3, so I also became addicted to it. Some may say, 'Battlefield 3 is better' well that's your opinion. I have a PS3, my name tag is, Datguy_N_Disguy, so if you want to add me, just let me know. Yes it is pretty much the same, big whoop, wanna fight about it? Well let's continue on with the WAR!**

* * *

><p>Winston and Eve took a defensive stance once they saw the two southern wolves approach.<p>

"Stay back. We just came to get our daughter." Winston growled. Eve was also growling, making the southern wolves smile evilly.

"Stop!" Kenji shouted, making the southern wolves immediately stop with confused looks on their faces. Kenji walked up to Winston and eyed him carefully. Eve took note of this and snapped her jaws, drawing Kenji's attention to her. Kenji starred at Eve, and back to Winston who was ready to attack at any time.

"Winston, isn't it?" Kenji asked. Winston, Eve, Kate, and Lilly were taken back from this.

"H-how do you know me?" Winston stuttered. He knew she was with Tony, but still wasn't sure. Kenji sat down not too far away, and motioned with her paw, bringing more southern wolves in, bringing a banged up, bloody body. Everyone was eying the wolf, wondering why she brought it here.

"Tony told me, along with a well formed plan, bringing this one along for the show." Kenji grinned. The two southern wolves that were holding the body tossed it forward, making the wolf yelp in pain, sliding in front of Winston, leaving blood stains across the ground.

Winston looked at the wolf, and his eyes grew large.

"HUMPHREY!" Winston shouted as he placed a paw on his shoulder. Humphrey whined in pain from the sudden contact of Winston's paw. Kate jolted from her sister towards Humphrey, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Humphrey, no!" Kate screamed as she stopped by his side. Eve was watching her family gather around Humphrey, slowly dragging him away from the enemy. Humphrey was letting out small cries of pain as his body was dragged across the jagged dirt floor. Kate was by his side the whole time, telling him to stay with her.

"Please Humphrey, stay with me." Kate cried as she held onto his mangled paw. Humphrey was taking deep breathes, exhaling in taps. Humphrey felt the pain shoot through his body with every deep breath he took, making him hold him breath.

"What did you do to my Son-in-Law!" Winston shouted as he turned around, hate in his eyes. Kenji sighed and looked at her nails.

"Aww, I chipped one. Well, we were going to take the pups' hostage, but something told me not to. I followed my instinct, but I had already given the order to do so. I decided to let a fellow comrade give the news, but he didn't return. So I sent a team, and they brought me him." Kenji pointed at Humphrey.

"My team said that if we came close to the pups, or even touch them he would be hanging by our intestines, strangling, and begging to end our life quickly." Kenji explained as she got a small shiver.

"Kind of dark coming from an Omega, if you ask me, but he ended up wiping out half our team, leavin my best wolves to bring him here like this, but leave the pups alone." Kenji finally explained. A small chuckled ringed through the air, coming from a wolf no one expects.

"Yeah, and I still haven't finished the job." A raspy voice echoed through the woods. Kate turned her attention to Humphrey, seeing his eyes turning green, then into a dark green, and finally almost black.

"Humphrey?" Kate asked as she placed a paw on him. Humphrey groaned in pain, but began to laugh, crazily.

"You should all look away, you wouldn't want to see this." Said Humphrey as he stood up and turned around. He walked past Kate with ease, not even limping, or having trouble walking. Humphrey sat and stared at the southern wolves, counting a total of 7 wolves, not including Kenji.

"Humphrey, you can't do this, you're in no condition. You won't make it." Winston said as he placed a paw on Humphrey.

"I don't want to lose my daughter's mate. My son." Winston said with tears in his eyes. Humphrey sat and licked his wounds, slowly.

"No need to worry, I'll handle this while you go and get out of here." Humphrey turned and gave Winston a hug.

"the Northern Pack will be here within 5 minutes. Thanks… dad." Humphrey replied as he let go and starred at Kenji and her team.

"Please Humphrey, don't do this. I don't want to lose you." Kate cried as she ran and hugged him. Humphrey returned the hug, and squeezing a bit. Kate loosened the hug and stared at his eyes, noticing the loving aqua blue eyes he had. But something was amiss, they had a warm encouraging feeling, saying not to worry.

Kenji was fed up with the emotion the family had and with a swift movement of her tail, a team member ran towards the couple. Humphrey eyes grew black within seconds, throwing Kate aside, and laid on his back. The wolf focused on Humphrey and charged at him, jaws open and ready to kill, targeting the neck.

The wolf was about an inch away from Humphrey's neck, but felt pain skyrocket through his neck. Humphrey bit onto the enemy's exposed neck, and without any strength, the neck was torn open, and having the body trip over Humphrey and sliding to a dead stop.

Kate noticed that Humphrey threw her aside, but had a reason. If he didn't have done so, she would have been seriously injured, or even killed. Kate walked back to her sister, accompanied by Winston and Eve.

"We need to go, now." Winston whispered to his family.

"No, we can't leave Humphrey behind. He won't be able to make it out." Kate protested.

"Kate, we need to go. Humphrey told me that the Northern Pack will be arriving soo…" Winston didn't get to finish, when he heard a yelp coming behind him. His family turned to see what happened, and noticed white blurs attacking the Southern Pack.

"The Northern Pack is here." Winston sighed with relief. Eve and Kate were staring at the white wolves, tearing and fighting. Lilly held on to Kate, burying her head in it, not wanting to see the gruesome war being unfolded to her.

"Come on, while we still got time!" Winston shouted as he took off towards the exit between the boulders. Eve, Lilly, and Kate were right behind, but Kate stooped when she heard Humphrey call her name. Kate slid to a stop and turned around, seeing Humphrey limp to her, his bloody body now covered in more blood. Kate ran to his side, dodging fights between wolves.

When Kate reached Humphrey, he fell into her arms. Kate didn't wait long, and took off with Humphrey on her back. Winston, Eve, and Lilly were running to the outside of the forest, to the valley where the war started. When they exited the tree line, they saw a landscape of bodies, bodies that were hard to recognize, torn apart, mauled, and viciously broken.

Winston saw some of the pack retreating into the Western Territory, and led his family there. When they arrived at the Feeding Grounds, there where pups crying in the arms of their moms, scared out of their minds. Winston stopped along with his family behind, panting.

"Mom!" a pup screamed as the pup ran to its mother. The mother cried along with its pups, sharing tears of joy.

"Mom, they took Humphrey. They took him!" the pup wailed in the fur of its mother.

"Dad, we need to help Humphrey." Kate told her dad. Winston sighed before turning around.

"Kate, he said that we needed to…" Winston stopped when he saw his daughter carrying him.

"To our den, its closer, and I'll alert Sally of this." Winston finished as he ran into the horde of wolves, crying from the loss of friends and family. Kate ran to her parents den and placed Humphrey on the ground. Kate took a step back and bumped into something soft.

Kate turned around and saw Sally there with the blue mixture, freshly made.

"Please, help him. He has…" Sally quiet her as she took a step by Humphrey and sat down. Kate watched as Sally placed a plain leaf on his side, and gently rubbed it over his mangled body. Humphrey's bloody fur began to turn into its original grey color, and the wounds wound cause the blood to seep out.

"Kate, pass me the sap." Sally informed. Kate turned around and saw many mixtures of herbs, and leaves. Kate was trying to look for the sap, but couldn't find it.

"Kate, I need the sap." Sally asked while she continued to cleans Humphrey's bloody fur. Kate began to panic, looking at the herbs. Kate spotted a golden honey sap like substance and gave it to Sally. Sally quickly dipped a leaf in it, and began to add the blue mixture to it, turning it to orange, and then yellow.

Sally place the mixed herb on Humphrey, and it began to smother his fur evenly, giving his fur a nice glossy look. Kate stared at Humphrey's cut's seeing the damage of what the Southern Wolves did to him. Cuts were everywhere on his body, chest, face, back, and stomach. His paws looked like they were now black from the bruises, and he got scratch marks on top of his muzzle, leading from his nose, to between his eyes.

Humphrey was unconscious, feeling none of the pain, but when he wakes up, he will feel it. Sally stopped and walked out the den, not looking back. Kate looked at Humphrey once more before she left, seeing his entire body glossy, with the exception of his face. Kate walked out the den and saw Sally looking out the Western Pack.

"He needs help. He could die." Kate asked, worry and concern in her voice. Sally looked at Kate with tears in her eyes, giving Kate a sense that something was wrong.

"I can't do any more. The original blue mixture has been proving fail ever since I placed it on Mooch. I don't want to take a chance on him." Sally responded with slight tiredness in her voice. Kate slowly nodded, and walked back in the den, laying down next to Humphrey.

"I came back for you, like I promised. Now come back to me, please." Kate began to cry as she fell asleep with her head close to his.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late post. I was almost done typing it on 117/11, but I was really tired. Today I was going to post it earlier, but I couldn't find the file that had all the chapter on it, and all I needed was to type a little bit more, but this is all I could get. Also, some songs that will go good while reading the war scenes are: The Catalyst by Linkin Park, Its Not My Time by 3 Doors Down, Be Like That by 3 Doors Down (goes good when Humphrey's playing with pups), Out of the Way by Hollywood Undead, In the End by Linkin Park, and who could forget, Why Can't We Be Friends by War. (Ironic, isn't it?) Well thanks for your time, and please Review, tell me what you think, and had a nice one. **


	47. Bonding

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 46: Bonding Together**

**I don't really have much to say but to enjoy this chapter. I will also be busy over the next few days with my homework, so I am posting a bit early. Let me know what you guys think on my story, and also remember to Review. I almost forgot, THANKS TO ALL FOR REVIEWING! I know it's late, but I have been busy with my other story and this one and school work. I have 200+ Reviews on Aftermath, and for that I will make this one longer, more action pack, and all other stuff I didn't mention.**

* * *

><p>Kate fell asleep next to her critically injured mate, while the Western Pack was just about finishing grieving for the loss of many members. Eve and Winston sat upon the entrance of the den, looking out over the pack.<p>

"Gather around. We have important matters to announce." Winston shouted over the sound of weeping of wolves. Little by little the pack began to form at the bottom of the den. Numbers in the pack were now almost half the amount, leaving 28 wolves still ready to fight, and 9 wounded.

"The Northern Pack is now on our side, going against the South. All who are wounded will be treated by Sally, while the rest of the pack will return to War, and run the South out of Jasper for good!" Winston shouted, giving his pack courage to go on. The wolves were moving about, some going to fight again, but many walking towards Sally's den.

Eve had just finished applying soothing a white cream on her leg where she had got bitten, when Winston walked towards her. Eve was now tying the wound with a good sized leaf, wrapping it around until she needed to add some tree sap to keep it on.

"Eve, I want you to stay. I don't want to take a risk on loosing you." Winston said with sorrow. Eve looked at her mate after she placed the sap.

"Winston, I'm fine. Plus, you're pretty bad yourself." Eve responded as she placed more cream on her minor scratches on her side and on him. Winston sighed before he hugged his wife, worrying about her.

"You might be pregnant. I don't want to lose you and the pups." Winston finished as he put his head on the side of hers. Eve forgot about her might being pregnant, and pulled slightly away from the hug.

"I know, but I can defend myself. Besides, we work better as a team." Eve replied ah she gave Winston a sweet smile, giving him faith. Winston diverted his attention to Kate and Humphrey lying down. Kate was slightly awake, and was nipping Humphrey's ears, forcing a smile on his face.

"Kate?" Winston called to his daughter. Kate stopped nipping, and turned to look at her dad.

"I want you to help Sally with the wounded, and the pups." Winston ordered.

"I will dad, just…" Kate stood up and walked towards her parents.

"Just be careful, and come back." Kate said as she gave her parents a hug. Winston and Eve returned the hug, let go, and walked out the den. Kate saw her parents exit the den and they began to lead the pack back into war.

As Kate saw the last tail enter the forest, she diverted her attention back to Humphrey. Humphrey was lying on his side that had the least cuts and his fur a glossy yellow-orange, with a honey sweet smell. The room was now filled with the sweet smell, fuming from Humphrey's fur.

He had a faint smile on his face, but it was soon no more. Humphrey was starting to fall asleep, and was now trying to open his eyes to keep himself. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw Kate lying in front of him, seeing her shoulder, and her head next to his. Humphrey couldn't move his head without it hurting, but could see Kate with her eyes close, sniffing him.

Kate had a pleasure filled expression, sniffing his fur, taking in his sweet smell. Humphrey would surprise her with a kiss, but it hurt too much to move. Any sudden movement would bring great pain instantly. Kate had her eyes close, and she soon felt her nose make contact with his fur, sniffing heavily.

Kate was getting closer, and closer, until her nose poked Humphrey's shoulder making him whine in pain. Kate's eyes shot open from the sound and jumped back, startled.

"I'm sorry Humphrey. I didn't mean to." Kate apologized. Humphrey struggled to look Kate straight in the eyes, and managed.

"I-It's alright. S-sorry fo-for startling, y-you." Humphrey apologized with pain in his voice. Kate lay right in front of him, scooting as close as she can without hurting him. Humphrey faced Kate with a smile that was hurting his cheeks from the scratches and bruises. Kate smiled and kissed him, making his heart skip a beat.

Kate pulled away and saw that he was smiling even more, the pain slightly going away. Humphrey loved Kate too much for his pain to get in the way, and reached his arm around her. Kate was pulled closer to him, hearing the wines of pain slightly, and felt Humphrey's lips on hers. Kate closed her eyes and felt her own heart beat faster.

The kiss lasted for about a minute before Humphrey pulled away, giving Kate a slightly bloody cheek from his cuts. Kate watched Humphrey as his eye lids started to droop, sleeping. Kate got worried that he wasn't going to make it, and placed her paw on his shoulder, making him yelp in pain.

"I'm sorry Humphrey; I didn't know you were sleeping." Kate apologized.

"I… tired. Sleep… now." Humphrey managed to say before he fell asleep once again. His arm was still around Kate, making it difficult to get out of. Knowing he would be in pain, Kate slid down his body, making his arm gently drop to the ground.

Humphrey started to whimper when he felt his bruised paw touch the ground. Kate was half way out when she noticed that she was near his waistline. The sweet smell was getting to her, making her take deep breathes again, savoring the scent. Kate forced herself to stop, pull away, and stood in front of her mate.

"I'll be back in a little bit. I have to help Sally with the wounded." Kate said to Humphrey as she kissed him before she left. Kate stood outside the den, looking over the Western Territory, seeing that it was already late afternoon, and that the war only started about a couple of hours ago.

Kate turned to walk down the slope when she heard whimpering. As she grew close to the bottom, the sound of the whimpering increased, coming from the trench. Kate looked over the edge and saw a white wolf at the bottom.

"Lilly? What happened?" Kate asked as she jumped down, careful not to land on her sister. Lilly stopped and turned to look at her sister with tears in her eyes.

"I-its m-my paw." Lilly responded, showing her swollen paw. Kate was under her in an instant, lifting her out of the trench. Kate hoisted her sister, giving her enough height to crawl out. Lilly whimpered in pain when she placed her paw on the ground.

Lilly was out and was holding her paw off the ground to keep pressure off of it. Kate jumped out and, again, hoisted Lilly on her back. Lilly was on Kate's back, but something caught her attention.

"Kate, did you and Humphrey... you know… mate?" Lilly asked. Kate blushed lightly, she was going to mate with him earlier but she forced herself not too since he was in bad condition.

"You did, didn't you?" Lilly continued.

"No we didn't. What makes you think that?" Kate asked as she headed towards Sally's den.

"We'll, I can't smell his scent much, but mainly with a sweet smell."

"I laid next to him, but the sweet smell is the medicine Sally put on him. I like it." Kate answered.

"I can't believe Humphrey is still alive. No one has ever been in that much pain, and survive." Lilly said, surprised by the condition he's in. Kate was also surprised, but too much was in her, blocking out minor stuff. Kate continued onward towards Sally's, and was outside when she heard commotion coming within.

Kate walked in and saw many wolves, many which are pups, and placed her sister off in the corner.

"Sally? Lilly needs help with her paw." Kate called out. Sally came walking from the back of the den and saw Lilly smiling weakly at her.

"Great! Let's all just get hurt!" Sally shouted, startling the pups. Kate rolled her eyes and looked at her sister.

"I'll check on you every so often, okay?" Kate asked. Lilly nodded and motioned with her paw to come closer. Kate leaned in and was listening intently on what Lilly was about to say.

"You sure you didn't mate?" Lilly joked. Kate pulled her head away and shook her head with a smile before rolling her eyes. Kate walked up to Sally and saw that all the pups were asking questions on the medicine.

"What's that one?"

"It smells weird."

"Can I eat it?"

"Can it give you super powers like Humphrey?" a pup asked. The den was quiet and all the pups were looking at the one who had just asked a question. Just then the pups were asking Sally the same thing.

"Can I be super like Humphrey?"

"Can I have some?

"I want some."

"Super powers, need now." A pup laughed as he said it weird. Kate laughed as the pups wanted to be like Humphrey, but it's not good, since they have their own dad to be their idol.

"Will it give me a good looking mate like Kate?" Kate decided to end it there.

"Okay, let's stop bothering Sally and go see Humphrey." Kate interrupted. The pups stopped and looked at Kate.

"Ye-yeah! Kate, take the pups and go see Humphrey." Sally pleaded, trying to work on the injured wolves.

"Come on, let's go see him." Kate continued as she headed for the entrance.

"Um, Kate?" a pup called to her. Kate slowed her walking and turned to face the pup.

"I thought he was recovering from the fight he had?"

"He is, but he would be delighted to see you." Kate realized that he was hurt pretty bad, and couldn't move without being in pain.

"Come on, he'll be excited to see you, but remember not to jump on him." Kate informed as they continued out the den and to where Humphrey's at. The pups were walking on the side of Kate when they saw someone limping out the den.

"Who's that?" a pup asked.

"I don't know, but it looks like, Humphrey." Kate answered, squinting her eyes. Just then the wolf that was limping fell, and let out a yelp.

"Humphrey!" Kate shouted as she ran to the den. Kate jumped over the trench and continued, leaving the pups behind. The pups ran, but stopped abruptly when they came upon the trench.

"Kate!" a pup shouted, but Kate continued to Humphrey. When Kate reached the den, she saw blood leading inside and ran in, tripping over something. Kate slid across the ground and stopped, and stood up. Kate looked towards the entrance to see what she tripped over and saw a black wolf, dead.

"Humphrey!" Kate called out. Humphrey was lying down, taking deep breaths, and had a smile on his face. Kate saw him and saw that his glossy body now had blood on it.

"Humphrey!" Kate shouted as she clung to him. Humphrey groaned in pain, making Kate hold him tighter for some reason.

"I'm sorry I left you." Kate almost cried. Humphrey coughed, making his throat burn. He continued to cough, until it stopped. Kate looked at him and saw that he coughed up a berry.

"Really shouldn't eat those." He joked. Kate giggled when she realized something. Without saying anything, Kate pulled away and darted ot of the den, just to see the pups running up the slope, making Kate stop.

"How did you get over the trench?" Kate asked.

"We catapulted ourselves over by running and jumping on the other, while the one that got jumped on, pushed the other in the air." The pup explained.

"I'm sorry for leaving you, but I thought the wolf was Humphrey." Kate apologized while she ran and discard the wolf so the pups wouldn't be traumatized by it. The pups came bounding up the slope and into the den to see Humphrey with blood staining his fur.

"Mr. Humphrey sir?" a pup called out to him. Humphrey turned his head to see the pups outside.

"Hey you guys. What's wrong?" he asked when they saw tears forming in their eyes. The pups ran into the den and jumping on him, ignoring what Kate said.

"We were worried about you!" The pups cried with tears of joy. Humphrey felt the pain kick in, but put it aside. The excruciating pain making tears fall from his eyes. The walked away and sat in front of him.

"Humphrey, could I ask you something?" Kate asked after tossing the body over the ledge.

"S-sure, what is it?" Humphrey asked, felling the pain in thumps. Kate laid in front of him and had a questioned look.

"What happened here when I left?"

"Oh, well, after you left a southern wolf came in the entrance looking for someone. When he saw me he was going to kill me, but after that, everything was a blur. Things were a blur, but I felt the pain slightly. After everything was over, I found myself eating the berries." Humphrey explained.

"Go on, ask him." Humphrey heard a pup whispered.

"Ask me what?" Humphrey called to the pups. The pups all looked at a grey pup with black paws and yellow eyes.

"Kyle, what did you want to ask me?" Kyle fumbled with his paws, and looked at him, slightly blushing.

"Well, when we were with Sally, she had medicine, and I asked if one would give us super powers like you, and um…" Kyle trailed off, thinking on how to put what he was going to say.

"And um, if it would give you a good looking mate like Kate." He muttered, the pups began to laugh at the question he had about the medicine. Kate blushed, now knowing who said it. Humphrey was slightly blushing, but was now wondering why he said that about Kate.

"Uh, you shouldn't really ask those questions." Humphrey replied. The pups stopped their laughing and laid all bottled up next to each other. It wasn't long until they fell asleep, and Kate and Humphrey were the only one awake.

"Kate, you know what that means, right?" Humphrey asked. Kate had a questioned looked and asked what.

"Well, even the pups are checking you out. I don't feel good about that." Kate grinned knowing that Humphrey was being jealous.

"Aww, your jealous, aren't you?" Kate asked in a sweet tone. Humphrey felt his cheeks burn red and shook his head.

"N-no. I'm just protective over you. I'm not jealous." Humphrey replied in his own defense.

"Okay, but remember. They can't have this." Kate said as she laid next to him, their bodies now touching. Humphrey smiled and kissed her.

"No they don't." Humphrey said as he hugged her, his sweet scent filling her nose, making her breath deeply. Humphrey noticed this and pulled her away.

"Hey take it e-easy. Pups are around. We don't want to scar them for lives do us now?" Humphrey joked. Kate had her eyes closed, but clung back to him, taking deep breaths of the scent.

"Kate, you need to stop. The pups can wake up at any time." He warned. Kate opened her eyes and let out a small whine. She stood up and walked towards the front of the den with her tail and head down.

"Kate please, I'm sorry." Humphrey called out to her. Kate stopped and looked at him, lust in her eyes.

"Oh no." Humphrey whispered to himself. Kate did a 180* spin and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, dragging him outside. Humphrey was going to yelp in pain from being bitten on the neck but kept his mouth shut. Kate dragged him out onto the ledge, and laid her body on his.

Kate began to take deep intakes, while going lower.

"Kate you need to… ohh." Humphrey moaned as she began to nudge his wolfhood with her nose. Humphrey put his paws down between his legs to prevent what Kate wanted to do, making her pull away.

"You don't like?" Kate asked seductively. Humphrey kept his paws down, and nodded.

"I do, but the pups could see us." Humphrey protested. Kate began to growl, making him whimper, and leaned her head towards his. Humphrey saw Kate lift her paw and covered his face, scared that she would strike at him. When he did this, Kate took advantage and began to lick his crotch.

Humphrey's eyes shot open and stared at Kate licking him.

"Kate, please." Humphrey whined. Kate lifted her head and pushed him down gently and lay on his chest, preventing him from moving.

"You smell so sweet Humphrey." Kate moaned. Humphrey couldn't fight it anymore and began to encourage Kate to continue. Kate stopped the licking and turned herself around, facing him while she laid on his body.

"Kate, please be careful. I'm not fully recovered." Humphrey informed. Kate kissed him while she slowly slid up and down, making him moan straight in her mouth. Kate slid up and down, loving how he had a look of excitement. Humphrey felt pain in his lower regions, but it all went away from the pleasure he was getting.

Kate hugged him while she continued, making small moans. Humphrey kissed her, releasing his tongue from his gritted teeth. Kate was beginning to moan louder and louder but Humphrey placed his maws around her moth.

"Q-quiet. The pups c-could hear u-us." Humphrey reminded, while panting. Kate stopped her moaning and got off him. Humphrey was wondering why she got off, and was about to ask, but she began to lick him.

"K-Kate, wh-what happened?" he asked through his hard panting. Kate ignored him and took it into her mouth. Humphrey was holding his climax, but when she did that, it broke free. Humphrey gritted his teeth as he released his seed. Kate took the liberty and swallowed it. Kate stood up and licked her muzzle.

"So the pups wouldn't see us tied." Humphrey smiled and knew that it was a good thing, but now his waist line was hurting.

"I love you Kate he said as he tried to sit up, but failed. Kate helped him on her back and walked in the den, gently laying him down.

"I love you too Humphrey." She answered as she kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Eastern Territory<em>**

* * *

><p>Winston and Eve left the Western Territory and continued to fight the south. The Northern Pack was there as well, but they decreased dramatically. The Southern Pack now had about 30 some wolves, but the strength was on their side. The Western and Northern Pack had a total of 67 wolves, but were slowly decreasing. Kenji stood on top of Tony's old den and watched the battle being unfolded to her.<p>

Wolves were beginning to tire, but was holding them to continue to fight was the adrenaline. Southern wolves jumped on the back of a northern wolf, making his head lift up to attack the wolf on its back. Another southern wolf lunged, striking at the exposed neck of the northern wolf, and painting the ground red with blood. Winston and Eve were back to back, but Winston was attacked by a northern wolf.

Winston knew that if he would kill the wolf, then the Northern Pack would turn against him. Winston decided to grab the wolf and use him as a shield, running in the horde of Southern wolves. The northern wolf clawed as many foes he encountered, practically clearing a way. Winston tossed the wolf aside and back to Eve.

Hohensi was by himself, fighting wolves as he ran towards the Southern leader. Kenji smiled and walked to the back of the den, disappearing out of sight. Hohensi saw the black wolf and sprinted off, jumping on the den, but was struck by something. He fell off the den and landed in front of the Southern Leader. Before Hohensi could react, he was pinned on the floor by her, and having her jaws around his neck.

A familiar scent hit her nose, making her pull away and look at the wolf she had just pinned. Kenji jumped off the wolf and walk backwards. Hohensi's vision was blurred from hitting his head on the ground. When hos stood up he turned and saw the wolf backed up against the tree.

Hohensi was about to charge at the wolf, but was instead tackled to the ground by her.

"I missed you so much!" Kenji shouted into his fur. Hohensi pushed the wolf away and studied her, noticing that she had his colored eyes and the scar on her left shoulder.

"Kenji?" Hohensi asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry again for the late post, but I am still currently working on my homework. Well, the brother and sister have finally met, and the war is still going on. What about Humphrey and Kate. Did the pups see their 'fun' time? How is Sally going to handle the injured wolves, and who was the Southern Wolf Humphrey killed, and why does he smell so damn good to Kate? Have these questions in your head and try to figure them out. Thanks for the 200+ Reviews on Aftermath, and I know its late, but still, thanks.<strong>


	48. Hugging!

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 47: Worthy Reasons**

**Again, I am sorry for not updating for the last 5 days. School has been hammering us on test and homework nonstop. I now have time to update because it is Thanksgiving Vacation and we get a week off. I will try to post as much as I can, and will entertain you to the max. Please enjoy this chapter and Review.**

* * *

><p>"Come on! Let's do something!" a female wolf shouted as she jumped over a fallen tree that was in her path.<p>

"Well, all I want to do is to be by your side." A male answered back, crawling under the tree. The female stopped and turned to look at the male she oh so loved.

"Come on Eric, it's a nice day. We could do something else besides cuddling up. What else do you want to do?"

Eric sat down and looked up into the vast blue sky, clouds hovering above. The sun was just past noon and giving off the warm rays. Eric looked back to his love and saw her with her head tilted slightly.

"We could go for a swim? You know, freshen up, play around…" Eric was interrupted when the female pounced on him, knocking both of them to the ground, laughing and rolling around.

"Perfect." she said as she placed her lips on his. Eric returned the kiss and rolled over so he was on top.

"Kenji, you know I love you, right?" Eric asked.

"Of course I do. You tell me every time I'm with you." Kenji responded by rubbing her nose against his. Eric stood up and let Kenji stand before him.

"Come on, let's go for a swim." Eric reminded as he turned to leave. Kenji walked next to him and headed towards a small waterfall they used to go to. Eric and Kenji were dating each other for at least a month now and were now practically sleeping with each other any chance they got.

"I'll race you there?" Kenji asked, with a smug look on her face. Eric smiled and slowly nodded his head side to side.

"You want to go there, then let's go… HEY!" Eric shouted as he saw Kenji bolt in front of him, taking off towards the waterfall. Eric darted after her, close behind her. As they ran, Kenji sprinted until she was sure she lost him behind, and made it to the waterfall first. Kenji stopped her running and saw the waterfall to the left, and the river in front of her.

"I guess I beat you again Eric." Kenji said with pride. When she turned around, she saw Eric trying to stop, but couldn't stop with all the speed he had. Eric tripped over a small patch or soft dirt, causing him to tumble to the side and roll, colliding with Kenji. With all the speed Eric had, tumbling and colliding with Kenji, had enough force to make them head in the river with a splash.

Kenji surfaced with a gasp, but it was soon replaced with laughter. Eric surfaced, but his head was under water. Kenji saw this and paddled her way to him. Once he was in range, Kenji grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and paddled her way to the bank.

_"No, no, no. Come on Eric, you can pull through." _Kenji thought to herself as she rolled him onto his back. Eric's eyes were closed, but he didn't look hurt. She put her head against his chest and heard a faint heartbeat.

"Ok, just got to stay calm." Kenji told herself as she placed her lips on his and began CPR. Kenji pulled back and lowered her head on his chest, still hearing the faint heartbeat. She then pushed on his chest, making his limbs move slightly.

Kenji placed her lips on his, but felt something on her back, pulling her. Kenji's body was forced down, lying on Eric's body. Kenji pushed away and saw that Eric was smiling, making her slightly mad.

"Why… what… you…" Kenji was quieted when Eric kissed her again.

"When performing CPR, you're not supposed to push on the patience chest when there is a heartbeat." Eric informed.

"Don't do that again, you had me worried." Kenji lightly punched. Kenji walked off him and sat down next to the river, with Eric slowly walking to her.

"Was that, uh, fun, for you?" Eric asked with a slight grin. Kenji sighed and looked to her side, seeing him sit there. She turned her head back, giving him the cold shoulder. Eric felt a small pinch in his heart, wondering that the little prank he did was taken too far. He lowered his head and almost felt that he didn't deserve that.

Right before he was about to apologize, Kenji slapped him behind the head, making him fall in the river. Eric resurfaced and saw Kenji laughing at the bank.

"I taken that, that was your way of relieving your stress?" he asked with a chuckle. Kenji calmed down and nodded. She jumped in with him and started to splash each other, enjoying each other's time.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Reality)<em>**

* * *

><p>The battle rages on with blood coating the valley's dirt floor. Bodies of the fallen laying deceased as wolves continued to go for each other's throat. Winston and Eve were now running at top speed as they were being chased by 3 southern wolves. Winston stopped with Eve continuing on, not noticing him stop. Winston turned around and saw a wolf lunge for him, claws exposed and stained with the blood of a fellow wolf. Winston dodged to the right, and catching the wolf on the side, digging his claws in the side.<p>

The momentum of the wolf caused the claws to shatter a rib, making the wolf howl in pain. Another wolf jumped on Winston, both falling to the ground and clawing at each other. Eve continued to run, but stopped when she heard a yelp coming from Winston. Winston was scratched across his muzzle, leaving 3 deep cuts running from his cheek to his nose.

Winston grabbed the injured wolf and used him as a shield, making the attacker attack his own team mate. Eve darted off to Winston, but was tackled by a Northern wolf. Eve bit onto the wolf's neck, twisting it until hearing the sickening snap, making the body go limp. Eve pushed away from the body and continued towards her mate when she saw a Northern wolf defend him.

Winston was dodging attacks, while the white wolf helped him defeat the 2 wolves that were left. Eve ran to his side and examined his condition.

"You're still fine Winston, just need some minor patch ups and you would be ready in no time." Eve assured him. Winston nodded and turned to thank the wolf, but he ran off to slaughter some more. Eve and Winston ran off towards to Southern Pack Leader, wanting the blood of them instead of the East. As they were coming to the boulders that made the path narrow, they heard crying.

Winston and Eve dashed through the narrow path with ease, but stopped immediately when they saw Hohensi and the Southern Pack Leader hugging.

"Hohensi, what's going on?" Eve asked, keeping her eyes on the leader. Hohensi released from the hug and turned to face his friends with a smile.

"This is my sister, Kenji." Hohensi introduced. Kenji looked at Eve and Winston, and then to her brother with a confused look.

"Wait, you mean, this whole time I've been fighting your friends?" Kenji asked. Hohensi's smile quickly dropped to a frown.

"You're the Southern Pack Leader?" Hohensi asked his sister.

"Your siblings?" Winston questioned the two. All the wolves were staring at each other with a look of confusion on their faces.

"This is bad. Please, give me some time to give the command to fall back and we can talk about this sometime." Kenji asked. Winston and Eve didn't like the sound of it, but had to prevent any more casualties.

"Alright, but we will have no hesitation to kill you." Winston warned as he walked to the boulders with Eve close behind. Hohensi looked at his sister and started to back away.

"Hohensi, what's wrong?" Kenji asked, seeing him back away.

"Y-you ki-killled Eric?" Hohensi asked, now realizing that his friend was killed. Kenji now was caught off guard, the news of Eric's death mad her angry.

"You don't understand what he did to me!" Kenji screamed in his face.

"What did he do that was wrong! You killed him for what reason!" he shouted back. Kenji started to get tears in her eyes, remembering what he did to her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Winston and Eve)<em>**

* * *

><p>"Winston, how is this going to work?" Eve asked as they continued to walk onto the battlefield.<p>

"We just have to hope it works." Winston replied as he began to run back home, shouting a retreat. His pack was dumbfounded from the command, but didn't have any objections. The Western Pack left the battle scene, leaving the Northern and Southern Packs behind. The Northern Pack leader saw his ally retreating and decided to do so as well.

The Southern Pack stared as the two packs left, now leaving them wondering.

"We won." A wolf whispered.

"We Won!" the Southern Pack started to celebrate their winnings, until Kenji walked out with Hohensi walking away with a disgusted look.

"We do not celebrate; we have lost many whom we have loved. We will all meet at Tony's old den, and I will discuss what we are going to do." Kenji announced as her brother pushed his way to his home. The Sothern Wolves obeyed and left to the den.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Western Territory)<em>**

* * *

><p>Winston and Eve just made it back to their home with the pack now gathering down below the den. As they were entering the den, they smelled the sweet scent illuminating from Humphrey, and Kate purring in her sleep next to him. Eve turned to look around and saw the pups all backing up against the walls, away from Humphrey and Kate.<p>

"What's wrong?" Eve asked, trying not to wake the couple up.

"Kate… Humphrey… kissing… and… EWWWWWW!" a pup screamed, waking up Kate and Humphrey from their sleep. The pup parents heard a scream coming from the den and took off.

"Huh, what?" Humphrey groaned. Kate grunted, but shot up when she realized a pup screamed. Her mom was trying to comfort the pups, asking what exactly happened.

"Kate, Humphrey, what happened while we were out?" Winston questioned. Kate looked at Humphrey who was slowly standing up to look at Winston.

"They were hugging!" a pup shouted. The parents were outside when they heard what the pup shouted, and walked in with shocked looks all on their faces.

"Hugging?" Eve asked.

"Their bodies were hugging." A pup explained. All eyes fell upon Kate and Humphrey, the parents giving a cold stare, Winston staring with wide eyes, and Eve with anger.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update. I was at the Marine Core Ball yesterday, and I wanted to post, but didn't have enough time to. Please don't think badly of me for not being able to post often. I will try my hardest to post like I used to, which was every day. Please let me know how im doing on my story, or what you think of it so far.<strong>


	49. Dinner Talk

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 48: Explanations**

**The pups saw Kate and Humphrey in action and now everyone in the den are staring at the two. Wow, the pups got front row seats, but now I guess they regret it, except maybe that one pup who wanted a mate that was just as hot as Kate. Well, I'll stop babbling on like an idiot, because I mean, I'm not sure if you even read the author notes. You just want to head straight in the story, right? Well, I might say something in the Author Notes and youll never know what will happen late. Be on the lookout…**

* * *

><p>Everyone stared at Kate and Humphrey, who had now sat up right, and was waiting for an explanation.<p>

"What?" Humphrey asked when he saw the parents look at him with discomfort.

"Were waiting for an explanation. What did you do while we were gone?" Eve demanded. Humphrey's fur stood up, a cold chill went up his spine, he looked at Kate who gave him a nod.

"We… um… got freaky?" Humphrey answered with a weak smile. All the parents' jaws dropped, along with Winston's. Eve's eyes grew wide, her fur bristled up, and letting a small gasp escape her. The pups all ran to their moms, hugging them tightly.

"They were hugging." A pup said into its mother fur.

"It's okay; they were just hugging really tightly. Kate almost lost Humphrey, remember?" a mother explained to her pup. The pup pulled away and looked at Kate and Humphrey, who were blushing crazily.

"Okay, now I get it. Humphrey almost died like Mooch, so Kate hugged him with her body?" a pup asked, trying to understand fully.

"E-exactly." A mother answered. Humphrey felt like his heart was punched, just remembering that his friend is now dead. He lowered his head and turned away, not wanting to look at anybody in the eyes.

"Yeah… just like… Mooch." Humphrey whispered, before he started to cry, tears falling off his cheeks. The moms all saw this and took their pups, leaving rather quickly, giving the family sometime together.

"Humphrey, it's okay. He did the right thing." Kate comforted, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Humphrey weakly nodded and lifted his head to reveal the small tears left in his eyes.

"Why did you mate in front of the pups?" Eve demanded, her voice slightly rising. Winston regained his composer by shaking his head and focused in what was happening now.

"Eve, we don't have time for this, we need to tell the pack the 'news'." Winston informed. Eve looked at Winston, and back to the couple.

"Don't think your off the hook, were going to talk more later." Eve growled before leaving. Winston sighed and followed her out, but stopped in front of the couple.

"First thing, I'm sorry I wasn't here to be for the engagement. Second, congratulations, third, you might want to hear what we have to tell the pack." Finished Winston as he walked out to the ledge to tell the pack.

"What was he talking about?" Humphrey asked as he wiped his tears away.

"I don't know, but you should stay here and rest. That 'hug' probably took a lot from you." Kate winked at him before walking to meet her parents out the den.

"Mom, dad, what's happening?" Kate asked as she sat down beside her mom.

"The war was called off early." Eve said to her daughter.

"So we won?" Kate asked excitement in her voice.

"No, and yes. We didn't win because we lost many, but yes because the Northern Pack didn't turn against us. But I'll explain more when the pack settles down." Winston added as he waited for the last wolf to sit down.

"The war is over, but we shall not celebrate, due to the loss of many. This was not a pleasant war, not saying all wars are pleasant, but this cost many live, good lives. The ones who we lost will be remembered for their heroic effort, and will never be forgotten. Let those who have passed live in our hearts, and will cherish the memories of them. The Southern Pack Leader is coming over to discuss important matters, so I want everyone to treat them with respect." The pack all looked at each other, wondering if the leader was crazy.

"You will not attack, unless being attack. Be on the look out and make sure not to be the one of many casualties." Winston finished, leaving the pack to return home, waiting for the Southern  
>Leader to come.<p>

"Dad, the Southern Leader is coming here?" Kate asked, frustrated.

"Yes, and that means to be careful. I don't like the idea, but the Southern Leader is Hohensi's sister, Kenji." Winston briefly explained, as he walked into the den and cleaned it up a little. Winston picked up the medicines and took them to Sally, who was still working on the wounded.

Once Winston had done this, the den was more presentable; Kate, Humphrey and Eve were off to the side, explaining the plan of the Southern Leader entrance.

"Eve, I'm going to hunt for a caribou along with some other Alpha's." said Winston as he exited the den.

"Oh no you don't." Eve shouted from the inside of the den, making him stop in his tracks. Eve left the den, walking to Winston with a small smile.

"Kate, Hohensi had a sister?" Humphrey asked.

"I didn't know, but didn't he tell you when he explained that you were an Alpha?" Kate questioned.

"No, he didn't mentioned anything about her, but if she's the Southern Pack Leader, then what happened that separated them?" Humphrey asked, making the den silent. Eve walked back in the den and sat down with a dreamy look on her face.

"Mom, what did you tell dad?" Kate asked, changing the subject.

"Your dad sure knows how to convince me to let him go." Eve answered with a sigh.

"What did he do?" Humphrey asked.

"He really knows how to kiss a woman."

Kate and Humphrey looked at each other, trying not to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(20 minutes Later)<em>**

* * *

><p>Winston pulled in a rather large caribou through the entrance of the den, and sat it down in the middle. Humphrey was asleep, and Kate was lying next to him, rubbing her paw on his side. His fur was covered in the sap, but it wasn't sticky, the medicine Sally used made it smooth to the touch. Winston sat down at the entrance and looked over the pack, seeing the sun now above the mountain's ridged point.<p>

"Winston, dear, when did she say she was going to …" Eve didn't finish when they both heard a howl, signifying for a meeting. Winston lifted his muzzle and drew out a long, howl, signifying acceptance.

"I got to go, were going to meet at the valley and from there we are coming back with the leader." Winston explained as he kissed her again. Eve smiled and watched as he left with about 6 other Alpha's. Eve turned her attention to her daughter who was snuggled up to her husband, and something clicked in her head.

"Kate, where's Lilly?" Eve panicked.

"She's with Sally, she twisted her paw." Kate answered without turning her head. Eve calmed down a little, and left to Sally's den to check on her. Eve reached Sally's den and saw not that many wolves, but when she saw them, they were crowded around something.

"Where's Sally at?" Eve asked. The wolves diverted their attention to Eve and pointed to the other side of where they were. Eve saw Sally patching a injured wolf with some sap and leaves.

"What's going on here?" Eve asked as she advanced towards the crowd. The wolves moved out her way and saw Lilly smiling and talking to all the male wolves that were around her.

"Oh, hi mom." Lilly greeted, waving her un-harmed paw.

"Hi sweetie, how's your paw?" Eve asked as she sat down in front of her, ignoring the wolves around her.

"Hey, could you guys give me some time alone with my mom?" Lilly asked. The wolves nodded and left the den, leaving Eve, Lilly, Sally, and an injured wolf.

"My paw's fine, thanks for asking." Lilly said showing her paws with a log around it. Eve nodded her head and grew a small smile.

"What were the guys talking to you about?" Eve asked, starting a conversation.

"Minor stuff, like what I would do to Garth if I see him again. How he should pay for all the live that were wasted in the war because of him." Lilly said darkly. Eve smiled bigger, showing her teeth.

"What were your answers?" Eve asked eagerly.

"Well, if I saw him again, I would probably just knock him over and claw his intestines out. I would have torn his head off and stick it on a stick for warning." Lilly smiled. Eve walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"That's my girl, you would have most likely succeeded in that because I would help you out as well." Eve chuckled before turning to leave.

"One more thing before I leave." Eve said at the entrance of the den.

"What is it?" Lilly asked.

"Don't let the boys get to you. Make sure they are willing to die for you, because I will kill them without hesitation if they did something funny with you."

"Moooooommmm." Lilly groaned.

"Love you!" Eve shouted as she ran out of the den. Once Eve made it back to her den, she saw Winston enter it.

"He's back already, well, now's the time to explain." Eve whispered to herself as she walked in the den to be greeted by Winston.

"Come sit honey, Kenji is here with Hohensi." Winston pawed the dirt beside him. Eve walked over to Winston and sat, looking at the jet black wolf in their den. Eve sat next to Winston, with Kate and Humphrey on her left. Kenji and Hohensi sat on the other side with Kenji being the closest to Winston.

"Let's eat first and then discuss or matters." Announced Winston. They all began to eat from the caribou almost immediately. Humphrey leaned in and took a small chunk of the meat, and passed it in front of Kate, who took it and ate it. Kate kissed him on the cheek, leaving a small blood stain. Humphrey continued to eat, with Kate next to him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(10 Minutes Later)<em>**

* * *

><p>The wolves had just finished their meal, were now licking the blood off their muzzles.<p>

"I'll handle this." Said Humphrey as he stood up and grabbed the skull of the caribou, carefully dragged it out. **(A/N: Remember, the bones are still intact because of the cartilages)** Humphrey walked back in and sat down next to Kate, who gave him another kiss.

"Thank you Humphrey." Thanked Winston as he nodded. Kenji looked at Humphrey, studying him.

"So you're Humphrey, the one my squad was scared of?" Kenji asked. Kate, Eve, and Winston looked at him with a questioned look on their faces.

"Yes and your Kenji I assume." Humphrey responded. Kenji nodded and looked at the family.

"My squad informed me that there was a wolf by the name of Humphrey, going berserk, and killing my team with ease." Kenji explained.

"I was meant to be an Alpha. Your brother was my trainer." Said Humphrey as he looked at Hohensi. Hohensi lifted up his head with a small smile.

"So you did go back to your original self. Didn't you?" Hohensi pushed on.

"Yes, and thank you. Without that, I probably would have been killed." Humphrey smiled.

"Sorry, it's all my fault. I shouldn't have helped Tony fight a war against you. Please accept my apology." Kenji asked sincerely.

"I accept, but what I want to know is how you are the pack leader. The pack leader was Gilbert, but in order for you to become new leader, you would have to kill him." Winston asked.

Kenji sighed, remembering what happened.

"It's a long story. It all started after I got married…"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, i'm getting back into posting the next day. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as me typing it. I will try to post tomorrow, and the next day. So Kenji is now remembering the events that led her to be the pack leader. That one mom was smart and saying that it was that Humphrey could have died. Also, i have noticed that all the other Alpha &amp; Omega stories that have wars in them arent that long. Their usually a chapter long, but mine was like 3 full chapters of non-stop action. I'm not bragging, but damn, that feels good to do something no one else has done. Please Review and tell me you like it, or what you think of it. <strong>


	50. WHAT!

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 49: Explanation's (Part 2)**

**So how was your Thanksgiving? My was painful at first, but was great overall. I was hit in the eye with a 2 foot wooden pole in the eye. Well, just below my eye. My brother and I were hitting a rope that was in the back yard, and when he swung, it slipped out of his hand. It flew like a torpedo! Literally! I tried to dodge it, but was too late. It hit my eye, causing me to fall back. I was laughing my ass off, because, 1 moment I was hitting the rope, next, I was hit and on the ground within a few seconds. I was laughing while covering my eye, and when I got up my brother apologized. A few minutes later, my eye began to swell, and turned a slight green. It's still numb, but when I look in the mirror, I laugh. Ah, my Thanksgiving… well, like I said in the other chapter, do you really read this? Let's continue on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Kenji's Past)<em>**

* * *

><p>Kenji was in her den, waiting for Eric to come home from hunting. She would have gone with him hunting, but the den needed to be cleaned up from the party they had for the marriage. They had just gotten married yesterday, and now she was living a dream. Kenji had just finished cleaning the den from the bones of the 2 caribou carcasses they had feasted upon. She walked out of the den and sat to admire the rising sun off in the distance.<p>

"He should be back in about half an hour. Still got time." Kenji told herself as she began her journey out of the den and into the forest. As Kenji walked, she kept asking herself one question of the wedding.

_"Why wasn't he there? It's his own sister's wedding along with his best friend, and he doesn't show up."_ Kenji asked herself. When she took a look around she realized she was at her destination. A small downstream river was beside her and decided to clean herself. She wasted no time and walked in the water. The cool refreshing water from the mountains washed the dirt and small blood stains from her fur coat.

"Eric had to start that food fight, but it was fun." Kenji laughed at the memory, seeing Eric get slapped across the face by an oncoming flying piece of caribou. Apparently, the part of the caribou was the ass cheek. As it flew across his cheek, it left a skid mark of crap. Everyone was laughing at the sight of it. His family was there, but no one from Kenji's was.

Kenji was pulled out of her happy memory when she remembers that her parents were killed. Her father was killed a hunter, and her mother killed by a caribou stampeded. The sight of her mom, on the floor with her head crushed in, her legs broken, and body mangled.

Tears slowly fell from her cheeks into the stream as she remember the worst day of her life when she was told by the leader of her pack that her mother's death was caused by the South. Rage flew through her as she promised to avenged her mother's death.

She pushed her feelings aside, and continued on with her bath. Once she was finished, she walked out and shook the water loose from her fur. She now walked back home, when she heard the grunt of her new mate. Excitement flow through her, and she ran into the den to see Eric drop the caribou on the floor.

"Hey honey, sorry for taking too long. This caribou wouldn't stop running." Eric motioned towards the dead caribou on the floor.

"It's okay, as long as you're here now." Kenji answered, rubbing her head against his neck.

"Come on let's eat." Said Eric as he sat down, tore a chunk off, and handed it to Kenji. Kenji took it and began to eat.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(20 Minutes Later)<em>**

* * *

><p>"Can I ask you something Kenji?" Eric asked, breaking the silence.<p>

"What did you want to ask?" Kenji asked, snuggling closer to him.

"Well, about yesterday, why wasn't Hohensi at the wedding?"

"I don't know, I really wanted him to be there, but he wasn't the same ever since our parents passing." Kenji responded with sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that, is it ok if I can ask when?" Eric asked, a little concerned to hear more.

"I don't mind, but it happened the day after you scared me when I performed CPR on you." Kenji answered. Eric nodded his head in confirmation, remembering the day.

"So is that why we didn't see each other for about a week?"

"Yeah, but I was hurt along with my brother. I was hurt the most because the last thing I told my mom before she left and never came back was, "Dad's gone, get over it. Stop weeping or that bastered." Kenji began to cry, regretting it so much.

"I-I didn't m-mean it, I w-was ju-just an-angry because she ke-kept talking ab-about him." Kenji wailed into his chest, tears soaking his fur. Eric embraced her, holding her while she cried into him.

"I'm sorry Kenji, I didn't know." Eric said with sorrow. Eric rubbed her back, soothing her for about 10 minutes until she stopped crying.

"Sorry about that." Kenji apologized.

"It's okay, I don't mind, as long as you're okay." Eric kissed her. He rubbed his chest with her tears soaking his paws. He kept rubbing, going faster and faster, until his leg started to thump around. Kenji giggled seeing him do this. With all the rubbing, the friction it had was just enough to dry some of it.

"Here, let me help." Kenji offered as she rubbed his chest. His leg began to thump faster from the sudden increase of the rubbing. Kenji stopped and saw his fur now all fluffy and sticking out.

"Thanks babe." Eric thanked as he kissed her.

"You're welcome." Kenji responded.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Present Time (Winston'sEve's Den))_**

* * *

><p>"That still doesn't explain how you became the Southern Leader, and Eric's death." Eve informed.<p>

"I know, but I'm getting to that, just wanted to give you a hint of how things were before he changed." Kenji answered. Kate and Humphrey were listening closely on what she said, but Hohensi was laying quiet beside his sister, not saying anything.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Kenji's Past)<em>**

* * *

><p>Kenji and Eric were now married for almost 6 months, and things were going okay. Kenji would go on hunts with Eric, but he would go with a different group to get away from her. One evening, Eric's and Kenji's team had caught at least 5 caribous and were now taking them to the Feeding Grounds.<p>

Once at the Feeding Ground's the pack was now devouring the caribous within minutes. Kenji sat with Eric, but he didn't even look at her. Kenji started to get a feeling that something was wrong, but didn't want to ask. As they ate, Eric quickly left once he had his, and headed home. Kenji was just about to finish, but decided now was her chance to ask what was wrong.

Kenji stopped and left to follow him, but kept her distance so he wouldn't know she was following him. Kenji watched Eric walk up to an unknown den and saw him walk in. Seeing him do this, Kenji's first thought was that he was cheating on her.

Within seconds, Kenji burst in and saw Eric lying down next to another wolf. His back was turned towards the entrance so he couldn't see if anyone was there. The sight of this broke her heart, making her run to her den. As she turned to run, she heard the same 3 words she heard on their wedding day.

"I love you."

Kenji ran home, tears falling off her cheeks, and vision blurry. She ran into her den and saw the emptiness of the den, but her heart was the most empty. She dropped to the floor, crying her eyes out, now realizing that he was seeing someone behind her back.

"I was foolish for being with him." Kenji cried to herself, and soon falling asleep. In the middle of the night, she felt slightly warmer, causing her to wake up. When she woke up, she saw Eric lying next to her. This was just enough to get her enraged, and to release tension, she walked out of the den. She decided to sleep away from him, and talk to him in the morning.

As the sun rose, shining the pack with its warm rays, Kenji woke up. She stood up and stretched her muscles, releasing the tension of them. She turned to look in the den and sure enough, she saw Eric asleep. The sight of him brought anger, and she stormed off.

"Why didn't I see this coming?" Kenji whispered to herself as she continued to walk off in the forest.

"Didn't see what coming?" a voice asked behind her. She turned to see Eric stand before her with his head slightly tilted.

"Who is she? Why are you doing this to me!" Kenji shouted, shocking Eric.

"What are you talking about?" Eric asked.

"I saw you last night with that bitch. Why are you doing this to me?" Kenji questioned.

"Kenji, it wasn't what you think. She was dumped and I was there to comfort her." Eric answered in his own defense.

"For 3 fucking weeks!" Kenji screamed.

"She was hurt bad!" Eric shouted back.

"You know Eric; I don't know what I saw in you. I'm regretting our marriage." Kenji forced out.

"Regretting our marriage! You're regretting our marriage! I can't believe I can fall in love with a stubborn bitch like you!" Eric shouted back.

"You know what Eric, were through! Go back to your little bitch. Go on, she's waiting for you!" Kenji shouted back, holding the tears back. Eric took a step forward and slapped her across her face, making her yelp and fall to the ground.

"You're the only person who has a cold heart, you know that? I hope you rot in hell." Eric finished as he turned to walk away, leaving her behind. Kenji couldn't hold it anymore and began to cry. Her face where he slapped her was bleeding slightly, but it didn't matter. Kenji stood up and turned her back, walking away.

As she was walking, she found a den to stay in, even though it was still early, she just wanted to sleep the pain away. As she slept, she was woken my a growl. She opened her eyes and saw Eric there, staring at her with killer's eyes.

"What do you think you're doing here?" He growled. Kenji stood up and walked past him, ignoring his question. Eric bit onto her side, and tossing her to the ground.

"Answer me!" he shouted. Kenji stood up, and spun around, slapping him.

'Touch me again and you'll regret it." she growled. Eric pounced on her, knocking her to the ground. They began to bite and scratch each other, making Eric stand tall with his eyes full with anger. Kenji walked away, leaving him behind. She had small scratches, but mainly bruises on her back from where he was hitting the most.

"Why did this have to happen?" Kenji asked herself as she continued to walk where didn't even care. As long as he wasn't near her, she was fine but all that would change, when she needed a place to rest. Little did she know it, she was being watched, and also being pushed out of her home.

"A little more, and she would be driven into the Southern Pack." A voice said in the bushes.

"But sir, we don't even have a pack, we aren't even a pack. What if she's able to be accepted in the pack?" another asked.

"She won't be able to, not when were through with her."

"Sorry im late, are we succeeding?" a wolf asked, making the two jumped.

"Oh, it's you Eric, yeah were succeeding, just a little more and she would be out." The wolf explained, seeing Kenji walk in a hollow tree for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it seemed a bit jumpy during the fest part in Kenji's past. I was loosing my ideas when I was being distracted by my parents. My eye now is sort od green, but yet again, do you really read this? I will find out if you do, so keep an eye out. Also, sorry to say this but, I am Discontinuing Aftermath. I am doing this because I have lost inspiration in it. Sorry.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naw, im not discontinuing it. Haha! I hoped I scared you! But that's how I joke around, please Review, and I bet SOMEONE is going to be pissed for me doing that. In a Review, I bet someone is going to call me an ass. Haha! Its all a joke.**


	51. The Long Awaited Truth

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 50: Realization**

**Sorry for the late update. I have had my mind on something's, for instance, school, life, 'Only New Life Can Defeat Death', and some girl problems at school. Things happen that I shouldn't talk about, but I have to help my friends any way I could. I care for my friends a lot, some say I care too much, but that is who I am, and who I will always be. Nothing will change me from who I am. I have a friend that her friend did something that will later regret. I am personally going to make him regret it, but only do it with her permission. Well, that's my excuse, not homework. Story Time!**

* * *

><p>"So you were being driven out of your home?" Winston asked.<p>

"Yes, but my home was a pack that didn't have a name. We were a pack that was formed by lone wolves, but I still don't know what happened to Kenji that led us to our departure." Kenji asked, puzzled.

"I couldn't face the fact that my best friend was now spending time with my sister. He wouldn't even come out and hang, or anything." Hohensi answered.

"Anyway, you left to a hollow tree and what happened?" Eve questioned.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Kenji's Past)<em>**

* * *

><p>As Kenji was in the hollow tree, she was afraid that Eric might show up again, and might even kill her. With so many thoughts on her mind, she didn't even notice she was dozing off, eventually falling asleep. Morning came and Kenji jumped awake, scared that Eric would be at the entrance, wanting to kill her.<p>

_"Why is he doing this to me?"_ Kenji asked herself, shaking her fur from the old trees dust. As she was walking out, she heard the tree creaking, before it collapsed. Kenji's instinct was to jump, but was a little too slow, causing the tree to catch her back legs.

She yelped in pain as the heavy tree crashed on her hind legs, luckily not breaking them. She whimpered as she struggled to get free, prying herself out from underneath. Kenji stopped struggling, now scared that Eric could find her anytime, and could kill her within seconds.

She took a deep breath in, and pulled herself out with all the strength she could manage. She felt her legs slide free, but with the heavy weight, it caused her to have both ankles sprained and could hardly move. Her only chance to move, and get away if Eric came back at all, was to crawl as quickly as she can, putting little strain on her ankles.

As she crawled through the grassy terrain, she heard the sound of paws hitting the ground around her. She looked around, trying to see what caused the noise, hearing it again, but closer, she tried to stand up and run, but resulted in a small yelp in pain.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Kenji. Far from home aren't you?" a wolf chuckled, exiting the bushes beside her. Kenji shot her attention to the wolf, seeing the dark orange fur wolf walk up to her, and looking at his claws.

"Shiny, but could be buffed out." The wolf grinned evilly, before slapping her across the face, leaving 3 deep cuts, resulting Kenji with a yelp in pain. Kenji swiped her paw back, catching the wolf off guard and leaving small cuts on his cheek.

"You're going to regret that." The wolf chuckled before taking a step back. Kenji was too focused on the wolf to realize another sneaking up from behind and knock her out.

"I told you it worked, she's too stupid to look behind her." A wolf sneered.

"Alright Eric, you win, but you sure we have to do this? I mean, don't you think this is too harsh to do? It doesn't matter if she left you, you could still…" the wolf was cut off by Eric's paw, catching his ear, and claw marks leading to his nose.

"You wanted in, so if you think if you're going to run, think again." Eric informed as two other wolves walked behind him. The wolf cowered in fear and lowered his head in obedience.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Reality)<em>**

* * *

><p>Kenji stopped her story, tears forming in her eyes. Eve, Winston, Kate and Humphrey noticed this, but Hohensi was filled with anger. His silver fur was bristling, sticking out and baring his teeth.<p>

"H-his gang… _'did'_ something to m-me." Kenji explained, a tear falling off her cheek. Eve and Kate gasped, knowing what she meant. Humphrey and Winston starred with large wide eyes, not believing what happened to her.

"I woke up a few hours later and continued on, not even caring what was going to happen to me. I had the scents of four wolves, making others have the thought of what I am." I got pregnant, gave birth to a healthy boy, he grew up to be 3 until Eric came back.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Kenji's Flashback)<em>**

* * *

><p>Kenji was teaching her son how to be stealthy, not wanting any one to figure he was there. There was a quick shuffle in the bush off to the side, making Joey divert his attention to it.<p>

"Joey, what's wrong?" Kenji asked. Joey ignored his mom, and crawled to the bush, when he was just in front of it, Eric pounced on Joey, instantly pinning him to the ground.

"Well, well, if it isn't my son?" Eric grinned.

"D-dad?" Joey whimpered.

"Joey, that's not your father!" Kenji shouted, running towards Eric.

"No? Then why does he look like me?" Eric smiled. Kenji darted forward, jumping and pinning him to the ground easily. Joey saw this and pushed his mom off his dad.

"Stop mom, its dad! I thought you said he was killed?" Joey asked, stopping the conflict between the two. Kenji stared at Eric with hatred, but was shocked when she saw her son hug his 'father'.

"I never knew you dad." Joey whimpered. Eric looked at Kenji, and pulled his son away.

"There's one thing your mother didn't tell you about me." Eric grinned. Joey cocked his head to the side, wondering.

"I'm a killer." Eric whispered, before slicing his own son's throat. Joey sat with his eyes wide open, blood gushing out of his throat from the cut, and Eric pushed the body over. Kenji screamed in fear, rushing to her son's side, but was too late.

"Noooooo! Joey!" Kenji screamed, tears streaming down her face. Eric turned and began to walk away, fulfilling his deed to bring pain to her. Kenji held her son in her arms, crying her eyes out, ignoring Eric's presence leave.

Kenji held her son's lifeless body in her arms for about 2 hours, and the sun was now setting. She let go of her son and walked up to a tree that he liked. Her and her son would just sleep by it sometimes, but now it would be his grave.

They both loved the tree very much, and it was pretty rare to find it in such a green environment. The Weeping Cherry Tree, to Kenji and Joey, it symbolized love, peace, and a sense of hope. Kenji dug her son a grave and buried him, a pile of rocks now symbolizing his tombstone.

"I-im so-sorry. I-it's all my-my fault." Kenji wailed. From all her crying, she ended up falling asleep on his grave.

The morning came and Kenji felt the warm rays of the sun hit her fur, gently waking her up. Kenji stood up and saw Joey's grave. Not wanting to remember, Kenji turned and walked away, in a direction, and pack that would make others flee. The South.

Kenji made it to the Sothern border, and was captured by a small pack of 3 wolves and brought to the leader. When she was there, the leader asked her many questions, but the loss of her son only just yesterday, made her quiet. The leader was fed up with the silent treatment and lunged at her.

Kenji side-step, and caught the leader easily in the neck with her jaws. A simple twist of her neck caused his spine to shift inside, causing him to be paralyzed. The guards that watched was astonished, a out-sider easily taking out the Pack Leader.

Kenji lifted the limp body and swung it against the wall, hearing several deadly snap of bones. The pack leader was killed within minutes, and now the guards obeyed the new-comer, seeing her agility, and strength. From that moment on, she was now the new Southern Pack leader, bringing fear to those who never really knew what fear was, the pain she felt, and the many losses that would equal her one loss.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Reality)<em>**

* * *

><p>Everyone in the den had tears in their eyes from the story, except for Hohensi, who had now stood up, thanked for the evening and left.<p>

"Kenji, are you alright? You know, with this war going on, we could just forget about it and call it off, officially." Winston informed. Kenji nodded and began to leave.

"Thank you for having me over, and I will address my pack of the ending of the war. Thank you." Kenji left the den and went back to the East. Humphrey lifted his paw slowly and wiped a tear from his eye. When he successfully did that, all the weight on his front right legs gave way, causing him to collapse on the ground.

Humphrey yelped in pain from the hard impact, and curled up in a ball. Kate, Eve and Winston rushed to his side, seeing him shake violently in a ball.

"Quickly, go get Sally and tell her to come here to help Humphrey." Kate ordered. Winston took off out the den and ran to Sally's den. When he approached the den he saw Hohensi in the back asleep.

"Sally, I need your help with Humphrey." Winston explained briefly and ran out, not even noticing Lilly asleep. Sally followed Winston out and to his den where she saw Humphrey in a ball.

"I need a hollowed half of a log for transportation. We need to get off the old herb and place more." Sally explained. Eve ran out of the den, and quickly came back in with the old bark that was used to carry Humphrey before.

"This is going to hurt Humphrey, but will be quickly." Kate comforted. She grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, making him, whimper in pain. Kate quickly pulled him on the bark, causing a small yelp to escape from him. Kate knew where to go and quickly began to drag him out. When Kate reached the trench, she had to find a way to get him over without so much pain.

As she was thinking, Winston jumped in and used his back a s bridge. Kate saw this and knew what he was doing. She edged Humphrey across her dads back, and within a few minutes, he was on the other side. Sally and Eve rushed to Kate, picked Humphrey up and ran to the closest pond. Winston stayed behind and called the pack for a meeting.

Kate, Sally, and Eve made it to Kate and Humphrey's home and placed him down gently on the bank. Kate walked in the water and pulled the log in, letting the water cleanse Humphrey's fur from the old herbs.

"It's okay Humphrey, im here." Kate soothed when she heard him whimper. Humphrey unraveled, and laid on the log, letting the water soak his grey fur. Kate decided to take a bath as well, and as she was doing so, she didn't noticed that she was in full view of Humphrey.

When Kate licked her sides, getting rid of the dirt on her amber fur, Humphrey began to pant slightly, alerting Eve, but not Sally.

"Don't you think about it." Eve threatened, making Humphrey freeze in fear. Kate stopped what she was doing and giggled at Humphrey's light panting.

"Mom, were married." Kate reminded. Eve looked at Kate with a smile, and when Kate resumed her cleaning, she stared back at Humphrey, who had covered his eyes.

"Relax Eve, she's growing up." Sally informed as she mixed the herbs together.

"Hey Sally, could you make more of the same medicine you put on Humphrey that Mde him smell good?" Kate called from the pond.

"I am making it as we speak." Sally responded. Eve then remembered the pups seeing Kate and Humphrey in action and walked between Humphrey and Kate.

"Could I speak with you two for a minute?" asked Eve. Humphrey uncovered his eyes, and saw Kate shake her fur dry from the water, causing him to pant a little more. Eve starred down Humphrey making him look away.

"Mom, could you stop doing that? Were married." Kate called out as she laid next to Humphrey on the log.

"About the pups seeing you in _'action'_, why did you?" Eve asked. Humphrey stared at Kate, while she starred back.

"I-I did ma'am." Humphrey answered. Kate looked at him, confused.

"I asked her to lay by me, and I sort of… got too comfortable?" Humphrey lied with a weak smile.

"No, I did it. I smelled him with the medicine he had on. He smelled so good mom. It was sweet…" Kate trailed off, starring at Humphrey, her eyes not leaving his.

"Kate, Humphrey, who should I believe?" Eve asked.

"Me." They both answered in unison. They looked at each other, and then back to Eve.

"No, me." They said in unison again.

"I did it Eve, it was my fault the pup saw us." Humphrey lied again.

"No mom, it was me. Like I said, the medicine smelled too good to resist." Kate explained.

"Humphrey, I need to put the medicine on." Sally called from the shore. Right before Humphrey would commit to something that wasn't true; he was pulled from the water, onto the land by Kate. As she was pulling, Humphrey sighed in relief, not wanting to argue further more. Sally walked over to Humphrey and placed a small amount on Humphrey's back. Humphrey clenched his eyes as he felt the pain return.

Sally rubbed in the herb, placing more on his back as she continued lower. When she was finished with his back, she started on his sides, carefully going over his gunshot wound. Kate dipped her paw in the mixture, took a deep intake of the sweet smell, and applied it to Humphrey's head. Little by little, Humphrey was enjoying the felling of the rubs on his body.

"K-Kate, could you g-get the back of my e-ears?" Humphrey asked. Kate smiled and place more medicine behind his ears, causing him to shake his leg from the feeling, and a small whimper every time.

"Like that?" Kate asked in a sexy tone.

"Ohhhh… ye-yeah." Humphrey moaned. Kate giggled and kissed him. Eve shook her head and walked away.

"Im going back home, Winston might need me." Eve informed as she walked into the forest. Kate said bye to her mom and continued on with Humphrey.

"We need to get his under side. It might hurt a lot, but will be subsiding." Sally explained. Humphrey rolled over, letting out a yelp from the pressure on his cuts.

Sally dipped both paws in the herb and let it drip onto his chest. Kate rubbed in the herb into his chest and started to go lower. When she reached his stomach, Humphrey yelp in pain, causing Kate to stop.

"O-ow." Humphrey whined. Kate continued slowly, but she wasn't really paying attention to his moods, more specifically, an area she adored.

* * *

><p><strong>So, sad thing for Kenji. i mean, raped, and her son killed before her eyes? That is the meaning of bad luck. Also, Kate is now 'eyeing' humphrey more than usual. What's up with her? Sorry again for the late update. Please Review and tell me how im doing.<strong>


	52. Sally's Life

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 51: Getting Comfortable**

**Sorry again, CRS and problems I have been having. Finals and life is just all packed together in one fist, hitting me in the face. Causing me to stop what I was doing and focusing on the next strike, unfortunately, my story wasn't in my head as much. Please forgive me; I will try to make it up by having some interesting, action, and drama packed chapters.**

* * *

><p>Kate's paws were slowing down, her eyes not diverting Humphrey's lower region. Sally noticed Kate's eyes sparkle when she noticed and object reflect.<p>

"Kate, could you get me some water from the lake?" Sally asked, bringing Kate out of her daydream.

"Huh? Oh, water, yeah I'll be back." Kate obeyed and walked in the water, but noticed she wasn't able to bring water. Kate looked around, and found a small wooden bowl object, perfect to hold water in. Kate walked over to the bowl and dipped it in the water, only able to receive very little.

Kate carefully walked to Humphrey and Sally, gently placing the bowl on the ground next to Sally.

"Thank you, but could you step back a minute? I need to work on him." Sally asked politely, not wanting to upset Kate.

"Sure, but just howl when you need me." Kate answered. She turned her back and thought what to do while Humphrey was being bandaged up.

_"I guess I could just relax in the water." _Kate thought to herself, and ended up doing just that. Kate laid on her stomach in the nice, cool, refreshing water relax her body. Sally was rubbing the medicine in Humphrey's fur, causing a small whimper to escape him.

"Kate really adores you, you know that?" Sally informed, still rubbing the medicine in.

"We love each other, married to each other, and would do anything for one another. Who wouldn't want that?" Humphrey answered with a question.

"Right, who wouldn't?" Sally agreed. She dipped a paw in the water and placed it on Humphrey's chest. His eyes shut instantly, trying to ignore the pain, but his paws were clenched together.

"I'm almost done, just need to get your thighs." Informed Sally. Humphrey took a deep breath, calming himself down, not trying to look like a pervert in front of Sally.

"What's taking so long?" Kate called from the sandy bank.

"Making sure the medicine will take full effect." Sally answered, resuming back on Humphrey.

Sally didn't feel comfortable doing this, but she needed to. She gently placed one of her paws on his inner thigh, and smoothly smothered the medicine on. Once she was finished, she began to work on the next thigh. On this thigh, he had several small cuts, but were not going to leave scars.

Sally placed a paw on him, and quickly stroked down, making him whine in pain. Sally continued to do this, and when she was finished, Humphrey looked like before with the medicine, and smell.

"Finished!" Sally called out to Kate. She was by their side within seconds. Her fur a glossy amber, showing off her curves more than usual. Humphrey stared at Kate, amazed by her sudden beauty once more.

"You smell good Humphrey." Kate said as she sniffed him. Humphrey rolled on his side to hide _'himself'_ from being seen from another female.

Come on, we need to get home. I need to check on Hohensi." Sally interrupted, causing Kate to come back to reality. Kate nodded and dragged Humphrey by the log, and was home within 10 minutes. As Kate dragged Humphrey, Sally dashed to her den, eager to see her love. Kate stopped dragging Humphrey, seeing him asleep from the quiet journey.

"Winston, we need to talk to them." Kate over heard her mom talking to her dad. Kate continued to drag Humphrey to the trench, but noticed that there was no way Humphrey could get across. Kate stopped and ran to her parents den, asking if they could help bring Humphrey in.

"Sure Kate, I'll be there in a moment." Winston answered. Kate nodded and ran to Humphrey, waiting for her dad to become the bridge again. Just like he said, a moment later, Winston came bounding down the slope, and became the bridge.

Kate quickly dragged Humphrey across and continued up the slope to her parents den. Winston jumped out if the den and followed his daughter. Kate placed Humphrey in the way back of the den, and noticing her sister there as well.

Lilly was asleep and now had leaves wrapping around her sprained paw. Kate pulled Humphrey to the other side of the den and laid next to him, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Sally Hohensi's Den)_**

* * *

><p>Sally saw her love in the back of the den, asleep. She began to worry about him, ever since the war ended, he had been sleeping and talking as much as they used to. Sally decided to ask him, and figure out why,<p>

"Honey? Could you wake up, I need to ask you something." Sally whispered in his ear. Hohensi slowly rolled over and looked at her with his electric blue eyes.

"Yes? What's wrong?" Hohensi asked, seeing Sally worried.

"You've been sleeping almost all day, and I want to know, are you okay?" Sally asked.

"I'm fine, just, family problems." Hohensi whispered as he sat up.

"Family problems? You have your parents, brother sister?" Sally asked, interested on his family.

"Well, just a sister now. I had a nephew but… someone… took him away." He said, sorrow in his voice.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Sally comforted, hugging him. Hohensi returned the hug, embracing her and giving that warm feeling.

"It's… okay. I don't really want to talk about it. It brings back to many memories that should have been forgotten." Hohensi added, releasing Sally.

"Say, do you have any family members?" Hohensi asked, now interested in hers. Sally stiffened, remembering the memories of the one that she hated the most.

"Sweetie, you alright?" Hohensi asked, knocking her back to reality.

"Huh, yeah, just… don't really have much to say or remember of them." Sally said with hatred.

"You sure you're alright? You sound… upset about something. Could you tell me?" Hohensi questioned.

"It's… about my dad. He… he never stopped. He… wouldn't stop till he had what he wanted." Sally answered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Please… don't tell me what he did was wrong." Hohensi whimpered, thinking the worst.

"What he wanted… was handed to him. No one disobeyed him." Sally continued.

"My dad… he's the North Pack Leader."

The room was silent. Nothing could be heard, only the small chats that were going on outside.

"Y-your dad?" Hohensi asked. Sally nodded; a single tear escaped her eye when she remembers her past.

"My mother… she was the one who wanted peace, but my dad wanted destruction. He would bring fear into those who had never done any wrong doing." Hohensi listened as Sally explained what kind of parents her parents were.

"My father… never liked my mom. What he wanted was what he got. He ended up killing her, but said that it was an accident. That she startled him and that he swung his paws to cover himself, slicing my mother's throat open before me." Sally stopped her story to take a deep breath and then continued.

"I was there to witness it, but no one believed me. My father took me as his own, making me his slave, making me do what he wishes for." Sally began to break down, crying her eyes out. Hohensi grabbed her before she hit the floor, holding her and comforting her any way he could.

"I-I left him, but he went after me causing me not to have pups now. He ruined my reproductive organs when I was younger, a threat to make sure I never told anyone." Sally cried out.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for leaving it off here. I'm pretty tired, nut i will try to post soon. Please Review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	53. No Refunds

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 52: More Plans and Ideas**

**Again, I am sorry for the late update. I understand if you hate me, but please, don't think badly of me. I try my best, just as much as you. But the week of Finals was pretty… rough. Tests were not the problem, but I had a few problems with life and my friend. It's… just that… with Christmas coming and me being the best friend I could be, decided to give a good friend a gift. I did and she loved it. I wrote her a poem, but… you probably already know what happens next. Well, it happened and when school was over, I decided to go home, and head back to school in an hour. I was at school at 4:30pm, and at 5:40, I headed home. While I was at school, I decided to walk the track and clear my head, but it resulted me in sitting on the bleachers and I broke down. I couldn't handle it anymore. But, a REALLY good friend of mine helped me pull through, and I thank him. I will try to do my best to make up, but updates will be kind of slow. Thank you for understanding.**

* * *

><p>Hohensi and Sally held each other, with Sally crying softly in his shoulder fur.<p>

"Please, let me get him. I want him to pay." Hohensi begged, wanting revenge on the Northern Pack Leader.

"You can't. You won't be able to stand him. He gets what he wants and no one disobeys him." Sally informed, not letting go of him.

"Sweetie, we need to alert Winston of this, he needs to know. They accomplice with us and they could turn against us at any moment." Hohensi asked, letting her go slightly, but was squeezed by Sally.

"But I thought they retreated back?" Sally asked, confused.

"They did, but do you really think they would stop that fast?" Hohensi question, receiving a blank expression on Sally's face. Hohensi kissed her and pulled away from her hug, slowly walking towards the exit of the den and into the warm sun.

"Come on, he needs to know." Hohensi called out and began to walk to Winston's den. Sally followed but was in deep thought.

_"What if he sees me? What if he recognizes me? What if he starts a war with us?" _Sally's mind asked, but received no answers.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Winston's Den)<em>**

* * *

><p>Kate awoke from her sleep with a slight growl coming from someone she recognized.<p>

"What now mom?" Kate asked her; voice slightly groggy. Kate opened her eyes and saw Eve there with a slight disappointed look on her face.

"Do you know what you and Humphrey did to the pups?" Eve asked, slightly angered.

"K-Kate, what's happening?" Humphrey called from behind her, his voice slightly in fear.

"Yes, we know, but what about the pups?" Kate asked as she stood up and stretched. Kate finished her stretching and sat beside Humphrey, listening on what her mom had to say.

"All the pups want to _'hug'_ one another, scared that they might lose each other. Susie and Gilbert were holding each other, crying that they were going to be torn away from each other. They admitted their feelings, but they're still pups!" Eve bellowed. Humphrey flinched from the sudden shout, making him whimper slightly.

"It was cute, yes, but they are taking it too seriously." Winston added as he sat by Eve, calming her down a little.

"S-sir…" Humphrey started but was silenced when Winston raised his paw.

"Let's forget about that, we need to tell you something first, but it will most likely result in some sort of sacrifice." Winston started, looking at Humphrey.

"Sacrifice?" Kate and Humphrey said in unison. Winston nodded and Eve nodded, confirming on what he said.

"Sir, I'll sacrifice myself. I'll do it for Kate." Humphrey answered, making Kate give him a worried look.

"I appreciate the offer, but it won't be for Kate. It will be for Sally. The Northern Pack Leader saw her in the first battle, and is now demanding for her to be given back." Winston informed, receiving questioning looks from Kate and Humphrey.

"He saw me?" Sally asked from the entrance of the den, making the wolves in it turn to face her.

"Sally, your dad saw you, and is now demanding you to return or else." Winston said from the middle of the den.

"Or else what?" Kate asked.

"War." Winston answered.

"ANOTHER WAR!" Humphrey shouted, making him hold his side in pain. Winston nodded and looked at Sally, and by now, she had tears in her eyes.

"I won't let him take her." Said Hohensi as he stood next to Sally, comforting her.

"We can't afford to lose anymore wolves. We can't go to war with them. I don't like the fact that we have to give her up, but I will not let my pack get slaughter before my very eyes." Winston said to Hohensi making him growl.

"Do you know her life? Do you know what that monster did to her?" Hohensi shouted, waking Lilly up.

"He ruined her life, and he should pay for it! Because of him, Sally can't have kids!" Hohensi shouted, tears slowly falling down his face. The sudden outburst caused Kate and Eve to have small gasps, while Humphrey and Winston stared with wide open eyes.

"That's right, because of him, well never have pups." Hohensi added as he held Sally close to him.

"Sir, we can't let her dad take her back. He needs to let her daughter go." Humphrey whispered to Winston.

"Hohensi, I am sorry for my misunderstanding, and we will keep her safe. But what will we do about her dad? If we refuse him, we'll have another war." Winston asked, making the den silent.

"Dad, what's going on?" Lilly asked from the back of the room. Everyone diverted their attention to Lilly, making her look at everyone with a puzzled face.

"Lilly, I'll explain later, please, just go back to sleep." Winston asked; irritation in his voice.

"But I want to know why Sally and Hohensi are crying?" Lilly persisted.

"A WAR IS AMONG US, OKAY?" Winston shouted at Lilly, making everyone look at him with shock. Winston was breathing deeply, not believing he actually shouted at his daughter. Lilly stared at her dad, tears forming in her eyes from his sudden outburst towards her.

She stood up with some difficulty and limped out the den, not looking at anyone as she passed by. Eve glared angrily at Winston and followed Lilly outside.

"Sweetheart, you know your dad didn't mean to shout at you. He's just under a lot of pressure right now with the upcoming war." Eve informed Lilly, but did little help. Lilly ignored her mother and continued to limp until she came upon the trench. She stood there; looking down as tears slowly dripped of her white her cheeks and onto the cold, hard, ground.

Lilly sat down and began to quietly sob, but Eve comforted her and held her by her side. Within minutes, Lilly stopped crying and wiped her tears away.

"It's okay Lilly, I'm sure your father will apologize for what he has done." Eve comforted. Lilly nodded and held her mom close to her.

"Come on, you need to hear this as well." Said Eve as she nuzzled her daughter on her cheek. Lilly nodded and began to walk back to the den. When they arrived, they saw all the wolves in a semi-circle, discussing on what to do. The circle was around Humphrey because he couldn't move around as much, but he had some good ideas.

"Winston, you didn't forget did you?" Eve called out as Lilly and she entered the den, making Winston turn around and he had his head hung low.

Winston walked to Lilly and hugged her, not letting go.

"I'm sorry Lilly; I didn't mean to yell at you. I have a lot of stress on me with the past war and now an upcoming war. Please forgive me." Winston begged, wanting his daughter to forgive him.

"Its okay dad, I forgive you." Lilly answered, making him smile and pulled back from the hug.

"Come on, we need all the help we need." Winston motioned with his paw as he sat by Humphrey. Lilly limped over to her dad and sat down with her mom beside her. Humphrey was sitting left of Winston, right of Kate, and in front of Sally. On Kate's left was Hohensi with Sally on his left and Eve on Sally's left.

With all seven wolves in a circle, they began to talk over what to do.

"Winston, we need information on the Northern Pack Leader, what's his name?" Humphrey asked. Winston sighed, trying to remember his difficult name.

"Tanckerly? Tansely?" Winston named as he tried to remember.

"Tankersly?" Sally answered for Winston. Winston nodded and thanked Sally. Humphrey nodded slowly and continued on.

"They call him 'Tank' for short because he is practically un-stoppable." Winston added, receiving wide eyes from Kate and Humphrey.

"Doesn't scare me." Hohensi whispered to himself, but Sally heard him.

"You don't understand do you?" Sally asked Hohensi, catching him off guard.

"He gets what he wants. No matter whom you are! Even me." Sally whispered, tears now forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let him get away with it." Hohensi protested while he hugged her, trying to comfort her, the best he could.

"Dad, we need to get Tank, we can't let them get to Sally." Said Kate. Winston nodded and the den was silent, all the wolves were thinking of ways to solve this.

"What if…" Humphrey started, gaining every ones attention.

"What if, we put Lilly's plan on ambushing the South, on the North?" everyone looked at each other and received nods from everyone but Sally and Hohensi.

"Could you explain more?" Sally asked.

"Well, just go along with it okay? What if, we have Winston and Sally walk alone to where they would give receive her, and when Tank comes for his taking, we have Kate, Eve, and Hohensi come from the sides. You fight them off, oh, and try to make the trade-off at a slanted hill, running into the valley, and ill help the best I could." Humphrey finished, now receiving question looks from everyone.

"But you're in no condition to do such a thing, nonetheless, move two feet without being in pain." Eve protested. Humphrey's ears slightly drooped, but they shot straight up when he had an idea. He motioned with his paws to show a private talk.

All the wolves leaned in and listened as Humphrey explained his plan. They all began to nod, but Kate was slightly worried about it.

"But what if goes wrong?" Kate asked.

"It won't, and plus, you know how to do it, so well be fine." Humphrey re-assured with a smile.

"I have a question?" hohensi asked.

"What?" Humphrey answered.

"Why did you whisper it when you could have told us just like now?" The den was silent, but the sound of soft giggling coming from Kate, making Humphrey's cheeks slightly burn.

"Ugh, because… because, the writer wants the readers to be anxious on what my plan was?" Humphrey answered with a weak smile.

"Ookayyy…" Hohensi shrugged his shoulders and looked at Sally who was now yawning. Kate and Humphrey looked out of the den and saw the sun now giving off its loving shades of red, orange, and all the mixing colors of them in between.

"Winston, when will we put the plan into effect?" Eve asked. Winston thought about it, and realized something that would have been fatal.

"We are going to need all the help we need, so I am going to see Kenji and ask her for help. Just our pack doesn't stand a chance." Winston explained as he stood up and walked out the den.

"Mom, but what if they follow?" Lilly asked.

"Who likes digging?" Eve asked randomly.

"If we dig up some trenches like the one down the slope outside, then we could have a better advantage. You, know, traps, and have some sticks in there. A death pit." Eve said with an evil smile.

"You know? Even though I'm scared of your mom Kate, I agree with her. I think spending time with your mom makes you sort of, different in thoughts." Humphrey realized. Kate nodded and laid by Humphrey, but she couldn't stop smiling, making everyone wonder why.

"Smell sooooooooo, good." Kate with a moan.

"KATE!" Eve shouted, making Kate sigh and hugged Humphrey. Humphrey was whimpering slightly but was scared of what Eve would do. Sally, Hohensi, and Lilly decided to sit back, and enjoy the show.

"What mom, I can't do this?" Kate asked as she kissed him. Humphrey closed his eyes and accepted the kiss, now ignoring Eve. When Kate pulled back she rolled over so she was on top.

"And this?" Kate asked again as she rubbed her body on Humphrey's. Eve was filled with rage, and Lilly decided to limp outside, not wanting to see what was going to happen next.

Sally and Hohensi were watching with wide eyes and decided to leave, scared of what was going to happen. Humphrey couldn't hold his lust in and decided to nobble on Kate's ears, causing small moans to escape her.

Eve walked towards then and Kate was pulled off Humphrey, being dragged by Eve by her scruff of her neck.

"Mom, I'm not a pup anymore." Kate whined. Humphrey watched as his mate was being dragged outside. Eve let go of Kate and stared at her with anger in her eyes.

"If you act like a pup, then I'll treat you like a pup." Eve said in Kate's face.

"Hey Kate!" a female wolf shouted from the slope. Both Eve and Kate looked and saw a mother walk up to them with 'anger' written all over her face.

"My daughter was trying to… to… _'Hug' _another boy, scared that he was going to find someone else." The mother asked, outraged on Kate and Humphrey's actions.

"Well, look on the bright side. Your daughter showed her true feeling towards a boy she likes, and now they can be together in harmony." Kate responded with a cheesy smile. Eve and the mother stared at Kate with a raised eye.

"You know, your right Kate. I just have to accept the fact that my little princes is now growing up. I should give her some freedom, but I will still look put for her." The mom thanked her and left within seconds.

"I… I don't know what to say." Eve said to Kate.

"You could say you're sorry to Humphrey for pulling me away from out time together." Kate started. Eve smile and shook her side-to-side.

"Not so fast Kate, but I also realized that when you said that the first time you two were intimate, you actually weren't in heat. You WANTED to do that. Didn't you?" Eve questioned, making Kate's eyes wide and her face turned red.

"Ugh… no…" Kate answered while she rolled her eyes and looked away from her mother.

* * *

><p><strong>So was Kate <em>really<em> in heat? And what was Humphrey plan that he had to whisper it? Am I doing well? Please tell me in a Review or a P.M. I am sorry for not keeping my promises, but I am trying my best. Reviews make me happy because it shows that you are taking time out of your day for reading this and that you stick with me even with problems. Thank you. **


	54. Pleading Please?

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 53: Truth Revealed**

**So, late update again and like always, I'm sorry. But it is mainly due to Christmas. You know, family over, excitement running through your body, making tamales that is a tradition to do in your family, and having a bomb fire that is the size of a car, ahhhh, good times. So, I am hoping you got what you wanted for Christmas, and to tell you the truth, I didn't want ANYTHING from it. I got some gifts, but I didn't want them, but I took them out of appreciation. I love it, but I don't really have tends to use them, but of course, in time, I will end up needing them**. **Enough chit-chatting and let's get to the story. **

* * *

><p>"Ugh… no…" Kate answered while she rolled her eyes and looked away from her mother. Eve stared at Kate, her light brown eyes, now dark with anger.<p>

"You weren't in heat!" Eve asked, anger rising in her voice. Kate let out a defeated sigh before she looked back at her mom.

"Oh no, you're not going to get by me with that little shenanigan." Eve said with a stern, confident voice. Kate was looking at her mom with the puppy look she does to Humphrey to get what she wants, but unfortunately, it's not working on her mom.

"But moooooooommm?" Kate pleaded as she dropped her ears lower, lowered the front of her muzzle, and looked up with big, bulging, amber eyes. Eve sat down and looked at her daughter with a blank face, showing Kate that she wasn't backing down, and that she meant business.

"I'm not backing down Kate; I want to know the truth." Eve demanded. Kate dropped her whole _'shenanigan'_ and decided to answer.

"Yes mom, I wasn't in heat." Kate looked at her mom with a straight face, showing that she was telling the truth.

"But before you go and torture Humphrey, I told you I wanted to know how it feel to be a mother, and…" Kate looked away from her mom, trying to hide her blush.

"… and it sort of got out of hand." Kate finished. Next thing Kate felt was a pat on her head, then a gust of wind shooting beside her. Without hesitation, Kate darted off to the den, but the last thing she saw from the bottom of the slope was her mom's tail.

"IM GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!" Eve's voice bellowed from the entrance of the den. The sudden shout caused birds off in the distance of the forest to flutter and fly away. Kate ran in and saw Eve reaching for a pale Humphrey who was scared stiff. Winston was on Eve back, pinning her to the floor to keep her away from getting to Humphrey.

"Mom, it's not Humphrey's fault." Kate called to her mom as she walked over to Humphrey and lay by his side.

"Get away from my daughter you filthy dog!" Eve assaulted.

"Eve, what are you talking about!" Winston shouted over her intensive growling.

"Kate was never in heat!" Eve shouted back as she swung her arms at Humphrey. Winston and Humphrey had their eyes wide open, with both male wolves in deep thought.

"Y-you weren't in he-heat?" Humphrey stuttered, scared for his life, and scared that Eve was only 3 feet away from ripping him to shreds.

"No Humphrey, I wasn't. I'm sorry for forcing you to mate with me, but… It was hard for me to not to wonder what it feels like, what it felt like." Kate apologized as she looked at him. Humphrey saw the forgiving face she had, and all it was, was just a simple drop of the ears, and eyes full of sorrow.

"It's okay Kate." Humphrey accepted. He grunted as he sat up, feeling the pain in his lower back.

"I forgive you." Humphrey hugged Kate, squeezing her in his grasp.

"So Winston, did you know about this?" Eve asked as she managed to slip through his grasp.

"Well, how should I say it…?" Winston started as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I knew that Kate and Humphrey were going to be intimate, and when Kate said she wanted to know how it feels to be a mother. So I came up with an early plan to protect Humphrey in case he and Kate ended up mating. That's when I stopped you and said that I was wrong and that it started earlier." Winston explained as he looked at Eve with a weak smile.

"So what about that one time, here, in the den when we _'all' _ended up mating?" Eve asked, her face lightly blushing.

"Well, from what I am guessing, you were in heat Eve, and Kate was, what?" Winston asked towards Kate.

"I just, um, wanted to do _'it'_ again." Kate answered as she started to blush a little. Humphrey chuckled as he rubbed noses with her.

"You should have just asked instead of forcing me." Humphrey chuckled as he pulled her into a kiss.

"Well, you enjoyed it, and don't try to deny it." Kate giggled as she licked his cheek.

"Deny it? Ha, I'm accepting it." Humphrey chuckled. Kate turned and faced her parents, seeing that her mom was suddenly not angry or furious. The den was caught in that awkward silence, making Humphrey feels un-comfortable.

"Wait, where's Lilly?" Kate asked, receiving a shocked expression from Winston.

"When we were talking, I saw Lilly limping over to Sally's and Hohensi's den. You know, she's been through a lot." Eve answered. Everyone nodded, but Humphrey and Kate were in deep thought.

"Who would do such a thing to someone like her? I mean, Lilly and I are close friends and all, but she doesn't deserve something like that." Said Humphrey. Everyone nodded, but Eve had a questioning look on her face, showing everyone that she was thinking of something.

"What's wrong Eve? What's on your mind?" Winston asked as he put an arm around her, pulling her into a hug.

"If Kate wasn't in heat, does that mean Lilly wasn't?" Eve questioned. Humphrey and Kate looked at Winston and Eve before they looked at each other.

"Kate, was she?" Humphrey asked. Before Kate could have answered, they heard the sound of feet leaving the den in a rush.

"Humphrey?" Kate called to him with her head down slightly.

"Yes Kate? What's wrong?" Humphrey asked as he lifted her head to reveal tears forming in her eyes.

"Please don't cry, you know I don't like to see you crying." Humphrey comforted as he wiped the tears from her eyes. Kate embraced Humphrey in a tight hug, making him grunt lightly from the pressure on his bruised and cut up body.

"Do you hate me?" Kate asked in somewhat of a whisper. Humphrey had his eyes wide open; not believing Kate would even ask him that.

"Kate, why would you ever ask that question? You know and I know for a fact that I would never be able to live without you. I love you too much to say no, I gave up myself to protect you, why would you even think for a second that I hate you?" Humphrey questioned as he licked her cheek, making a smile form on her face.

"It because I forced you to do something out of my curiosity, and that's why you hate me." Kate began to sob into his shoulder. Humphrey held Kate in his arms, not letting go for anything.

"I don't hate you Kate, and I will never hate you. You are my life, without you, I would have no meaning. Life would be filled with pain and sorrow. I promise you that as long as I live, that no one would hurt you, but I already failed at that." Humphrey explained to Kate, holding her in front of him and he gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"Thank you Humphrey, you really are the most caring, loving, giving, heart-warming, wolf I ever knew; making you unique. But what do you mean that you failed already?" Kate asked as she nuzzled his chest fur.

"I let you get hurt because I wasn't in the previous war to protect you. I couldn't do anything in my condition, but now I can. I can now move more frequently and that I am going with you guys, and I am making sure you are not going to get hurt this time." Humphrey reassured, giving her a kiss. Kate and Humphrey closed their eyes, savoring the moment.

"You know what?" Kate started as she pulled back from the kiss.

"What?" Humphrey replied, concerned on what she was going to say.

"You smell too good to resist. And my parents are out of the den, leaving us alone and…" Kate placed a paw on his chest, circling her paw on his fur. Humphrey got the hint, and he blushed deeply.

"Kate, I know I said that I love you too much to say no, but I have to say no…" Humphrey was silenced when Kate kissed him, sliding her tongue into his mouth, parading his. Humphrey had his eyes wide, but didn't fight back for one moment. Kate gently laid Humphrey on his back, not breaking the kiss for one second.

"Ow, that hurt." Humphrey lied, trying to make Kate stop her seduction.

"Humphrey! What happened?" Kate asked as she looked over his body.

"Ugh, m… my back. I laid on a… a rock." Humphrey lied as he rolled over to his side. Kate looked where his back was laying but didn't see a rock. Kate eyed him suspiciously, and saw that he was looking around.

"Oh, you mean this rock?" Kate asked as she pulled out one of her claws and poked his back, making him whine.

"Y-yeah… th-that rock." Humphrey whimpered. Kate knew he was lying, so she was going to _'punish'_ him.

"You know Humphrey…" Kate started as she stood over him and slowly dragged her claw from his back to his side, making his fur stick out in fear.

"I thought that rock was hurting you, but you lied to me." Kate continued as she drew her claw towards his chest.

"Why did you lie to me?" Kate asked seductively. Humphrey whimpered when he felt the razor claw begin to go lower.

"Please, don't." Humphrey pleaded. Kate rolled him over so her body was hovering over his underside. Kate continued with her claw going lower, now brushing against his skin on his stomach.

"I've talked to Sally before about males. She also told me that male could be circumcised." Kate said with an evil grin. Humphrey's face turn pale, his heart rate sky-rocketed, his eyes bulge, and were wide. His face was nothing but in pure horror with his muzzle. Kate smiled as she saw this, but didn't stop continuing with her claw towards his wolf hood.

Humphrey swung his arms from his sides, placing them over his wolf hood, protecting him. Due to Humphreys arm crisscrossing, it caught Kate's paw. Kate's paw was stuck in between Humphrey's arm, but it was in reach of his wolf hood. Humphrey's mouth closed, but he was still pale and his fur was still sticking out.

Kate put on a sly smile and grasps it in her paw, causing Humphrey to gasp. Kate leaned forward and was now hovering right above his shocked face.

"You like?" Kate said seductively. Before Humphrey could react to anything, Kate kissed him, parading his mouth with her tongue. She then started to slowly massage him, making him try to move her away, but when he grabbed her arm and moved it aside, Kate laid her body on his.

"Mmm…" Kate moaned when she felt a small poke on her stomach. Humphrey was beginning to moan, but he turned his head to the side to prevent any further progression. Kate brought her paws to his face and made him stare at her.

His ice blue eyes showering him in bliss and she kissed him again. She began to slowly rub her body on his, making small whines escaping him when he felt slight pain from her weight and constant moving across the ground.

"I love you… so much." Kate panted when she withdraw from the kiss.

"I love… you too." Humphrey panted as he felt nothing but pleasure, and a little of pain, but it was subsided. Kate began to turn up the speed and rubbed her body faster over his, making her pant with every couple movements.

"Kate, Humphrey, good news. Lilly wasn't in heat, so she won't get pregnant like you Kat…" Eve stopped when she saw Kate and Humphrey going at it.

"Oh Humphrey… I love you so much." Kate moaned at the same time Eve was talking. Kate had her attention on the wolf under her, not knowing her mother was watching with her eyes wide open and jaw dropped.

"Eve, what's…" Winston stopped when he saw what Eve saw, making him have the same reaction as her. Kate looked up from the kiss she gave Humphrey, due to lack of air and saw her parents standing at the entrance of the den, shocked.

"Ohhh, K-Kate." Humphrey moaned as he felt his climax coming. Humphrey saw Kate, looking up, but was too much in lust and pulled her into another kiss. Kate was staring at Humphrey as he kissed her with her eyes wide.

"EVE!" Winston shouted as he saw Eve run into the den, towards Humphrey and Kate.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did you like the update? Good? Well, please REVIEW and tell me what you like about it, how you feel about it, or whatever that comes to you while reading this. Take care and play with ALL the toys you asked, 'SANTA' to get you. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!<strong>


	55. Relaxation?

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 54: *sigh* Feels Goood...**

**So I bet your probably wondering why I updated Only New Life, Can Defeat Death so much instead of this story. Well, it's because I needed the guts to do this and now I have them. 'Have the guts to do what?' you may ask. Well, it's because once you read this chapter you will know why. I'm doing this for all of those 'furry' people who like… you know what? Just read and you'll see why.**

* * *

><p>Humphrey was so close to his climax that he felt he would explode. Kate was staring at him with her eyes wide open and pulled away from the kiss. Humphrey was panting rapidly and when he saw Kate pull away, he clenched his eye for his climax. But what he didn't expect was what he heard.<p>

"EVE!"

He heard Winston shout. He felt himself slid on his back away from Kate, knowing it was Eve who dragged him. Eve was outraged by this and grabbed his ears with both her paws and yanked him from Kate's presence. Humphrey felt pain in his ear from Eve's claws puncturing them and pulling. She was snarling with her teeth bared and wanting blood to stain her white teeth.

Humphrey let out a small yelp in pain, but Eve yanked really hard, causing his body to slide farther than what she expected. Kate's body was still, and with that final thrust from Humphrey and Eve's pull, caused him to release his load. Humphrey grunted, both in pain and pleasure as he released, but where did it go? When Eve pulled him, he exploded and it shot out into Eve face. As he excreted, Eve's face was hit with is discharge, making her gag on it. Her face had his discharge on her cheeks, nose, hair, and in her mouth from when she was snarling. Humphrey rolled over, holding his ears in pain and bleeding from the puncture marks. Kate had her attention on Humphrey and ran to his side and looking at the damage that was done. Eve sat with her eyes wide and her mouth open in shock and embarrassment. Winston ran over to Eve's side and looked at her with his mouth open.

"Dad, Humphrey's hurt." Kate said as she ran up to her parents, but stopped when she saw her mom. Humphrey Moaned in pain and rolled over onto his stomach while he was holding his ears. Eve ran out of the den with her head down and she ran without stopping for anything. Winston looked at Kate and Humphrey before he ran out to follow Eve. Kate looked at Humphrey and saw blood seeping between his paws from the puncture marks.

"Humphrey, I'm going to get Sally. I'll be back as soon as I can." Kate quickly kissed him and ran out of the den. Humphrey laid on the floor with his paws on his ears trying to stop the blood. He didn't say anything because he was embarrassed. He did something and now he knew he lost Kate's family's respect for him. He didn't know what to do, he felt like no one trust's him anymore. He removed his paws from his ears and saw that they were stained with the blood. Humphrey stood up and began to walk towards the entrance of the den but was stopped when he saw two pups he recognized as Rocky and Granite.

"H-hey you guys, what's u-up?" Humphrey greeted with his voice carrying pain in it.

"Mr. Humphrey, what happened?" Granite asked as he pointed towards his ears that were now soaked in blood and dripping down to his cheeks. Humphrey played dumb and placed his paw on his ear and winced in pain.

"Oh, this?" He said as he brought his paw down with fresh blood on it.

"This happened when Kate and I were…" Humphrey stopped before he said the wrong thing, making the pups put on a disgusted look.

"We were… wrestling and Eve thought I was hurting Kate, so she grabbed me." Humphrey explained as he bit his lips and nodded slowly while turning away.

"Mr. Humphrey, it doesn't look good. We'll get Sally to come and…" Rocky was interrupted when they all heard the sound of panting. They turned and saw Sally and Kate run past the pups and attend to Humphrey.

"Humphrey, was it Eve who did this to you?" Sally asked as she laid him down gently due to his still cut up body.

"Yes, and that's all your getting out of me." Humphrey said with a chuckle. Kate turned her attention to the pups and saw them walking away.

"Hold up you guys." Kate called out to them, making them stop and turn around.

"What are you two doing here?" Kate asked kindly as she sat in front of them and started a conversation.

"Well, we were wanting to know if Humphrey could teach us how to log-sled, but he seems to have some problems of his own." Granite explained as he sat down and began to scratch the back of his ear.

"That sounds like fun, but I bet he'll be able to show you guys." Kate responded as she turned and entered the den. The pups looked at each other, but Granite continued to scratch his ear.

"Here, let me help with that." Kate's muffled voice exited the den with her holding a pinecone in her mouth and she sat in front of Granite. Granite removed his foot and tilted his head forward for Kate to do brush the back of his ear. Kate placed the pinecone on his ear and shook her head sideways, scratching his ear.

Granite's foot began to thump against the ground, showing that Kate got the spot and that he was enjoying. Kate giggled when she heard and saw his foot thumping the ground. Kate pulled away after a couple of minutes and tossed the pinecone aside.

"Thank you Kate." Granite thanked and he and Rocky began to walk away.

"So, scratching his ear, huh?" came a voice behind Kate. She turned around and saw Humphrey standing before her with a smile on his face. Kate smiled and walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. Humphrey began to nibble on her ear and licked her nose when he pulled back.

"He's fine; just need to wash up." Sally informed as she walked past them.

"Thanks Sally, for everything." Kate called out before she saw her turn and head down the slope.

"Come on, **_we_** need to wash up and look for my parents." Kate said as she nudged his face. Humphrey had a smile on his face, but quickly went away when he heard that they had to look for her parents.

"Kate?" Humphrey asked as they began to descend from the slope.

"Hmph?" Kate responded.

"I think your parents… hate me." Humphrey said with his bloody ears drooping.

"Why would they hate you?" Kate question as they reached the bottom of the slope.

"Well, when we were, you know, I got all over your mom's face." Humphrey blushed when he remembered what happened. Kate stopped and looked at Humphrey with a blank face.

"Kate?" Humphrey called when he saw her stopped walking. He turned behind him and saw her standing there.

"Kate?" Humphrey called again, but got no response from her. Just when he was going to tap her, Kate busted into a fit of laughter. Humphrey was confused on why she was acting like this and asked.

"Y-you got i-it on my mo-mo-…" Kate couldn't finish what she was saying and continued to laugh, bringing tears to her eyes from the intensive laughter. Humphrey saw a little humor in this and let out a small chuckle.

"But Kate, what would your parents think of me?" Humphrey asked, making Kate calm down a little.

"I don't think they'll hate you." Kate reassured with a smile.

"You think, but do you know?" Humphrey backfired. Kate sharpened her eyes on Humphrey, making him feel uneasy.

"Come again." Kate said as she slowly walked towards him. Humphrey was backing up, heading towards the forest as Kate was walking slowly towards him.

"I s-said…" Humphrey coughed, clearing his throat.

"I-I lo-love you?" Humphrey responded with a weak smile, still backing up. Kate grinned and lifted her paw, unsheathing her claws.

"Circumcised." Kate said darkly, making Humphrey turn and limp as fast as he could. Humphrey walked into the forest, trying to get away from Kate. Kate giggled when she started to walk towards him, making him panic. Kate decided to leave her spot and make it more fun for her, but scarier for him. Kate ran into the forest and started to toss sticks on the other side of where Humphrey was going, making him change directions and head straight for her. Kate watched as she saw him walk and when he saw her, she began to run towards him, making him do a 180 and run, making him whine in pain when he ran.

Kate stopped and anticipated his path and continued to throw sticks and rocks again. Humphrey stopped and heard small grunting where he heard Kate making noises. He ran the opposite way, and realized he was at a lake. He looked around and saw their den not too far back.

"Circumcised." Kate whispered in his ear, making him yelp in fear. Kate giggled and pushed him in the water and he resurfaced moments later.

"Oh ha, ha, ha, very funny Kate. You know…" Humphrey said as he got out of the lake and shook his fur dry from the water, splashing Kate some.

"If a male could be circumcised, then it could also could be done to a female?" Humphrey informed as he held up his paw and unsheathed his claws. Kate's eyes widen in horror because he was also right.

"Aww there smudged. Could I polish them?" Humphrey asked evilly as he pounced on Kate, pinning her to the ground. Kate was about to tell him to stop, but was stricken in fear when she saw that his eyes were darkening, and his cuts were darkening.

"Humphrey!" Kate screamed, trying to make him stop from what he was doing. Humphrey held up his claw to her throat and it instantly made her stop screaming, and makes her begin to cry.

"Please, Humphrey, don't do this. Please." Kate pleaded as tears fell from her eyes. Humphrey's claw was right at her jugular vein, ready for the kill.

"K-Kate?" Humphrey's said in a throaty voice. He stepped off her and held his head, screaming in pain, and shaking his head side to side.

"Humphrey, what's wrong with you?" Kate asked as her tears fell off her cheeks. Humphrey fell to the floor and curled up in a ball, screaming in pain from his head.

"K-Kate… it wa-wasn't m-me. Please?" Humphrey pleaded as he held out his paw, asking for forgiveness and help. Kate stared at Humphrey, looking at his eyes and saw that one was dark and eerie while the other was the aqua blue she always saw in him. Kate took a step back, deciding on whether to help or not.

"Kate! Please, I'm sorry!" Humphrey screamed in pain as he felt like his head was fracturing. Kate walked next to him and tossed him in the lake, making him struggle to swim with all the pain he felt. He tried to surface, but little by little, his pain was getting the best of him, until he went under water and didn't resurface.

* * *

><p><strong>So how do you like the update? Thanks a lot to Sam Wolfe for helping me get Microsoft Word back, and showing me an awesome game that makes you see how tough a wolf has it in the wild to try to survive. I mean, it's only two episodes, but the second is the hardest where you have to take your pups to a den so they could continue their lives. My game sucked. I had four pups, no problem there, but when I had to give them their den. OUT OF NOWHERE, a vulture flies and takes Rocky away! Fucking bird took my pup and flew away with it, S.O.B, it killed Rocky instantly and I quitted the game and restarted it so I would have him back. I got him a den, just to find out that Marley was killed by a bear because dumbass thought he was cool and follow his dad. I WAS PISSED! Anyway, I have figured out that a wolf's life is tough. Oh, and also, in the beginning you have to talk with one wolf in every territory. When you do so, you find a mate and have pups. Everywhere I go, you need a FEMALE wolf (keep that in mind), everywhere I go, I find a MALE wolf. Every territory I went to, to find a FEMALE wolf, I find males. I started to believe that God wanted my wolf to be gay, and right when I was going to quit the game, I found a female wolf. Then that's where my pup story comes along. Have a good one! <strong>


	56. Asking Questions

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 55: Surprise?**

**DAMN! How long has it been since I last updated? Too long I supposed, but now that I got my computer back, I can update and will repay all of you for the long wait with a good size chapter with EVERYTHING IN IT! How does that sound? Also, I would like to point out that when I meant by them 'unsheathing' their claws, it gives the character more detail on what they were doing and also, WHO'S THE AUTHOR HERE? YOU? I don't think so, I forgot who told me that wolves don't do that and I already know. But seriously, how boring will it be to read something like, "Humphrey slapped Kate across her face, leaving bloody claw marks on her cheek.", or, "Humphrey unsheathed his claws, and brought them across Kate's cheek, leaving 3 claw marks, in the future making them scars." You decide which one is better. Well, let's continue on with the story!**

* * *

><p>As Humphrey was sinking to the bottom of the lake, all he could see was the faint blue color from the light hitting the surface of the lake. He tried with all his might, kicking his legs to swim to the surface and breathe in the oxygen he desperately needed. As he was kicking, the pressure from going deeper was now taking affect and compressing his body together. He held in his breath all he could, but at one point, he lost it due to so much pressure on him, making his ears pop and he felt his torso begin to collapse. He shed a single tear, hidden by the water surrounding him, as his vision began to darken, and he closed his eyes, seeing an image of Kate when she was a pup before he fell unconscious.<p>

Humphrey was on the ground in seconds, getting his chest compressed and relieving his lungs from the water and retrieving his oxygen back. He was coughing water up madly, rolling to his side to get all the water out and left him gasping for air. His vision was blurry and his eyes felt dry as he continued to cough the water out of his lungs.

"Kate, stay back." Humphrey heard a familiar voice beside him say. It sounded worried and yet it was demanding.

"K-Kate?" Humphrey coughed, getting the last of the water out his lungs. He couldn't move, he felt his body aching as if they were beaten numerous of times.

"What happened?" Humphrey heard another voice ask, realizing it as Winston's.

"I don't know, we were just coming here to wash up, and then something happened to him and he just went crazy." Humphrey heard Kate sob.

"Please… forgive me." Humphrey pleaded as he too began to cry.

"I didn't me-mean to. I'm so-sorry Kate!" Humphrey wailed as he turned his head into the patch of grass where his head was at. Humphrey felt a pair of arms on him and he clung to the body, not caring who it was.

"I'm so-sorry. Pl-please for-forgive m-me." Humphrey pleaded into the fur.

"Humphrey, it's okay, I forgive …" Kate didn't get a chance to finish as she was squeezed by Humphrey.

"Kate, you need to understand that it's not safe when Humphrey gets that way, and I'm worried for you. I know Humphrey wouldn't do that to you, but what you described; it's just too dangerous to be around him sometimes." Winston said with sorrow.

"I'm not leaving him dad! I love him!" Kate shouted at her dad, starring angrily at him.

"Please sir. Don't take her away from me. Please." Humphrey pleaded as he looked at Winston with his face soaked in tears and water.

"I'm sorry, but it's for my daughter only good. I don't want to risk losing her." Winston said with a calm voice.

"No dad, I'm staying with him! You will never tear me away from him!" Kate began to cry as she held Humphrey closer to her, and his head burying in her shoulder.

"Please s-sir, don't t-take her aw-away from me." Humphrey pleaded again.

Winston walked forward towards them, making Humphrey hold onto Kate even tighter.

"Humphrey!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Reality)<em>**

* * *

><p>"Humphrey!" Kate shouted in Humphrey's ears, making his eyes flicker open.<p>

"Ka-Kate?" Humphrey asked, his voice carrying sadness and showing that he was afraid.

"Humphrey, are you alright?" Kate asked as she looked over him. Humphrey was confused, all he remembers was that Winston was tearing them apart, and now, he doesn't see him around.

"Kate, where's your dad?" Humphrey asked as he tried to stand up, but fell to the ground with a small yelp.

"Take it easy Humphrey, you passed out from exhaustion from running over here. My dad and my mom are talking over by our den. What's wrong?" Kate asked worried.

"I-I… I just had a bad dream." Humphrey explained as he laid down and looked over the lake, seeing the moon's reflection in it along with some stars. The lake was calm, but heavy thoughts clouded his mind.

"Kate, what happened?" Humphrey asked as he turned to look at her. Kate laid by him and scooted over to him, sharing her body heat with his on that cold night.

"Well, we were going to wash up, so I sort of pretended to threaten you with the 'circumcise' thing, and well…" Kate trailed off, wondering on how to put what she was going to say. Humphrey looked at her with a calm face, showing he was waiting and he could handle what it just might be.

"Well, you started to freak out and you ran off, so I went after you because while you were running, I could hear you whimpering and whining in pain. I tried to calm you down, but when I saw you reach the lake, you just collapsed and I saw that you passed out from all your running." Kate explained. Humphrey nodded and rolled over, revealing his white chest fur, now a dirty orange from not bathing in so long.

"You might want to wash up. The caribou might even smell you from here." Kate giggled as she placed her paw over her nose, giving it more of an effect that he smelled pretty bad.

"Oh, sorry, but doesn't the medicine block out the smell?" Humphrey questioned as he looked down and took a small whiff of his odor, but pulled away from its stench.

"Some, but with all your running and the condition you were in and not bathing in so long, it doesn't do much." Humphrey looked back over the lake and slowly began to crawl to it, making the dirt beneath him cling to his dirty fur and leaving a track behind him. When he reached the lake, he lapped up some water before he continued to crawl into the water.

Kate watched from the bank, seeing the lakes calm water ripple as Humphrey disturbed it. She also noticed that as Humphrey crawled more and more into the lake, dark, dirty rings followed the ripples, showing all the dirt coming from Humphrey's fur. The more Humphrey moved, the more you can notice his fur getting cleaner.

"Here, let me help you with that." Kate called from the shore as she saw Humphrey's limbs shaking from rubbing his fur. Kate walked into the lake and just like Humphrey; dirt began to come out as waves of water hit her dirty tan fur. Humphrey was lying in the water, letting the cool sensation wash all over him, but it wasn't that deep. Kate reached him and she placed a paw on his shoulder and with her other paw, she dipped in the water and rubbed him.

"Wow…" Humphrey moaned as he felt Kate's paws rubbing his shoulders, releasing stress in his muscles. Kate giggled a little as hearing this but didn't have any objections to stop. As she was continuing, she began to go lower, releasing tension on his muscles and washing his fur. When she reached his rear end, she pushed a wave of water over him, wetting his fur even more and getting the dirt out. Humphrey's tail began to wag side to side, sending waves on Kate's stomach, cleaning her fur from the dirt and sweat that has been built up.

Humphrey's grey fur was now beginning to shine in the moonlight, bringing out his true color of fur. His fur was now cleansed of the dirt and was enjoying Kate messaging him. Kate's fur wasn't as dirty as his but it was cleaned as she was washing him, getting the dirt spots out of her fur and into the lake.

While Humphrey's tail was wagging, it accidentally rubbed against Kate's womanhood, sending soft moans to escape her muzzle. Kate placed her paw on Humphrey rear just as his tail began and scratched fiercely; making his tail wag even more and sending more waved of pleasure though Kate every time it rubbed against her. Humphrey started to pick up on Kate's moaning, and saw her moving behind him, sitting on his tail.

Kate moaned even louder as she felt his tail between her legs and wagging uncontrollably. Humphrey felt little pain, but soon liked the weight on his tail, and moved it up, pushing against Kate.

"Ohh…" Kate moaned as she felt his tail move, pushing up against her entrance. Kate laid on top of his back, licking behind his ears, causing small chuckles coming from him. Humphrey rolled to his side, gaining new strength from relaxing in the waters and laid on top of Kate. Kate starred into his aqua eyes, seeing the fun-loving Omega she fell in love with since they were pups.

"How 'bout we take this to the land?" Humphrey asked as he slowly drew his tongue across Kate's cheek, making her shiver with excitement.

"Kate, Humphrey! We need to talk!" they both heard Winston call out to them. Kate pouted, wanting to mate with Humphrey, but knew they had to attend to what her father's calling. Kate kissed Humphrey on the lips and pulled him closer to her.

"Later, when were by ourselves." Kate whispered in his ear, letting him go so he could move away for her to get up. Kate stood up and stood by Humphrey's side, helping him to their den. As they approached their den, Humphrey was stalling from going in, fearing something he dreamt about.

"Kate, what if your dad wants us to split up?" Humphrey asked from outside the den.

"Humphrey, why would you ask that?"

"I had a dream where your dad wanted us to split up." Humphrey answered with fear in his voice. Kate nudged his head lovingly, and licked his cheek.

"Don't worry, they're not going to separate us. If they do…" Kate leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I would run away with you."

"Kate, would you do that? Even though your parents would still hunt us down?" Humphrey asked.

"Of course, anything for the wolf I love." Kate reassured him as she licked him before walking into the den with him beside her. As they entered, they saw Eve with her head down and Winston waiting patiently for them.

"Sir, I just want to apologize for my actions." Humphrey started as he sat down in front of the two elderly wolves.

"Well, this is an awkward moment for us all. You see…" Winston began as he let out a soft sigh.

"… What just recently happened and what is going on now, has really been a lot on all of us. What I'm trying to say is that…" Winston didn't finish what he was going to say when Humphrey budded in.

"Please sir, don't separate us." Humphrey pleaded, fearing his dream was become a living nightmare. Winston and Eve shot their gaze at Humphrey, making him feel uneasy and his fur stick out.

"Why would I do that?" Winston asked, clearly confused.

"Humphrey, we would never separate you from our daughter. If she's happy, then were happy. But you know me already." Eve said calmly as she looked at him. Humphrey felt uneasy when he saw her, remembering the past incident with them, making him blush underneath his fur.

"Winston, Kate, do you mind if me and Humphrey could talk alone?" Eve asked. Winston nodded and took Kate outside the den, leaving Humphrey and Eve alone to talk.

"Eve, I'm sorry for what happened earlier." Humphrey apologized, but saw Eve giggle to herself, throwing him off.

"Sorry? Listen Humphrey, there's nothing to be sorry for, if anyone, I'm the one that needs to be sorry. If I would have just let you be, we wouldn't be here right now. Humphrey, I know you love my daughter and what you two have for one another is priceless, but remember, diamonds aren't forever." Eve explained, receiving a tilt from the head from Humphrey, signifying that he was confused.

"Diamonds aren't forever?" Humphrey repeated.

"Meaning, nothing can last forever, but you can still cherish what you have until it's gone. When you were married the first time, referring that to a diamond, you were thinking that the marriage would last eternity, but only lasted for so long before she left you. Now, you two are back together, but can easily be broken, not being together forever." Eve explained. Humphrey nodded, finally understanding the hidden meaning of what she said to him.

"You know Eve, I was always wondered why everyone was afraid of you, but when I first met Kate, I finally understood why. But not saying you're a bad mother because here you have two wonderful daughters and their now full grown and learned so much from their mom that not all moms teach their children. You take time out of your life to make sure your daughters are alright, while others mainly leave it up to you and Winston to decide if they should be an Alpha or an Omega." Humphrey said to a concerned Eve. Eve smiled and walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Humphrey, that really means a lot to me." Eve thanked. Humphrey tensed from the slight pain shooting through his body, but still gave back the hug.

"Eve, is it alright if I could ask you a question?" Humphrey asked as both wolves pulled away from the hug.

"What was on your mind?" Eve asked.

"Well, quite a bit, but mainly one question. How do you know if a females in heat?" Humphrey asked, receiving a small nod from Eve.

"Well you see, when a females in heat they act differently. They produce this sweet smell coming from…" Eve waved her paw down where her womanhood was at. Humphrey blushed and nodded his head in confirmation.

"There, and that's pretty much it. Anything else I can help you with?" Eve asked.

"Well, what did you… think of when Kate and I were taken away?" Humphrey questioned, fumbling with his paws.

"Well, all I thought was having Kate come back and that nothing happened to her. But when I saw that she was alright, I was overwhelmed, but you ruined it when you said that you were taken to repopulate." Eve giggled when she remembered that memory.

"Well, that was all that was on my mind, thank you Eve, for everything." Humphrey thanked as he stood up and limped out the den, but was stopped when he felt a paw on his lower back.

"Anytime Humphrey." Eve thanked as she watched him leave. When Humphrey limped out the den, he saw Winston and Kate by the lake, talking among them. He walked over to them and sat beside Kate, leaning against her. Kate jumped a little, but relaxed when she saw it was Humphrey.

"Well, thanks dad." Kate thanked as she hugged her dad without dropping Humphrey from her shoulder.

"Anytime Kate, and remember, when you need to talk to anyone, I'm also here." Winston said before he left to their den.

"Kate, do you think we could sleep here tonight?" Humphrey asked just before he yawned.

"Of course we can, besides, we could continue our little _'session'_ tonight." Kate whispered in his ear. Humphrey grew a smile on his face, but it when away from something he forgot to ask Eve. He lifted his head from her shoulder and turned to face the den where he saw Winston and Eve just about to leave.

"Eve!"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, ending it just like the previous chapter. Well, how did you like the long awaited update? I am so, so, so sorry for not updating in so long, but I hope this will make up for it. I also know I said that this will have EVERYTHING in it, but I need to update on O.N.L.C.D.D. What is Humphrey going to ask Eve? Find out in the next chapter! Also, im not sure if I done this or not, but the chapter titles might have been repeating. Not sure if I have, so many chapters and 1 chapter has two titles, anyways, take it easy!<strong>


	57. Acceptance

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 56: Don't leave me now**

**Not much to say, but to say sorry for like the 100th time. School is my main priority and REALLY got in the way of working on my story. So, please forgive me and I want to know what you think of this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Humphrey called Eve's name from the side of the lake's bank and watched as her and Winston turned around before disappearing into the forest. Eve nudged Winston and they came back to where Humphrey and Kate were at once again.<p>

"Yes Humphrey? It sounds urgent." Eve asked as her and Winston sat down.

"Well, another question I forgot to ask. Um, is… is Lilly, going to be…" Humphrey couldn't speak for he was afraid that Eve might be angered for impregnating her daughter.

"Pregnant?" Eve finished for him. Humphrey nodded in confirmation.

"No, she isn't going to be pregnant, but I will recommend you stay away from her for a while, mainly until the females' heat goes away." Eve informed as looked at Humphrey. Winston nodded and looked at his daughter and husband with a smile.

"Okay, well, just another question." Humphrey added. Eve gave out a small chuckle and waited for his question.

"I just want to know when we are going to negotiate and fulfill the plan we have with the Northern Pack?" Humphrey asked, making Winston's smile vanish and a worrisome replaced it.

"Well, not until tomorrow, and we are going to get all the help we can get. Luckily Kenji's pack is going to help us, and I had also informed her of our defenses and they should do as well, so everything will have to unfold when the time comes." Winston explained with a sad sigh towards the end.

"Oh, well, thanks and I'll make sure to be there." Humphrey nodded and then it reached that point when it was quiet and no one was talking.

"Well, I guess we should be going now." Eve said, finally breaking the silence. Humphrey said his goodbyes and Kate gave her parents hugs and a farewell and watched them leave back to their home. When Winston and Eve were out of sight, Kate stood up and stretched, relieving the strain in her muscles. Humphrey stood up and yawned, stretching one limb at a time.

"Come on, let's go to bed, it's been a while since we been home." Kate brushed her tail beneath Humphrey's chin and ran it up to his nose, giving him her scent. Humphrey took a deep breath and closed his eyes, smelling the sweet scent. He opened his eyes and watched as Kate slowly walked to their den, moving her hips side to side.

Humphrey smiled and followed after her, his mind only on his mate. When he reached the inside of the den, he saw Kate walked to the far back of the den, letting the darkness engulf her whole and disappearing from his sight.

"What are you waiting for?" Kate asked slyly from the darkness, drawing Humphrey in the den even further and into the darkness. His vision was blackened, but got used to the darkness and saw a silhouette of Kate's body walking in a circular form and laying on her stomach. Humphrey walked up to her and laid right beside her, felling her body heat spreading from her and reaching him within seconds. Kate placed her arm around him and snuggled closer to him, as if he was a fuzzy warm pillow. Kate stuck her head under his chin, burring in his chest fur and nuzzling him lovingly. Humphrey winced slightly from the pressure on his chest, but knew he had to be strong. He put an arm around her and pulled her closer.

"I love you." Humphrey said to Kate and he rubbed her back. Kate slightly moaned and pulled away, revealing her burning amber eyes.

"And I love you too, with all my heart." Kate replied back and kissed him. Humphrey continued to rub her back and pulled away from the kiss.

"Come on, let's go to bed, we are going to be busy in the morning." Humphrey informed as he laid his head down. Kate didn't want to stop, but knew he was right so she closed her eyes and fell asleep next to him, tight in his embrace.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Somewhere Out In The valley)<em>**

* * *

><p>"Sir, the Western Pack is asleep, and the pack leader told a fellow member that they are going to negotiate in the morning." A white wolf with silver streaks on his side said from outside a den. Instead of a reply, a pure silver wolf walked out and slapped the wolf across the muzzle, leaving three long gashes that led to blood seeping out at a fast rate.<p>

"Tank's asleep right now, and you have the nerves to come in and wake him?" The female wolf growled. The male wolf that was slapped didn't have anything to say and left, knowing an argument would increase his pain, but not from her. The female wolf watched as the male wolf left in such a hurry, most likely to the healer to clean his wound.

The female turned around and walked back in the den, where she saw Tank and four other females sleeping around his body, keeping him warm through the cold night. She sighed and walked in the crowded den and lying beside him, not wanting to wake anybody up just trying to get back to her original spot.

_"I'm tired of this life; I deserve so much more than this."_ She thought to herself and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Side of Valley)<em>**

* * *

><p>The white and silver streak wolf ran to the side of the valley, towards the pack healers spot up against the side of the valley. As he approached, he noticed that the healer seemed as if he was waiting for somebody.<p>

"I need help with something." He said as he approached the healer.

"Hold up, let me get the herb." The healer sighed and walked between the rocks, disappearing for only a few seconds and then appeared with leaves and a bowl of liquid.

"I'm beginning to like it down here. You don't have to go of territory just to find something, everything is here." The healer spoke as he dipped a leaf in the bowl and placed it on the injured wolf's muzzle.

"I know, but, the thing is… I don't like the way Tank's been treating us." The healer stopped when he finished placing the leaf on his muzzle.

"You know he'll kill you if you talk behind his back about him." The healer whispered. The wolf nodded and looked around, making sure no one would rat them out.

"I know, but don't you get tired of being ordered to do something you hate? Remember when we took over that small pack just a few miles from where we were at up in the mountains?" The wolf asked. The healer sighed and looked up into the night sky.

"He ordered us to kill every one… even…" The healer didn't finish before the other wolf spoke up.

"Even the pups. I'm tired of this life, and I know you hate as much as I do to watch Tank rip the pups body apart, and you saw that he was treating it as a game when he had a pup in his jaws and swinging it at a tree…"

"ENOUGH!" the healer yelled, quieting the wolf.

"I know alright! But we had no choice! If we didn't do it, then we would have been killed the same way." The healer began to cry.

"Look, I'm not sure about you, but I want to leave this pack. Start a different life, a _new_ life, where we can start over. I'm thinking of joining the Western Pack." The healer looked up and nodded.

"I'm joining you." Both of them smiled and left, heading towards the Western Pack, looking for anything that would lead them to the pack leader. As they were walking, they saw a lake and decided to get a drink before continuing.

"Hey, Walker, where do you think the leader might be?" the injured wolf asked.

"I don't know, but just look for anything that might seem where he will be." Walker replied.

"So, what about there?" the injured wolf asked as he pointed towards a den not to far from where they were.

"Well, it's seems a little too secluded from where the pack would be, but I guess we could give it a try. Nice eye Fluffy." Walker replied.

"I hate that mane. Just call me by Damien." Fluffy growled as they walked to the den.

"Alright I'll call you 'Damien' Fluffy."

"Can you stop calling me that? It makes me feel like… a wuss." Fluffy snapped back, his tone raising.

"Alright, I'll stop calling you 'Fluffy' and call you by 'Damien', alright Fluffy?" Walker teased. Fluffy just growled louder and bared his fangs.

"Stop calling me that." He growled. Walker just continued to walk towards the den, ignoring his friend. When they reached the den, they couldn't see anything, just a sheet of darkness.

"Come on, we need to find out if he's here or not." Walker persisted as he and Fluffy walked in.

"I can smell them, but I can't see them." Fluffy whispered as they slowly crept to the back of the den. Walker ignored him and stopped abruptly, feeling small patters of breath on his paws. This was the biggest mistake Walker made. Fluffy had fallen behind due to his slow creeping and bumped into Walker, accidently making him take a step forward and kicking a wolf in the face.

"Ow, what the? Kate?" Humphrey said groggily.

"Hmm?" Kate answered back, still half asleep. Walker and Fluffy froze in an instant, terrified on what just might happen.

_"Didn't think this far."_ Fluffy thought to himself.

"Why'd you hit me?" Humphrey asked lazily. Walker began to back up, wanting to have enough room in case they needed to run.

"I didn't hit you." Kate responded, shifting around. Humphrey reached out and felt something, feeling soft fur, but as soft as Kate's.

"Kate?" Humphrey asked as he started to feel around Walker's leg. Humphrey shot his eyes open when he knew he was feeling something that resembled a paw. He opened his eyes and saw two dark grey figures before him.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my den?" Humphrey shouted as he shot up from the ground, wincing only slightly. Kate shot off the ground as well, scared on who might the figures be.

"Look, we don't want to hurt you, we just wanted to talk." Walker explained.

"I don't trust you." Humphrey growled, fear striking him.

"Look, before this gets out of hand, we just came to say that we want to switch sides. We don't want to be on the Northern side anymore. We are fed up with killing those of the innocent." Fluffy explained.

"How can we trust you?" Kate growled as well, defender herself and Humphrey in case of a fight broke out. Walker and Fluffy headed out the den, making Kate and Humphrey follow along, but never took their eyes off them.

As they went outside, the moonlight brought enough light so Humphrey and Kate could get a better look on the wolves.

"Do you know what it feels like to kill someone? To kill a wolf? Forced to take someone's mother away from their child? Kill the innocent because someone ordered you to do so or else you would be killed?" Walker asked as he and Fluffy looked at Kate and Humphrey with sorrow filled eyes.

"We killed mothers, fathers, and even their own pups before them." A tear rolled down both Walker's and Fluffy's faces as Walker described to the couple what they went through.

"We killed pups in front of their own families, to strict fear into those so we could have the upper hand to slaughter all of those who remain. Tank sees this as entertainment, and when he wants more, he decides to kill for fun, killing pups that still have lives to live out." This brought Humphrey and Kate's feeling towards the wolves down and start to feel pity for them.

"We don't want a life of killing. We don't want a life that has to deal with killing and spilling the blood of the innocent, we want revenge on the one who forced us to hear the sickening crunch of bones of the innocent." We want to kill tank." Walker finished. Kate and Humphrey watched as Fluffy had his head low in sorrow.

"We couldn't handle it anymore. We needed help, but we killed so many." Fluffy added.

"Listen." Humphrey said, getting both the wolves attention.

"Were sorry you had to be put through all that. Were sorry for you having to be forced to kill those who are innocent, but you have to put that behind you. I know it sounds awful, but you can't change what has happened." Humphrey tried to comfort.

"But we can't go back to that monster. We don't want to live that way anymore, please. Please accept us into your pack." Fluffy pleaded.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, sadly I have to turn in for the night. Will Walker and Fluffy be accepted into the pack? Will Tank find out what happened to his pack healer? Will you accept my apology for updating so late? I don't know, but you are the judge of that one. Have a good one and I'll try to update soon again. Thanks for reading.<strong>


	58. Fall of a King

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 57: Special Night**

**Well, there is a reason for the late update, but I'm not blaming him. He had a rough 3 days and no one deserves that. I would like to thank, NFS lover, for this chapter, but I don't want to tell you what he did yet… Well, I guess I'll tell you. NFS lover practically wrote this chapter. He wrote the _'climax'_ of this chapter and it was all done by him, so give him a big thanks and also, read his stories, they are really good. Personally, I can't decide which ones better. They're both equal in awesomeness. But anyways, give NFS lover big thanks for the _'climax'_ of this chapter. Thanks man, still can't find a way to repay you, maybe I'll have one at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Humphrey eyed the two Northern wolves, deciding whether to trust them and take them to Winston to decide. Kate was doing the same thing, but she could see the sorrow in both wolves' eyes.<p>

"What are your names?" Humphrey asked, still suspicious. Fluffy and Walker shot their heads up. After about 5 minutes, which seemed like forever, someone said something.

"I-I'm Walker, and this is Fluffy." Walker introduced himself, but heard a growl coming off from his left side.

"I told you not to call me that my name's Damien." Fluffy growled. Walker rolled his eyes and looked at the two before him.

"May we switch sides? We don't want to go back, and even if you decline, we both will be killed." Walker explained as he pointed his paw to Fluffy beside him. Again, Humphrey was in thought, but something clicked in his head.

"Let me and my mate decide." Humphrey answered and walked backwards to the den, gently tugging on Kate's tail as he walked. Kate picked up on what Humphrey wanted her to follow him, but nothing else. When they were just beginning the den, Humphrey stopped and starred at Kate.

"Kate, do you know what's happening?" Humphrey asked, excitement slightly in his voice.

"What do you mean, and why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Kate asked. Humphrey took a quick one second to look at Walker and Fluffy, seeing them wait patiently outside before he turned his attention to Kate.

"They think were the pack leaders. They don't know that were just regular wolves. We can _'pretend'_ to accept them into _'our'_ pack and when we can watch them before we could actually inform your dad about them switching sides." Humphrey explained. Kate listened intently on what Humphrey was saying, but she had a blonde moment and at the end of what he saying, she just looked at him with a blank expression on her face. Humphrey sighed, and tapped his head and making a goofy face before he continued.

"We don't really allow them into our pack and then we alert your dad." Humphrey simply said. Kate shook her head and nodded.

"Ye-yeah, sorry, zoned out a little, but I understood what you said, just didn't say anything afterwards." Kate apologized and they both walked out the den, meeting up with the two wolves.

Walker stiffened as he saw Kate and Humphrey come closer to where he and fluffy have been, waiting anxiously on their answer. When Kate and Humphrey stopped and sat down before them, Walker's throat felt swollen; scared on their decision on letting them into the pack.

"My mate and I… decided… to allow you into the pack." Humphrey said in a calm tone. Walker and Fluffy starred at Kate and Humphrey, mouths wide open and eyes full of excitement.

"We-were in yo-your p-pack?" Fluffy asked, not believing it, almost as if a dream.

"Yes, we accept you to our pack. But you will have to speak to the old pack leaders and give a good impression because they could still whoop some as…" Kate was interrupted as Walker and Fluffy jumped in joy, hugging one another that they were accepted, completely ignoring what Kate said. Kate sighed and turned around.

"Boys…"Kate muttered to herself before she kissed Humphrey on the cheek and walked into the den. Humphrey smiled and looked at the two over joyed wolves jumping around.

"Alright, you are fine to stay here for the night and in the morning; I am going to introduce you to a couple of wolves before we find you a den, so get some shut eye." Humphrey called to the wolves, making them stop their cheering and settle down. Humphrey walked into his den and found Kate in a tight ball almost asleep. He walked up to her and wrapped himself around her, warming her up and making her instantly fall asleep. Walker and Fluffy walked to the entrance and laid down there, making sure they're not sleeping to close together.

Walker walked in a few circles, making sure he gets in the right spot before falling asleep. Fluffy just laid down and instantly fell asleep. Before falling asleep, both Walker and Fluffy were excited that they were in a new pack, starting a new life.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Morning)<em>**

* * *

><p>The sun rose with the rays instantly shining into the den entrance and waking both Walker and Fluffy first. In the north, the sun was not noticeable, but you could tell it was day because it was bright outside instead of it being almost pitch black at night. Walker stretched and lied on the ground with his limbs sprawled across the dirt floor entrance. He opened his eyes and instantly closed them when the brightness of the sun reached his eyes. He groaned as his eyes were slightly hurting.<p>

In the North, once you opened your eyes, you could keep them open, not close them from the brightness. As Walker lied on the ground, he heard Fluffy gran as well.

_"Probably the light as well."_ Walker thought to himself. Walker drew his legs to his body and lifted himself up. As he stood, he looked around the area, seeing the crystal clear blue lake not too far from where he was at. He looked to his right and saw Fluffy standing with his legs spread out, supporting him up with his head lowered.

"Come on Fluffy, snap out of it." Walker called out to him, making him growl deeply.

"Call me Fluffy… one more time." Fluffy sneered. His morning voice making him sounds demonic. Walker thought of something and decided to go along with it.

"Alright Damien calm down." Walker said calmly. The growling instantly stopped and Fluffy coughed.

"Than…"

"Fluffy." Walker laughed as he walked towards the lake up ahead of him. Fluffy's rage instantly blew up in him and he darted towards Walker. Walker heard his friend's steps quickly coming up behind him and he took off towards the lake. Fluffy was in too much rage to worry about anything else and went after Walker, but didn't notice what he was up to. As Fluffy was catching up to Walker, his friend stopped abruptly and laid on the ground.

Before Fluffy could have responded, he tripped and flew into the lake. Walker watched and saw that his friend literally skipped across the surface of the lake on his back and sides before entering the water.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(HumphreyKate's Den)_**

* * *

><p>Humphrey woke up to the sound of laughing and unraveled himself from the tight ball he slept with Kate to keep her warm through the cold night. He laid sprawled out on the ground and looked out the entrance to see two wolves running around. Humphrey smiled, remembering the old times he had with Mooch.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Flashback)<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Humphrey and Mooch were talking to each other, cracking jokes occasionally and eventually doing some on others. While they were walking, their friend Salty came up and wanted to know if they wanted to play tag. Mooch wasn't good at it due to his size, but still wanted to so he could be with his friends. As they were playing, Humphrey and Salty easily ran away from Mooch and would never get caught by him. <em>

_Humphrey saw Mooch looking down and decided to help him, so he went up to him and sat in front of him, acting like he didn't see him. Mooch saw this and decided to tag his tail. But right when he was going to, Humphrey pulled his tail away and walked slowly. This caused Mooch to start chasing him and they began to run in a circle with Mooch right behind Humphrey, laughing and shouting to one another._

* * *

><p><strong><em>(End of Flashback)<em>**

* * *

><p>Humphrey had tears in his eyes, remembering his long lost friend that he would never see again, but knows that he would be there for him, in another world. Humphrey stood up and sniffled, wiping a tear away and walking put the den. When he reached outside, he looked up, seeing the beautiful blue and cloud filled sky.<p>

"I'll miss you Mooch, and always will." Humphrey whispered to himself, shedding only a few tears.

"I miss him too." A voice as soft as silk said next to Humphrey. He didn't have to look to know who it was, and just leaned onto Kate's shoulder, burring his face in her fur and shedding a few more tears. Kate hugged him and rubbed his back, soothing him.

"I just miss him so much." Humphrey almost lost his composer and broke down crying, but he held it in. He pulled away and Kate wiped his tears away.

"Come on, we need to let my dad know about them two." Kate motioned with her head towards Walker and Fluffy, who stopped fighting and began to wrestle with one another.

"Hey, Walter, Fluffs, we got to go." Humphrey called out. The two stopped and walked up to them.

"It's Walker and Fluffy, but it's alright. Where are we going?" Walker asked.

"Meeting someone." Kate answered and walked off with Humphrey to her parents den. As they were walking, Humphrey and Kate were in the front and Walker and Fluffy were in the back following.

Kate and Humphrey weren't talking as much, but when they reached the Feeding Grounds, they heard a certain wolf howl, realizing it was Winston calling for a pack meeting. They picked up their pace and so did the two that were following. When they approached, they were the first one's there and Kate decided to see her dad personally and Humphrey followed with Walker and Fluffy behind confused.

When they reached Winston's and Eve's den, Kate and Humphrey saw a white blanket of wolves standing in and out the den. Winston and Eve walked out the den calm and when he saw Kate he walked up to her with a smile.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Kate, Tank's dead, there won't be a war." Winston explained happily. Walker and Fluffy were confused.

"Tank's dead? That's impossible; no one could even lay a scratch on him." Fluffy said baffled. Winston turned to him and smiled.

"Impossible? Look at the body they carry." Winston pointed to where the crowed of wolves were and saw some covered in blood and saw a lifeless body of Tank before him. His limbs ripped apart from the body and torso shredded until his pure white fur was stained with his blood permanently.

Walker and Fluffy watched as they saw their once was leader now killed before them. Joy over flowed them, now actually living a dream of freedom and a new life. Within seconds, the Feeding Grounds was filled with the Western Pack wolves and were awaiting the news.

Winston walked out with Eve and sat down with smile on their faces.

"I would like to announce that there will be no war with the North. The Northern Pack Leader is killed and the pack wishes to unite with ours. I have allowed this, and this means that the Northern, and Southern Packs have united with the west." The Feeding Ground began to erupt in cheering and whooping's. Eve turned around and dragged the body of Tank to the ledge. Eve looked at Winston and he nodded.

Then, at the same time, both Eve and Winston pushed Tank's body over the cliff and his deceased body fell. As it was falling, the blood stained fur was being blown by the wind, spreading the smell of blood. As the body fell, it hit the ground with bone crushing force, hearing several bones breaking and the blood splatter on the impact zone.

This made the pack erupt even more, seeing the deceased body of the Northern Pack Leader before their eyes.

"You are all dismissed!" Winston shouted over the cheering and the wolves returned home, happier than ever. As the pack left, the left over wolves from the north stayed behind for Winston to speak.

We will give you all dens of your own, and when we are done, there is the Moonlight Howl tonight and we would be greatly appreciated if you were there." Winton informed.

Everyone nodded and left with Winston leading them to their new dens, starting their new lives. Kate and Humphrey turned around and Saw Walker and Fluffy standing there with a shocked expression on their faces.

"Well, your accepted into our pack and your old leader is dead. Go on and start your new life." Humphrey encourage. Both Walker and Fluffy said their thanks and left to live out their lives in a new pack, a new home, a new life, a new beginning.

Kate walked up to her mom and hugged her.

"Hi mom, I was wondering on how they killed Tank. I thought he was unstoppable?" Kate asked, interested.

"Well, believe it or not, his wives turned against him at night." Eve giggled.

"Wives? How many did he have?" Humphrey asked.

"Don't know, but quite a few. If you would like to talk to them, they are talking to Lilly right now because they say she looks like them because of her white fur." Eve informed as she pulled away. Humphrey sat down and laid down in front of the two females.

"What's wrong Humphrey?" Kate asked as she nudged his head.

"Well, I really wanted my plan to work." Humphrey said a little hint of disappointed in his voice.

"Cheer up Humphrey. At least we know for sure that we didn't have to risk your life and others." Eve tried to cheer him up. Humphrey sighed and nodded, but wanting to put his plan in action.

"Well, the Moonlight Howl is tonight, so I guess I'll go and ask someone if they want to go with me." Humphrey said in a fake sad tone as he stood up and had his head lowered. When he was walking to the exit of the den, he heard someone call out to him.

"Humphrey, what are you talking about? Kate asked, clearly confused.

"Oh that rights, I'm such an idiot." Humphrey turned around and looked at the two confused female wolves.

"Eve, would you like to go with me/" Humphrey asked. Kate looked at Humphrey shocked that he would asked her mother out.

"Really Humphrey?" Eve sighed as she looked at him with a tired face. Humphrey smiled and nodded.

"This early in the morning and I was in a good mood until Humphrey ruined it." Eve mumbled to herself.

"Come on Humphrey, my mom looks pretty tired." Kate walked out the den with Humphrey beside her. Whe they were outside, Kae bite on Humphrey's punctured ear and pulled him down, making him yelp in pain.

'Ow! Kate, what was that for?" Humphrey whined as he placed his paw on his ear and rubbed it to try to soothe the pain.

"You know how my mom is, and what you asked? You're lucky my mom didn't freak out. Luckily you asked her and not any other female while she was around." Kate lectured.

"Sorry, but I just wanted to see what your mom would say. Come on, we got all day today to do something before tonight. What do you want to do?" Humphrey asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know, you're the fun one." Kate responded as they began to walk down the slope.

"Well, we could just relax, the weather's not bad. But I don't really want to do that. I want to do something. Oh, what if we go log sledding?" Humphrey asked, excitement in his voice.

"Alright, lets do that then." Kate agreed and they went to the hill a little ways before their den.

"You ready Kate?" Humphrey asked as he dragged the log up the hill in his mouth.

"For the 20th time, yes, now come on. I want to feel the rush." Kate said impatiently. As they were walking Humphrey stumbled around a few times to get a better grip on the log. When they reached the top, they could see at least half of Jasper Park.

After you, my lady." Humphrey waved his paw to the sled, giving Kate the opportunity to get in first. Kate licked his cheek and stepped in. Humphrey lumped in the back and started to push off slowly.

"WAIT!" Kate shouted before they tipped over and went downhill.

"What?"

"No countdown?" Kate asked.

"Alright. Three. Two…" Humphrey pushed off, making Kate scream in fear.

"One!

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Many Log Sleds Later (Didn't want to go into detail))<em>**

* * *

><p>Kate and Humphrey were now done with log sledding and it was the perfect time too. The sun was setting and it was time to get ready for the Moonlight Howl.<p>

As Kate and Humphrey were walking to their den, they were laughing and talking about their time log sledding.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Moonlight Howl)<em>**

* * *

><p>It was the moonlight howl tonight, and everyone was getting ready. Kate and Humphrey were by their den by the lake. Kate was about to leave to her parents' den to get ready for her date with Humphrey.<p>

"Can't wait for the howl." Humphrey said as he and Kate were walking by the bank of the small lake in front of their den.

"You know I am." Kate said as she nuzzled his neck.

"You know, I think we'd better get ready." Humphrey said as the night sky was already out and wolves would start to gather at Howling Rock soon.

"Yeah, you're right, I'll meet you there." Kate said as she gave him a lick on the cheek and slid her tail under his muzzle and walked to her parents' den. Humphrey made his goofy smile when she slid her tail under his muzzle. When she was out of sight he walked into the shallow end of the lake and began washing himself…unaware that both of them would be late for the howl.

As Kate was walking, she began to get an itchy feeling in her_ 'lower area'_. She knew what it was, but didn't know if she was imagining it. Her and Humphrey's den was far from her parents' den that she was only half way there. But soon the itch was becoming more annoying, and she felt a little heat coming from her entrance.

_"I have to do something about this."_ She thought to herself. She had to because other males could pick up her scent and see she was in heat. There was only one wolf that could help her with that problem. She started walking back to her and Humphrey's den.

Humphrey was washing himself in the lake. He was getting deep into his rough fur and getting all the dirt out as he wanted to look his best for Kate. The water soaked his fur and it stuck to his skin, outlining his body. Unbeknownst to him, there was a wolf watching him from the bushes.

Kate saw Humphrey in the shallow end of the lake, washing himself. But because his wet fur stuck to his body, it outlined his features. Even though he was not really an alpha, he still had a good looking body. Out of all the omegas in the pack, he was the best looking one. Kate saw his muscle as his fur stuck to his body, giving it a perfect outline. Her breathing increased and her body was really aching for Humphrey. She had to have him now. The other males would surely smell her a mile away if she went to her parents' den.

_"I need Humphrey now, no question about it."_ She said to herself. She came out of the bushes and walked to Humphrey.

Humphrey was scrubbing his chest fur when he turned around and saw Kate walking towards him.

"Oh hey Kate, what are you doing here?" He asked as he walked to the shoreline, shaking his fur.

"Hey Humphrey, I just need you." Kate responded, her breath slightly shaky. Humphrey was confused at first. He stopped and sat on his haunches and when Kate was a few feet away, he knew why. He started picking up a smell coming from her…and it wasn't the smell that she'd put on, it was coming from her lower area and it was an incredibly sweet smell and he could see the lust in her eyes.

"Kate…are you in…" He wasn't able to finish as Kate pushed him onto his back. He landed with a grunt and when he looked up, Kate was on top of him.

"Kate we can't…" again he was cut-off as Kate locked lips with him and she pressed her body against his wet body. Humphrey was trying to fight her intoxicating smell but it was a losing fight as his member started coming out of its sheath. After about 3 minutes of lip-locking, Kate finally broke the kiss.

"Please Humphrey…I need you…its unbearable." She pleaded while biting her bottom lip. Humphrey knew what she meant.

Half of his member was already out and it was pressed against her area just above her entrance and it was really warm, and he was just becoming more excited. Kate smiled when she felt it press her fur.

"I can tell you want to do it also." She said seductively. She took in deep breaths along his chest fur and stomach, loving his musky smell.

"But Kate…it's still not a…good idea." Humphrey objected. Kate just made a pretend pout and got up. She slowly moved back so that her head was over Humphrey's _'wolf'_.

She saw it was only half way out. She smiled evilly at Humphrey. He knew what she was going to do and his mind was screaming for him to stop her, but his body had other plans. While looking at him Kate ran her tongue from the tip of his member to the base of his sheath, causing more of his wolf to come out. Humphrey's breathing increased with every lick she gave him and soon enough his member was completely out of its sheath. Kate stopped and eyed his member.

_"It keeps getting bigger every time I see it."_ She thought.

"Pl-please continue…Kate" Humphrey pleaded and moaned out. He was enjoying the pleasure he was receiving. Kate smiled, once again she had won. Kate licked his member a few more times just before she took it into her muzzle. Humphrey let out a small groan when he felt her take his member into her mouth. She started sucking on his wolf, bobbing her head up and down. Humphrey was once again in bliss as he felt her mouth on his wolf. He then pushed her head down all the way on his member, hoping she'd do what he wanted her to.

Kate gagged a bit from being pushed down, but she knew what to do. She wrapped her tongue around his member and sucked him dry.

"Oh…yes…Just l-like…that." Humphrey moaned with a smile. He released his paws and she continued. After a few more minutes of this pleasure, he was getting close.

"Kate…I can't…hold…it much…longer." He warned. When she heard this she sped up and a few seconds later, Humphrey released his load into her mouth. The thick white liquid flowed quickly into his mouth. Kate loved the taste of his cum and swallowed as much of it as she could and licked the rest of it off her muzzle.

"You taste just as good as ever." Kate said seductively after cleaning her muzzle.

"Now it's my turn to see how you taste." Humphrey said as he got up and gently laid Kate on her back. Kate could hardly wait for him to start. He started at her neck, kissing and licking it slowly. Kate closed her eyes and moaned as he made his way down her body. As he licked her stomach she let out a few soft giggles and she became even more aroused as her body produced more of its sweet smelling liquids.

When Humphrey got to her entrance, her folds were already moist and were waiting for pleasure. Humphrey took a few breaths of her alluring smell, making him want her even more. He then stuck his tongue out and ran his tongue from the base of her slit to the top. This sent waves of pleasure through her body and made her shudder. Humphrey just needed that one lick to want her. He loved the taste. It was nothing like he ever tasted before. Humphrey continued licking her folds, causing Kate to become even more aroused and increase her fluid production.

"Y-yes…Humphrey…Keep-g-going." She moaned out, never wanting him to stop.

Humphrey responded by plunging his tongue into her. She let out a pleasured gasp when he did this and her fluid production just doubled. Humphrey licked her walls, taking in all the liquids that were there, and moving his tongue deeper into her, wanting more of the heavenly fluid. Kate was just in complete bliss as she felt his tongue move deeper into her. He continued licking her walls for another 4 minutes before she was getting close to her orgasm.

"Humphrey…I-I'm getting close." She moaned. When she said this, he sped up his licking. He then hit a sensitive part in her and she yelled out as she had her orgasm. Her fluids burst onto Humphrey's face and he didn't stop licking until it was over. Her orgasm ended a few seconds later. Humphrey withdrew his tongue out of her and licked his face clean.

"That…was…amazing Humphrey." Kate said, as she was exhausted, but not enough for the final part.

"Now…" she said getting up and walking past him. Humphrey got up with his shaft dangling between his legs. Kate had her rear to him. She looked at him with lust in her eyes and moved her tail to the side, revealing her moist folds to him. She licked her lips seductively

"…mate with me Humphrey" She said with lust clear in her voice. Humphrey didn't have to wait for another second as he came up to her, grabbed onto her hips and mounted her. She adjusted her legs to handle the extra weight. Humphrey quickly found her entrance and pushed his member into her and soon it was fully in her. The feeling could never get old and Kate really needed this because her itch was becoming unbearable but now Humphrey had his member in her and it was finally going to end, but not without a fight.

He slowly started his pumping into her. This was a different position with Humphrey on top of Kate, but they both liked it, no, loved it. Kate liked being under Humphrey and he liked being the dominant one. Kate loved the feeling of his member going in and out of her. She was just as tight as ever and she was much hotter than the other times they mated.

"Kate…you're…s-so…hot." Humphrey moaned as he tightened his grip on her hips.

Humphrey felt bigger than usual. It filled her up quickly and it just continued to grow inside her, with most of his blood going to that area of his body.

"Oh-Oh yes…Humphrey…just like…that…Oh." Kate moaned as Humphrey sped his pumping. He pushed deeper into her, those parts having more heat than the others. Humphrey then pushed hard into her, hitting a sensitive spot. Kate gasped and looked back at him.

"D-Do that…again…Humphrey." she said. Humphrey happily obliged and thrusted hard into her again, creating the same pleasure. He then leaned his head down to hers and licked the back of her neck, making her let out soft giggles. She then extended her forelegs so she was able to push back against his pounding, making the thrusts seem harder.

"Faster…H-Harder…Humphrey." Kate moaned. She closed her eyes from the amount of pleasure she was receiving, but she wanted more. She extended her forelegs, lowered her head and pressed her chest against the ground, giving him more access to him and she kept her head just a few inches above the ground. Humphrey saw this and automatically sped up his thrusting, pushing deeper and thrusting harder into her. Kate's mind was sent into a daze from his pounding. She was sent even closer to her orgasm, but she tried to hold it in to increase the amount of pleasure.

Humphrey loved the heat and how tight Kate was and was now ramming her pelvis at full speed. Liquids were already leaking out of Kate's slit and as Humphrey thrusted in it created a wet-slapping noise. The scent of her pheromones just increased his excitement. The sweet smell of their sex liquids was filling the air around them. As Humphrey sped up, Kate's walls tightened around his member, squeezing a bit of pre from him. He groaned as he felt her walls around his member.

"Yes! Yes Humphrey!" Kate screamed in pleasure, letting out small howls of pleasure into the night sky.

She could feel his knot hitting the outside of her entrance to her womb. She was squealing in pleasure and was desperately trying to hold in her orgasm. A few more hard thrusts by Humphrey and he broke through.

"AHHHHH! It's in!" She screamed she felt his knot broke through her, tying them together. Humphrey was now ramming her pussy as hard as he possibly could. Humphrey then hit a sensitive spot. Kate screamed in pleasure as she had her orgasm. Her female lubricants burst out of her cavern and drenched Humphrey's lower fur in the sweet smelling pheromones. Her scent was so strong that Humphrey didn't need to breathe as it just went up his nose.

"Humphrey…I need you…please…!" She yelled as she looked him, her eyes glazed over with pleasure. Humphrey was all too happy to fulfill her request. He closed his eyes and gave it all he had and rammed her as hard as he could, sending her mind into a daze. Humphrey gave one last thrust that sent his knot right into her. Kate squealed in pure ecstasy as she felt her walls hug his member. Humphrey was groaned as he felt her walls tighten around his flesh. This sent him over the edge.

He released his load into her. Kate felt the warm, thick white liquid flow through her. It coated her walls as it made its way through her. Humphrey and Kate were both exhausted at what they had just done. Out of all the times they had mated, this was probably the most exhausting one.

"Oh Humphrey." Kate said. She still felt his liquid make its way through her, feelings its splashes in her.

"Thank you Humphrey." she said still panting.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think? Worth the 2-3 day of not updating? Please thank NFS lover for writing the ENTIRE lemon scene. Okay, something just clicked in my head right now. I forgot who told me, but it was someone who told me to listen to a song and that it suited either this story or my other one, O.N.L.C.D.D. I'm not sure who told me, but if I can remember correctly, they told me to listed to Far From Home. Thank you so much to the one person I forgot that told me about the song, and thank you so much NFS lover for the lemon. Also the lemon was the <em>'climax'<em>. Get it? Climax as in when you're having… Well this is awkward… Thanks for reading and don't forget to Review. Have a good one. I still don't know how to repay NFS lover. I also made a promise with my friend humphreyandkate together, and I kept that promise. The promise was to post befor he went to school and I did, so hope you enjoy this chapter, and dont wack of during class. Jusy kidding, but if your laughing, then your probably wacking off right now. Night.**


	59. Author's Note 2

**Alpha & Omega**

**Author's Note:**

**Well, again, not much to say and neither am I apologizing. Why am I not apologizing? Well, to tell you the truth, I seem to lose interest in updating this story and not have been keeping up in it. Right now I am at a standstill. I know what to write, but yet I don't know how to write it, you know? All I ask from you, my fellow authors and readers, is to get me back to my feet and motivate me to update this story frequently. I am sorry for getting your hopes up thinking that this is an update, but I am telling you the truth. I believe I'm losing interest and motivation on this story. My other stories haven't been updated often, not due to lack of interest or motivation, but just building up my ideas and plots. A lot of stories I, myself, have to keep up with and I often get confused with the story I'm typing. I would be typing for 'Aftermath' but I would get O.N.L.C.D.D. plot and ideas mixed in. Well, I bid you farewell and hopefully I could get my interest and motivation soon to update this and my other stories. **


	60. Chapter 60

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 58: Humiliation from Another**

**Well, I'm trying to get back to this story and hopefully I can get back on track. I went somewhere 200 miles away from my family because a police officer said that I was endanger to myself, can you believe that? Well, I would also like to say thank you to all of those who inspired me to write this chapter and continue on, sorry for the suspense of you knowing that I might not continue this story and now I'll reward you with this chapter and on. I would also like to point out that the last chapter may have been a little jumpy because of the sudden death of Tank and then the Moonlight Howl and then Kate and Humphrey mating. Well, I'll get to each one in the chapters later to come and right now it is the after….. I'm not saying any more, I said I wouldn't give any clues or hints that are later to come in my stories, just read and find out. **

* * *

><p>Humphrey and Kate were by the pond and were still slightly panting from their previous action and were waiting to become un-tied. Humphrey laid on top of Kate, hearing her slight intakes of her panting, making him smile. He was too tired to get off of her and he could tell that she was too tired as well to move.<p>

"I love you Kate." Humphrey said as he licked the back of her ears and her neck, making her give off soft giggles and light moans.

"And I love you too Humphrey." Kate responded as she turned her head to the right and kissed him on the lips. Humphrey pulled back from the kiss and rested his body on her back, being too tired to move. He wrapped his paws around her body and nuzzled the back of Kate's neck, making her purr. Kate felt weird, but it was a different kind of weird.

She felt like something was in her and moving around, but she knew it wasn't Humphrey's wolf-hood. She just pushed the feeling out of her mind and thought it was just the heat that was being erased from her. She felt Humphrey's body heat really warming her up, not just the splashes that were going in her, but she was overtaken by his warmth and fell asleep in his embrace.

Humphrey felt the warmth as well from Kate, as his eyelids were little by little closing, but he then heard the howls from the Moonlight Howl go on, making the sounds of the different wolves reach Humphrey's ears, but it wasn't loud enough to wake Kate. The howls were acting like a lullaby, easing Humphrey's cold from the outside and he soon drifted off into a slumber.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Morning)<em>**

* * *

><p>As the sun did its usual routine of rising and warming the earth below, two wolves were still asleep in the most unlikely position. Humphrey was sleeping on top of Kate's back, snoozing and taking in breaths of Kate's alluring scent that she always smelled like. That sweet smell of cinnamon and with the hint of berries reached his nose and his stomach growled in hunger.<p>

Kate shot her head up from the rumble of Humphrey's stomach on her back and she turned her head to see the dark grey wolf she loved more than anything on top of her. She blushed from what happened last night and could still remember the feeling she had when Humphrey sped up.

The thought of their foreplay last night made Kate a little heated, and the fact that her lover was on top of her was adding more wood to the fire that was spontaneous in her lower area. She began to lightly pant, feeling her insides burn with lust. Humphrey was still un-aware of what was happening to Kate since he was still asleep on top of her. Kate felt her legs begin to twitch, making Humphrey's body on top shift from the movement.

When Kate's legs twitched in an upward motion, it caused Humphrey to slide out of her and his body lightly hit the ground with a small ***thump***

"Ugh, Kate? What's wrong?" Humphrey asked as he focused more on his wife than himself. He laid on his side with his paws just above the ground and looking at Kate with his eyes squinted from the sun light beaming right into his face. Kate slightly moaned as she felt her lovers _'wolf'_ twist inside of her, making the burning sensation between her legs more irritated. Humphrey laid his head down and took in a deep intake of air, smelling the pine trees and the distance of berries. His eyes suddenly shot open when he heard Kate purr, but it was gradually rising in volume.

Humphrey turned his head to the side and saw Kate staring at him with lust filled eyes and licking her lips slowly and seductively. Humphrey looked down where he felt Kate's tail circled around his feet, and slowly raising up to his waist.

"Last night seemed like a dream come true, but…" Kate started but stopped when she rolled on top of Humphrey, placing her paws on each side of his head and laying on top of his body.

"I want it to happen again so I can make sure it wasn't a dream." She spoke seductively as she licked his cheek all the way up to his ear and kissing his nose. Kate didn't have to hear Humphrey's voice to know he was excited because he was still in her and she could feel the fleshy rod harden within seconds. Kate smiled as she felt the slow pumps of his hips against hers, making her moan within her throat. As Humphrey was pumping, he stopped and pulled out, making Kate moan in disappointment.

"Humphrey, why did you…" Kate was able to finish as Humphrey flipped over, taking Kate with him and making sure he was on top.

"Let's try a different way." He said in her ear, making it twitch with anxiety. She didn't know what he was talking about, but was eager as to find out.

"Which way were you planning on…? OH!" Kate moaned as she felt Humphrey suddenly flip her over with a movement so quick and laid on her back, and slightly began to thrust his hips and his shaft poking her other entrance. Humphrey moaned in her neck fur as he thrusted again and poking her entrance a bit more rougher. Kate continued to moan as he continued to thrust. But, with Kate's worries still in effect, she began to whine, but out of fear. Last night, he felt bigger than usual, so what happens if he enters an even tighter cavern?

Humphrey was filled with lust, and hearing Kate's whine, he thought she wanted him to proceed, and that's what he did. He thrusted even harder than before and little success led his tip barely entering Kate, making her gasp loudly and end with a whimper.

"H-Humphrey, I-Im scared about th-this." Humphrey licked her cheek and continued his slow pumping, making the whole tip go in, and making Kate clench her eyes in slight pain. He was bigger indeed, but how much can she handle from him? Humphrey stopped thrusting and sat up with his tip still in her. He looked down and saw that she was blushing red and panting more than before.

"Kate, I love you more than anything. Relax your body and you will see that you won't have to worry about anything." Humphrey explained as he gave her that one of a kind smile he had. Kate couldn't say 'no' to him because he was right. She was scared and her body was naturally clenching because of the fear she had. She nodded and laid her head down, slowing her breath and relaxing her body. She could feel her bottom loosening and feeling less contracted, but at that moment, she realized that she was no more clenching. Humphrey was big, and she was a bit too small, but that's what gave both of them a never ending pleasure. The size difference between them was absolutely incredible, due to the fact that with Humphrey being huge and Kate being small, it brought both pain and pleasure, but 90% of it was pleasure, and Kate was absolutely happy with that ratio.

As soon as he saw her pain had subsided he started the mating process. He slowly pulled out and pushed back in. It was at first painful for Kate but it felt so much better. She always wanted to try something this exotic. Humphrey started to hear moans of pleasure every time he thrusted in and out of her now in a few minutes since they started.

"How…does it…feel?" he asked, panting at the same time. Kate looked back at him and showed that smile he loved so much.

"It's…amazing" she said as she gave him a quick lick on the cheek and looked back ahead to enjoy the experience. She was unbelievably tight, as they never did it this way. It will be an experience the two of them will never forget. Humphrey continued pounding her in her tailhole, he leaned forward to her ear and whispered,

"I'll make it even more amazing." with lust clear in his voice. Kate couldn't imagine how it would get much better than this. But what she didn't know was one of Humphrey's paws was moving slowly towards her womanhood.

Kate let out a loud pleasured gasp as she felt two paw digits enter her vagina. One of Humphrey's paws was close to her crotch from holding her in place, so it was easy for him to move it a little and start fingering her pussy with two of his digits. Kate looked back at him and saw him smile.

"You…are so…talented Humphrey." she moaned and looked back forward. Humphrey sped up his pounding. It was now becoming easier for him because her insides had stretched enough to allow it, but still some areas were really tight which he enjoyed. Humphrey groaned as he felt her walls squeeze his member, a bit of pre-cum exiting him. Humphrey then hit an area which made Kate gasp.

"Do…that again…Humphrey." Kate pleaded. He gladly obliged and hit the same spot with more force. Kate let out a small howl of pleasure as he kept hitting that sensitive spot.

"Yes! More Humphrey! Please more!" Kate squealed in pleasure like a wolf pup. Humphrey loved this more than doing it in her pussy.

"Deeper Humphrey…Harder!" Kate screamed in blissful pleasure. At the same time, Humphrey also sped up his digits that were going in and out of Kate's pussy, giving her equal and overwhelming pleasure at both entrances. They had been going at it for over 25 minutes now and female lubricants were flowing out of Kate's pussy, soaking the ground and completely soaking Humphrey's paw.

"Humphrey!" Kate yelled as she had her orgasm and sent waves of her juices onto his paw and lower fur. She now extended her forelegs forward and lowered her chest to the ground and raised her butt even higher for Humphrey to go deeper into her ass. When Kate had her orgasm, Humphrey pulled out his paw and regained proper grip on her hips to continue his rutting.

Humphrey non-hesitantly sped up pushing deeper into her ass. His member seemed even bigger than it would be in her pussy but that was because of how tight she was. Humphrey's knot was now at its largest size and Kate could feel it.

"Kate…I'm…going to cum." Humphrey said as he was ramming her pelvis at extremely hard and fast.

"Yes Humphrey…cum in my ass! Please!" Kate begged him and looked back at him. Those amber eyes glazed over with pleasure sent him over the edge. With all his strength, Humphrey thrusted one final time into her anus. Kate let out a loud howl mixed with pain and pleasure as she felt her walls tighten around his whole member, but mostly the knot, locking it in place.

Humphrey released his seminal load into Kate's anus. The thick white liquid coating her walls as it made its way through. Humphrey shot 5 more large rounds of cum into her, nearly filling her anus, but it had nowhere to go but deeper into her.

Once again Humphrey was too tired to get off her, but Kate didn't mind it all. She lowered her rear to the ground and Humphrey went along with her. She continued feeling the white load move through her, making her moan softly in pleasure. Her breathing slowed down dramatically and soon she felt a lick on her cheek. She looked to her right and saw Humphrey. He had lowered his head down next to hers.

"Your ass is so tight" he said. Kate giggled,

"It was the best thing I've ever experienced. You felt a lot bigger in my ass than the other entrance" she said.

"So how long do you think we'll be stuck like this?" Humphrey asked.

"I think much longer than before" Kate replied.

"Well you know what that means" Humphrey said with a smile and started licking her neck and face. The two of them will plan on doing it this way some other time.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Feeding Grounds)<em>**

* * *

><p>Wolves that were waking up heard the birds chirping and the distant water from the waterfall not to far away washing and streaming down south.<p>

***Pst***hey, Sarah. Sarah!" a wolf whispered from the tree line and he watched a solid silver wolfess walk out of a den and stretched. Sarah perked her ears up and looked around, seeing nothing around her but the rocky, dirt terrain but suddenly seeing an arm moving up and down beside a tree, calling her over. She squinted her eyes and tried to look past the suns brightened rays, but had no luck.

"Who's there?" she called out as she placed her paw over her eyes as she tried even harder to see the wolf that was calling her out.

"Just come over and let's talk." The voice replied. Sarah sighed, now recognizing the voice as Damien. As she was walking over to the tree line she took noticed that h seemed pretty desperate to talk to her, so she picked up her paste and trotted over to him. As soon as she rounded the tree corner, she bumped into a very concerned Damien, accidentally knocking both of them over and having Sarah landing onto with him. As soon as she realized she bumped into him, it was too late to stop, making Damien let out a soft ***oof***.

"Why, aren't we eager to see me?" Damien joked as he looked down on Sarah and smiling.

"Shut it _Fluffy_." she responded as she got off him and shook her fur. The instant she said **"_Fluffy"_**, Sarah heard Damien let out a small growl.

"You know that I hate that name, yet you still say it." he said in a low growl. Sarah just measly rolled her eyes and sat down, and looked at her friend with a blank look.

"Come on, get a sense of humor. Why did you call me over? I was busy." She said as she slumped onto the tree next to her. Damien shook himself and coughed as if he had something stuck in his throat.

"Sorry ***cough*** something in my throat. Anyway ***cough*** is it true? Tanks actually dead?" he asked as his tail began to wag slightly.

"You saw his body didn't you?" Sarah replied suddenly, her tone showing that she was angered slightly. Damien slightly backed up a little, cared of her sudden outrage.

"Sarah, I was asking a question. I better go, I have to talk to someone." Damien turned around and placed his ears against his head and his tail drooping as he began to walk off, feeling bad for making his friend angry. Sarah wanted to apologize, but what he learned well from being raised in the north was that not let emotions escape her, but to bottle them up and use them as fuel.

She turned around and left to the den, thinking over and imagining what her friend _really_ called her over for.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Damien)<em>**

* * *

><p>Damien walked away from his friend, not wanting to anger her further more with questions, but he needed to know. As he was walking, he heard the distant chatter of other wolves and picked his pace so he could talk to Winston, and asked if he and his friend Walter could join their pack. As he was skipping through the forest, he saw a den overlooking almost all of the Western territory. He focused on the large slope to the den and saw Walter walking from the den. His mind was picking questions to ask him, but was shortly confronted by him before he even knew it.<p>

"Fluffy! Fluffy, were in the pack!" Walter shouted as he almost pounced on his friend. Walter jumped and nudged Fluffy on his side, making him pull back from the pain building in his ribs.

"Alright, alright, I get it. Were in the pack, cool; now I can relax." Fluffy said tiredly as he began to walk off. Walter stood dumbfounded seeing his friend act in such a way. Usually Fluffy would be ecstatic knowing he could live a new life from being forced to kill the innocent.

_"What's wrong with him?"_ Walter thought to himself as he began to walk to a nearby den and introduce himself. As Damien was walking, he caught sight a whit object move at a slow pace from where he was at. If he could recall, there was a lake in the direction the object was heading, so he decided to follow and investigate.

As Damien was following the white object through the forest, he noticed the tracks were a bit dragged at parts, and also a bit of blood on some plants. He picked up his pace and was now seeing the white object staggering across the forest floor.

"Hey! Wait, let me help you!" he called out as he ran up to the white object. As soon as he was beside it, it was actually a white wolf, and her fur was a bit dirty from the traveling.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I must be going." She hastily replied as she tried to walk, but resulted in a whimper and loss of footing. She was heading towards the ground and clenched her eyes shut, but was soon lifted into the air and onto the mysterious wolf's back.

"Here, let me help you to the pond." Damien offered as he was walking with ease with the wolf on his back.

"How… did you know I was going to the pond?" she asked as she relaxed on his back.

"I kind of figured you were heading there due to the face that you seemed a bit dirty and that your hurt by the blood you left on the leaves." He responded as he walked through a bush and into the clearing where the pond was at. Damien walked up to the edge of the pond and set the wolf down and turned to his left and began to walk into the forest.

"Thank…" the wolf stopped when she didn't see him. She looked around and looked into the pond, seeing her reflection and leaning over to lap up some water

***thump*thump*thump*thump***

The wolf picked up her head at the sudden thumps she was hearing behind her and turned her head to see the same wolf that helped her run and jumped into the pond. As soon as he hit the water, the splash was big enough so the drops of water landed on the edge of the pond. Worst part was that… the wave were coming and the she-wolf was trapped. As soon as the first wave was washed over her, she was pushed back and slightly pulled in. The second wave was smaller, but it was still big enough to soak the wolf even more.

Damien resurfaced with gasp and began to swim in circles, but soon saw an annoyed look on the white wolf's face.

"Whops." He whispered and his faced soured up. He began to swim back to the bank and stepped out and shook himself.

"Sorry 'bout that. Didn't mean to wet you." He apologized as he sat down in the sun to dry off.

"Haha, it's okay. It was refreshing. But I could have done it myself." She joked back, making him laugh.

"I'm Damien. I'm from the Northern Pack." He introduced himself as he rubbed his eyes and looked at the now wet whit wolf.

"I'm Lilly. I'm from the Western Pack." Lilly introduced herself and started to lap up water.

"Nice name." Damien complimented. Lilly ceased her drinking and looked at Damien, giving him that look as if she sees something.

"What?" Damien asked as he was completely unsure what she was looking.

"Fluffy, isn't it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I gotta end it there. What will Damien say since Lilly knows his name is "Fluffy"? But what will happen to Humphrey and Kate? All of this will be answered later on. I would like to thank all of you who inspired me to type this story again, and my other stories. I've been recently busy with birthdays so far. Mine past the 3rd of this month, my brothers the 21st and my moms the 25th of this month. I would also like to thank NFS Lover for the lemon used in this chapter and wish him luck on his finals. He's really going to need it. Please REVIEW and tell me how I'm doing. Oh, 1 more announcement. I have started a story in the Star Fox category. I was told by a famous author on their by the name Cpt. Fox that the Star Fox fanfics were dying out and I promised to not let it. So please, could you do me and awesome talented authors on the Star fox archive a BIG favor by REVIEWING, , or even BECOMING a Star Fox author. Trust me, there are not bad, and very interesting. Better than my stories to tell the truth. So whattaya say? Please?<strong>


	61. Chapter 61

**PLEASE HELP WITH A PROBLEM**

**Sorry, but I have a lot in my mind. Please check my Profile and take into consideration of joining our Forum. More info on my Profile, it is labled at the top so please take into consideration. Please, and sorry for this not being an update. I will try and type a chapter soon, and when I do, it will be worth it. THank you.**


	62. Being Used

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 59: No more Mr. 'Nice guy'**

**I'm just going to cut right to the point that I was un-responsible to take responsibility for myself… That doesn't sound right. Anyway, I was being a 1st class Jack-ass. I put myself before you guys, I never done that before. Schools start tomorrow, and this whole summer I didn't keep my promise like I was supposed to do. I apologize from the bottom of my heart for not doing so. And for that, I'll reward you all for waiting so long for this update. Details will be on the bottom.**

* * *

><p>Damien sat with his head slumped and eyes looking at the ground. Someone found out his nickname, but how can it bother him so much? It's just a nickname.<p>

"Yeah. Fluffy." He growled under his breath as he turned and walked off into the brushes off by a tree, only stopping to turn his head and apologize again for wetting Lilly. Lilly shook herself and quickly followed after Fluffy, wondering why his attitude changed so sudden from the name. As soon as Lilly pooped her head through the brush, she saw Fluffy heaving and digging his claws into the dirt, kicking dirt up like a bull does before charging.

"That name." Lily heard him speak. "That one fucken name." He growled again and clawed the tree next to min, leaving three deep marks. He struck again, but he left him paw on the trunk, then placing his other on it and began to claw the life out of the tree, not stopping for one second or even caring who's around. His furry was put to an end when he heard a gasp behind him. He stopped and immediately stepped away from the tree, blood dripping from where his claws used to be. He began to walk away, not caring a bit for the pain that began to sink into his paws. He walked away, this time to where Lilly was at with his head down. Lilly was stricken with fear, and was unable to move from the wolf that almost brought down a tree with only his claws. She stood absolutely still, her breath was held and her heart was pounding against her chest so hard that birds could fly away from the rumble noise coming from her chest.

Fluffy walked past her, not even caring what she saw and headed straight for the pond he was just at. Lilly let out a shaky breath once he was gone, thousands of thoughts running through her mind of what she just witness and was able to pick one that made more sense.

_"Was it the name?"_ no sooner has she thought, had she heard muffled yells, followed by crying. She turned back to where she heard the noise and picked it up coming from the pond. She walked briskly through the brush and saw Fluffy tightly curled up in a ball, screaming and crying. She walked cautiously over to where he was at and saw the blood staining his fur.

"D-Damien?" Lilly asked with her voice stricken with fear. Damien's screams and cried were immediately shunned from her voice. He began to unravel himself and looked at Lilly with tear filled eyes and cheeks stained with blood and tears.

"P-Please Li-Lilly. Just g-go." He began to wrap himself up, but stopped when Lilly nudged him on his side, making him stand up and move away.

"Damien, tell me what's wrong. I want to help." Lilly pleaded as she continued to follow him, seeing him head towards the tree line. Damien didn't acknowledge her, but only to continue walking.

"Damien, what's wrong? Is it the name?" Lilly asked, making him immediately stop and drop his head. Lilly stood with her eyes on him, trying to see what he was up to. Ever since she said his nick name, he just went off the handle. Damien had the last of his claws digging into the dirt ground, his tears falling off his muzzle and into the bloody dirt.

"You don't know what that name means. It's better if you would just stop saying it." Damien said under his breath, his teeth clench and his eyes tightly closed but his tears were able to seep through.

"I'm not going anywhere. I want to help. What's wrong with your nick name?" Lilly asked as she walked slowly up to him and stopped right behind him, sitting on the ground and giving him her full attention.

"About a year ago." He started. "I was in a relationship. She…she loved me and I loved her. Her parents would make her stay home, making sure she wouldn't go out late at night and party like all the wolves did." Damien continued his story, sitting down but still facing away from Lilly. Lilly was listening closely to what he was saying, trying to see why he's feeling so angry and wrecked.

"I wasn't like those wolves. I never went out. I spent my free time with her. Any chance I could get, I spent it with her. My duties were always in the way, but I would make excuses to see her. Hell, I was even thinking of being demoted so I could be with her. She was considered an "Omega" due to the lack of abilities to become a full Alpha. She had a lot of friends, but I'm not the type to keep her to myself. I want her to have friends, but I want them to know she's taken." Damien eased his arms, letting them bend and he slowly turned around, revealing eyes filled with tears, and blood marks on his cheeks.

"I went to her house, and stood outside her den. Her parents approached me and I could tell they were angry. They told me to leave, get lost. That their daughter wasn't a slut and that she would never go out with a guy like me. Told me she didn't even like me, that she felt sorry for me because of my family abandoning me when I was little. I knew she didn't say that, she wasn't that kind of person to lie. She walked out of the den, ignoring what her parents said and said that she was old enough to make her own choices. But that was the beginning of our life." Damien stopped and looked up, seeing the sun high noon and seeing a few birds fly overhead. Lilly continued to listen, very interested in what happened next.

"After a few weeks of living with me after she moved out, she began getting home later and later in the night. One night, I waited for her. As I was waiting, I heard laughing and a group of guys and girls heading to our den. I recognized one of them to be my girl. I was worried what might have happened, and was walking out to greet her. But as I was walking out…" Damien stopped, his lowered to the ground, Lilly seeing anger and sadness in his eyes.

"What happened?" Lilly asked, wondering why.

"A week prior before that night, we were madly in love, giving each other nick names. Hers was Fluffy bunny. She liked it, and she gave me mine. Fluffy. During that week, our nicknames were spread through the territory like a wild fire. My name stood out so much because I'm not one showing my soft side. But when that night came…" Damien began to clench his teeth in anger. "I heard her say it." He said in disgust.

"What did she say?" Lilly asked, standing up, very interested.

"I'm not with him. I did it so he wouldn't kill himself. I'm not in love with Fluffy." Damien growled as he again to claw the ground with what was left of his claws. Lilly stood there in shock. She used him to her use. They were in love and she used him, not caring one bit about him.

"I stood there inside. She was talking to my best friend. I considered him a brother to me. He was always there for me through tough and thin. But what he said, I lost it. He said that he couldn't agree more, he was my friend because he wanted to be surrounded by girls knowing that his friend was in help. The group slowly left, and all that was there were my friend and my ex. I couldn't stand it. I walked out and there they were. Having no decency or problem being seen." He growled.

"Last thing she said what that it wasn't what it seems _Fluffy_. That's why I hate that name. Everyone think it's a joke, but they don't understand. It never happened to them, so they won't know they pain I felt for a year now." He laid down and looked at his paws, seeing the blood start to flow again from the dirt covered tips and staining the ground.

"I'm sorry to hear that Damien. I truly am. I was with someone about a week ago, we were in love, but he went behind my back and started to date someone else even though we were together." Lilly told him, letting him know he wasn't alone. He looked up, tears in his and her eyes. He saw the pain she felt, knowing she knew what it felt like to be betrayed by the person they loved the most.

Lilly walked up to a bush and pulled some of the leaves off and walked over to Damien and placed them on his paws, applying pressure and seeing his face tense up in pain.

"It'll stop the bleeding, but the pain will last quite a while." Lilly explained as she went and grabbed more. She laid by Damien and applied it to her bloody paw. She winced and let out a shaky breath afterward.

"I learned it from watching my mom. She's one of the Packs medics." Damien nodded and placed his head down.

"Thank you for helping." Lilly smiled and nodded and placed her head down on her un-wounded paw and watched the tree line in front of her. She seemed to be exhausted from just listening, but trying to walk with an injured paw took a lot of effort, so it seemed about right. Damien wasn't tired, but didn't want to leave Lilly alone in the forest, so he pretended to sleep, but only rested his aching paws.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry but I have to end it there. There is a reason why, so don't worry. I will try and update soon I promise. At least by next week on the same day, so next Monday. Anyway, for your award, I will be taking Story Requests. It will be for you and your amusement, so think of anything and I'll do it. This is your reward from me for making you wait so long. Rules are simple: 2 stories per personauthor. That's it. Nothing else. You can forma group and ask me to make the story out to you, or I can help with your making of a story. I'm always here for helping and now taking Story Requests. This will end by August 20 2020. Yes I know this says 2020, but that mean that by that date, I will not be on this website anymore, so make the most of it while it last. In the future, I will be taking more requests, but as of right now, follow the rules. Thank you for understanding. Also, Story Request have to be by P.M. Not by the Reviews. Only people without an account can send Request by Review. Thank you.**


	63. So Sad?

**Alpha & Omega**

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**This right here. This right here has just. This right here has just made my day, that and that I made ice within 1 minute. That's right. 1 MINUTE! Believe it or not, I made ice within a minute. Just look on Youtube on how to made ice instantly or something. But back to the main point. This right here, what you are about to read might be shocking to you. The weak should turn away, the old should at least pay attention to something else because I doubt an 80-year-old is on here reading with a good vision. This is from an Anonymous person that posted this review to be VERY upset about my grammar mistakes. Anyone who wants to get mad at this person, GO AHEAD. I'm not mad at this person, but I do have a question to ask.**

**If you don't seem to like my work because a word like "dolphin" is misspelled as "dolphim" , then that does not mean that EVERYBODY is thinking that same exact thing.**

* * *

><p><strong>YOU SUCK:YOU REALLY ARE TE WORST SPELLER IN THIS WORLD! YOU SPELL LIKE MOTHER<strong>

****! I CANT BELIEVE YOU WROTE 62 CHAPTERS FULL OF RUBBISH! DID YOU EVER GO TO  
>SCHOOL? I DONT THINK SO! CALL YOUR MOMMY TO COUNT YOUR SPEELING ERRORS! I BET<br>YOULL FIND MORE THAN 100 OF THEM!**

**PS: IM NOT EVEN A NERD, ITS JUST THAT YOU MADE ABOUT 20 ERRORS IN EACH  
>CHAPTER! YOURE NOT GOING TO FIND 100 ERRORS, YOULL PROBABLY FIND 1,000,000 OF<br>THEM!**

**PSS: Im so sorry for being that rude, I rarely are, but I bet every single  
>person who read this would think the exact same thing. Oh, and youre NOT going<br>to laugh at this response. Dont dare it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Also, I'm not one to argue with people, but let me say this:<strong>

**'TE'**

**'SPELLER'**

**'YOULL'**

**'SPEELING'**

**'YOULL'**

**'Im'**

**'youre'**

**And you say I have spelling errors. Yes, I do have spelling errors, but that is me, and I don't use anything that would help me because I WANT TO SHOW OTHERS THAT BY MYSELF I CAN ACCOMPLISH MY WORK AS AN INDIVIDUAL. All capitalization's are not me yelling, but putting emphasis on it. And what you said there, that I am, '** NOT going to laugh at this response. Don't dare it.' I DID laugh at your response because I have got nothing but positive feed back and only around 1 out of 100's that reviewed stated any errors.****

**Now, things like when people use that 'Mom' reference against someone, it shows that they are not ready to actually talk crap on someone. You use that 'Mom' reference because you know that you can't win with what you have already. Me, I don't talk about people and involve their 'Mom' in it because why bring their 'Mom' when you have a problem with their sibling? Now, THAT was the only thing that ticked me off.**

**Now, I would like to hear from dedicated people on what they have to say about this persons Review. The problem is that this person is not the only one there are also others. But that is later. I will leave it with the VIEWERS. As being the readers and dedicated people who have stuck with me through this entire story's life on this website, I want to know what you think.**

**Here are the options:**

**1: Post more of the people who have posted rude things about my story and I in an UPDATE.**

**2: You tell me who done it, but not punishing them because I (MYSELF) would like to talk to them.**

**3: You agree with me and forget about this.**

**4: Post a Story UPDATE on my stories :) ?**

**I'll leave it there. Sorry for this not being an actual update for my story but another disappointing AUTHORS NOTE. But I had to show this. There will be an Update to this and my other stories soon, it's just school getting in the way. Sorry.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Alpha & Omega**

**Alright. Im trying something new today. It is approximately 12:24 am Tuesday August 6, 2013. I am currently typing this chapter on my XBox360. Yes, you heard me, on my XBox360. I have to announce a few thing and get right to the story. My lap top is down and and cant be restored until a later date. I am alive but barely. I had to under go some.. how would you say it. Transformations? I wouldn't really like to explain on here but to leave it at that. Past events have been fine. My birthday has past and now currently 17. My friend is going to college and I am now a Senior in highschool. My spelling has yet to improve and be accurate in details. Spelling errors still follow with me. I do infact have both a PS3 and XBox 360. But in fact I have the Xbox. The PS3 is for everyone and I have not been on for over a month or so but recently got on yesterday. I have received a message from PSN name Garth and Lilly. You have said that there was something you needed to discuss with me? I will be happy to comply and dicuss what is needed. **

**As for everyone else, I will be updating this story of Alpha and Omega Aftermath shortly, but please I need honesty from all who are following, fans, and those who have stuck with me. I will ask you this:**

**What about my story intigues, or fascinates, you so much that you are left wanting more and the need to see another update of the following chapter? I will update, but dont thnk that I will leave you with the longest cliffhanger I have bestowed upon you. Please let me know and please answer my question, it is the least you can do for me to help and encourage me to continue writing. I know I said that I write for myself and that all of you that have contributed to me are extra, but now by deed is to make sure my fans are satisfyed with the hard work I had put in and to not be selfish with my acts.**

**I recently read at least half of my 'Aftermath' story and it seemed to be in a crazy order. Like how I made Lilly suddenly rape Humphrey and how Humphrey is basically invincible and a somewhat chick magnet with all the females. I have noticed this in my story. I, myself, seemed to be dissapointed in what I have done with the movies natural movie line. I have mixed with the characters feelings, emotions, and importantly their self being in their actions.I have noticed this. I want you to let me know what I need to change, improved, and support in this now chaoti story I bestowed upon you. Many of you have said that it is amazing and that it really is a work of art. I appreciate your crtic, but it seems as though you are being forced to say the good, but not the bad. I would like constructive critisism form you, because without you helping me, I can not help you.**

**I will update and to release tension from you, I will give you a date when I will update. I will e updating on August 6, 2014. That's right. I will be updating today before 10 PM. Thank you all for sticking with me and not losing faith. You all will be rewarded.**

**Also, I would like to add that I am willing to ship by mail item that are closest to me. This is the list, and make a note that more will be apllied later:**

**Quanity Value Descripstion**

** 1 $4.50 Brass Marine Corp Emblem **

** 1 $? Marine Corp Belt**

** 1 $5.00 Genuine Leather Wallet**

** 1 $10.00+ Marine Corp Cadet Cover (NOT A HAT. **

** IF CALLED HAT, ITEM WILL BE REVOKED.)**

**These are close materials that have encouraged me in my training of MCJROTC. I have bought these with my own money right out of my pocket. They have helped me out so much, but by giving them away to you I hoped they will encourage you to stand up and try something new like I did. THese are being giving away at NO COST, but a simple thank you will be demanded. Right now I have 3 items that will be given away for free. I will be paying for the shipping and handling to location requested. Information on what you would like will be by PM, or for those who dont have a account on this website, by REVIEW. This is no joking matter and I am sincere. For those who both want the same Item, their will be a debate, but I will probably buy no more than two (2) of same Item, except for the Marine Corp Belt. I want to say that that belt is significally old, and not seen one like it before. That Item will be specially delivered to anywhom I chose to give to. I also just noticed that I have put up my genuine leather wallet. All I can say is, for those who really want something for me, you can have the wallet. Just sounds funny doesnt it?**

**Thank you and I will get to typing the new chapter of Aftermath now. Any questions you have either PM me or send it in a REVIEW. Thank you.**


	65. Remembering that Night

**Alpha & Omega**

**Once again I am typing on my Xbox. So spelling mistakes will be seen and length will most likely not be to expectation. After all this time of not updating, I will update today for you.**

**Chapter 63: Back in the Saddle**

* * *

><p>That night was suspended and the crickets were a nonstop chaos of noise, waking Damien through out the night. His paws were covered in dry blood and a sudden urge to scratch where his claws used to be were beginning tobe unbearable. His back was warm and felt that of soft fur. He knew what had happened just those few hours ago and his emotional break down. He felt slightly embarrassed for his action but ever so more when Lilly saw him and the her need to help him made his blood boil ever so slightly, but yet he felt good she had caught him. Without her innocence and caring, he probably would have not been alive and no one would have known until days when his body would release the odor of rotten flesh. He shook his head, dispatching the thoughts and the light bug that had landed on his nose. Never had he seen a light bug so close, never the less actually see one. Damian had a flash back of when he was in his old home in the comfort of someone he loved and her talking about the lights that would illuminate the night and her life. He began to grow furious at the memory, bearing his teeth and digging his paws into the damp soil.<p>

He wanted to leave and walk away to another park or forest for the matter, start a new life, a new beginning where he can leave his worries and not talk to anyone who would want to ask why's he there or question him of his past. To bring only the mask of a self-relied and determined wolf he was to show others that he is not the one with the need for help. The flicker of the insects caught his attention, making him focus on the appearing and disappearing of flashing lights. The pond's ripples reflected the moon lit sky and the thousands of stars without the interruption of someone asking a question that would make you look away just to answer. The sound of water slightly splashing made Damien turn and saw the glimpse of a fish's tail quickly being swallowed int the dark water. A light was missing. Then, within a matter of seconds, the fish reappeared and snatched another light orb out of the air and quickly following suit with the school of fishes.

Never before has Damien noticed this. Being out all night on watch and even hunting he never saw how the night was filled with nocturnal insects and creatures. Now he remembered why he was up, not just the itch, but because he would stay up all night, just to sleep most of the day. A sudden chill flew across his body when a short breeze caught under his fur. His paws retracting under his body instinctively. He looked really close around him and made a mental note to come back to this area if he has a problem. His body was to be made for the harsh snow and coldness up in the mountains but he somehow felt cold by a slight breeze. He got up without thinking and caring, walking to the water and laid down with his fore legs in the water, letting the dry blood soak up and being easier to clean. He was surprised to see that he was still bleeding when he saw the water take on a tint of red. That night would make a difference in his future and he hoped he was ready for it, and to be ready for what could be thrown in front of him so he can find ways around or he would just have to go right through.

* * *

><p>From across that same pond, muffled voices were being raised higher and higher in tune. The light from the insects were giving off a romantic mood for the two lovers and the secluded area where they wouldn't expect anyone to be was perfect. Secretion and mood are almost a necessity for the perfect time, but that wasnt what was important to them. The fact of being with one another, holding, loving, and comforting another is what brought them closer to what they wanted. Comforting another, the couple were finished, but didn't stop their ecstasy from forest would pick up, bringing the two closer for warmth and making each other giggle with happiness. This night wouldnt be forgotten and neither would the other successful cuddling. That night was quick for them but that was because of exhaustion had taken over and forced them to sleep. Smiles on their face and arms wrapped around another. Blissful sleep never felt so good.<p>

* * *

><p>The mountain winds rushed through their fur without an end, forcing their heads down to shield their face from being frozen. The wind would never die, and that was the best defense they had. By not being accustomed to this habitat, anyone who ventured into the mountains threatening winds would surely be frozen in a matter of seconds. The sound of chattering teeth and grunts could be heard but ever so slightly by the wind drowning the voice by yet another powerful gust of the sub temperatures. This voyage was not to leave, but to take over. The numbers were in hundreds now, and help had come shortly after a meeting was held. To take over this park wouldn't be much of a challenge, but within months the humans will have their annual hunting season. Caribou would drop and so would the fish, birds, and even the wolf packs will be in danger. They found it forbidden for humans to hunt wolves due to it's slightly lack of population. So not only will packs fight one another, but will also will be hunted by an enemy they should be worried about.<p>

Humans have already been seen in the mountains, hiking and making camp, so the territory is now being endangered. But that's the least of the problems. The packs down below would have a harder time adjusting to the invasion. A war is upon them, but neither will choose to stop to fight, and for certain, blood will be shed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I think this is good enough. Sorry if there isn't any dialogue in it but I am trying to come back after this really long absence. I don't even know how long it's been since I've updated this story or any of my other's. Thank you for supporting me and this is my reward to you. Also, thank you Ian for helping me update and remember where I left off. I will now look at my other stories and see where to begin with an update. Also, I will leave up to you guys to choose what story to update next. Thank you and enjoy.<strong>


	66. Filly upper

**Alpha & Omega**

**Im typing on my IPod so ill try to see if I can entertain you all like this.**

* * *

><p>Humphrey and Kate were now exhausted, and a bath was indeed necessary by the scent they had on eachother. The night was chilly and as the breeze began to pick up, the couple cuddled closer and that was when the trees began to shift with leaves falling from the branches. Humphrey shivered and woke up with his teeth chattering. He looked around and saw that the field they were in was bare and somewhat in the open. He turned to Kate and saw that she was wrapping herself tighter and tighter in a ball, getting closer to Humphrey's source of heat. He smiled but began to whimper as Kate twisted her body. His penis was still in her and when she rolled, it yanked on him in an uncomfortable way that it made his mouth dry up. He wanted to pull out so badly, scared that Kate might move the wrong way and accidentally yank it off.<p>

"K-Kate. Kate you need to *whimper* to get up." Humphrey whined as he gently shook her, her body slightly unraveling from her ball. Humphrey began to whine again as Kate moved and he popped out, resulting in a moan from Kate but a yelp and moans of pain from Humphrey. Kate shook her legs and stood up, stretching her back and hearing it pop and crack whenever she moved. Then she turned to Humphrey, seeing him on his side facing away from her with his paws between his legs. A smile crept her face as she saw him whimper, it tickled her a little bit, but in a good way.

"You ok Humph'?" She asked as she sat next to him, rubbing his back with her paw. Humphrey sighed a deep sigh and removed his paws from where they were. It didn't seem to hurt that bad, but it stung him and it was like a small cut that when ever you put pressure on it it stung and made you suck in air. As Humphrey laid on his side, he began to yawn and stretch, spreading his arms as far apart as he could, relishing the was the stiffness gave way to pops and cracks.

"Im fine. Just sore a little." Humphrey replied as he rolled to his feet, seeing Kate watch him as he did so. Kate stood up and took her place beside Humphrey, rubbing against him slightly. That morning was cool and every now and then the trees would shift from the breeze rolling through.

"What do you say 'bout going and washing up at the stream?" Kate suggested as she slowly walked in front of Humphrey, drawing his attention to her. He smiled and nudged her hip, making her giggle in response and turn around only to meet his nose on hers as he walked by.

"Sounds a lot better than to get torn up by your mom." Humphrey joked as he continued. Kate giggled and walked next to him, a smile on her face.

"I told you that you shouldn't be afraid of her, she's really picky and hard headed. But when you start living with her, you'll just find out that she's just as loving and contributed to her family as much as any other mother." Kate replied as over rasped under a fallen log and turning around to see Humphrey climb over.

"Yeah, but when she stops with that glare of the devil in her eyes, then I might believe you ." Humphrey chuckled as they continued to walk and began seeing the clearing to where the small stream that divided the Eastern and Western Packs. As they approached the stream, simultaneously they drank water before washing, not wanting to contaminate the water with their filth just yet. After they had their drink, they both began to submerge themselves in the water, and surprised at how deep and refreshing it was to be in.

"Kate, what would you want to name our pups?" Humphrey asked as he began to paddle his way down the stream. Kate was taken back by the question, and couldn't come up with an answer. She stopped relaxing and began working on her fur, but Humphrey saw this and wondered why the sudden mood change.

"Kate, you alright? You didn't answer." Humphrey asked as he turned around and began to swim to Kate. As he approached her he saw that she was ignoring him, but a simple glance at her face answered his question.

"Kate, its ok to not be sure, but wouldn't it be nice to just come up with names? Picture how they look, if there gonna be a boy or girl, Alpha or an Omega?" Humphrey questioned, getting a little excited of his soon to be children.

"But what if... What if they don't make it? Kate asked, resulting in Humphrey turning his head around in disbelief.

"What do you..."

"I mean, what if they don't make it. Like as if I'm giving birth, its either the pup or pups resulting in death... Or I couldn't make it." Kate asked as she began to wipe her eyes, tears beginning to form and force their way out. Humphrey couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe that he didn't think about the same out come. It is possible and truth be told that when giving birth, it is likely that there is death eminent amount them.

"Kate, look at me." Humphrey called out as he reached for Kate's face and lifting it up to meet his.

"I'm not going to lose you, and I'm not going to let our pup go. Your an Alpha, strong, quick minded, disciplined, and tough. You can make it through it, you just can't let that doubt get to you. Be confident, and keep your head up. Don't let doubt cloud your mind or your just going to get lost." Kate smiled and Humphrey wiped her tears away.

"Your right, I can't let doubt get me down. I need to see what I have and look for a goal on improving. Thank you Humphrey, your like a mystery box. You can have things that help me, or just let me down." Kate joked as she licked him.

"See, there you go. Your getting better and your improving. Your half ways there. Come on, lets finish up."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so here's another chapter to fill your guys hunger. Alright. Imma try something new. I am going to post my address of where I live because it seems weird if you guys give me your address. So I'll post mine and its also if you want to send me mail especially for those who don't have a account. Anyway here you guys go, also I think mailing letters makes things more fun, doesn't it? Either way, here you go.<strong>

**2645 Oak Street Selma California 93662**

**If any questions, you know what to do.**


	67. Unexpected Truth

**Alpha & Omega**

**Chapter 67: Closing Act**

**So, you readers miss me? It's been what, months? Since I've uploaded anything? Want to be technical, since last year. Let's catch up. Happy Holiday's and happy New Year to all! Ok, that's out of the way, now for more pressuring matters. I've been busy and had my hands full with school and the community. I've been listening to music to relax, and it helped because it also inspired me to write again, especially now. Thanks to the bands Imagine Dragons, Metallica, Coldplay Pearl Jam, The Killers, Queen, and songs Rhythm of the Falling Rain****, Jumper, Tarzan Boy, and Never Gonna Give You Up. Listen to them if you want, pretty good story and such and the stories Aftermath, I was Crazy Once, Only New Life Can Defeat Death, Taking it All Back, and Guilt, Pain, and Happiness have really taken a plunge haven't they? I know I lost Followers, Favorites, and such, but I can't blame you. I would too if they didn't update in forever. Last question before we start. Did the suspense hurt in a way that you're angry but relieved?**

* * *

><p><em>Back at the Main Ground<em>

* * *

><p>Things were going quite well, no fights have occurred since the allowed Northern Pack has fused with new customs of that of the East and West. Nobody would say anything about the recent killed leader of the North. Many would just puff out their chest and sigh, saying that he deserved what he got. It became almost a routine. Asked anybody form the North and the same answer would be received.<p>

"Got what he deserved."

"He had it coming. Just didn't know when."

"Better him than us." Most of the males would leave almost in pairs, saying they needed water, bathroom, or just plain out view their new home. Winston wasn't surprised when mothers held their children back from running off to the new members of the Pack, and he would have done the same. He sat at the edge of the rock that overlooked the Feeding and Main Grounds. As he looked at the border where the trees were, a flashback hit him where he would see the wolves tied up, interrogated, and beaten mercilessly. He shook his head, feeling a paw on his shoulder. He turned his attention to his wife, seeing bags form under her eyes from something obviously keeping her up at night, and knowing what exactly.

"Don't worry, Lilly will come back to us. She always had, always will." Winston sighed, for he too was beginning to worry. Eve nodded and hugged Winston from the side, burying her head into the crane of his neck. He wrapped an arm around her and began to rub her arm soothingly.

"These past few days… been rough. Really rough. One moment there's peace, next a war. Then a truths and then a murder. Oh what I would give for everything to be back to normal." Eve sighed as she turned and looked upon dozens of wolves that were talking aimlessly among themselves. Winston's eyes have been focusing on the border line where a group of 3 Northern Wolves were exiting out and meeting with 2 others and then all turning into the forest line and disappearing. His suspicion grew, but to not cause a scene or getting all the others worried, he turned his attention to the sound of someone coming up the slope to them.

"I'm telling you, gophers and squirrels are the same, but ones in the tree, the others in the ground." One said and Winston noticed it was Humphrey.

"You're such a goof when it comes to animals, like when you saw that leaf and thought it was a grasshopper." Kate replied with a giggle. Eve and Winston pulled away and looked with a small smile as their daughter and son in law walked up to them and sat. Kate noticed her mom's age really took a sudden hit on her and asked if she was alright, resulting in nod and a yawn.

"Lilly hasn't been home for almost 2 days, and I'm beginning to worry for her, she's never gone this long without letting anyone know where she was going." Eve added as she turned to the Feeding Grounds when there was laughter heard.

"If you want, me and Humphrey could go and look for her. She would either be by the pond off South or towards the stream that once split the Packs." Kate offered and looked at Humphrey who nodded and scratched his ear with his leg.

"Please do, and when you see her, tell her that she needs to come home for a little so that we could talk to her." Winston said as he laid down on his side and breathed a sigh of relief. Kate looked at her dad worriedly but before she could ask, he shooed both of them off and relaxed. Kate said by and Humphrey waved, receiving a small smile from both Eve and Winston before leaving down the slope.

"Heh, getting old has its benefits, but sure is agonizing." Winston chuckled as his back cracked as he lifted himself up. Eve smiled and yawned again, covering her mouth with her paw and placing back on solid ground when she was done.

"We both know that trusting the North will result in some sort of dilemma and would soon regret it. As it is, it's suspicious for them to be enemies, and then the leader being killed spontaneously and we accept them with open arms." Eve concluded as she walked down the slope, saying she was getting to water.

* * *

><p><em>Kate and Humphrey's Home<em>

* * *

><p>As they arrived at their home they began to sniff around, receiving nothing but foreign scents. Humphrey walked into the den and smell that of blood. He went further into the den and saw no bodies, no casualties, and realized it was his when he confronted Eve. He shook his head and tried to get the horror image out of his head, and waked back outside.<p>

"She's probably at that one pond we used to go to." Kate said as she looked around and began to walk in the direction she believed the pond was. Humphrey was behind and quickly picked up his pace so he was beside Kate and seeing the forest once again deathly quiet. He looked around the trees branches above and saw no birds for the first time in what almost felt like years. Even the breeze through the leaves had no noise.

"…Ok?" Humphrey looked to where the sound was and ended up tripping on a root that was above ground level, resulting in a sudden 'oof' and skid. He looked at the ground and sighed deeply as he heard Kate laugh among herself.

"Very funny. Wait till it happens to you." His voice was muffled as he then lifted his head up and shook his fur from dirt. Kate began to calm down and licked Humphrey's cheek in apology.

"Come on, we can't be that far away. And careful on where you walk." Kate chimed as she continued. Humphrey smiled and carried on, a small skip in his step. Within minutes both Kate and Humphrey were at the pond and Kate decided to get some water. Humphrey looked around and right when his eyes caught something white in the green brush, he saw an eager Kate slip on mud and slip into the water. He began to laugh as he crumpled to the ground, holding his sides in pain from the laughter. Kate resurface with a gasp and saw Humphrey laughing at her.

'And I should watch where I step." Humphrey mocked as he began to relax. Kate got out the pond carefully as to not slip and end up in the pond again. She stood next to a goofy grinned Humphrey and shook her fur, spraying him the process. He sighed and looked at her through wet fur on his head. She smiled triumphantly and walked away with a smile. Humphrey smiled and pushed his fur back over his head and began to sniff around, receiving a hint of blood and pinecone.

"Kate, are you smelling this? I'm not sure if the blood is a good thing." Humphrey called out as he continued, following a trail of the mixed scent up to where he saw white in the brush. Kate was about to reply when she too herself smelled blood and followed it to a tree that was scratched beyond belief. Blood was on the tree and oozing to the ground. Whoever did this lost quite a bit of blood.

"Kate, you need to come over here and see this." Humphrey whispered. Kate quickly ran up to him and looked through the brush and saw Lilly lying next to a Northern Wolf. Blood was on Lilly's fur, and on the wolf's paws. Seeing this didn't look right and in a fit of terror and anger, Kate yelled and pounced on the wolf next to Lilly, receiving a grunt and startled scream from Lilly. Kate rolled with the wolf and pinning him on his back and her paws on his neck, pressing slowly but effectively as Damien tried to breath but couldn't.

"Kate stop! You're going to kill Damien!" Lilly pleaded as she stood up but resulted in a whimper and falling to the ground, holding her paw tightly. Hearing her sister's voice brought Kate back form murdering. Kate instantly got off and Damien took in a breath of fresh air, choking and coughing, trying to breathe normally. Humphrey was by Lilly's side and was trying to see what was wrong with her.

Kate looked back and forth from her sister and Damien… Why did that name sound so familiar? Kate walked next to her sister and hugged her, whispering that she was sorry.

"It's alright. It was an accident. How's Damien?" Lilly asked as she looked over Humphrey and Kate to see Damien sitting with his paw on his throat taking deep breaths.

"I'm fine, thanks." Damien coughed as he rubbed his throat. Kate and Humphrey turned to look at the wolf, Humphrey confuse as who he is but Kate studying him.

"Damien why does that sound familiar?" Kate asked quietly while looking at the wolf.

"It's me Kate." Damien coughed and he looked at her. "Don't you remember me? Alpha School, working together, running, ring any bells?" Damien asked. Kate looked at him with wide eyes and Humphrey cocked his head to the side. Alpha School? They met before? How come Kate hasn't told me?

"Damien. It's been… too long." Kate finally responded, trying to compose herself. Lilly looked at the two and tried to understand but couldn't.

"You two know each other?" Lilly asked after some silence. Humphrey listened intently, wanting to know more about this wolf.

"Yeah… we… we were paired up together in Alpha School." Kate glanced down at to the side, trying to act smooth, but not working like she planned.

"I and Kate used to date, but…"

* * *

><p><strong>Imma have to end it there you guys. So, happy I'm back? Or upset that I'm going to leave again? Tell me what you think about this Come-back Chapter. Thanks. Also, I've been told that I and NFSLover are alike in some ways and story wise. It's funny because I can see it to. Ironically, he started with Alpha and Omega and went to How To Train Your Dragon, and I feel I'm doing the same. I have some ideas for How To Train Your Dragon and soon will make a story on one. It's just ironic that it's like were bother doing the same but he's starting before me. Thanks and try to enjoy yourselves. <strong>


End file.
